Contrato de amor
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Rukia perdió la casa que construyó su padre, para poder recuperarla acepta casarse con Ichigo,un famoso actor envuelto en escandalos y que está enamorado de una amiga de la infancia. ¿Podrá el amor surgir entre ellos? Adaptación del dorama Full House.
1. Destino

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>La historia la publiqué en febrero del 2011, pero ahora decidí editarla y tratar de eliminar la mayor cantidad de horrores gramaticales posibles.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1.- DESTINO<strong>

Eran las seis en punto y como todas las mañanas el despertador sonó, anunciando al joven que dormía plácidamente entre las sabanas que era hora de levantarse. El muchacho, dueño de un cuerpo bien formado y de una extravagante cabellera naranja, estiró el brazo y a tientas logró tomar el despertador y apagarlo. Se estiró un poco antes de sentarse en la cama.

Un nuevo día había llegado y con ello más trabajo. No le disgustaba lo que hacía, en verdad lo disfrutaba, pero el costo de ello era algo elevado.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Ichigo miró la habitación de su departamento, amplia, elegante, sobria, pero fría y emanando soledad.

Era irónico que siendo él, rodeado de lujos, comodidades, riqueza y fama, no pudiera tener lo único que realmente quería, a ella.

Él se talló el cabello dispuesto a olvidar el pequeño momento de melancolía y se puso de pie para ir a tomar un baño. Iba a ser un día largo y necesitaba estar concentrado.

Primero iría a su trabajo para ver lo de un posible contrato de trabajo muy importante y jugoso, y luego tenía que ultimar los detalles de la compra de una casa propia. Actualmente vivía solo en un departamento de un quinto piso en un lujoso y céntrico edificio, sin embargo quería algo más hogareño y espacioso.

Después de bañarse se puso unos pantalones de color negro, una camisa de manga larga blanca y se dispuso a ir a su trabajo a bordo de su automóvil plateado.

.

.

Después de media hora de camino llegó a un edificio de color crema donde se alojaba la oficina de su jefa. Se estacionó enfrente y bajó de su auto con una sonrisa, pues pensaba que en la tarde vería a la persona más importante para él, pero su linda sonrisa se desvaneció cuando al bajar del auto, lo recibieron varios flashazos provenientes de las cámaras de los reporteros que ya lo esperaban en el lugar, y es que él no era otro que Ichigo Kurosaki uno de los jóvenes actores más importantes de Japón, conocido también en otros países.

―¿Ichigo es cierto que tienes una relación con Matsumoto? ― le preguntó Hisagi, uno de los reporteros que siempre cubría las notas relacionadas con él.

―Claro que no, sólo somos amigos. ― respondió Ichigo tratando de ser amable pero la verdad ya estaba harto de que cada vez que terminaba de filmar una película lo ligaran sentimentalmente con la protagonista femenina.

―¿Pero recién se les vio juntos en un café? ―preguntó otro reportero, esta vez Ichigo no contestó y como pudo se libró de los reporteros que seguían tomando fotos y grabando logrando llegar a la entrada del edificio. Ahí los guardias de seguridad impidieron que los reporteros lo siguieran al interior.

.

.

Ya en la oficina lo esperaban una mujer morena, de ojos dorados quien era su manager y un hombre rubio de ojos grises quien se encargaba de su seguridad y de las relaciones públicas.

―Ichigo te tenemos buenas noticias. ― le comentó Yoruichi, la mujer morena, desde su escritorio. ―te conseguimos el contrato para filmar la película en Corea, sales en un par de días para empezar las grabaciones la semana siguiente. ― indicó colocando sobre el escritorio el contrato que minutos antes había sacado de un cajón. Después de firmarlo, Ichigo, Yoruichi y Urahara ultimaron los detalles para el viaje a Corea.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de distancia, en una linda y amplia casa a la orilla del mar, una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas, llamada Rukia, se encontraba frente a la computadora escribiendo su más reciente obra.

Rukia no era escritora profesional, solo publicaba sus trabajos en una revista de internet recibiendo un pequeño sueldo por ello.

Pero ella tenía sueños, deseaba llegar a ser una muy buena escritora y que sus obras fueran leídas por muchas personas; por ello dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a escribir una novela con la intención de enseñársela a algún editor para que se la publicara.

La muchacha vivía sola, ya que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente cuando era muy joven, pero le habían dejado, además de la casa, una cuenta en el banco, por lo que no tenía problemas económicos y se conformaba con lo poco que le pagaban por las publicaciones en la revista.

Rukia estaba muy optimista en cuanto a su novela, estaba segura que en cuanto la terminara habría alguien dispuesto a publicarla.

―La chica regresó después de un año a su ciudad natal para casarse con el que fuera el amor de su vida, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue...― Rukia hablaba en voz alta mientras escribía en su computadora, cuando se le secaba la garganta, hacia una pausa para tomar un poco de jugo. ―ir a casa de su novio para darle la sorpresa de que había regresado, pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella cuando al llegar a su casa lo vio…― el timbre de la puerta interrumpió su inspiración.

―¿Quién será? Me interrumpen cuando estoy escribiendo lo más interesante. ― se quejó la chica todavía frente a la computadora. Trató de seguir escribiendo pero el timbre siguió sonando con mucha insistencia, sin muchas ganas bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta principal.

No se sorprendió al ver parados frente a ella a una chica de largo cabello naranja, ojos grises y grandes pechos y a un chico de cabello negro y lentes. Eran sus amigos de la infancia Orihime y Uryu, quienes iban muy seguido a comer con ella.

Rukia los invitó a pasar a la sala y enseguida fue a la cocina para servirles agua.

Orihime y Uryu corrieron unos trapos sucios en el sillón para poder sentarse. Y es que si un defecto tenía su amiga era el de ser desordenada. Así que su casa tenía objetos regados por todos lados y los trastes sucios en la cocina.

―Uryu ¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer? ― Le preguntó la chica de grandes atributos al chico de anteojos, mientras esperaban a que Rukia regresara.

―No nos queda de otra, vamos a tener un hijo y tenemos muchas deudas. ―contestó el chico acomodándose las gafas, los dos se miraron y trataron de darse ánimos.

Sabían que lo que harían no estaba bien, pero no les quedaba otro camino que hacerlo.

―¿Y a que debo esta vez su visita? ―preguntó Rukia acercándose a ellos con una bandeja con trs vasos con agua de Jamaica.

―Venimos a darte la buena noticia que te has ganado un premio. ― respondió Orihime mientras Rukia tomaba asiento frente a ella después de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro, en la que habían bolsas vacías de frituras.

Rukia los miró sorprendida.

―Sí, te ganaste un viaje con todo pagado a Corea. ― agregó Ishida y le dio un boleto de avión a Rukia. ― incluye viaje en primera clase, estancia en un hotel de lujo y la comida gratis.

―¿Me estás jugando una broma? ―preguntó desconfiada la chica de ojos violeta.

―Claro que no. ― señaló Ishida serio. ―es un premio que sortea el banco en el que trabajo entre los mejores clientes y tu resultaste ganadora.

―No lo sé, siento que algo anda mal. ― les dijo Rukia. Nunca había escuchado de algo parecido. Además no era como si ella tuviera mucha suerte.

―¿Por qué habría de estar algo mal?― Preguntó Orihime tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. ― ("Sera que nos descubrió").

―Es que un viaje gratis no lo creo, ¿no será que es un truco para que termine suscrita en algún programa y pague más dinero? ― Preguntó Rukia con desconfianza.

―Claro que no, es completamente gratis, no tienes que pagar nada. ―le dijo Ishida. ―("Que bueno que no sospecha nada"), aprovecha el premio, recuerda que nunca has viajado en avión y tal vez no tengas otra oportunidad. ― agregó para convencer a su amiga de viajar a Corea.

― Pero no quiero dejar mi casa sola. ―No es que tuviera cosas que le robaran pero la casa era demasiado importante para ella, además le daba miedo salir por primera vez fuera del país.

―No te preocupes por ella, ni que te la fueran a robar, además aquí estamos nosotros que te la cuidaremos. ― le contestó Orihime sintiéndose culpable. ―Además mereces distraerte y conocer nuevos lugares, posiblemente puedas encontrar inspiración. ―le animó.

Rukia lo meditó por un momento.

―Tienes razón, iré a Corea, tal vez me inspire para terminar mi novela. ―Contestó Rukia muy emocionada, confiando plenamente en sus amigos.

Orihime e Ishida sonrieron y después le explicaron que su vuelo saldría en un par de días, tiempo suficiente para que Rukia preparara sus cosas.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Él día señalado llegó y Rukia llegó al aeropuerto acompañada de quienes creía eran sus mejores amigos.

Los tres se despidieron frente a la sala de abordaje.

―Los voy a extrañar chicos. ―dijo Rukia y después les dio un abrazo a cada uno. ― cuídense y cuiden mi casa. ―la chica se despidió con una seña con la mano y dio media vuelta.

―Rukia, espera. ―la llamó Orihime haciéndola girar nuevamente. ― ten este dinero para lo que necesites. ―Orihime le puso en sus manos unos cuantos billetes y la abrazó. Rukia no los quería aceptar pero sus amigos la convencieron de hacerlo.

Después por fin Rukia pudo abordar su avión.

―Me preocupa Rukia. ― comentó Orihime.

―No te preocupes, ella es fuerte y se sabe cuidar, cuando regresé es cuándo tendremos que preocuparnos. ― indicó Ishida. ―Vámonos, que tenemos mucho que hacer ahora que ya se fue.

Luego él y su novia salieron del aeropuerto.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

En ese mismo aeropuerto, pero por la entrada para las personas VIP, Urahara despedía a Ichigo.

―Ichigo, recuerda que al rato que llegues tienes una entrevista, trata de portarte bien y no causar escándalos. ―le aconsejó Urahara. ― Yoruichi no quiere más problemas, ya tenemos bastante con los rumores de tu supuesta relación con Matsumoto.

―Si no te preocupes. ― respondió Ichigo restándole importancia a los consejos del rubio. Luego se fue a la sala para abordar su avión.

.

.

Ya en el avión la azafata le indicó su lugar junto a la ventana a Rukia y le dio un periódico para distraerse. La chica de cabello negro estaba muy emocionada por ser la primera vez que viajaba en avión, luego de abrocharse el cinturón le dio una pequeña ojeada al periódico y sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio que junto a ella se sentó el famoso actor Ichigo Kurosaki, pero al contrario de ella, él no estaba muy contento de compartir asiento con alguien más y menos con una chica que seguramente lo acosaría durante todo el trayecto.

―¿Tu eres Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿A qué vas a Corea?¿Harás entrevistas o filmaras una película? ― Rukia bombardeó a su compañero de viaje con muchas preguntas, pero él no respondió a ninguna y se limitó a voltearse hacia el otro lado y se hizo el dormido. ― ("que pesado es, ni que me gustara tanto"). ―se quejó la chica.

El avión comenzó a moverse por la pista provocando que Rukia entrara en pánico, pues no estaba acostumbrada al movimiento del avión.

―¡Ay qué miedo! El avión se mueve. ― murmuró Rukia nerviosa mientras sujetaba a Ichigo de la muñeca, este trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero Rukia por lo nerviosa que estaba lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

Todo lo hacía de manera inconsciente, pues en realidad no tenía interés en el muchacho de cabello naranja.

Después de batallar un poco Ichigo logró soltarse y ella quedo más calmada cuando el avión por fin despegó y se dejó de sentir el movimiento.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto la casa de Rukia estaba siendo ocupada por tres personas.

―Entonces ¿cerramos el trato Sr. Urahara? ― preguntó Ishida.

―Sí, la casa es muy bonita, amplia y está en un lugar tranquilo, a Ichigo le gustara. ― contestó Urahara después de observar la casa en la que se encontraba.

Había tardado en encontrar algo adecuado para él, pero en cuanto vio la casa anunciada en una página de internet supo que era la indicada. Algo le decía que ahí Ichigo encontraría lo que tanto estaba buscando. Además claro está, el precio era toda una oferta.

Los dos firmaron los documentos necesarios y Urahara pagó la cantidad acordada.

―Por los muebles no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de sacarlos. ― dijo Orihime.

―OK, se los encargo entonces, fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes. ― Urahara se despidió estrechando sus manos.

―Orihime, creo que esta vez nos excedimos. ― confesó Ishida preocupado cuando Urahara se fue.

Al principio había sido muy buena idea, pero ahora los remordimientos lo acechaban. Su amiga confió en ellos y ahora la habían dejado sin casa, sin la casa que construyó su difunto padre.

―Quizá no sea tarde para deshacer el trato. ―comentó la chica.

Pero aunque salieron en busca de Urahara y lo encontraron él no estaba dispuesto a deshacer el acuerdo, de hecho hasta amenazó por denunciarlos por fraude, logrando intimidarlos.

Así que Orihime e Ishida sólo les quedaba esperar a que Rukia comprendiera porque hicieron lo que hicieron.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**En el avión.**

Rukia disfrutaba, junto a Ichigo, del almuerzo, sin imaginar que sus amigos habían vendido su casa y que el destino le tenía preparadas varias sorpresas.

Ese viaje definitivamente cambiaría su vida y la de otras tres personas más.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustara la historia, se irá poniendo mejor a medida que avance.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	2. Encuentro con Renji Abarai

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez: Umee-chan,<strong> **Darisu-chan, Haibara 20, LORENIS-CHAN, Kyoko-chan2010.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 2.- ENCUENTRO CON RENJI ABARAI**

Transcurrida más de una hora de viaje Rukia ya se había tranquilizado. Después de su escena de pánico intentó disculparse con su acompañante, pero este la había ignorado olímpicamente, y aún lo seguía haciendo.

Así que decidió olvidar el asunto y disfrutar del paisaje. Se sorprendió de lo pequeñas que lucían las casas y edificios.

Una azafata se acercó con el carrito de las bandejas de comida. Y Rukia se alegró de haberse ganado los boletos en primera clase.

La azafata con una gran sonrisa atendió al joven Kurosaki y de manera menos efusiva pero amable, atendió a Rukia.

―¡Oye esto está muy bueno! ― exclamó Rukia mientras probaba la carne asada. ― ¡Esto también! ―ahora probaba las bolitas fritas de pollo. ―¿Me das un poco de tu ensalada? ― le preguntó a Ichigo.

Ichigo, que no compartía sus cosas con cualquiera y menos con una desconocida, no tuvo más remedio que convidarle, pues Rukia lo miraba con insistencia y el deseo reflejado en toda su cara.

Rukia le sonrió en agradecimiento y se apresuró a tomar una porción de la ensalada, después terminó el resto de su comida.

―("¿Cómo puede comer tanto con ese cuerpo tan pequeño?"). ―Se preguntó Ichigo al ver a Rukia comer de esa forma, ya que había comido casi lo doble que él. Pero enseguida perdió el interés en ella y siguió comiendo.

Al terminar nuevamente la azafata pasó por sus lugares para retirar los platos.

―Oye ¿y en que hotel te quedarás? ―le preguntó Rukia mientras él leía el libreto de la película. Él n respondió. ―¿Ese es el libreto de la película? ―le preguntó al detallar el documento. ―¿Y de que trata? ―preguntó entusiasmada.

Ichigo la volteó a ver fastidiado mientras cerraba libreto, después regresó la vista al frente y fingió quedarse dormido.

Rukia entendió el mensaje así que desistió de hablarle y se centró en mirar por la ventanilla. Pero Ichigo sólo pudo disfrutar de escasos veinte minutos de paz.

―¡Mira, mira ahí está el mar! ―dijo ella mientras seguía viendo por la ventanilla y sacudiéndole el brazo a Ichigo, lo que causó que a él se le derramara en la camisa el jugo que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

―¡Mira lo que hiciste! ― le gritó molesto, ella volteó a verlo y al darse cuenta de la mancha de jugo trató de limpiarlo con un pañuelo que llevaba. ― No hagas eso, sólo lo empeoras. ― le dijo el chico y se levantó para ir al baño a limpiarse.

Si algo odiaba más que ser molestado por personas impertinentes, era estar sucio.

Varios minutos después, cuando Ichigo regresó a su asiento se dio cuenta de que Rukia ya estaba dormida. Lo que agradeció enormemente porque eso significaba tranquilidad por el resto del viaje. Hubiera querido cambiarse de asiento pero en su trayectoria al baño se percató que la mayoría de asientos estaba ocupados, y los que no lo estaban tenían personas menos gratas para él.

Se sentó y dejó su camisa a un lado del asiento ya que según él no quedó limpia. Y es que Ichigo como buen amante de la limpieza y pulcritud no podía darse el lujo de usar la ropa sucia. Sólo se quedó con la playera que llevaba abajo.

El actor se recargó en el asiento y se dispuso a dormir cuando sintió algo en su hombro. Era Rukia quien vencida por el cansancio recostó su cabeza en el hombro del famoso actor, quien trato de despertarla moviendo su hombro pero no logró nada y tuvo que aguantarse así hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto de Corea.

.

.

―¡Despierte Señorita!, ya llegamos. ― la voz de la azafata la despertó, todos los pasajeros ya habían salido, sólo quedaba ella.

Rukia le agradeció y la azafata se retiró. Ella tomó sus cosas y al pararse vio que en el asiento de junto estaba la camisa de Ichigo, que se manchó con el jugo. Al pensar que se le olvidó se sintió con la responsabilidad de devolvérsela, así que la tomó y la guardó en su bolsa.

―La lavaré y cuando lo vuelva a ver se la regresaré. ―Se dijo Rukia mientras se dirigía a la salida.

.

.

Ichigo, al bajar del avión, fue recibido por personas de seguridad que lo escoltaron durante el trayecto del aeropuerto a la salida principal, donde ya lo esperaba una lujosa limosina que lo llevaría directo a su hotel.

En contraste, a Rukia no la esperó nadie, lo que le preocupó ya que según sus amigos la esperaría un agente de viajes que la llevaría a su hotel y le daría el dinero para sus gastos.

Ella esperó alrededor de media hora, pero al ver que nadie aparecía decidió llamar por teléfono a sus amigos.

―¿Por qué no contestan?, ¿Cómo se supone que llegare al hotel?―se preguntó Rukia cuando sus amigos nunca contestaron a su llamada.

La chica de ojos violetas trató de pedir indicaciones pero no hablaba coreano y sólo sabía unas cuantas palabras en inglés, lo que no ayudaba mucho pues a las personas que le preguntó tampoco hablaban inglés. Entonces se le ocurrió tomar un taxi y le mostró al taxista el folleto del hotel donde se hospedaría.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ichigo, después de instalarse en su cuarto de hotel, se trasladó al área destinada en el mismo para realizar las entrevistas con los medios locales e internacionales.

―Dime Ichigo ¿Cómo te sientes de estar en Corea? ―le preguntó Jackie Tristán, una reportera local.

―Muy bien, creo que es un país muy bello. ― contestó secamente, últimamente no le gustaba realizar entrevistas porque casi siempre terminaban en preguntas incómodas para él.

― ¿De qué trata la película?

―De un chico que está recluido en un hospital psiquiátrico por traumas del pasado y termina enamorándose de su enfermera. ―Contestó, las respuestas largas no eran lo suyo.

―Es la primera vez que interpretas un personaje así ¿verdad? ¿Crees que tendrás problemas para interpretarlo? ―preguntó Jackie.

―Así es, es la primera vez que interpreto un personaje con un trasfondo tan complejo, pero no que creo que sea un problema. ― comentó sonriéndoles a las cámaras.

― ¿Y qué hay de cierto de que sales con la actriz Rangiku Matsumoto, tu coprotagonista de la película anterior? ―Por fin Jackie soltó la pregunta que desde el comienzo quiso hacer.

―No, eso no es verdad y creo que fui muy claro al decir que no contestaré ninguna pregunta personal. ―dijo molesto.

Ichigo dio por terminada esa entrevista y pidió que entrara el reportero que seguía, dejando claro que a la primera pregunta personal dejaría de contestar preguntas.

.

.

Rukia llegó por fin al Hotel "Gotei 13" uno de los más elegantes y caros de Corea, pero se encontró con la dificultad que el dinero que llevaba no era suficiente para pagar el taxi por lo que tuvo que darle al taxista el reloj que llevaba.

Ella se bajó del taxi y se dirigió a la recepción del hotel, un muchacho alto, de cabello rojo y que vestía un elegante traje negro, entró al hotel después que ella, por supuesto Rukia no lo vio.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, la señorita le habló en coreano, pero ella no entendió nada.

―Can you speek inglish? ―Rukia le preguntó a la recepcionista del hotel. Era una de las pocas preguntas que se sabía en ese idioma.

―Yes, can i help you? ― preguntó la recepcionista amablemente. Rukia siguió sin entender nada, así que sacó un pequeño diccionario que llevaba en su bolso.

―I have a reservation, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. ― dijo ayudándose del diccionario, la señorita le pidió que esperara un momento y comenzó a buscar en el sistema.

El joven de cabello rojo se acercó al mostrador y le preguntó algo a la recepcionista, al parecer en inglés, aunque Rukia no entendió muy bien lo que dijo. Luego recibió una llamada y habló un momento en lo que a Rukia le pareció era coreano. Después de hablar por teléfono y en lo que el joven también esperaba, volteó a ver a Rukia, ella hizo lo mismo.

Generalmente ella evitaría la mirada, pero esta vez se recordó que estaba en otro país y tenía que disfrutar un poco.

―¿Por qué miras? ¿Soy guapa? ―Preguntó Rukia en voz alta, después de todo no la entendería. El joven le sonrió ―¿Por qué sonríes? Para ser coreano se te da muy bien el inglés. ―volvió a decir Rukia y el chico de nuevo sonrió. ―Umm, pues viéndote bien estás muy guapo, ¿aunque no sé por qué sonríes si no me entiendes? ― se preguntó Rukia al ver que él seguía sonriendo al escucharla.

La recepcionista la interrumpió diciéndole algo en inglés.

―¿Eh?¿Qué dice? ―Rukia no entendía nada de lo que la recepcionista le decía y se angustió.

―Dice que no tienes habitación reservada, ¿estás segura de que reservaste una habitación en este hotel? ― Le preguntó el chico de cabello rojo al verla tan angustiada.

―Sí. ―contestó ella impresionada de que el chico hablara su idioma.

El muchacho la ayudó a conseguir una habitación de hotel, pues él era una persona amable.

―Sr. Abarai el Sr. Kurosaki lo espera en su habitación. ― Indicó un empleado del hotel acercándose al muchacho.

―En un momento te darán la llave de tu habitación, ¿Hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar? ― preguntó cortésmente el chico que apellidaba Abarai.

―No, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. ―respondió ella y él se fue hacia los elevadores, dejando a Rukia muy avergonzada. ―Bueno no importa, después de todo no lo volveré a ver. ― trató de consolarse.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ya en su habitación lo primero que hizo Rukia fue llamar a sus amigos, pero de nuevo no respondieron al teléfono.

Decidió intentar más tarde, pensando que a lo mejor Uryu tenía mucho trabajo y por eso no podía atender su llamada. La chica de ojos violetas entonces comenzó a desempacar su ropa y la guardó en el closet. Sobre el buró colocó un portarretrato con la foto de sus padres Hisana y Byakuya.

Esa foto era su mayor tesoro, por eso la llevó consigo; aprovechó también para lavar la camisa de Ichigo y la colgó con un gancho en la pared, después bajó a buscar su cena.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Renji platicaban sentados en la sala de la habitación del actor.

―¡Qué bueno que viniste a verme! ― comentó Ichigo sonriente.

―No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a mi mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo. ― contestó Renji también con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos eran amigos de la infancia, pero por su trabajo Renji se mudó a Corea y pocas veces regresaba a Karakura.

―¿Cómo te ha ido? ―quiso saber Ichigo, lo poco que sabía era por algunos medios de comunicación.

―Muy bien, acabo de comprar una compañía de publicidad, por lo que regresaré a Karakura muy pronto. ―informó el muchacho de cabello rojo.

―Así que regresaras. ―dijo Ichigo tratando de fingir alegría, no era que no le gustara tener cerca a su amigo, sino que las consecuencias que traería su regreso no eran muy buenas para él.

―Sí, tengo algunos negocios en puerta y ¿Cómo está tu familia?¿Ya te hablas con tu padre? ― preguntó Renji.

―Pues creo que ellos están bien. ― Con esa respuesta Renji entendió todo, Ichigo seguía sin hablar con su familia, pero como lo conocía muy bien, no insistió más en el tema.

―¿Y cómo esta Senna?

―Ella está bien. ― Ichigo sonrió al recordarla. ―le va muy bien en su trabajo, pero te extraña, deberías hablarle.

―Sí, lo haré. ― Ichigo se incomodó un poco ante su respuesta. ― Bueno ya tengo que irme. ― dijo Renji y se despidió.

Cuando estuvo solo, Ichigo se quedó pensando en Senna, ella era amiga de la infancia de los dos, pero para él era algo más, él estaba enamorado en secreto de su amiga desde hace varios años pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Renji, y eso era lo que le molestaba, que ahora que él regresara a Karakura tendría que verlos juntos.

Ichigo no se atrevía a confesarle su amor a Senna, pues temía que ella lo rechazará y su relación se fracturara, y también no quería que ella se viera afectada por las especulaciones y preguntas de reporteros.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia con su cena en las manos, un vaso de ramen instantáneo, esperaba al elevador. Esa pequeña cena no sería suficiente para calmar su hambre, pero era lo único que podía permitirse, necesitaba economizar hasta que el agente de viajes se comunicara con ella.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el hombre de cabello rojo que la había ayudado antes salió de él. Ella se quedó inmóvil y el elevador se cerró.

―Hola. ― saludó apenada por el incidente anterior. Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

―Hola, nos vemos de nuevo. ―le contestó el saludo de forma amable. Ella se sorprendió de que la saludara.

―Sí… discúlpame por lo de hace rato, pero no pensé que fueras japonés. ― comentó Rukia con timidez. ― Soy Rukia Kuchiki, mucho gusto.

―No te preocupes. ― dijo sonriendo Renji. Le había hecho gracia lo sucedido.― Soy Renji Abarai, mucho gusto.

―¿Te hospedas en este hotel? ― le preguntó intrigada.

―No, vine a ver a un amigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, es un famoso actor en Japón ¿Lo conoces?

―Sí. ― Claro que lo conocía, si fue su compañero de asiento y le tiró el jugo encima.

―Bueno, tengo que irme me están esperando, además no quiero que por mi culpa se te enfrié tu cena. ― comentó viendo el vaso de ramen. Ella le sonrió.

―Adiós, espero que volvamos a vernos. ― dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

―Si el destino quiere nos volveremos a ver pronto. ―indicó Renji y se despidió de Rukia.

Ella subió a su habitación sin sospechar el papel tan importante que jugaría ese chico en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos.<strong>


	3. Engaño

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez:<strong> IchirukiLullaby, Haibara 20,<strong>**Dokusho Umee-chan**, **Darisu-chan, Akemi227-chan.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Ksy991:<strong> Muchas gracias por comentar, la explicación de porqué Senna la dejó al final. Y coincido contigo, este fue uno de los doramas que me han gustado más. **andreabarboza.3363****: **No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que estás volviendo a leer la historia, en verdad agradezco mucho tu apoyo en las historias que he escrito.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAP. 3 ENGAÑO. **

Ichigo se despertó más descansado esa mañana, el día anterior había sido algo cansado por el viaje y las entrevistas.

Como acostumbraba se levantó a las seis de la mañana y después de ponerse un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera, salió a correr por las calles de Corea. Y además de ejercitarse, logró que su mente se relajara y dejará de pensar en lo que lo mantuvo inquieto por la noche: el regreso de Renji.

Cuando por fin su cuerpo le pidió descanso, regresó al hotel, se bañó, desayuno algo ligero y luego se fue al set donde se estaba filmando la película.

.

.

Rukia se despertó a las ocho de la mañana y después de bañarse y desayunar, otra vez, una sopa instantánea, salió a recorrer la ciudad. Como no llevaba mucho dinero sólo se limitó a ver el paisaje, los puestos de comida, los puestos de artesanías y a tomarse fotos. Pero la carencia económica no fue impedimento para que ella disfrutara el viaje, ya que apreciaba las cosas pequeñas o grandes que Corea le ofrecía, para Rukia todo era nuevo ya que esa era la primera vez que salía de Karakura.

La chica de ojos violetas comenzó a caminar por la calle muy contenta y mirando las fotos que había tomado, de repente un chico pasó corriendo y sin querer la empujó, ella cayó al suelo y por el movimiento brusco se le rompió la correa de uno de sus zapatos.

―¿Y ahora qué haré? ―se preguntó angustiada mientras se ponía de pie. ―no tengo mucho dinero, pero si no reparo el zapato no podré llegar al hotel, además que por las prisas es el único par que me traje. ―Pensó en voz alta. Así que Rukia caminó con dificultad en busca de alguien que pudiera reparar su zapato.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, sosteniendo una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, junto a él estaba una cama bien arreglada y en las paredes había repisas con cuadernos.

Él comenzó a susurrar al oído de la muñeca, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una muchacha con uniforme blanco entró. Se asustó un poco al ver al chico así, pero enseguida recompuso su semblante y se acercó al muchacho para ofrecerle un sándwich.

—Vamos cómelo, te aseguro que esta bueno.―intentó animarlo a que comiera, pero nada. El chico sólo la veía expectante, como si esperara algo. ―Vamos, come y después podemos intentar dibujar.— le dijo intentando animarlo.

En ese instante los ojos del chico se iluminaron un poco. Ella puso un trozo de sándwich en sus labios y esta vez abrió su boca para morderlo, de ahí él tomó el resto del pan y se lo terminó por su cuenta. Luego le extendió el jugo y él se lo tomó sin chistar. *

―¡Corte! ―se escuchó en la habitación y el ambiente se relajó. ―Muy bien chicos, lo hicieron bien. ―felicitó a los muchachos y luego dio indicaciones de preparar la siguiente escena.

Camarógrafos, asistentes y la actriz salieron de la habitación para trasladarse al siguiente set.

Ichigo sabía que tenía por lo menos diez minutos antes de regresar a grabar, así que sacó el celular que llevaba entre la ropa y marcó un número.

―Hola, ¿quién habla?―contestó Senna al teléfono.

―Hola, soy Ichigo. ― respondió algo nervioso, pero feliz de oír su voz. ―solo quería saber cómo estabas.

―Estoy muy bien, gracias, ¿Ya viste a Renji? ¿Cómo está? ¿Te preguntó por mí? ―cada pregunta de Senna provocaba una fuerte herida en el corazón del joven actor.

―Sí, él está bien y preguntó por ti, dijo que te llamará. ― le contestó. ― tengo que colgar me están llamando. ―dijo cuándo el director de la película le habló para seguir filmando.

―Adiós. ―le respondió Senna. Ichigo colgó y regresó a filmar, sintiéndose un poco más triste.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando Rukia regresó al hotel, estaba cansada y tenía hambre. Se había quedado sin dinero cuando pagó la reparación de su zapato, así que no pudo comprar comida y tuvo que regresar caminando al hotel.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue llamar a Ishida, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

―¡Ey!, el agente de viajes no apareció y ya no tengo dinero, ¿cómo voy a pagar el hotel? Y ¿Cómo regresare a Japón? No tengo para el boleto de regreso, llámame. ―Rukia le dejó el mensaje en el buzón de voz.

Y así ocurrió las siguientes dos horas, ella trató de comunicarse con sus amigos; cada veinte minutos les hablaba y les dejaba recados en el buzón de voz, pero ellos no le regresaron la llamada.

Su silencio hizo que Rukia se preocupara y desesperara, pues no sabía qué hacer para solucionar su situación. Sin embargo cuando ella miró hacia la pared y se topó con la camisa de Ichigo se le ocurrió una idea.

.

.

Ichigo estaba en su habitación tratando de leer un libro, aunque no se concentraba mucho ya que pensaba en Senna, cuando tocaron a su puerta. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir.

―¡Hola!― Dijo Rukia. ― ¿te acuerdas de mí?―preguntó mostrándole su camisa. Ichigo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

―Gracias. ― expresó secamente cuando agarró su camisa, luego le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Él caminó a la sala y aventó su camisa sobre el sillón. Ni muerto volvería a utilizarla.

Estaba por sentarse cuando de nuevo escuchó golpes en la puerta. De nuevo fue a abrir.

―Oye es que quería pedirte un poco de dinero prestado. ― comentó Rukia, al instante Ichigo le cerró la puerta, pero ella no se rendía tan fácil, así que le insistió de nuevo.

―Es que no tengo dinero para pagar el hotel, ni la comida, ni los boletos de regreso. ― Ichigo la miró sorprendido.

―No puedo creerlo, en verdad eres…― Ichigo prefirió no insultarla. ―no tengo dinero. ― dijo de manera fría y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Rukia volvió a tocar, a veces era demasiado terca.

―De verdad te pagaré cuando lleguemos a Japón, te doy mi número de teléfono y dirección y.. ― Ichigo no la dejó seguir y le cerró de nuevo la puerta. Estaba fastidiado.

Rukia iba a golpear nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió, quedando su mano en el aire.

―Y no vuelvas a llamar. ―le ordenó Ichigo asomándose de nuevo por la puerta. Ella quedó decepcionada cuando nuevamente le cerró la puerta.

Pero la necesidad hace creativas a las personas. Y si Rukia solía ser un poco terca, en la situación que se encontraba no se daría el lujo de rendirse.

―¿Qué? ― preguntó molesto Ichigo cuando abrió, después de que Rukia tocara de nuevo a su puerta.

―¿Puedes darme el número de teléfono de Renji Abarai? ― le preguntó Rukia.

―¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que conoces a Renji? ― le cuestionó Ichigo muy curioso y sorprendido. Dependiendo de su respuesta podría ayudarla o no.

―¿Por qué no me ayudas por él? ― preguntó Rukia tratando de sacar ventaja al darse cuenta de que ellos eran conocidos. ―Él te lo agradecería.

Ichigo la dejó pasar a su habitación, pues quería saber más sobre ellos.

―¿Qué relación tienes con Renji? ―le preguntó cuándo estuvieron sentados en la sala.

―Nos conocemos. ― contestó ella.

―¿Por qué dices que te ayude por él?

―Bueno, la verdad en este momento no quiero hablar de él, el pasado es pasado. ―dijo tratando de parecer convincente. Ichigo la escuchaba interesado.

―Bueno, él ya no está en Corea y no se adonde se fue. ¿Salieron mucho tiempo? ―preguntó creyendo que ella era alguna de sus antiguas novias.

―Pues si el destino no hubiera jugado con nosotros estaríamos ahora casados. ― comentó Rukia con cara de tristeza. Esta parte le pareció muy importante a Ichigo, porque eso significaba, para él, que no había sido una novia cualquiera. ―Cuando pienso en él, me empieza a doler el corazón. ―Dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho, Rukia estaba haciendo su mejor actuación, tanto que conmovió a Ichigo.

.

.

Veinte minutos después Rukia ya estaba en su habitación contando el dinero que el famoso actor le había prestado.

―¿Será que me pase con el engaño? ―se preguntó Rukia contando los billetes, sentada en la cama. ―Bueno da igual de todas formas se lo pagaré después. ―comentó con una sonrisa.

Se sentía aliviada de poder volver a su hogar.

.

.

Por su lado Ichigo se quedó pensando que la aparición de la antigua novia de Renji, era muy conveniente para él y sus planes.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Después de tres días Rukia regresó a Japón, muy contenta por todo lo que conoció durante su viaje.

Sin embargo esa felicidad se esfumó al entrar a su casa y verla completamente vacía. Recorrió toda su casa con la esperanza de encontrar muebles, pero ya no le quedaba nada.

Preocupada y asustada por la situación de su casa, fue en busca de su mejor amigo, pues se la había confiado a él.

―¡Buenos días! ¿Se encuentra el señor Uryu Ishida? ― preguntó Rukia a un empleado sentado tras el escritorio.

―Él ya no trabaja aquí, renunció hace un mes. ― contestó el empleado cortésmente.

―¿Un mes? No puede ser, sabía que algo andaba mal. ―Comentó Rukia angustiada. ―Entonces lo del premio del banco fue un engaño. ―se quedó pensativa por un momento, parada frente al empleado del banco.

―¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más? ―le preguntó el empleado del banco.

―Sí, dígame por favor mi estado de cuenta. ― Pidió Rukia y le dio el número de cuenta. Esperaba que lo que estaba pensando no fueraverdad.

―Sólo tiene cuatro yenes. ― Le dijo el empleado después de checar en la computadora su estado de cuenta.

―Gracias. ―dijo y se dio la media vuelta. ―No sólo robo mi casa, también robo mi dinero. ―murmuró antes de salir del banco.

Llena de frustración, ira y decepción Rukia salió del banco y fue a buscar a Ishida y Orihime, pero ya se habían cambiado de casa y ningún vecino le pudo decir a donde se habían mudado, así que decepcionada regresó a su casa.

―Así que por eso no contestaban, par de canallas. ―pensó Rukia de camino a casa.

Ya en su casa, como tenía hambre, comenzó a buscar en la cocina si había algo de comer, pero sus amigos ni eso le habían dejado, sólo encontró una nota de Ishida.

―"Rukia, sentimos haberte hecho esto, pero no teníamos otra opción, volveremos cuando tengamos éxito en el negocio. PD. Orihime está embarazada te dejamos el ultrasonido. Te queremos". ― Rukia leyó la carta en voz alta. ― Ya verán cuando regresen chicos. ― dijo arrugando la carta. Después salió a comprar algo de mandado con lo poco que le quedaba del dinero que Ichigo le prestó.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ichigo también había regresado a Karakura, estaba estacionado frente al negocio de Senna, una casa de moda, después de pensarlo un poco decidió entrar a saludarla.

―¡Ichigo! ― Senna se alegró al verlo en la puerta.

―¿Estas ocupada? ―preguntó el chico de cabello naranja.

―¡Claro que no! ― le contestó Senna y lo invitó a sentarse. ―¿Por qué no me has llamado en estos últimos días? ―le preguntó con reproche cuando regresó de la oficina trayendo dos tazas de café en las manos.

―No tenía negocios contigo. ―le contestó Ichigo sonriendo, estaba sentado en un pequeño banco.

La realidad era que seguía triste porque Senna siempre pensara en Renji antes que en él. Ichigo pensó cuando Renji se marchó que todo sería más fácil para él, que por fin Senna podría voltear a verlo, pero ella siguió amando a su amigo de cabello rojo a pesar de la distancia.

―¿Así que sólo me llamas por negocios eh? ― preguntó Senna acercándose a él y dándole su taza de café. Ichigo sonrió nuevamente. ―Tendrás que darme un regalo para compensarme.

―¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar mañana?

―Está bien, eso lo compensará. ―le respondió sonriendo. En ese momento sonó su celular. ―¿Renji? ¿Para qué me llamas? ―preguntó en un tono un tanto hostil. ― ¿llegas mañana? Pues ven y cenemos juntos. ― pidió cambiando su tono a uno más alegre, después colgó.

Ichigo se puso serio al escuchar la conversación.

―Ichigo, Renji viene mañana, ¿puede cenar con nosotros? ―preguntó emocionada.

No, no puede. Quiso responder él.

―Claro, no hay problema. ―respondió fingiendo una sonrisa. Él había planeado pasar la noche sólo con ella, pero seguía sin atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos. ― bueno tengo que irme. ― Ichigo se despidió y se fue a su departamento.

.

.

Ni Ichigo ni Rukia pasaron buena noche, él porque estaba enojado por la llegada de Renji y ella porque tuvo que dormir en el frío y duro piso.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se levantó temprano, se bañó, se vistió y se fue rumbo al trabajo de Senna. Ese día lo tenía libre.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Senna estaba colgando la ropa en los aparadores y no se dio cuenta cuando un chico de cabello rojo entro al negocio.

―¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! ―exclamó Renji, asustándola.

―¡Renji! ―dijo sonriendo y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Se había prometido que no lo recibiría efusivamente, pues estaba enojada con él por no haberla llamado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, pero al verlo no pudo evitar alegrarse. ― Te extrañé. ― le confesó cuándo lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

―Yo también. ―expresó Renji correspondiendo su abrazo.

En ese momento iba llegando Ichigo, así que a través del cristal de la puerta observó como ellos se abrazaban y vio la cara de felicidad de Senna, la que ponía siempre que Renji estaba con ella. Lleno de tristeza y celos regresó a su auto, estaba lamentándose de su situación cuando una idea le cruzo por la mente y sonrió maliciosamente.

.

.

Rukia estaba desayunando sentada en las escaleras cuando recibió una llamada que la dejó sorprendida.

―¡Hola! ―dijo cuándo atendió el teléfono.

―Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. ― Informó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. ― tenemos que vernos.

―¿Qué?

―Nos vemos a las cinco en el café de la calle principal. ―Ordenó Ichigo. ― tenemos algo importante de que hablar.

―Sí, está bien. ―aceptó algo confundida.

―No faltes. ―Indicó Ichigo y colgó.

Eran las 4:45 p.m. cuando Ichigo llego al café, mientras esperaba a Rukia, las mujeres que estaban ahí lo miraban con curiosidad y alegría. Algunas se atrevieron a pedirle un autógrafo, otras chicas no pudieron hacerlo ya que iban con sus novios y estos las tenían agarradas de las manos o cintura para que no fueran hacia Ichigo. El actor aunque estaba acostumbrado al asedio de las fans, en ese momento no estaba de ánimos para atenderlas, por lo que se sentía fastidiado y estaba desesperado por que llegara Rukia y pudiera salir de ahí.

Rukia, vestida sencillamente con una blusa morada y unos jeans, llegó a las 5:00 p.m. y se acercó a su mesa. Las fans de chigo, que para entonces ya estaban de nuevo en sus mesas, la miraron con recelo.

―¡Hola! ― Lo saludó, él observó cómo iba vestida. ― Siento no haberte llamado, pero me han robado y me quedé sin dinero. ―agregó Rukia apenada. ―pero te pagaré en cuanto pueda.

―¿Qué llevas puesto? Así no puedes venir. ― señaló Ichigo. ― vamos que hay poco tiempo. ― Él se levantó de la mesa y le indicó a Rukia que lo siguiera.

Minutos más tarde estaban en una tienda de ropa, en donde Ichigo le compró un bonito vestido de color azul.

―Te queda bien. ― dijo cuándo se lo vio puesto a Rukia. ― vámonos de una vez. ― Y los dos salieron de la tienda de ropa. Ichigo se subió a su carro y le indicó a ella que entrara.

―Si no me dices a donde vamos, no iré contigo. ― dijo Rukia parada junto al carro, cruzada de brazos. Lo había seguido porque estaba en deuda con él. Pero eso que le comprara ropa y ahora quisiera llevarla a otro lado no le gustaba mucho.

―Sólo vamos a comer, entra. ― contestó enfadado.

Ella se iba a negar, pero entonces su estómago le recordó que no había comido desde la mañana. Así que obedeció de mala gana.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El restaurante al que llegaron era uno de los más elegantes y caros de la ciudad, Rukia pensó que únicamente un actor como él podría darse el lujo de pagarlo. El mesero los llevó a su mesa y les dio el menú.

―Pediremos más tarde. ― indicó Ichigo dejando el menú sobre la mesa. El mesero se fue.

―Este sitio es muy caro. ―comentó Rukia mirando los precios en el menú. ― ¿no tengo que pagar la cena verdad? ― le preguntó a Ichigo, él movió la cabeza negativamente. Ella se sintió aliviada.

―Rukia. ― dijo Ichigo después de un rato. ― Para ser querido por quien quieres, hay que tener fe y luchar para vencer los obstáculos que les impiden estar juntos. ―le comentó serio, Rukia no entendía a lo que se refería. ―cuando amas de verdad a alguien puedes soportarlo todo ¿o no?

―Sí, claro. ― respondió ella sin comprender porque le hablaba así Ichigo.

―Rukia, yo creo que Renji te sigue queriendo, ¿Por qué no le das otra oportunidad?

―¿Qué?

―Sí, hoy viene a cenar con nosotros, aprovecha el momento y reconcíliate con él. ― le señaló Ichigo.

―Pero no quiero verlo. ― contestó nerviosa, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de volver a encontrase con Renji y menos en esa situación.

―Tienes que ser fuerte y soportar el dolor por la persona que amas. ― le dijo Ichigo. Pensando en que tenía miedo de verlo y reabrir viejas heridas.

― Tengo que decirte algo. ― contestó Rukia, era el momento de confesar la verdad antes de que él la descubriera y fuera peor. ―Renji y yo…

―Mira ahí viene. ― La interrumpió Ichigo. Ella volteó hacia donde estaba la puerta.

Renji iba entrando al restaurante acompañado por Senna. Los dos iban vestidos de forma elegante, él con un traje gris y camisa blanca y ella con un vestido negro estrapple, que llegaba debajo de las rodillas y con zapatillas plateadas que combinaban con su gargantilla y aretes.

Ichigo estaba feliz, si todo salía como él lo había planeado, esa noche Renji regresaría con Rukia y entonces Senna tendría que olvidarlo.

Rukia se sintió angustiada, sabía que su mentira pronto se descubriría y temía por la reacción de Ichigo, pues todavía no contaba con el dinero para pagarle.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota anterior:<strong>

― Bueno, en un principio pensé en Orihime para la amiga de la infancia, pero no me gustó el imaginarme a Ichigo enamorado de ella, no es que me caiga mal, pero va en contra de mi gusto por el Ichiruki escribir a Ichigo enamorado de ella, así que me decidí por Senna.

* * *

><p><strong>*La escena que actuó Ichigo es parte del fic "Porcelana".<strong>

**Saludos, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Y los invito a leer alguna otra de mis historias:**

**El secreto de los Kuchiki: **Rukia y Byakuya tienen un secreto relacionado con ruedas, velocidad y adrenalina.

**El príncipe de la noche: **Es la adaptación de Drácula de Bram Stoker.

**Las siete puertas del infierno: **Es un crossover entre Bleach y Naruto. Shinigamis y Ninjas tendrán que trabajar juntos si quieren impedir que los demonios dominen la tierra.


	4. Reencuentros

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez:<strong>Umee-chan<strong>, **Darisu-chan**, **Gzn, Akemi227-chan,****Nanoxd, LaBev713, Haibara 20,** **kaoru240,** **Ichiloveruki.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar: <strong>andreabarboza.3363, Ksy991, kurosaki skydark, mari20ortiz .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 4.- REENCUENTROS. **

―Mira ahí viene. ― La interrumpió Ichigo.

Renji iba entrando al restaurante acompañado por Senna. Los dos iban vestidos de forma elegante, él con un traje gris y camisa blanca y ella con un vestido negro estrapple, que llegaba debajo de las rodillas y con zapatillas plateadas que combinaban con su gargantilla y aretes. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar para deleite de los presentes, algunas parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música en la pista de baile.

―Renji, Senna. ―saludó Ichigo cuando llegaron a su lado, Rukia estaba apenada y sólo atinó a fingir que leía el menú, por lo cual no mostraba su cara.

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó curiosa Senna al ver a Rukia, pues a ella no la conocía.

―Es una amiga. ― contestó sonriendo Ichigo. Estaba desesperado por ver la cara de sorpresa de Renji cuando viera a su ex novia.― nos encontramos y la invité a cenar.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó sonriente Senna, pero algo confundida al ver que Rukia seguía sin mostrar la cara.

―Rukia. ― la llamó Ichigo, quien le quitó el menú y la dejó al descubierto. ― Ellos son Senna y Renji. ― los presentó esperando la reacción de él.

―¡Hola! ― La saludó Renji con una sonrisa, al momento no la reconoció.

―¡Hola! ― contestó ella tímidamente. Deseando que él no la reconociera.

La situación se volvió un poco tensa para Rukia e Ichigo, ella no quería ser descubierta por miedo a que Ichigo pensará que lo había engañado para aprovecharse de él, cosa que no era cierta ya que si tenía planeado devolverle su dinero. Él no soportaba ver a Senna junto a Renji pero se aguantaba porque sabía que pronto Rukia haría que Renji regresara con ella y entonces él tendría el camino libre.

Durante la cena Renji se dedicó a hablar con Senna sobre su negocio de publicidad, Rukia comía tratando de pasar desapercibida para Renji e Ichigo estaba muy sorprendido de que ellos no se hablaran después de la relación tan intensa que tuvieron.

―("¿Qué haces que no le hablas Rukia?"). ―se preguntó Ichigo al ver que su amigo seguía conversando con Senna, sin prestarle atención a la chica de cabello negro y ella seguía concentrada en comer.

Eso no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo. Así que por debajo de la mesa la pateó en la pierna para que reaccionara.

Ella lo miró confundida y luego volvió a comer. Él al ver que no hizo nada la volvió a patear, esta vez Rukia se enojó y le regresó el golpe. Ichigo de nuevo la pateó pero más fuerte, provocando que ella casi se atorara con la comida.

―("¿Qué te pasa"). ― se preguntó Rukia, después lo pateó de nuevo con mayor intensidad, él tuvo que aguantarse para no gritar del dolor.

Los dos se miraron con enojo.

―Ichigo así que trabajarás con Renji, pórtate bien. ― interrumpió Senna.

―¿Por qué debería? ―preguntó algo desconcertado el actor pues por estar peleando con Rukia no había escuchado la plática.

―No, yo soy el que debe portarse bien con él. ― intervino Renji. ―Hagamos muchas películas juntos. ―le propuso. El actor únicamente sonrió.

―("Es mejor que digas algo pronto"). ― pensó Ichigo fastidiado y volvió a patear a Rukia con coraje, ella hizo un gesto de dolor y un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Renji amablemente, dándose cuenta de su situación.

―Sí, no es nada. ― contestó mirando con enojo a Ichigo.

El chico de cabello rojo la reconoció como la chica que se encontró en el hotel de Corea.

―Así que eres Rukia Kuchiki ¿cierto? ―preguntó, ella lo volteó a ver e Ichigo se mostró interesado y con una leve sonrisa, su plan estaba por ponerse en marcha.

―Sí, soy yo. ―contestó nerviosa.

―¿No te acuerdas de mí? ―preguntó Renji

― La verdad no. ―mintió Rukia.

―Nos conocimos en Corea… ¿Te acuerdas? ― Le sonrió Renji.

―¡Oh!, si ya me acordé, el destino nos reunió de nuevo. ―Rukia sonrió de nervios al sentir que pronto se descubriría su mentira.

―¿Cómo la conociste Renji? ―Preguntó Senna, a quien no le agradó la idea de que ellos se conocieran. Pues desde que vio a Rukia algo en su interior le dijo que esa chica le traería problemas.

―La conocí en un hotel de Corea cuando visité a Ichigo. ― comentó Renji.

―¡Ah! ― exclamó Senna.

―¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ―le preguntó Renji a Rukia, mientras Ichigo sospechaba que algo no iba bien pues esa no era plática de dos personas que estaban enamoradas y que se reencontraban, además que en sus miradas no se veía amor.

―Muy bien, gracias. ―le sonrió Rukia.

―Se ve que conociste muy bien a Ichigo a su regreso. ―dijo Renji después de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

―Sí, ahora somos amigos. ― contestó Rukia sonriendo. Ichigo comprendió entonces que Rukia lo había engañado pero se tuvo que aguantar el coraje durante el resto de la cena.

.

.

Al salir del restaurante Senna le pidió a Renji que la llevara a su casa e Ichigo se ofreció a llevar a Rukia, luego se despidieron y cada pareja tomó rumbos distintos.

Ichigo llevó a Rukia a un parque cercano para hablar sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente. Como ya era tarde el parque estaba solitario, sólo unas cuantas lámparas estaban encendidas.

Ichigo estaba tan enojado que tuvo deseos de golpear el tronco del árbol que estaba junto a ellos, pero prefirió contenerse. Se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Rukia, sólo a dos pasos de distancia.

―¿Intentabas hacerte la graciosa? ― Le reclamó el chico. Había caído en el engaño y estaba más molesto porque no se afectaría la relación entre Renji y Senna que por el dinero que ella le pidió.

―Cálmate y déjame explicarte todo. ― pidió Rukia.

―¿Qué explicación tienes? ―preguntó alterado.

―Te dije que tenía problemas y cuando te pedí ayuda no quisiste dármela. Así que tuve que inventar algo, pero te pagaré todo. ― le dijo Rukia. ― Eso solucionara el problema ¿no? ― para ella no era tan grave la situación.

―¿Solucionar qué? Si me engañaste y estafaste. ― le volvió a recriminar molesto.

―Yo no te estafé, ten cuidado con lo que dices. ― se molestó Rukia, lo cual reflejó en su tono de voz.

―¿Qué?, ¿ahora tengo que cuidar lo que digo? ― Preguntó incrédulo con las manos en su cintura.

―Además ¿no me estabas usando hace un rato? ― Le reprochó la chica de ojos violetas.

―¿Qué? ―el chico no entendió a lo que se refería Rukia.

―Qué si realmente tenía algo que ver con Renji, me habrías puesto en una situación muy difícil. ―explicó Rukia. ―yo no sé por qué hiciste eso pero es muy inmaduro. ― le dio una mirada de desaprobación.

―¿Y lo dices tú que me robaste? Que graciosa eres.― le dijo Ichigo con ironía. ―Además de enana, ladrona.― murmuró con enojo.

―¡Idiota! ―Exclamó Rukia dándole un fuerte golpe con su bolsa de mano, en el estómago.

Después se fue del parque dejando a Ichigo adolorido y sobándose el golpe. Los dos desearon no volverse a encontrar.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al día siguiente Rukia dormía en el piso de su recámara cuando escuchó voces en la planta de abajo, asustada se levantó y salió para asomarse por el barandal.

Varios hombres entraban cargando cajas.

―¿Quiénes son? ―preguntó asustada.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó Urahara. Estaba extrañado de que alguien más estuviera en la casa.

―Yo soy la dueña de la casa. ―dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

―¿Dueña?, acabamos de comprar la casa. ―le informó Urahara. ―Aquí está el contrato. ―dijo mostrándole el documento que llevaba en las manos.

Rukia lo leyó y su cara mostró angustia cuando llegó al final. El nombre de Uryu Ishida aparecía como el vendedor.

―No puede ser, también me quitaron la casa. ―exclamó decepcionada. Pero de inmediato el miedo y la angustia se apoderaron de ella. Ese era el único lugar que tenía, ¿Dónde viviría ahora?

―Cómo ve todo está en orden, así que le pido que salga de la casa. ― Comentó Urahara. Sabía que sonaba rudo pero él no podía ayudarla.

―Pero es mi casa, ellos me la robaron. ―comentó angustiada la chica.

―Pues vaya a la policía, ya le dije que el contrato está en orden y ya hemos pagado la totalidad de la casa. ― señaló el rubio.

Urahara al sentirse un poco conmovido por la situación de la chica le permitió dejar sus cosas hasta la tarde, pues por la noche el nuevo dueño llegaría a ocupar la casa. Rukia le agradeció y luego salió de la casa.

.

.

Ella fue a la estación de policía para denunciar a Uryu y Orihime por lo que le habían hecho, pero al llegar ahí y ver como trataban a los detenidos se arrepintió, además pensó en el bienestar del hijo de ellos, no quería que creciera con sus padres en la cárcel.

Regresó a la casa por la maleta que había dejado, antes de irse salió al jardín trasero para ver por última vez el columpio de madera que su papá había construido, en el cual Rukia había pasado muchas horas viendo el mar junto a su padre.

Con mucha tristeza Rukia abandonó la casa en la que había vivido con sus padres y en la que había sido muy feliz.

Se fue a la parada del camión, pero como no tenía a donde ir permaneció sentada ahí por horas. Cuando cayó la noche decidió regresar a la casa, el único lugar seguro para ella. Pensó que si hablaba con el nuevo dueño y le explicaba la situación podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

Se quedó dormida sentada afuera de la puerta principal, abrazando sus piernas y con la cara agachada, apoyada en ellas.

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose la hizo despertar, un suave aroma a cítricos inundó el lugar y cuando levantó su cabeza se encontró con la figura de un hombre parado frente a ella, al verlo bien se dio cuenta que era Ichigo que la miraba extrañado. Ella se levantó rápidamente y los dos se miraron fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.<strong>


	5. Enfermedad

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez:<strong>Umee-chan<strong>, **AdrylovesChappy, Haibara 20, Darisu-chan, Chik-yinyang.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar: <strong>AndreaBarboza.3363: <strong>Hola, siento el retraso pero aquí está ya el siguiente capítulo.** kurosaki skydark: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ichigo quiere a Senna y es capaz de hacer varias cosas por ella, hasta de utilizar a Rukia, sin embargo verás más adelante que es demasiado orgulloso y será cuando las cosas se pongan más interesantes.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 5.- ENFERMEDAD. **

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose la hizo despertar, un suave aroma a cítricos inundó el lugar y cuando levantó su cabeza se encontró con la figura de un hombre parado frente a ella, al verlo bien se dio cuenta que era Ichigo que la miraba extrañado. Ella se levantó rápidamente y los dos intercambiaron miradas.

Esa noche había un poco de frío y de vez en cuando el viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles. El cielo estaba despejado permitiendo ver a las estrellas y la luna.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ― le preguntó Ichigo intrigado y con molestia. Todavía recordaba el golpe que le dio.

El primer pensamiento de Rukia fue contestarle que no era de su incumbencia, pero enseguida ató cabos y supuso que él era el nuevo dueño. No entendía las jugadas del destino.

―Esta es mi casa. ―respondió ella. Ichigo levantó una ceja en señal que no estaba de acuerdo.

―¿Tu casa?, si la acabo de comprar. ― señaló él.

―Bueno, es que la vendieron sin mi consentimiento cuando fui a Corea. ― Le contestó ella.

Ichigo la invitó a pasar para aclarar la situación. A pesar de que solía ser distante y reservado con las personas, en realidad escondía un noble corazón.

La chica observó la casa detenidamente, aunque ya la había visto antes, Rukia todavía no se acostumbraba a ver su amada casa decorada de forma distinta. Cada rincón de la casa representaba un recuerdo de sus padres y el verlos destruidos le causaba tristeza.

Llegaron a la sala que era de color blanco, Rukia se sentó en el sillón pequeño e Ichigo se sentó en el sofá a un costado de ella, luego le habló a Urahara para confirmar lo que le dijo Rukia.

―Bueno he estado investigando todo esto, pero aun así no me fio de ti. ― le dijo cuando terminó de hablar con Urahara. A causa de su trabajo Ichigo había aprendido a desconfiar de las personas, pues muchas veces sólo se acercaron a él por interés.

―Ya te dije que no la quise vender, lo siento por ti pero no creo que la casa se haya vendido de forma legal. ― señaló con sus manos entrelazadas recargadas sobre sus piernas.

―No quiero oír eso, pagué mucho por esta casa. ―reprochó el chico de cabello naranja.

―Te devolveré el dinero…en cuanto pueda. ― comentó Rukia.

―¿Me estás diciendo que te dé la casa a pesar de no tener dinero? ―Ichigo la miro incrédulo.

―Mira. ―Rukia buscó en su bolsa y sacó una pequeña memoria usb.―Escribo novelas por internet, aquí tengo guardada una que creo que podría funcionar, y entonces te pagaré lo que te debo. ―Rukia le dejó la memoria sobre el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado Ichigo.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y con la cara que puso le dio a entender a Rukia que no estaba convencido de su idea. No sabía si ella era demasiado ingenua o muy descarada.

―Esta casa es diseño de mi difunto padre, Byakuya, y él mismo ayudó a construirla. ―agregó Rukia al ver la reacción de Ichigo. ― Es más que una casa para mí, es lo único que me queda de mi padre, por eso no puedo dejarla así. ―Rukia habló sinceramente, el dolor y tristeza que sentía se reflejaban en su rostro, Ichigo al verla así fue suavizando sus facciones. ―Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero por favor reconsidéralo. ― le pidió Rukia.

Ichigo entonces meditó las cosas por un momento, luego tomó a Rukia por un brazo y con el brazo que le quedaba libre agarró su maleta. La llevó, casi a rastras, hacia la puerta y la sacó de la casa aventando su maleta al piso, después le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ya lo había pensado muy bien, él no era benefactor de nadie, además como sabía él que no lo estaba engañando como la otra vez con lo de Renji.

Rukia corrió hacia la maleta y la abrió desesperadamente, buscó entre las ropas y halló lo que buscaba, el retrato en el que estaba con sus papás en el columpio. Rukia miró tristemente como el vidrio del portarretrato, por el golpe, estaba roto, lo tomó con las dos manos y se lo acercó al pecho mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor y frustración.

Después de guardar sus cosas fue a sentarse a una banca de madera que se encontraba enfrente de la casa y observó las estrellas mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, se sentía tan perdida, no sabía qué hacer ni adónde ir. Deseó con todo el corazón que sus padres estuvieran con ella, pues sabía que ellos no la hubieran dejado sola, que siempre la protegieran. Entonces un recuerdo se hizo presente.

.

.

_Rukia, de seis años, corría alegremente por la playa, seguida muy de cerca por sus papás que caminaban tomados de las manos. Ella llevaba un vestido rosa bordado con la figura de Chappy en la parte de enfrente, unos zapatos blancos y calcetas con encaje rosa. Por ir distraída no se dio cuenta que había una piedra y se tropezó con ella cayendo a la arena, desde luego comenzó a llorar._

―_Rukia, no llores. ―le dijo una fuerte pero cálida voz. ―¡Levántate! ―le indicó Byakuya, quien junto a Hisana se detuvo a su lado._

―_Papá, no puedo, me duele la pierna. ―murmuró entre lágrimas. _

―_Claro que puedes. ―le dijo Hisana con una tierna mirada. _―_No te des por vencida tan fácilmente_. ―la alentó. _Tanto Byakuya como Hisana le extendieron la mano a su hija en señal de ayuda. Rukia se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, luego tomó con fuerza las manos de sus padres y se apoyó en ellos para levantarse. _

―_Recuerda que siempre te puedes apoyar en nosotros cuando tengas problemas. ―le dijo Byakuya. Y así tomados de las manos los tres regresaron a sus casas._

_._

_._

Rukia sonrió por el recuerdo y se limpió las lágrimas. Se repitió que no debía rendirse tan fácilmente, que tenía que seguir luchando para tratar de recuperar su casa. Sin embargo esa noche ya estaba muy cansada y como no tenía a donde ir, se recostó en la banca y se quedó profundamente dormida.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A la mañana siguiente como de costumbre Ichigo se levantó a las seis de la mañana para ir a correr. Mientras se ataba las agujetas de sus tenis sentado a la orilla de la cama, recordó a Rukia.

Un ligero atisbo de culpa se apoderó de él. Si era cierto lo que ella decía no tendría donde pasar la noche.

―No es mi problema. ―se dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

El muchacho bajó las escaleras y después salió de su casa y al dar una rápida mirada a su jardín delantero se encontró con la sorpresa de Rukia dormida sobre una banca de madera, sólo tapada con un ligero suéter negro.

Se acercó a ella con la creciente furia por el atrevimiento de la chica, olvidando por completo la pena que hasta hace unos momentos había sentido por ella.

―Oye, levántate. ―le dijo Ichigo mientras la movía un poco con la mano.

Rukia se incorporó lentamente, pero no dijo nada.

―¿Qué te pasa?, quiero que te vayas de mi casa. ―le exigió Ichigo y la levantó de un brazo al ver que Rukia no se movía.

― Espera, que me siento mal. ―contesto Rukia, volviendo a sentarse.

―Ya te dije que te vayas o llamaré a la policía. ―externó Ichigo con molestia.

Entonces Rukia se paró e intentó dar un paso hacia el frente pero se mareó y cayó desmayada. Si no hubiera sido por Ichigo que la sostuvo en sus brazos se habría caído al piso.

―Tiene fiebre. ―murmuró el chico cuando al sostenerla entre sus brazos tocó su frente y la sintió ardiendo. Luego la llevó cargando hasta la casa y la acostó en el sofá.

Después de taparla con una sábana y meter su maleta a la casa, se fue a buscar unas pastillas a la farmacia. Cuando regresó levantó a Rukia y le dio la pastilla.

―¿Ya te sientes mejor? ―le preguntó mientras le daba a tomar agua, en cuclillas junto al sillón.

―No. ―dijo con voz tenue y volvió a acostarse, pues sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza a punto de explotar por el dolor.

―Entonces te llevaré al hospital.

―No, no quiero ir, me quedaré aquí. ―suplicó Rukia entre murmullos.

―Bueno quédate un poco más. ― aceptó Ichigo.

Después se levantó y buscó en la maleta de Rukia su agenda para ver si había algún teléfono o la dirección de alguien que se la pudiera llevar, pero no encontró nada. Lo que vio en la agenda fue una fecha marcada con la leyenda "En memoria de mis padres" y con un pequeño dibujo de una casa, supuso que esa fecha era del día en que murieron. Dejó la agenda en la maleta y tomó la foto. En ella estaba una niña sentada en el columpio de madera, Ichigo reconoció que era Rukia pues no había cambiado nada, la niña estaba abrazando a una mujer de cabello negro, imaginó que era su mamá por el gran parecido que tenían, parado detrás de ellos estaba un hombre de largo cabello negro, los tres parecían muy felices.

Ichigo dejó todo en su lugar y se acercó a Rukia, la contempló por un momento, pero ahora era diferente, ya no la miraba con enojo o recelo, su mirada ahora era de comprensión y de ternura, ahora entendía su dolor por tener que dejar esa casa. Decidió dejarla pasar el resto del día dormida para que recuperara fuerzas.

Mientras Rukia dormía Ichigo estuvo en la casa leyendo un libreto que Yoruichi le había dado.

Así llego la noche y como a Rukia no le bajaba la fiebre, Ichigo permaneció junto a ella poniéndole compresas de agua fría en la frente.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Entretanto Renji todavía se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, la cual estaba en el cuarto piso del edificio y como las ventanas eran de cristal se podía apreciar a la ciudad iluminada por las lámparas de los edificios vecinos y el hermoso cielo estrellado. Pero Renji no disfrutaba de aquella magnifica vista, pues se encontraba sumergido en los contratos y documentos necesarios para la organización del estreno de su revista.

Escuchó que tocaron a su puerta.

―Pase. ―dijo sin despegar la vista de los documentos.

―Espero no interrumpir. ―escuchó una voz y al alzar la vista comprobó que era Senna, que lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

―Estoy revisando unos contratos, pero para ti siempre tengo tiempo. ―respondió el chico poniéndose de pie y regalándole también una sonrisa.

―¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo? ―preguntó ella.

Esperaba que aceptara, pues quería pasar tiempo con él. Ella lo amaba desde hace años, pero no tuvo el valor de confesarse directamente, aunque ella lo dejaba entrever en algunas acciones.

―De acuerdo, me haría bien distraerme un rato. ―respondió él.

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a un bar del centro en sus respectivos autos.

.

.

―A penas regresaste de Corea y ya estás muy ocupado. ―comentó Senna cuando estuvieron sentados en la barra del bar.

―Hay mucho trabajo. ―contestó Renji dejando su trago en la barra. ―en cuanto terminemos los preparativos para el estreno de la revista podremos tomar un descanso.

―¿Y ya la van a estrenar pronto?

―Si, por cierto ¿vendrás a la fiesta de inauguración de la revista? ―le pregunto él y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

―Pues si no estoy muy ocupada tal vez iré. ―Dijo Senna tratando de hacerse la interesante. Pero por supuesto que no faltaría al evento.

―Tienes que venir. ― suplicó Renji, pues en ese día tan especial quería tener junto a él a las dos personas que consideraba sus mejores amigos, Ichigo y Senna, y a los que quería tanto.

―Lo pensaré. ― dijo sonriendo, Renji también sonrió. ― ¿Y te vas a quedar definitivamente en Karakura? ―preguntó Senna.

―Eso es lo que quiero, pero tal vez el próximo mes tenga que viajar a Nueva York. ― La respuesta le incomodó a la chica, ella no quería volver a separarse de él.

―Pero has estado muy poco tiempo ¿No te puedes quedar? ― preguntó Senna, pero Renji no la escuchó por voltear a ver a una chica sentada a un costado de ellos.

―Senna ¿qué piensas de la chica de ahí? ―preguntó Renji dirigiendo su mirada a una joven de cabello castaño largo que miraba a Renji de forma insinuante.

―¿Qué? ―ella se descolocó por la pregunta.

―Sí, la chica de un lado, me mira y sonríe. ― dijo él, Senna volteó hacia atrás y vio a la chica, quien al sentirse descubierta por Senna se hizo la disimulada.

―Pues creo que está interesada en ti. ―dijo tratando de fingir que no le importaba.

―Sírvale una copa a la muchacha de mi parte. ―le indicó Renji al mesero. Renji además de ser un talentoso empresario se caracterizaba por ser muy popular entre las mujeres, lo cual le molestaba de sobremanera a Senna.

―Discúlpame un momento. ― dijo Senna y se fue al baño.

Estaba demasiado incomoda por la actitud de Renji y necesitaba calmar sus emociones. Frente al espejo se mojó la cara y reprimió sus lágrimas. Todavía no se acostumbraba a las conquistas de Renji y aunque sabía que sólo eran de una noche le dolía.

¿Por qué Renji no podía darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí para él?

.

.

Cuando Senna regresó a la barra vio que Renji no estaba, únicamente encontró una nota suya en la que decía que había surgido algo inesperado y se tenía que ir. Se imaginó enseguida que se había ido con esa chica, pues ella ya no estaba y le dolió hasta el alma, pero que podría hacer ella si solo era su amiga, no le quedó otra que regresar a su casa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al día siguiente Rukia se despertó ya sin fiebre.

Se sentó en el sillón y se quitó la compresa que tenía en la frente, luego vio que sobre la mesita de centro estaban las pastillas y un recipiente con agua.

―Me cuidó toda la noche. ―Murmuró sintiéndose culpable de causar molestias.

―Cómo es que el abogado no verificó los documentos antes de hacer la compra. ― Rukia escuchó que Ichigo hablaba en la cocina. ―Pero claro que si hay un problema, ella está aquí y no tiene a donde ir. ― Ichigo discutía con Urahara por teléfono. ― ¿Por qué no me avisas cuando sucede algo así? ―Ichigo le habló molesto y le colgó el teléfono.

Rukia escuchó que Ichigo azotó el teléfono y enseguida se volvió a acostar haciéndose la dormida.

Ichigo se acercó a ella con un plato de gachas de arroz, lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó en el sillón de junto.

―Oye ¿sigues dormida? ―le preguntó Ichigo.

Rukia le contestó con un pequeño murmullo, haciéndose la enferma, apenas y entreabrió los ojos.

―Tienes que levantarte y comer algo. ―le dijo preocupado.

―Después, después comeré algo. ―Habló Rukia casi en un susurro.

―Tengo que salir, ¿estarás bien sola?

―sí, si debes salir ve. ―habló fingiendo debilidad.

Ichigo no estaba muy convencido de dejar sola a Rukia pero necesitaba salir para ver a Yoruichi y Urahara, así que se levantó del sillón y salió de la casa. Cuando Rukia escuchó que el carro arrancó, se paró corriendo a comer lo que Ichigo le había dejado; pero como el día anterior no había comido nada tenía mucha hambre así que fue a la cocina y se terminó toda la olla de gachas que había preparado Ichigo, luego regresó a acostarse en el sillón. Ahí estuvo un rato pensando en que haría ahora para conseguir un lugar para vivir.

―Si tan sólo siguiera enferma me podría quedar un tiempo más aquí. ―se dijo Rukia. ―Él se ha portado bien conmigo porque estuve enferma, pero seguramente ahora que estoy mejor me va a correr. ―agregó preocupada.

Así siguió pensado un rato más acostada en el sofá, pero después de unas horas le dio hambre y fue de nuevo a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y vio que estaba lleno de frutas y jugos, agarró plátanos, manzanas, naranjas, duraznos, ciruelas y un envase de jugo de naranja y se puso a comer sentada en la barra de la cocina.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó el carro de Ichigo estacionarse en la puerta.

―¿Y ahora qué hago? ―se preguntó Rukia.

* * *

><p>―En este capítulo Senna me dio pena, luego recordé lo que hará más adelante y se me pasó.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.<strong>


	6. Trabajo

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez:<strong>IchirukiLullaby,<strong> **Haibara 20,****Umee-chan, Elisa20, Darisu-chan,****AdrylovesChappy, Chik-yinyang, Akemi227-chan, Darkrukia4, anna 04, Yess-Blur13, Dokusho.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar: <strong>ksy991: <strong>Jajaja ya me dirás después si Senna no se merece sufrir un poquito. Respecto a la canción apenas la escuché hace unos días, cuando leí tu comentario, y ya la tengo en mi celular. Sólo espero que me tengas paciencia, en cuanto la inspiración llegue hago la historia que me pides. **Andreabarboza.3363: **Gracias por comentar. **Rukia inlove:** Me da gusto que también leas está historia, es una lástima que no la hallarás en dvd.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 6.- TRABAJO**

Ichigo regresaba a casa después de unas horas, había ido con Yoruichi y Urahara para arreglar los últimos detalles de un contrato para promocionar un nuevo modelo de celular. Afortunadamente tenía mucho trabajo pues él era el actor más cotizado del momento, su rival más cercano era el actor Ashido Kano, con quien no mantenía buena relación.

El ruido de su carro estacionándose enfrente de su casa, alertó a Rukia, quien se encontraba en la cocina comiendo la fruta.

―¿Y ahora qué hago? ―se preguntó Rukia asustada, sabía que si la descubría Ichigo le iría mal. Él tenía mal carácter y de seguro la correría de nuevo, y ella no tenía a donde ir. Así que sólo le quedaba seguir fingiendo estar enferma hasta que pensara en algo más.

Rukia comenzó a guardar las frutas en el refrigerador a prisa, tiró las cascaras en el bote de basura y se fue a acostar en el sillón haciéndose nuevamente la dormida.

Ichigo entró a la casa y al verla todavía acostada en el sillón prefirió no despertarla para que descansara. Subió a cambiarse los pantalones de vestir negros y la camisa de manga larga blanca que llevaba puesto por algo más cómodo, unos jeans azules y playera roja. Bajo del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta de nuevo, tenía planeado ir a ver a Senna.

―("Tal vez todavía no come"). ―pensó Ichigo cuando ya estaba en la puerta. ― Será mejor que le caliente la comida antes de irme. ―y entonces dio la media vuelta y fue a la cocina. Si no comía no recuperaría fuerzas.

Ahí se dio cuenta que la cacerola de la comida estaba en el lavadero totalmente vacía, volteó hacia el basurero y vio que tenía cascaras de frutas, entonces supo que Rukia ya estaba bien pues se había levantado a comer.

―¡Oye, levántate! ―le ordenó Ichigo a Rukia cuando llegó al sillón. ―¡Qué te levantes! ―dijo golpeando al sillón con el pie al ver que Rukia ni se movió la primera vez que le habló. Estaba enfadado porque de nuevo ella intentaba engañarlo.

― Ya llegaste. ―murmuró Rukia abriendo los ojos y aparentando dificultad para hablar. ―Me siento tan mal que ni te escuché llegar.

―No finjas, ya sé que estas bien, ya vi todo el desastre que hiciste en la cocina. ― le dijo Ichigo molesto.

―Pero en verdad me siento mal. ― comentó Rukia agarrándose la cabeza. Aunque no le gustaba mentir lo hizo para ganar tiempo para pensar en una forma de convencer a Ichigo de que le devolviera la casa.

―Ni pienses que me engañarás de nuevo con tu actuación. ―declaró Ichigo. Rukia al sentirse descubierta se sentó en el sillón. ― Ya que casi te acabas mi comida, lo más justo es que limpies la cocina. ― le ordenó Ichigo y subió a su cuarto para pensar que haría con ella.

Rukia resignada, se levantó del sillón y se fue a la cocina para limpiarla, minutos después cuando estaba lavando los trastes, Ichigo entró en la cocina y se sentó en el comedor.

―Oye tráeme agua. ― ordenó el chico.

―¿Qué?

―¡Qué me traigas un vaso con agua! ― volvió a repetir Ichigo con tono autoritario. A pesar de que Rukia no estaba de acuerdo con el tono en el que le había hablado, hizo lo que le pidió, después de todo estaba consciente de que la había dejado quedarse en su casa y le había ofrecido de comer.

―¿Por qué te quedaste a dormir a fuera de la casa como pordiosera? ―le preguntó Ichigo con tono áspero, después de que ella le llevara el vaso con agua.

―¡No soy ninguna pordiosera! ―Se defendió Rukia. ―Lo que pasa es que no tenía a donde más ir, discúlpame si te cause problemas. ― dijo sinceramente.

Ichigo suspiró, sacó un sobre blanco que traía en un bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo entregó a Rukia.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó ella con el sobre en la mano.

―Es dinero para que te busques un lugar donde quedarte y tengas para comer. ― Le respondió él. ―Es que me das lástima. ― agregó Ichigo, pues no quería parecer blando de corazón. Estas últimas palabras le provocaron a Rukia un gran enojo.

―Eres un idiota. ― Le gritó ofendida. ―después de decirme pordiosera, todavía me humillas más dándome este dinero. ―dijo aventándole el sobre en la cara, dejándolo sorprendido. ―quédatelo, no lo quiero. ―dijo con orgullo. Rukia se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia la sala.

―No exageres y toma el dinero. ― ordenó Ichigo y se levantó para seguirla, en realidad sí quería ayudarla.

―Gracias por todo, adiós. ―se despidió con su maleta en mano y salió de la casa. Iba muy ofendida por el comportamiento de Ichigo.

―Si quieres puedes quedarte. ―le comentó desde la puerta, pero Rukia no se detuvo. ―¡Pues duerme en la calle! ―le gritó cuando ella salió de la casa sin hacerle caso.―Enana cabeza dura. ― dijo pateando la puerta de su casa. Luego cerró la puerta y se subió a su auto.

Cuando iba por la carretera vio desde lejos a Rukia sentada en la parada del camión, estaba cabizbaja y se le veía triste, cuando la pasó de largo por el retrovisor vio que atrás venia el autobús y que ella no se subió, así que se detuvo en la carretera. Se sintió mal por ella, inexplicablemente para él, Rukia había logrado conmoverlo. Su instinto protector de nuevo se hizo presente, aunque eso sí, él jamás admitiría nada delante de ella.

Ichigo decidió entonces regresar, dio la vuelta y se detuvo en la parada del camión. Después de pensar durante unos minutos lo que iba a hacer se bajó del carro y se acercó a Rukia.

―¿Qué haces? ―le preguntó, pero ella lo ignoró. ― ¿Qué haces? ― le volvió a preguntar enojado, no le gustaba ser ignorado.

―Déjame en paz ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? ― respondió ella enojada.

―Sube al auto. ―pidió Ichigo.

―Estás loco, ¿Para qué quieres que suba?

―Te lo estoy pidiendo porque soy curioso. ― Respondió Ichigo tratando de contener su enojo. ―Y quiero saber cómo me vas a pagar lo que me debes. ― Añadió. ― Sube. ― dijo al ver la cara de confusión de ella.

Rukia dudó un momento en el cual se puso a pensar que después de todo no tenía a donde ir, no tenía más familia y no sabía del paradero de Ishida y Orihime, tampoco contaba con dinero y sobre todo no quería alejarse de su casa; así que tragándose su orgullo regresó a casa con Ichigo.

.

.

―No se me ha olvidado pagarte, sólo que todavía no tengo dinero. ― comentó Rukia cabizbaja apenas y entraron a la casa.

―Como no tienes dinero, tendrás que trabajar. ― Externó Ichigo. Él pensó que eso solucionaría todo, pues Rukia conseguiría dinero para pagarle y él tendría a alguien que lo ayudara con la limpieza de la casa.

―¿Qué? ― preguntó extrañada. Nunca se imaginó que él le daría trabajo.

Ichigo la invitó a sentarse para explicarle mejor las cosas.

―Sí, trabajaras para mí, será algo sencillo. ―explicó mientras Rukia lo escuchaba con la vista en el suelo. ― Desayuno a las siete de la mañana, de preferencia no puede faltar el arroz y no me gustan las comidas instantáneas ni el pan tostado.

―¡A esa hora!, entonces me tendría que levantar a las seis y media, y es muy temprano para mí. ―exclamó Rukia preocupada, pues ella trabajaba de noche en sus novelas y en la mañana descansaba.

―Eso a mí no me importa, a esa hora quiero mi desayuno, además me gusta mucho la limpieza y el orden, por eso la casa no debe tener ninguna mancha y todo debe estar ordenado. ―le indicó Ichigo. ― puedes dormir en la habitación de arriba que está vacía y para evitar problemas no salgas de ahí cuando yo esté en la casa. ― le dijo Ichigo y se paró del sillón. Por ser alguien que desconfiaba de las personas, se volvió una persona fría, a la que no le gustaba entablar amistad con los demás para evitar salir lastimado. ―Voy a salir, asegúrate de limpiar la sala, la cocina y el baño para cuando yo regrese. ― le indicó con una sonrisa burlona y salió de la casa.

―¡Eres un tonto! ― exclamó Rukia mientras subía para acomodar su maleta en la habitación y cambiarse de ropa para limpiar. El cuarto no tenía muebles, sólo había cajas vacías regadas en él y una pequeña colchoneta.

Después de cambiarse, bajo a la sala para comenzar a limpiar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo estaba en el negocio de Senna probándose un traje blanco con una camisa roja que usaría en la fiesta de Renji. Lucíia serio y distraído, pues pensaba en que si había hecho lo correcto al darle trabajo a Rukia o si eso únicamente le ocasionaría problemas.

―¿No te gustó el traje? o ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ― preguntó Senna mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

―No es eso, es que he tenido algunos problemas que arreglar. ― Le contesto él. No quería que supiera de Rukia pues podrían crearse malos entendidos con ella y sobre todo que si los medios se enteraban, los cuales adoraban publicar chismes sobre él, se iba a hacer un gran escándalo.

Recordó la vez que publicaron que podría ser gay porque no lo habían visto con alguna novia y su abuela y padre casi se infartan y su mamá le repetía infinidad de veces que no importaba, pues era su hijo y siempre lo iba a querer. Y no fue hasta que en su segunda película se le ocurrió salir a tomar un café con la actriz Momo Hinamori, que lo empezaron a ligar sentimentalmente con las actrices con las que trabajaba; y así de gay pasó a ser un mujeriego.

―Ichigo ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Senna al ver que Ichigo se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

―Sí, sólo recordé algo. ―respondió sonriendo.

―¡Qué bueno! ―exclamó aliviada. ― por cierto quería comentarte que me iré a estudiar a Nueva York. ―dijo sonriendo. ―quiero seguir preparándome y tomar un descanso.

―¿Tan de repente? ― preguntó Ichigo tratando de ocultar la tristeza, esa noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría.

―Ya lo vengo pensando desde hace tiempo, tal vez me vaya el próximo mes y lo más probable es que no regrese. ― le informó. ― ya envié mis datos y lo que me pedían a una de las mejores escuelas de diseño de modas en Nueva York, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que me den la respuesta.

La verdad es que esa era una excusa de ella para poder seguir a Renji hasta Nueva York, ya estando allá, Senna pensaba conquistarlo. A pesar de que Renji nunca había demostrado más que solo amistad y amor fraternal, ella se había enamorado de él y se había propuesto hacer lo posible por lograr que él se fijara en ella, y por estar ocupada en eso nunca vio el amor sincero que Ichigo le profesaba.

―Pues espero que te vaya bien. ― comentó Ichigo fingiendo alegría.

Además de la ropa, Senna le enseñó algunos accesorios que le hacían juego con ella.

―Me tengo que ir. ―le dijo Ichigo, después de cambiarse. Seguía deprimido y no podía seguir a su lado, pues no estaba seguro de seguir controlándose y no pedirle que no se fuera.

Luego de despedirse de ella se subió a su auto, ahí estuvo pensando en que no podía dejarla ir así nada más, sin confesarle lo que sentía por ella, sería algo que no se perdonaría nunca. Encendió su auto y recorrió las calles principales de Karakura hasta que encontró el sitio que buscaba.

Una joyería.

Compraría el mejor anillo de bodas y por fin se le declararía a Senna.

* * *

><p><strong>El IchiRuki es está historia irá lento, así que espero sean pacientes.<strong>

**Saludos, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	7. Corazones lastimados

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez:<strong>Dokusho, LaBev713, AdrylovesChappy, IchirukiLullaby,<strong> **Haibara20, Yess-Blur13, Umee-chan, Darisu-chan, Akemi227-chan.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Kurosaki Skydark:<strong> Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sí, a Rukia le espera una vida muy difícil al lado del voluble Ichigo. **Andreabarboza.3363: **Aquí te dejo ya la continuación**. Akemi227-chan: **Hola, por supuesto que te recuerdo. Me da gusto que vuelvas a leer la historia, aunque no cambiará mucho si espero pulirla un poco. **ksy991: **Jajaja, estás en lo cierto, Ichigo sufrirá, es necesario para el capítulo siguiente. Gracias por comentar y espero te guste el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 7.- CORAZONES LASTIMADOS **

Las calles del centro de Karakura estaban muy transitadas, como era jueves por la tarde los alumnos que apenas salían de sus escuelas caminaban hacia sus casas, otros se entretenían viendo los objetos en los aparadores, objetos que la mayoría no podía pagar.

Frente a uno de esos aparadores estaban congregadas varias jóvenes estudiantes que luchaban por poder ver algo del interior. Las afortunadas que estaban casi pegadas al gran cristal de una limpieza impecable podían observar el interior. Varias estanterías que contenían variedad de hermosas joyas en oro mayoritariamente.

Pero nada de ello era la fuente de emoción de las muchachitas que cada cierto tiempo gritaban enloquecidas asustando a los transeúntes desprevenidos. Su atención y sus esfuerzos por tener una buena foto estaban dirigidos a una persona, el famoso actor Ichigo Kurosaki, quien observaba atento un escaparate rectangular. Detrás de él la empleada de cabello negro sonreía emocionada. De vez en cuando y sin que su cliente se diera cuenta, volteaba a ver a las jóvenes a las que no se les permitió el paso al interior para contemplarlas con cierta pena por no tener su suerte.

Después de un minucioso examen entre varios modelos de anillo eligió uno de oro blanco, con un diamante en el centro y diez más laterales.

―Es un excelente anillo. ―comentó la muchacha mientras lo guardaba en su cajita negra. Ichigo simplemente asintió. ―La chica a la que se lo dará debe ser muy especial. ―dijo colocando la cajita frente a él.

―Lo es. ―respondió mientras tomaba el objeto en quien depositó sus esperanzas. Enseguida le extendió su tarjeta de crédito a la empleada y sin más comentarios espero a que la transacción se realizara.

Salió de la joyería y el cúmulo de estudiantes lo rodearon. Optó por quedarse un momento a firmar autógrafos y dejarse fotografiar. Después de algunos minutos y con algunas muestras de cariño de sus fans subió a su coche y regresó a casa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia ya se había encargado de hacer lo que Ichigo le había encargado. No fue tarea fácil ya que las habitaciones eran amplias y los ventanales grandes.

Ahora, sentada en el comedor, es cuando se preguntaba por qué su padre había hecho una casa tan grande y también valoraba el trabajo de su madre. Suspiró con tristeza al recordarlos, le hacían mucha falta.

Pero recordándose que no era momento para ponerse nostálgica regresó a lo que tenía que hacer. Siguió haciendo cálculos con la calculadora sobre lo que le debí a Ichigo y cuánto tiempo trabajaría para él.

―¡Tres meses! ―exclamó angustiada. No soportaría trabajar tan duro tanto tiempo. Necesitaba pensar en algo más.

Pero el timbre de la puerta sonó impidiéndole formular una estrategia para librarse de la esclavitud a la que la sometería el nuevo dueño de la casa.

Con lentitud se levantó para abrir.

―¿La señorita Rukia Kuchiki? ―le preguntó el cartero cuando ella abrió la puerta.

―Soy yo. ― respondió y el cartero le entregó un sobre blanco, luego de firmar de recibido y de que el hombre se marchara abrió el sobre.―¡No puede ser! ―exclamó preocupada cuando leyó el contenido. Pensó varios improperios dirigidos a Uryu y Orihime.

Subió a su cuarto para cambiarse y luego salió de la casa con rumbo al banco para aclarar el asunto.

.

.

En el banco había poca gente antes que ella, pero para esperar su turno se sentó en un cómodo sillón y leyó una revista que alguien había dejado olvidada en el asiento.

―Pues sí que es popular Ichigo. ―murmuró Rukia al ver que había cuatro páginas dedicadas al actor Ichigo y su nueva película, aunque también sobre el rumor de que lo habían visto saliendo con una actriz coreana.

Cuando llegó el turno de Rukia se levantó y se dirigió con el empleado que la había atendido anteriormente, Mizuiro Kojima.

―Vine a aclarar la deuda que me llegó de una tarjeta de crédito. ―dijo Rukia mostrándole el estado de cuenta. ―Yo no tengo la tarjeta. ―mencionó preocupada. Si algo aprendió de su padre fue a no gastar más de lo que podía ganar.

―Lo siento señorita, pero la tarjeta está a su nombre. ―le indicó Mizuiro, sentado tras su escritorio.

―Pero yo no solicité ninguna tarjeta, ni pedí un préstamo. ―Le explicó visiblemente alterada, sentada enfrente de él.

―Lo siento pero en este caso, no se puede hacer nada. Tendrá que pagar la deuda. ―aunque sabía que sólo era un empleado le molestaba el hecho de que actuara tan indiferente a su problema.

―Pero no puede ser que tenga esta deuda, si yo no solicite nada, fue ese descarado de Uryu. ― le dijo Rukia.

―Si lo sé, no puedo creer que el haya hecho eso. ―le comentó Mizuiro, que siempre tuvo en buen concepto a Ishida. ―Pero lo vi hace poco en el consultorio que está aquí a la vuelta. ―agregó al ver la cara de preocupación de Rukia. Esperaba que eso le sirviera de algo.

―Gracias. ― dijo Rukia, se despidió y salió del banco.

―("Hoy ya es tarde, pero mañana vendré a buscarlos y me la pagarán"). ― pensó ella mientras observaba a las personas caminar en las banquetas.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia regresó a la casa y notó que Ichigo ya había llegado porque estaba su coche estacionado, pero cuando entró a la casa no lo vio en la sala, por lo que se imaginó que estaba en su cuarto.

En ese momento a ella no le apetecía tenía que ver su rostro ceñudo ni lidiar con su carácter no lo molestó y se dedicó a preparar la cena. Cuando estuvo lista lo llamó para que bajara.

La cena transcurrió en silencio porque los dos estaban sumergidos en sus problemas. Después se fueron a dormir, pero a medianoche a Rukia le dio sed y bajó a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa notó que había luz en la cocina, al llegar abajo vio que Ichigo estaba caminando de un lado para otro diciendo algunas palabras que no alcanzaba a entender.

Ichigo estaba tan concentrado con su monólogo que no sintió cuando Rukia entró a la cocina y se paró a observarlo.

―No te vayas, quédate conmigo. ―murmuró Ichigo con una cajita en las manos. ―Me gustas desde hace tiempo. ―Ichigo seguía caminando de un lado a otro. ― Casémonos. ―pidió el chico con tristeza.

―Está bien casémonos. ―comentó Rukia, provocando que Ichigo se asustara y volteara hacia ella. ―¿Qué haces? ¿Estás ensayando un dialogo? ―le preguntó divertida.

―¿Por qué no estás dormida? ―cuestionó enojado. Ocultando en su tono amenazante la vergüenza que sentía al verse descubierto.

―Tenia sed. ―dijo abriendo el refrigerador. ― ese diálogo suena muy desastroso. ―señaló Rukia sirviéndose agua en un vaso.

―Pues desastroso o no, tómate el agua y regresa a tu cuarto. ―indicó molesto por referirse así de la que sería su confesión hacia Senna. Y la cual le había costado mucho trabajo pensar.

―Mañana tengo que hacer algo importante y llegaré tarde, así que tendrás que prepararte la comida. ―le informó a Ichigo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Cosas que no te incumben. ―le contestó algo arrogante.

―Yo también tengo algo que hacer y llegaré tarde.

―¿Vas a un rodaje? ―preguntó ella. ―pero eso de me gustas mucho, casémonos. ― dijo imitando a Ichigo. ―suena muy infantil y anticuado. ―su comentario irritó mucho al actor, ¿cómo se atrevía ella a burlarse de sus sentimientos más profundos?

―Quiero que mañana a las nueve ya estén las habitaciones, la cocina y el baño limpio. ―le ordenó Ichigo y se fue a su cuarto. Esa era la mejor manera de vengarse de sus comentarios, dejándole trabajo.

―¡Ay eres un odioso! ―gritó Rukia cuando se quedó sola. ―si no fuera porque te debo te dejaba solo. ―musitó. Después de tomar el agua regresó a dormir.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A la mañana siguiente en la clínica de la doctora Unohana, que estaba a la vuelta del banco, Uryu aguardaba sentado en una silla y leyendo el periódico a que Orihime saliera del consultorio.

―"Chica estafa a su novio". ―leyó el encabezado de una noticia. ― no puedo creer que haya gente así. ―se escandalizó. ―Lo bueno que Orihime no sería capaz de hacerme eso.

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Orihime que había salido de su consulta.

―Nada importante, ¿Qué te dijo la doctora? ―preguntó poniéndose de pie.

―Que todo va muy bien, él bebe está creciendo sano. ―mencionó colocando su mano en su vientre, el cual apenas y se notaba.

―Me alegra. ―el chico la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. A pesar de que por falta de dinero no estaban casados, la quería mucho y a su hijo también. Esa era en parte la razón por la que se atrevió a robarle a su mejor amiga, pues quería montar un negocio para sacar dinero y poderse casar y darle a Orihime y a su hijo todas las comodidades que se merecían. Pero desgraciadamente su negocio no prosperó y terminó sin dinero.

―Uryu vámonos a casa, tengo antojo de pepinos fritos.

―Lo que tú quieras. ―respondió Ishida preocupado por la alimentación de su bebé.

La pareja salió tomada de la mano de la clínica, se detuvieron en la banqueta para mirar ambos lados de la calle y esperar la oportunidad de cruzar. No notaron que alguien los miraba fijamente.

―¡Qué tiernos! ― oyeron una voz irónica a sus espaldas y de inmediato supieron quién era. Por lo que comenzaron a sudar de los nervios, voltearon lentamente y se dieron cuenta que Rukia estaba recargada en la pared, mirándolos y sonriéndoles, ellos sonrieron nerviosamente.

―¡Hola Rukia! ― saludo Orihime.

―Cuando te fuiste a Corea tuvimos que mudarnos. ―mencionó el chico de lentes. ―sentimos no habértelo dicho. ―pensó que era mejor no tocar el tema de la casa y actuar como si no pasara nada.

―Me imagino… tenemos que hablar. ―contestó Rukia secamente.

―Cariño. ―susurró él y ambos voltearon a verse. ―¡Corre! ― indicó Ishida temeroso de la reacción de su amiga.

La orden fue acatada de inmediato y una sorprendida Rukia vio como sus amigos se alejaba corriendo. Enseguida reaccionó y fue tras ellos. No los dejaría escapar, tenían que devolverle su dinero para que ella pudiera recuperar su casa.

Rukia los seguía unos tres metros atrás. Corrieron por las calles de la ciudad, subieron y bajaron puentes y se metieron por varios callejones, pero no pudieron perderla.

Después de correr los que a los tres se les hizo una eternidad, estaban ya muy cansados y en un callejón Ishida, que ya iba detrás de Orihime, se detuvo para enfrentarla pues él había escapado porque no quería que Orihime saliera lastimada emocional o físicamente, sabía que Rukia probablemente lo metería a la cárcel y no quería esa suerte para su esposa. Rukia lo alcanzó.

―¡Eres un canalla, sinvergüenza! ―le gritó Rukia golpeándolo con unas botellas de plástico que agarró de un bote de basura. ―Canalla, canalla, mal amigo. ―Seguía golpeándolo Rukia sin dejarlo hablar.

―Déjalo. ―le pidió Orihime, quien seguía a unos metros de distancia.

―¡Huye!, ¡escápate! ― le pidió Ishida mientras Rukia lo jalaba de un brazo, pero Orihime se negó.

―Muévete. ― Rukia lo jaló más fuerte para llevarlo a la comisaría. Él trataba de explicarle porque lo había hecho pero ello no lo dejaba. ―¿no vienes? ― Le preguntó Rukia a Orihime.

Ella no supo que hacer. De repente se quejó de dolor mientras se agarraba el vientre, luego cayó desmayada.

Al ver eso Rukia soltó a Uryu y él salió corriendo para reunirse con su esposa. Al ver que no reaccionaba a su llamado, la cargó en brazos.

―Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital. ―sugirió Rukia, y ella e Ishida caminaron hacia la calle principal para tomar un taxi.

Rukia caminaba delante de ellos desesperada buscando el trasporte pues a pesar de todo quería mucho a su amiga y le angustiaba que algo malo le pudiera pasar.

Cuando por fin un taxi desocupado se paró, se volteó para apresurar a Ishida, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que sus amigos ya no estaban. Con mucha pena despidió al taxista y los buscó por los alrededores sin éxito, de nuevo sus amigos la habían engañado. Se sintió frustrada, pero sobre todo decepcionada. No entendía que los amigos a los que ella amaba le pudieran haber hecho tanto daño. Se fue a sentar a una banca del parque para estar sola, no pudo evitar llorar por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Recordó algunos de los momentos que había pasado con ellos.

.

.

_Era sábado por la noche y Orihime, Uryu y ella disfrutaban de una película. Esa noche se quedarían a dormir pues Byakuya y Hisana asistirían a la inauguración de un edificio diseñado por su padre y no querían dejarla sola en casa. Rukia recordó que esa noche estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y había muchos relámpagos y truenos._

― _¡Ay! ―gritó Orihime cuando a la par que el vampiro de la película saltaba sobre su víctima un fuerte trueno se escuchó. Tirando la palomitas que tenía en la mano._

―_¡Qué miedosa eres! ―se burló Rukia sacudiéndose las palomitas que habían ido a parar en su ropa._

―_No te burles. ―Pidió Orihime haciéndose la ofendida. ―Uryu, dile algo. ―le pidió a su amigo, en aquel entonces._

―_Sí, no te burles. ―le indicó Ishida a Rukia, aunque él también se comenzó a reír, contagiando a sus amigas. De pronto sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta._

_Rukia se levantó para abrir, extrañada de que alguien llamara tan tarde, de repente y sin saber porque sintió mucho miedo y le llegó el recuerdo de sus padres. Con mucho temor Rukia abrió la puerta y su temor se agrandó cuando vio que era un oficial de policía quien llamaba a la puerta._

―_¿Es usted Rukia Kuchiki? ―preguntó el oficial con seriedad._

―_Si soy yo. ―contestó con una opresión en el pecho._

―_Lo siento mucho. ―dijo quitándose la gorra y poniéndosela en el pecho. ―sus padres tuvieron un accidente y fallecieron llegando al hospital._

_Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Rukia, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control._

―_¡Nooo! ―Rukia soltó un grito desgarrador a la vez que se dejaba caer al piso. ―Es mentira, mis papás no pueden estar muertos. ― sollozó hincada y llevándose las manos a la cara. ― ¡Dígame que es mentira! ―le imploraba al oficial desde el piso. Al policía y a sus amigos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla sufrir y llorar de aquella forma._

_Orihime y Uryu, que ya estaban junto a ella, la ayudaron a levantarse y la abrazaron para tratar de consolarla. Pero a pesar de ese abrazo tan cálido, su dolor no mitigo._

_._

_._

También recordó que ellos siempre estuvieron junto a ella durante el funeral y el entierro de sus padres, también durante los diez días que permaneció en cama sin poder levantarse por el gran dolor de su perdida.

Recordó como gracias a ellos y sus constantes cuidados y bromas recobró poco a poco la alegría por vivir.

Y se siguió preguntando por que si habían compartido tantas alegrías y tristezas, fueron capaces de quitarle lo que más amaba, la casa que sus padres con tanto amor levantaron.

Después de algunas horas Rukia comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pensando en que hacer para arreglar su situación.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Por la noche Ichigo se encontraba ya en un lujoso restaurant esperando a que llegara Senna. Por la tarde le habló para citarla ahí utilizando el pretexto de que hablarían de trabajo, pues era muy raro que ellos se vieran en otro lugar que no fuera la casa de modas de la chica de ojos naranja.

Ichigo, sentado en la mesa, miraba a su alrededor en busca de una imperfección. El lugar estaba vacío, pues como quería que esa noche fuera ser especial había alquilado el restaurant para ellos solos para evitar alguna intromisión.

Únicamente su mesa, que estaba en el centro, tenía un mantel de color rosa pastel, los demás eran blancos. Las mesas en su totalidad tenían como centro de mesa un pequeño y redondo arreglo de flores artificiales de color rosa, que en medio llevaba una vela plateada.

Mientras trascurrían los minutos el chico se ponía más nervioso, pues todavía no encontraba la forma de revelarle los sentimientos que ocultó por años a su amiga de infancia.

Senna llegó al restaurant con diez minutos de retraso. Al ver el lugar se admiró por su decoración elegante y de que no había más personas, pues habitualmente era un lugar concurrido.

―¿Te he hecho esperar? ―le preguntó a Ichigo.

―No. ― contestó con una sonrisa y parándose de su lugar, esperando a que ella se sentara.

― ¿Está muy vacío hoy, no? ―pregunto Senna cuando se sentó.

―Sí. ―se limitó a contestar él.

El mesero, según indicación del joven actor, les sirvió una copa de vino y después fue a la cocina a preparar lo que les había ordenado el actor.

Desde la puerta de la cocina una mujer miraba a la pareja. No todos los días alguien pagaba por cerrar el restaurante y eso le causaba curiosidad, pues tenía que ser alguien famoso y rico. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando reconoció al hombre.

Entró rápido a la cocina y emocionada les reveló su descubrimiento a sus compañeros.

Uno de ellos se acercó a otro que tenía el anillo de compromiso en la mano y le tomó fotos a la joya antes de que la introdujeran en el helado napolitano. Idea que Ichigo sacó de una de sus películas.

Después la mesera que lo reconoció se fue a un rincón y le llamó a un amigo periodista para darle la primicia de que el actor Ichigo kurosaki le pediría matrimonio a alguien. Ese amigo periodista no era otro que Shunhei Hisagi, la persona seguía de cerca la carrera de Ichigo, y a quien el actor le debía su fama de gay y mujeriego.

.

.

―¿De qué quieres hablarme? ―preguntó Senna, después de beber un poco de vino.

―Te lo diré después de cenar. ―respondió el chico. Tenía que esperar hasta el postre.

―Dímelo ahora. ―insistió ella.

―Pues sólo te quería desear suerte en tu viaje. ― tuvo que improvisar.

―Ah, era eso. ―mencionó ella un tanto decepcionada. Ssu celular timbré en ese momento.

―Contesta. ― Le indicó él.

―Hola… no estoy en la tienda, estoy en una cena. ―Ichigo escuchaba lo que contestaba ella. ―¿Dónde estás?― Ichigo vio como a Senna se le iluminaron los ojos. ― ¿Cuándo estarás ahí?, muy bien, adiós. ―Senna colgó. ―Era Renji. ―le comento a Ichigo. ― Va para la tienda y no lo puedo dejar esperando, me tengo que ir. ―ella se levantó de la mesa.

―¿No puedes quedarte hasta después de cenar? ―preguntó Ichigo deteniéndola de un brazo. Le dolía saber que ante una llamada de Renji él quedara en segundo plano.

―No lo quiero dejar esperando, ya cenaremos otro día, me tengo que ir. ―Señaló Senna soltándose y sin darle tiempo a Ichigo de nada salió corriendo y lo dejó solo.

El mesero, ignorante de todo, llegó y dejó en la mesa el helado con el anillo dentro.

Ichigo vio la copa con el helado con el enojo. No sabía con quién estaba más molesto, si con Senna por correr tras Renji cuando la mayor parte del tiempo la ignoraba o con él por correr tras ella a pesar de que ella amaba a otro.

Él se puso de pie y tomó lo que le quedaba de vino de un sólo trago, para darse valor. Después caminó a prisa intentando alcanzar a la chica de cabello violeta.

Se la encontró a las puertas del restaurante.

―Vamos a hablar. ―le ordenó jalándola del brazo para detenerla.

―Tengo que ir a ver a Renji. ― dijo soltándose de su agarre. Lo vio con molestia pero está vez a él no le importó.

―¿Te gusta? ―le preguntó en tono molesto. Ya sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de sus labios.

―Eso es algo que no te incumbe. ―le reprochó con enojo. Lo conocía desde niño y le debía mucho, pero eso no le daba derecho en meterse en sus asuntos.

―Es que me das lástima, él no te quiere, ni piensa en ti. ―le dijo alterado. Él conocía muy bien a los dos, sabía que Renji no la veía más que como amiga, a pesar de que Senna hacia todo lo posible por estar cerca de él y de conquistarlo. Por eso estaba molesto con los dos, con ella por insistir tanto a pesar de no tener posibilidades y con él por no valorar a Senna.

―Pero aun así me gusta. ―reveló ella bajando la mirada. Él no pensó que le dolería tanto escuchar la verdad. ― Y haré que yo también le guste. ― Habló muy decidida y viéndolo a los ojos. ―gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no lo necesito. ― mencionó en tono cortante dando media vuelta y se alejó de él.

Ichigo se quedó maldiciendo su suerte, se suponía que ese día lo tenía preparado para ser el mejor día de su vida y en un instante Renji lo había arruinado todo, como siempre que se trataba de Senna.

Regresó por el anillo y se fue a la casa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ichigo no podía dormir en ese estado de molestia, así que solamente se cambió la ropa por la de dormir, un pantalón de algodón negro y una playera sin mangas de color blanco, y bajó a la sala para tomar una cerveza mientras observaba la vista que los cristales le proporcionaban del mar.

Así como las olas golpeaban las rocas de las escolleras, las palabras de Senna resonaban en su cabeza martirizándolo.

¿Por qué ella no podía ver el amor que le tenía?¿por qué prefería a alguien que sólo la veía como una hermana?

Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacía el chico y a las cuales no les encontraba respuesta. Estaba furioso con todos, con Renji, con Senna y principalmente con él por no ser capaz de arrancarse el amor que sentía por Senna, por no ser sincero desde el principio.

Su mirada encontró el anillo, que ya sin caja, reposaba sobre el escritorio que perteneciera a Rukia. Lo agarró con coraje y lo aventó al cesto de la basura.

―¿No te has dormido? ―escuchó a Rukia preguntar desde la entrada. No había reparado en que ella no estaba en casa, siendo ya más de las diez de la noche.

―No tengo sueño. ―respondió él mientras ella se acercaba. Esa ocasión había desaparecido la sonrisa de Rukia y su rostro también denotaba tristeza.

―Hoy ha sido un día difícil. ―comentó ella aludiendo a los dos. ―quizá una cerveza nos caiga bien.

Ichigo asintió.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a beber la cerveza, Rukia le contó todo sobre sus amigos mientras Ichigo la escuchaba atento.

―Vaya amigos que tengo ¿no crees?, los conozco desde hace varios años y aun así me dejaron sin nada. ―comentó Rukia triste, Ichigo no dijo nada, pero le ofreció otra cerveza. En ese momento estaba tan afligido como para consolar a alguien más.

―¿Y cómo te fue en tu rodaje? ―pregunto ella acordándose de que el iría a grabar una película. ― ¿De qué trata la película? ― Ichigo no quiso sacarla de su error y prefirió hablar de su situación como si en verdad fuera una película.

―Pues de un chico que durante mucho tiempo le gustó una chica, pero esta chica tenía que irse. ―Ichigo hizo una pequeña pausa. ―pero antes de que se fuera quería decirle que la quería y pedirle matrimonio. ―prosiguió Ichigo abatido.

―Pero no se lo pudo confesar, y a aparte a esa chica le gustaba otro, ¿Verdad? ―añadió Rukia.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó intrigado.

―Porque soy escritora. ―contestó sonriendo. ―ya te lo dije antes.

―No creo que seas escritora. ―dudaba que tuviera capacidad para escribir algo.

―¿Me dejas continuar con la historia? ―le pidió Rukia. Él se alzó de hombros y ella lo tomó como un sí. ―Así que ese chico se dio por vencido, lo intentó pero no pudo confesarse, pero se sentía muy triste ya que no podía vivir sin ella. ― Rukia contaba la historia con tono dramático y mirando hacia la nada e Ichigo se interesó mucho en el relato, porque era exactamente lo que él sentía. ―Estaba asustado de poder perderla, de dejarla de ver, y comprendió que amar a otra persona no da siempre la felicidad, pero al final no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se fuera.

―¿Y qué paso con él si la dejo ir? ―preguntó intrigado. ―dijiste que no podía vivir sin ella. ―Mencionó Ichigo mientras ella tomaba una servilleta de papel de la mesa y sacaba una pluma de su bolsa.

―¡Estás loco!, nadie se muere por eso. ―le contestó Rukia y siguió con su relato, haciendo un dibujo en la servilleta. ―Así que el chico se fue a vagar por las calles hasta que llegó a la playa, cuando algo en el mar llamó su atención, se arrojó valientemente al mar y nado hasta eso. ― A estas alturas del relato ella ya exageraba un poco en sus movimientos de mano y en el tono de voz, él ya la empezaba a ver incrédulo. ― se sorprendió al ver que era una hermosa sirena de cabellos negros y de tez blanca, al instante de verla se enamoró de ella y juntos se dedicaron a vivir aventuras. El final es que nuestro chico descubre que la vida es imprevisible y que siempre hay aventuras esperándonos por ahí. ― le terminó de contar a Ichigo, enseñándole el dibujo que hizo en la servilleta, dos conejos, uno de cabello corto y otra de cabello largo y con cola de sirena.

―Vete a dormir. ―fue lo único que le dijo a Rukia, mirándola con rabia, luego se levantó y subió las escaleras pensando que con razón sus historias no tenían éxito.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―se preguntó Rukia.

Desde arriba Ichigo se asomó y vio que ella limpiaba la mesa, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la loca historia que le contó y lo feo que dibujaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos.<strong>


	8. Beso Inesperado

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez:<strong>Gzn,<strong>**AdrylovesChappy, Yess-Blur13**, **chik-yinyang, Umee-chan, Haibara 20, LaBev713, Ishy-24,kyoko-chan2010.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Andreabarboza.3363, Rukia inlove, MAYLY, <strong>**Kurosaki Skydark.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 8.- BESO INESPERADO**

Esa mañana Rukia se levantó muy temprano para imprimir la novela que había terminado en la noche. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos sonrió con satisfacción, pronto su sueño de ser una escritora famosa se realizaría y tendría el dinero suficiente para pagarle a Ichigo.

Dejó su novela en el escritorio y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, pero antes vaciaría el cesto de basura. Cuando lo tomó vio que sobre unos papeles estaba un anillo. Con sorpresa lo agarró y dejó el cesto en el piso para observar mejor el anillo.

―¿Serán diamantes? ―se preguntó mientras sostenía el anillo en la mano y miraba la piedra blanca del centro. Se alzó de hombros y luego se colocó el anillo.―¡Es bonito! ―exclamó mientras movía la mano con el anillo puesto, luego se lo quitó y lo guardó en el mandil que traía puesto.

Un anillo como ese no tendría que estar en la basura, así que le preguntaría más tarde a Ichigo por él. Mientras tanto se apresuraría a hacer el desayuno.

.

.

Rukia estaba colocando el último tazón de comida en la mesa cuando el joven actor hizo su aparición. Nuevamente llevaba el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Ni siquiera un buenos días le dirigió a Rukia.

Él se sentó pesadamente en la silla. Seguía dolido e irritado por lo que sucedió con Senna la noche anterior. Rukia se quedó parada a un lado de la mesa prestando atención a los movimientos de Ichigo, quien se acercó un tazón con sopa.

A su criterio él estaba molesto, y sabía que no debería de molestarlo, pero su curiosidad por el anillo era más grande. Si él no lo quería y era fino bien podría venderlo y así poder abonar algo de su deuda.

Así que con esa resolución en mente, metió la mano en su mandil y tomó el anillo.

―¿Oye esto es para la basura? ―le preguntó y le mostró el anillo de oro blanco.

Ichigo despegó la vista de la sopa por un momento, pero casi al instante la regresó a ella.

―Sí, tíralo. ―le contestó él, mientras seguía desayunando, sin darle importancia a la sortija.

No quería saber de ella, era el recordatorio de que Senna no lo amaba.

―Pero si es bueno, ¿para qué malgastarlo?, mejor regálamelo a mí. ―Pidió Rukia, todavía con la mano extendida con el anillo.

Ichigo trató de controlarse pero no pudo, el enojo se incrementó en él.

―¡Qué lo tires! ―dijo molesto. Con presteza le quitó el anillo de la mano y lo tiró por la ventana de la cocina. Rukia siguió con la vista la trayectoria del anillo que fue a dar a la maleza del jardín trasero.

Al desprenderse del objeto que le recordaba a Senna y a su fallido intento de declaración, Ichigo se sintió un poco más aliviado.

―Tú sí que eres raro, mira que tirar un anillo. ―le señaló Rukia. Él no le hizo caso y siguió comiendo. Ella tampoco le dio mayor importancia pues no era su dinero el que se malgastaba.

Se sentó frente a él para desayunar envueltos en un incómodo silencio.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Después de desayunar Rukia limpió el comedor y la cocina pues esas áreas según las órdenes de Ichigo tenían que limpiarse todos los días. Le faltaba la sala pero la limpiaría a su regreso.

Después subió a cambiarse para salir, ya que quería probar suerte con su novela. Estaba ya terminada y ahora necesitaba promocionarla. En la mañana investigó la dirección de algunas editoriales y las visitaría.

Con un poco de nerviosismo se adentró a un edificio de ocho pisos donde se establecía una de las más prestigiosas editoriales del país. Aguardó en la sala de espera a que un editor la pudiera atender.

Dos horas después la secretaria anunció que podía entrar. Ella con su guión apretado al pecho entró con paso vacilante a la oficina.

Aguardó frente al hombre de edad avanzada y de lentes que hojeaba el guión con rostro impávido, por lo que ella no pudo descifrar si le gustaba o no lo que leía.

―¿Qué le parece? ―preguntó esperanzada cuando él depositó la novela sobre el escritorio.

―Está bien, déjalo y te llamaremos. ―contestó él sin muchos ánimos. Casi todos los días le llevaban por lo menos una historia pero era rara la vez que en verdad alguna era buena, por lo que no tenía muchas esperanzas para esta tampoco.

Ella asintió con una mezcla de decepción y desencanto. Salió de la editorial esperando que en realidad la llamaran.

Ya era algo tarde y tenía hambre, por lo que decidió ir a una cafetería cercana. Ahí pidió un café y un pan, pues su presupuesto era limitado. Ichigo todavía no le pagaba.

Mientras saciaba su hambre escuchó de unas muchachas, sentadas de la mesa de a lado, la noticia que había salido en un periódico y en la televisión y que estaba causando conmoción entre el ambiente artístico: El famoso actor Ichigo Kurosaki le había propuesto matrimonio a una joven desconocida.

Rukia se preguntó quién podría ser la desafortunada que tendría que soportar el carácter de Ichigo. Necesitaría ser alguien con mucha paciencia y amor por el orden y la limpieza.

Y guiada, de nuevo, por su curiosidad, al salir de la cafetería compró un ejemplar de periódico, sólo para descubrir que nadie sabía la identidad de la desafortunada.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al mismo tiempo en la oficina de Yoruichi había un completo caos. Los teléfonos no paraban de sonar pues los medios de comunicación querían saber todo sobre la propuesta de matrimonio. Yoruichi y Urahara no sabían que hacer o que decirles para calmarlos.

―¿Dónde está Ichigo? ―pregunto Yoruichi saliendo de su oficina.

―No lo sé. ― contestó Urahara colgando el teléfono. ―le marco y no responde. Necesitaba hablar con él para ver de qué iba la situación.

―Le dije que no se metiera en problemas, pero es un necio y hace las cosas sin consultarme. ―expresó molesta. ―sigue marcándole, lo quiero ver hoy aquí. ―dijo Yoruichi y regresó a su oficina. Urahara siguió insistiendo con el teléfono, pero ignoraba que Ichigo no estaba en la casa, había salido a correr por la playa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia regresó a la casa cabizbaja. En el camino estuvo pensando que si Ichigo se casaba tendría dos opciones. La primera que su esposa no la quisiera en casa y la corrieran, y la segunda que siguiera en la casa con más carga de trabajo.

Y por supuesto que no quería la segunda opción. Necesitaba dinero para saldar su deuda con Ichigo, y ante el problema se le ocurrió entonces buscar el anillo que Ichigo había tirado pues como era de oro lo podría vender.

Más animada caminó al patio trasero para buscar el anillo en el pasto.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Ichigo que acababa de llegar y la vio caminando por el pasto con la cabeza agachada.

―Nada. ― contestó ella nerviosa volteando a verlo. ―Por cierto en el periódico salió que te comprometiste con alguien. ― dijo mostrándole el periódico que llevaba en las manos.

Ichigo lo hojeó un poco y lo tiró al piso. Se metió a la casa enojado, Rukia lo siguió. Mientras entraban a la casa el teléfono empezó a sonar, pero en lugar de contestarlo Ichigo lo desconectó, estaba muy molesto y no quería saber de nadie. Y a estas alturas no dudaba en Urahara y Yoruichi intentaban contactarlo para tratar el asunto de su supuesto compromiso.

Ya demandaría a quien resultara responsable por la violación de su privacidad.

Rukia lo vio subir a su cuarto. No entendía porque actuaba así pero diciéndose que no tenía que importarle comenzó su tarea pendiente.

.

.

A los pocos minutos Ichigo bajó a la sala con un pantalón de algodón negro y una playera roja. Se había dado un baño y estaba más relajado. Se acercó al librero y sacó un libro para leerlo.

No quería ir a la oficina así que toda la tarde la pasaría en compañía de un buen libro en la tranquilidad de su casa. Se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas y empezó la lectura, ignorando por completo a Rukia, quien trapeaba el suelo.

Se adentró en la lectura olvidándose de su entorno.

―¿Quién será esa chica misteriosa? ―preguntó Rukia, dejando de trapear. Ichigo trató de ignorar a aquella que estaba perturbando su paz.―Tal vez sea la actriz Matsumoto, o la modelo Nell. ―Ichigo tuvo la necesidad de despegar su vista de aquellas letras y la miró serio.

―Vete a tu habitación. ―Ordenó él. Si no hablaba de eso con Urahara, mucho menos con ella.

―Cuando termine de limpiar. ―Respondió riendo, Rukia disfrutaba molestarlo. ―Ahora que recuerdo el anillo de la foto se parece al que tiraste. ―recordó mientras seguía trapeando.

Viendo perturbado su momento de descanso y para evitar peleas Ichigo se paró del sillón y se salió a sentar al columpio del patio.

Rukia terminó de trapear y luego limpió la mesita de centro, ahí encontró el sobre que contenía la invitación para el estreno de la revista de Renji, la leyó y salió corriendo al patio.

―Ichigo, Ichigo. ― gritaba Rukia emocionada mientras corría hacia el chico que leía en el columpio.

―¿Y ahora qué quieres? ―preguntó Ichigo cerrando su libro y con voz de fastidio. ¿Qué ni en su casa podía estar tranquilo?

―Puedo ir contigo a la fiesta. ―pidió Rukia enseñándole la invitación.

―¿Qué?

―Es que van a estar muchas personas importantes y tal vez alguno se interese por mi novela. ― le comentó emocionada, pero Ichigo no le hizo caso y siguió leyendo. ―Si quieres nos separamos en cuanto lleguemos, pero llévame. ― le pidió viéndolo con ojos suplicantes.

―No. ― respondió secamente. ―eres una molestia.

―Te prometo que me portaré bien.

―No. ―volvió a decir él y abrió su libro para regresar a su lectura.

―Eres un idiota. ―declaró Rukia, logrando que Ichigo la volteara a ver. ― Que te vaya bien. ― dijo molesta y lo pateó en la pierna, luego se fue corriendo. Ichigo se quedó sorprendido sobándose la pierna.

Cuando terminó de leer el libro, entró a la sala y lo colocó en el librero que estaba pegado a la pared, junto al escritorio de Rukia. De regreso no pudo evitar ver la copia de la novela y la memoria USB que estaban sobre el escritorio.

―Así que en esto has estado trabajando. ― dijo mientras hojeaba la novela. ―impresionante. ―colocó la copia en la mesa y fue al negocio de Senna por la ropa que usaría en la noche, en la fiesta de Renji.

Rukia aprovechó que no estaba Ichigo en casa para buscar la invitación de la fiesta, por fin la encontró escondida en el librero.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia llegó a la fiesta utilizando el vestido que le había comprado Ichigo anteriormente, un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, con un pequeño moño del lado derecho. Se maravilló de ver el lugar tan elegantemente adornado.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en un lujoso salón de fiestas que habían alquilado, tenía un gran jardín en frente, todos los arboles estaban cubiertos con guías de luces blancas y había antorchas encendidas en cada esquina de las jardineras. Cerca del salón estaban puestas varias mesas para que los invitados pudieran disfrutar de bebidas y algunos bocadillos.

Había muchas mujeres llevando hermosos vestidos y elegantes peinados. Los hombres enfundados en trajes que a leguas se veían finos, caminaban al lado de ellas llevando una copa de algún licor y sonriéndoles.

Ninguno reparaba en ella, quien se sintió pequeña y fuera de lugar. Pero cuando su vista dio con aquella mesa llena de postres su ánimo volvió.

.

.

Ichigo estaba en el jardín, frente al salón, platicando con Yoruichi.

―Toma, quiero que le eches un vistazo. ―comentó dándole a su manager la USB que había tomado antes del escritorio de Rukia.

―¿Es un guión?

―No exactamente, ya verás cuando lo leas. ―le contestó él. Ichigo miró a su alrededor buscando a Senna, pero a la que vio fue a Rukia acercándose a la mesa de los bocadillos y a un muchacho alto y de cabello caoba acercándose a ella. ―Me disculpas un momento. ―le dijo a Yoruichi y fue en busca de Rukia.

.

.

―¿Qué hace una bella muchacha tan sola? ―pregunto Ashido con voz seductora. Rukia, aún con un chocolate relleno en la mano, volteó a verlo. No le dio tiempo de responder pues alguien lo hizo por ella.

―No está sola, viene conmigo. ―señaló molesto el chico de cabello naranja.

―Kurosaki Ichigo. ―Pronunció con desdén Ashido.

―Ahora que sabes que viene conmigo te pido que te vayas. ―Soltó desprecio el joven de ojos avellana. Los dos se dirigieron una mirada de odio y después Ashido se fue, prometiéndose que Ichigo se las pagaría.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó confundida Rukia.

―No pienses tonterías, no fue por ti. ―le dejó en claro Ichigo, causando la molestia de ella. ― ¿Cómo llegaste? ― le preguntó a Rukia, quien volteó a ver los canapés de la mesa y tomó uno para depositarlo junto al chocolate, que colocó en el plato mientras Ichigo discutía con el otro muchacho.

―En autobús. ― contestó ella sin voltearlo a ver y tomando varias galletas con queso encima.

―Te dije que no vinieras. ― Le reclamó él.

―Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca. ―lo miró a los ojos, desafiante. ― Y si tanto te molesta finge que no nos conocemos. ― Le contestó ella y se fue a la mesa de junto a seguir comiendo ante la incredulidad de Ichigo. Ella agarró el chocolate de su plato, pero al morderlo se le cayó de la boca y manchó su vestido. Ichigo la veía muy divertido, ella enojada le dio un pisotón y fue al baño a lavarse.

.

.

Rukia salió del baño distraída, pues seguía intentando limpiar la mancha del vestido, que ahora era menos visible. No vio al chico que caminaba frente a ella en dirección contraria, por lo que chocó con él.

Ella dio un paso atrás sin levantar la cara, pues estaba avergonzada.

―Lo siento. ― se disculpó.

― ¡Rukia! ―expresó el hombre. Ella alzó la cara y se avergonzó al reconocer que era Renji con el que había chocado. No sabía porque el destino se empeñaba en juntarlos en momentos bochornosos.

―¡Hola Renji¡― le saludó sonriente.

―Vamos a platicar allá afuera. ― le pidió Renji, pues ese no era un buen lugar. Rukia aceptó la invitación con algo de timidez.

Lo acompañó hasta el jardín, a una pequeña jardinera que estaba alejada del bullicio de la fiesta y resguardada entre dos bardas de topiarios que formaban un ángulo recto. Se sentaron en una banca de piedra que quedaba frente a una jardinera de ladrillos con rosas rojas, blancas y naranjas.

―Me sorprende verte aquí. ―comentó Renji sentado junto a ella.

―Vine porque quiero enseñar la novela que escribí, pero no sé a quién hacerlo. ―Respondió Rukia con sinceridad.

―Pues enséñamela a mí. ―dijo sonriente Renji. ―últimamente he aprendido acerca de eso. ¿De qué trata?

―Pues es una historia de romance sobre una chica llamada Luna, que lucha para realizar un amor que todos creen imposible. ―dijo emocionada Rukia y le siguió contando la historia.

.

.

Ichigo paseaba en el jardín, saludando a las personas conocidas y evadiendo a la prensa.

―¿A dónde se habrá ido esa? ― preguntó refiriéndose a Rukia y la buscó con la mirada, pero esta vez a lo lejos cruzó miradas con Senna, pero ninguno de los dos sonrió.

Senna fue la primera en desviar la mirada, ya que seguía enojada con Ichigo. Siguió su camino en busca del anfitrión.

Llegó a aquella jardinera escondida entre topiarios y se puso más seria al ver a Rukia y Renji platicar muy sonrientes, se quedó observándolos a distancia, sin que ellos la notaran.

―¿Y qué te paso ahí? ― preguntó Renji al observar la mancha de chocolate en el vestido de Rukia.

Rukia no pudo contestarle porque su celular sonó.

―¿Qué? Eres un fastidio. ―contestó por teléfono. ―Me disculpas un momento. ―le pido Rukia a Renji y se fue a buscar a Ichigo quien era el que la llamaba.

Senna entonces se acercó a Renji, quien todavía reía divertido de las ocurrencias de Rukia.

―¿Qué es tan divertido? ―Preguntó molesta Senna.

―Senna, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ― pregunto al verla tan de repente.

―¿Por qué eres así Renji? ― Renji sintió que el tono de voz denotaba reproche.

―¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó sin comprenderla.

―Estabas coqueteando con esa chica, ¿Acaso intentas ver cuánto aguanto tus conquistas? ―dijo enojada y con los ojos vidriosos.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Me gustas mucho Renji. ― Confesó Senna. Renji se quedó en shock un momento. Aunque ya lo sospechaba por la conducta de ella cuando estaba a su lado, le causó una gran sorpresa el confirmarlo.

.

.

Mientras tanto Rukia e Ichigo discutían en medio del jardín.

―Me voy, así que tú vienes conmigo.― índico Ichigo. Estaba molesto por ver a Senna, pues sabía que había ido por Renji.

―No me quiero ir, estaba hablando con Renji sobre mi novela.

―Pues me iré solo. ―la retó Ichigo.

―Pues vete. ― Respondió ella y se dio la media vuelta para ir de nuevo con Renji, no podía perder la oportunidad de mostrar su novela.

―Eres terca. ― Bufó él sin entender porque caminaba tras ella.

.

.

―Lo siento Senna , pero yo solo te veo como una hermana. ―le contesto Renji, ya de pie, cuando salió del asombro. ― Además tú tienes a Ichigo. ―Senna no respondió, no entendía porque mencionaba a Ichigo. ―Tú le gustas mucho y se ven bien juntos.

―Entonces es por él que no me quieres, ¿porque le gusto? ―preguntó Senna indignada y dio media vuelta para buscar a Ichigo. Sabía que mientras le gustara a Ichigo, Renji no se fijaría en ella para no provocar una pelea entre ellos.

Renji la siguió temiendo que fuera a hacer una locura. En el camino se toparon con Rukia pero la pasaron de largo. Ella confundida, al ver que caminaban rápido y con no buena cara, regresó tras ellos.

Senna se encontró con Ichigo de frente y decidió encararlo.

―Ichigo ¿Te gusto?, ¿me quieres? Se sincero conmigo. ― exigió ante el desconcierto del chico de cabello naranja.

―Senna ¿Qué crees que haces? ―Le preguntó Renji, que acababa de llegar, sujetándola del brazo. Pero ella se libró de su agarre.

―Si te gusto confiésalo aquí mismo y ahora. ―expresó ella con enojo y en voz alta. Rukia llegó y se paró junto a Ichigo y observó curiosa la escena. Renji observaba molesto por la actitud de Senna ante su amigo.

Ella quería aclarar las cosas frente a Renji y dejarle ver a Ichigo que no le correspondía.

Ichigo se puso serio.

―Me gustas mucho. ―Declaró Ichigo viendo a los ojos a Senna. ― Rukia. ― y jaló a la distraída chica de cabello negro hacia él y la besó apasionadamente, dejando con la boca abierta a Renji y Senna.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y un feliz año nuevo a todos. Espero se la pasen muy bien. <strong>

**Saludos.**


	9. Contrato

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez: <strong>AdrylovesChappy,<strong>**Anna 04, Dokusho,** **Haibara 20, kiaru87, Gzn, kyoko-chan2010, LaBev713, Umee-chan,** **Yeckie.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>FrikiHimechan: <strong>¡Oh sí! También me encantó Grimmjow, hasta dudé sobre su final, pero creo que fue mejor así. Me alegra que vuelvas a leer esta historia.** Ksy991: **Gracias por leer y comentar.** Rukia inlove: **ya verás la forma en que Ichi arregla todo. Espero te guste este capítulo. **Gzn:** Gracias por volver a leer la historia, y disculpa la tardanza. **Andreabarboza.3363: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 9.- CONTRATO**

La atmósfera nocturna que envolvía al salón de fiestas era romántica, pues las luces blancas que rodeaban a los árboles, las antorchas encendidas y las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento proporcionaban un espectáculo maravilloso.

Esa noche era muy especial para una persona en particular, Renji Abarai, pues era el día cuando presentaba a los medios de espectáculos su revista, por la que tanto había trabajado. Hasta unos minutos antes él había sido el centro de atención y de las pláticas de las personalidades distinguidas que lo acompañaban, pero esto cambió en un momento cuando al famoso actor y mejor amigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, se le ocurrió declararse en público.

―Me gustas mucho. ―Declaró Ichigo viendo a los ojos a Senna. ― Rukia. ― y jaló a la distraída chica de cabello negro hacia él y la besó apasionadamente.

Ni Renji ni Senna daban crédito a lo que veían. Los reporteros no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y corrieron enseguida hacia ellos para tomarles fotos provocando que Ichigo dejara de besar a Rukia. Urahara y Yoruichi también llegaron a la escena pues escucharon los murmullos de los reporteros.

―¡Calma, Calma! ―dijo Urahara para apaciguar a los reporteros.

―¿Cómo conoció a Ichigo Kurosaki? ―preguntó un reportero a Rukia. Ella retrocedió un paso asustada.

―Sin comentarios. ―Le indicó Urahara al reportero, interponiéndose entre él y la muchacha, quien seguía muy confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Pero queremos saber si ella es la chica con la que se comprometió Ichigo. ―dijo Hisagi, poniendo una grabadora delante de Rukia. Después de la confusión, Rukia pasó al terror, pues estaba siendo asediada por varios reporteros que le hacían preguntas y le tomaban fotos, así que permaneció en silencio.

―No daré entrevistas. ― señaló Ichigo molesto, luego atrajo a Rukia hacia él, la abrazó y avanzaron en medio de la multitud.

Se había arrepentido de actuar tan impulsivamente y no medir las consecuencias, ahora no sabía qué hacer para salir de semejante problema. Escoltados por Urahara y Yoruichi, Ichigo y Rukia salieron de la fiesta entre flashes de cámara y empujones de reporteros que intentaban acercarse a ellos.

.

.

―Senna, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ―le preguntó Renji mientras veía como Rukia e Ichigo se alejaban. Para él estaba más que claro lo que ella pretendía.

Senna únicamente se limitó a verlo, estaba muy confundida y apenada por lo que había pasado, así que sin dar explicaciones se fue de la fiesta.

Renji regresó al interior del salón, algunos periodistas intentaron obtener información de él por ser amigo de Ichigo, no teniendo resultados satisfactorios.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Yoruichi llevó a los chicos al edificio de la empresa hizo pasar a Ichigo a su oficina, mientras tanto Rukia esperó sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de Urahara.

El rubio estaba hablando por teléfono en otro escritorio. Intentaba calmar todos los rumores que surgieron a raíz de la acción del chico de cabello naranja.

Ichigo permanecía sentado en un sillón con los brazos cruzados viendo a Yoruichi quien, frente a él, caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda. Se veía más seria de lo habitual.

Después de un momento se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer otro escándalo a estas alturas de tu carrera? ―preguntó molesta. Él continuó sin hablar. ―¿Sabes lo que este matrimonio tan repentino puede causar? ―sabía que sus fans podrían molestarse por el matrimonio y sobre todo por no ser alguien conocida. ―¿Dime cómo vamos a solucionar esto? ―Lo reprendió Yoruichi.

―No te preocupes. ―contestó Ichigo restándole importancia al asunto. Yoruichi se enfadó por su falta de sensatez.―al menos no habrá más escándalos involucrándome con actrices o modelos. ―dijo Ichigo algo irónico.

―No sé cómo puedes tomar esto a la ligera, después de tu matrimonio espero que no baje tu popularidad. ―mencionó suspirando por la necedad del chico. ― mañana haremos una rueda de prensa para tratar de que no se hagan más rumores. ―informó masajeándose la sien.

―Bien. ―respondió Ichigo y salió de la oficina.

Rukia se puso de pie al verlo salir.

―Vámonos. ―le indicó cuando pasó junto a ella. Rukia volteó para despedirse de Yoruichi, quien estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, y luego siguió a Ichigo en silencio hasta el coche.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Cuando llegaron a la casa Ichigo subió rápidamente a su cuarto sin darle a Rukia una explicación por lo ocurrido.

Ella fue a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, el cual colocó con fuerza sobre la barra. Estaba molesta y no podía controlarse. No porque le debía dinero le daba derecho a Ichigo de besarla cuando se le abtojara y mucho menos delante de todos.

Necesitaba una explicación y una disculpa de su parte, así que decidió hablar con él

.

.

Ichigo estaba muy molesto por cómo reaccionó ante la pregunta de Senna, pero no quiso arriesgarse a ser rechazado y por eso había besado a Rukia.

Desquitó su furia arrojando el saco al suelo, como no fue suficiente agarró los cojines de la cama y también los aventó al suelo.

Después se quitó la camisa, pues se daría un baño. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y él se giró para ver a Rukia parada en su puerta.

―¿Ahora qué quieres? ―preguntó enfadado al verla entrar a su cuarto.

―Tenemos que hablar. ― dijo avergonzada por verlo con el torso desnudo. No podía negar que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza alejó esos pensamientos.

―¿Hablar de qué? ―preguntó mientras volvía a colocarse la camisa. Aunque no lo pareciera era algo pudoroso.

―Pues quiero que me des una explicación de lo que pasó. ―le exigió Rukia acercándose. Ichigo bajó la vista unos segundos y luego volvió a verla.

―Rukia casémonos… te contrato como esposa. ― contestó el chico de ojos marrones. Si ya la chica que le gustaba pensaba que estaba enamorado de otra, no le importaba que los demás pensaran lo mismo.

―¿Qué? estás loco, cómo me voy a casar contigo si no me gustas nada y no te soporto. ― Le contestó ella, muy sorprendida por la propuesta.

― Pues tú eres una ruidosa, desordenada y tampoco me gustas. ―contraatacó él.

―Pues entonces como quieres que nos casemos, ¿Te drogas o qué? ―lo encaró poniendo las manos en su cintura.

―De todas formas será fácil divorciarnos. ―contestó también con las manos en la cintura.

―¿Divorcio? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―¿Es que planeas vivir conmigo toda la vida? ―Ichigo hizo un breve silencio.― ya estoy cansado de los escándalos y de que me asedien tantas chicas. ―le comentó él sin pizca de modestia. ―Te pagaré un sueldo y te daré pensión cuando nos divorciemos.

―Tú sí que estás loco. ―sentenció ella después de escucharlo.

―Y te dejaré la casa. ―agregó Ichigo para convencerla. Cuando Rukia escuchó eso lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ― piénsalo y decídelo.

Rukia aceptó pensarlo y bajó a sentarse al columpio de madera, su lugar favorito, para decidir qué hacer. Ella nunca fue interesada y aunque necesitaba el dinero no quería casarse sólo por eso, pero la casa de su padre estaba en juego y entonces cambiaba todo. Después de pensarlo mucho decidió que si se casaría con Ichigo, pero bajo sus condiciones.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A la mañana siguiente los dos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y Rukia le informó a Ichigo que si se casaría con él.

―Como esto es un pacto matrimonial, necesitaremos un contrato. ―le comunicó Rukia y le enseñó el contrato que había hecho en la noche, Ichigo tomó la copia y la leyó.

―Uno: respetaremos la privacidad del otro, dos: no habrá intimidad física, tres: la duración del matrimonio no durará más de seis meses y cuatro: al divorciarnos la única propietaria de la casa será Rukia Kuchiki, o sea yo. ―ella leyó en voz alta los puntos del contrato. ―¿tienes alguna objeción? ― preguntó.

―Hay que agregar que este acuerdo deber permanecer en secreto y si se revela a alguien el contrato se anula y la persona que lo divulgó tendrá que pasarle pensión a la otra. ―señaló Ichigo. Ella aceptó la idea y después de que Rukia agregara la última cláusula, los dos firmaron el contrato.

―¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, al rato tenemos una rueda de prensa para hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio. ― mencionó Ichigo tallándose el cabello.

―¿Qué? ―Rukia se levantó bruscamente de la silla. ―no quiero, me voy a poner nerviosa por las cámaras y no sabré que responder. ―de verdad estaba muy angustiada porque no le gustaba estar frente a las cámaras.

―No te preocupes, no tendrás que decir nada, basta con que me acompañes. ―la tranquilizó Ichigo.

Rukia asintió un poco más tranquila.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Después de desayunar y de que Rukia limpiara la casa mientras Ichigo leía un libro, Urahara llegó por ellos para llevarlos a la oficina, pues en la planta baja del edificio contaban con una sala de conferencias.

―¿No es temprano todavía? ― Preguntó Ichigo cuando llegaron a la agencia.

―Sí, es que Yoruichi me encargó el arreglo de Rukia. ― mencionó Urahara viendo a la chica que llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camisa verde de manga corta.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué tengo de malo?―preguntó Rukia ofendida.

―Nada, nada. ―comentó Urahara moviendo sus manos. ― Pero es una ocasión especial y necesitamos que te veas espectacular. ―le sonrió con sinceridad, Rukia asintió.

Urahara le indicó que entrara a una de las oficinas donde ya la esperaba una maquillista y un vestido sobre la silla.

.

.

―¿Por qué tarda tanto? ―preguntó Ichigo recargado sobre la pared y cruzado de brazos.

―Sólo ha pasado media hora Ichigo, recuerda que las mujeres tardan en arreglarse. ―dijo sonriendo Urahara parado frente a él.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo voltear, de la oficina salió Rukia con un vestido lila hasta la rodilla y de tirantes delgados, con un pequeño moño rosa del lado izquierdo. Llevaba unas zapatillas de tirantes plateadas, el cabello lo tenía rizado, sujeto sólo por una diadema delgada también plateada. El maquillaje era natural pero le resaltaba su mirada.

Ichigo la miró admirado por lo bonita que se veía, pero trató de que no se notara mucho.

―¿Me veo extraña verdad? ― preguntó Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como la miraba Ichigo.

―Parece que llevaras un disfraz. ― respondió Ichigo, su orgullo no le permitía elogiarla. Rukia se decepcionó por la respuesta.

―Pero si luce muy bonita. ―comento Urahara, Rukia sonrió de nuevo. ―La juventud si es que es muy tímida. ―dijo riéndose.

― Ya es hora, vamos. ― indicó Ichigo para cambiar el tema y abrió la puerta que conectaba con la sala de conferencias, al instante los reporteros que ya estaban ahí, comenzaron a tomar fotos. Rukia dudó en atravesar la puerta pues los flashes de las cámaras y los gritos de los reporteros la atemorizaron un poco, entonces Ichigo le extendió la mano para animarla a salir, con una sonrisa Rukia tomó su mano y juntos caminaron hasta sus lugares, dos sillas detrás de una mesa con dos micrófonos.

―Ichigo, se dice que se conocieron en una avión, ¿nos puedes dar más detalles? ―preguntó una reportera.

―Pues nos vimos por primera vez en el avión y como me llamó la atención, aproveché que parecía muy nerviosa para preguntarle si era la primera vez que viajaba y así poder platicar con ella. ― declaró Ichigo sonriendo.

―("Mentiroso") ―pensaba Rukia mientras lo veía sonreir. ― ("si ni me querías hablar").

―Rukia. ―otro reportero la sacó de sus pensamientos. ―Ichigo es rodeado por muchas chicas ¿Qué crees que vio en ti que te hace diferente de las demás?

―Pues… no sé, no podría decírtelo. ― respondió algo nerviosa.

―Creo que ella no se ha dado cuenta de… lo adorable que es. ―contestó Ichigo para asombro de Rukia.

―Este matrimonio parece algo precipitado. ― preguntó Hisagi. ― ¿Es un matrimonio forzado?

Todos los reporteros y fotógrafos rieron ante la pregunta, mientras seguían tomando fotos, para ellos Ichigo y Rukia hacían una bonita pareja y no tenían dudas de que se amaban.

―No hay nada de eso. ―comentó Ichigo con tranquilidad. ―Amo a esta mujer. ―expresó mirándola. ― y deseo protegerla del dolor y sufrimiento y cuidar de ella siempre. ―Rukia trataba de sonreír naturalmente, pero seguía pensando en lo mentiroso que era.

Y así siguió la entrevista por un rato más, entre flashes de cámaras, preguntas de los reporteros y las mentiras de Ichigo.

―Los felicito, salió muy bien la entrevista. ―les dijo Yoruichi al terminar el evento. Ella había visto la rueda de prensa desde su oficina. ―Como no hay mucho tiempo, desde mañana iniciaremos con los preparativos de la boda.

Los chicos asintieron con desgano y luego se fueron a la casa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la conferencia de prensa, casi estaba listo todo para la boda, sólo faltaban pequeños detalles de los que ya se ocupaba Urahara. Durante este tiempo Rukia siguió sufriendo el asedio de las fans de Ichigo y de los reporteros que querían saber más acerca de su relación. Algunas fans no vieron con buenos ojos que su amado actor se casara tan pronto y menos con alguien que no era famosa, pues según ellas, Rukia no estaba a su altura.

En este tiempo Ichigo ya no visitaba a Senna tan seguido, sólo un par de veces a la semana si su trabajo lo requería, pues quería poner distancia entre ellos.

La relación de Rukia e Ichigo siguió casi igual, a pesar de ser su futura esposa, ella seguía ocupándose de las tareas de la casa mientras que Ichigo se dedicaba a leer, ver la televisión o cualquier otra cosa. También seguían las constantes peleas, ocasionadas sobre todo por Ichigo, pero a pesar de todo los dos pasaban largas horas platicando por las noches.

Este día, desde muy temprano una empleada de Yoruichi pasó por Rukia para acompañarla a un spa a que le hicieran masaje, pedicure, manicure y lo que hiciera falta para que estuviera lista para su boda, al día siguiente.

.

.

Mientras tanto un chico de gafas caminaba por el parque cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, lo compró y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

―Orihime. ―llamó a su esposa en cuanto entró a la casa. ― mira esto.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó emocionada su esposa desde la cocina. ―Un periódico. ―Dijo decepcionada al ver a Ishida leyendo el periódico en la mesa.

―Sí, pero ven a ver. ―Indicó Uryu, ella se acercó por detrás.

―¡Rukia se va a casar con el actor Ichigo Kurosaki! ― exclamó emocionada al ver el reportaje en el periódico en el que salía una foto de los dos, tomada durante la conferencia.

―Sí, ahora nuestra amiga nos va a poder ayudar a poner nuestro negocio. ―comentó feliz el chico de lentes. Orihime lo abrazó por la espalda.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia se encontraba sentada en la sala de un spa, ya había recibido un masaje corporal y tratamiento facial y ahora estaba esperando para que le arreglaran las uñas, cuando vio que entró un chica de cabello violeta y ojos anaranjados, inmediatamente se acordó que la había visto en la fiesta de Renji.

―¡Hola! ― Rukia se acercó para saludarla.

―¡Hola! ―le respondió Senna con una sonrisa, a pesar de la incómoda que se sentía con su presencia.

―Te vi en la fiesta de Renji. ―comentó Rukia. ―¿eres amiga de Ichigo? ―Senna asintió y luego la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

―¿Cómo conociste a Ichigo? ― le preguntó Senna, pues en los últimos días Ichigo se portaba raro con ella y sólo hablaban cosas relacionadas con el trabajo.

―Ni yo misma sé. ―contestó sin pensar. ―cuando veas las entrevistas de Ichigo te enterarás. ―dijo ella, pues sabía que Ichigo no contaba la verdad sobre su primer encuentro, siempre acomodaba las cosas a su favor.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó confundida Senna.

―Quiero decir que es una historia muy larga de contar. ―Rukia se rió nerviosamente al ver que casi lo echaba todo a perder.

―Estoy sorprendida por su repentina boda. ―comentó Senna. ―no sabía que Ichigo tuviera novia.

―Sí, no sé porque tiene tanta prisa por casarse― Rukia volvió a hablar impulsivamente.

―¿Tú no te quieres casar? ―pregunto confundida Senna.

―¡Eh!, claro que también quiero casarme. ―mencionó con risa nerviosa.

La conversación en este punto ya se había tornado muy incómoda para las dos, afortunadamente una empleada le indicó a Rukia que ya era su turno de pasar, así que ella se despidió de Senna y fue a que le arreglaran las uñas.

― Así que con ella se casará Ichigo. ― dijo un poco decepcionada Senna mientras veía a Rukia marcharse. Luego se levantó de la mesa y salió del spa, ya se le habían quitado las ganas de estar ahí. De camino a su trabajo tomó el celular y marcó un número, pero no contestaron.

.

.

Ichigo estaba en el gimnasio cuando sonó su celular y al ver que era Senna, decidió no contestar a pesar que tenía ganas de escuchar su voz. Luego fue a la cafetería para comprarse un botella de agua y se encontró con quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

―¡Hola Ichigo! ―lo saludó Renji desde una mesa. ― Ichigo se sentó frente a él.

―¿Qué se siente casarse antes que yo? ―Ichigo sólo sonrió ante la pregunta. ―Me hace sentir mal el que te hayas rendido tan pronto. ―añadió Renji.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que hubieras seguido intentando con Senna antes de decidir casarte, ya sabes que ella a veces se hace la difícil. ―contestó Renji.

―No hables así de Senna―Ichigo golpeó la mesa con fuerza con su mano derecha. ― ¿Tu que sabes? ―preguntó molesto.

―Creo que la conozco mejor que tú. ―la respuesta de Renji hizo enojar más a Ichigo, pero se controló. ―Esperaba que no llegaras tan lejos con esto, pero ya que lo decidiste así, espero que sea el camino correcto para ti. ―añadió Renji con sinceridad, pues quería a Ichigo como un hermano. Él estaba seguro de que Ichigo seguía queriendo a Senna y que su compromiso con Rukia solo era por despecho, pero en verdad deseaba estar en un error, pues Rukia le había caído bien y no quería que saliera lastimada.

―Aprecio tu consejo, pero deberías de preocuparte de tus asuntos. ―dijo molesto el actor y se levantó de la mesa dejando solo a Renji.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia ya se encontraba en la casa preparando la comida, cuando tocaron a la puerta, al abrir se sorprendió de ver a Ishida Y Orihime con un ramo de flores.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	10. Familia Kurosaki

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primera vez: <strong>darisu-chan,<strong> **Gzn, kiaru87,** **Dokusho, LaBev713, Yess-Blur13,** **Haibara 20.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Andreabarboza.3363, Gzn, Jailys-sama, yoi, Ksy991, Goshy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 10.- FAMILIA KUROSAKI.**

Cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar, Rukia dejó de picar las verduras, se limpió las manos en el mandil y se encaminó a abrir. No tenía idea de quién podía ser pero esperaba que no fueran más deudas.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Uryu y Orihime sonreírle con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano se sorprendió primero, luego quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevían a pararse en su casa?

Pero decidió atenderlos, quizá venían a devolverle su dinero.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó Rukia en tono áspero. Ellos no parecieron notarlo, o se hicieron los desentendidos porque siguieron sonriéndole.

―Queremos disculparnos contigo. ―respondió el chico arreglando sus anteojos. Orihime le entregó el ramo de rosas a Rukia. Ella las aceptó con recelo.

―Sí, nos sentimos mal por lo que te hicimos. ―agregó la chica de cabello naranja con la mirada en el piso. ―Tú siempre has sido buena amiga y no lo merecías. ―dijo con sinceridad.

―Pasen. ―les indicó Rukia haciéndose a un lado para permitirles el paso, luego también caminó hacia la sala después de cerrar la puerta. A pesar de lo que le hicieron, los seguía queriendo y no olvidaba lo que habían pasado juntos.

―¡Felicidades por tu boda Rukia! ―dijeron al mismo tiempo Uryu y Orihime cuando estuvieron sentados.

―Sí. ―dijo secamente. No es como si estuviera muy contenta.

―Este lugar ha cambiado. ―comentó el muchacho asombrado, mientras veía la casa, que ahora tenía nuevos muebles.

―Sí, ha mejorado. ―expresó despreocupada Orihime. A Rukia le saltó una venita en la frente ante tal ofensa.

―¿Y bien? ¿por qué lo hicieron? ―preguntó Rukia.

Ellos le explicaron que tomaron su dinero porque, además de que querían poner un negocio y prosperar, tenían una gran deuda con un prestamista que los estaba amenazando con hacerles algo si no pagaban. Y como ellos temían por la vida de su bebé pues se atrevieron a hurtar su dinero.

Rukia terminó por perdonarlos pero les exigió que le devolvieran el dinero. Uryu se comprometió a devolverle poco a poco lo que le habían quitado.

―En los periódicos salió que te vas a casar con el famoso actor Ichigo Kurosaki. ― comentó emocionada Orihime, cambiando de tema. ― ¿Pero no es muy pronto?

―Cállate, no quiero hablar de eso. ―indicó Rukia. Al recordar que se casaría el día siguiente, le daban ganas de llorar.

― ¿No estarás embarazada y por eso te casas tan pronto?―preguntó el muchacho.

―Claro que no, no seas tonto. ―contestó Rukia molesta. ―Creo que no puedo estar peor. ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―No te pongas así, me haces sentir mal. ―mencionó Uryu.

―Pronto formaras parte de una familia rica, así que creo que exageras. ― comentó la muchacha de cabello largo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó confundida Rukia, pues a pesar de pasar las noches platicando con Ichigo, él nunca hablaba de su familia.

―Sí, Ichigo tiene mucho dinero, además dicen que es hijo de un médico. ―respondió Uryu. Eso no consoló para nada a la futura novia.

―Ya es hora de que se vayan. ―les dijo Rukia ya más calmada. ―Si llega Ichigo y los ve aquí se va a enojar.

―Bueno, ya nos vamos, pero te dejamos nuestra dirección. ―Ishida le anotó en un papel su dirección y luego los futuros padres salieron de la casa.

Rukia se puso a terminar con las tareas que Ichigo le había dejado, él era muy especial en ese aspecto, si llegaba y no encontraba la casa limpia como él quería le armaba un escándalo y le imponía más trabajo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Inuzuri, una ciudad a una hora de Karakura, se encontraba Isshin Kurosaki pasando revista a sus pacientes internados.

―Pues esta paciente ya se encuentra mucho mejor, si sigue así pronto la daremos de alta. ― le informó a la enfermera mientras veía el expediente.

―Sí doctor. ―contestó ella haciendo algunas anotaciones.

―¡Felicidades doctor! ―le dijo la paciente que estaba acostada en la cama. ―En la tele salió que su hijo Ichigo se casa mañana. ―agregó al ver la cara de confusión de Isshin.

―Sí, gracias. ―contestó él, sin salir de su asombro. Ichigo y él desde hace varios años no llevaban buena relación, su hijo todavía le guardaba rencor por aquel terrible suceso.

Después de lo que le dijo su paciente se vio en la necesidad de salir a comprar el periódico para cerciorarse de que fuera verdad la noticia de la boda de su hijo, luego entró a su consultorio para leer con calma.

―Pero es el colmo que no se haya dignado a avisarle a la familia que se va a casar. ―dijo Isshin leyendo el periódico, sentado tras su escritorio. ―¡Pero esto lo tiene que saber Masaki! ―arrojó el periódico a la mesa, sacó su celular e hizo una llamada.

―Ichigo sigues siendo un idiota que toma decisiones a la ligera. ―susurró Isshin sentado en su sillón de cuero negro, mirando hacia el techo. A su mente llegó un recuerdo.

.

.

_Esa noche estaban los cuatro sentados a la mesa, ya no reinaba el mismo ambiente alegre de años atrás, ahora las cenas se pasaban en un profundo silencio, pero esa noche algo cambiaria._

―_Papá. ―habló Ichigo rompiendo el silencio. ―Tengo algo muy importante que decir. ―dijo de manera solemne._

―_¿Qué es? ―preguntó ansioso Isshin, con brillo en sus ojos, pues pensó que por fin Ichigo había decidido dejar de actuar tan frío con él. Masaki y la abuela también lo veían esperanzadas._

―_He decidido dejar la escuela de medicina. ―reveló Ichigo esperando la reacción de su padre._

―_¿Qué? ―pregunto exaltado Isshin, poniéndose de pie. Él jamás le había impuesto nada a su hijo, pero fue muy feliz cuando Ichigo entro a la facultad de medicina pues quería que fuera su sucesor en el manejo del hospital de la familia. ―¿Lo haces para molestarme verdad?¿Todavía sigues molesto porque crees que…?_

―_No lo hago por molestarte. ―interrumpió Ichigo enojado, poniéndose de pie. ―y si, sigo molesto por lo que hiciste o más bien por lo que no hiciste. ―le reclamó a Isshin._

―_¡Ya basta! ―pidió Masaki. ―por favor no peleen. ―dijo entre lágrimas. ―ella quería mucho a su familia y no le gustaba verla desmoronarse. Padre e hijo se calmaron y se sentaron, pues para ellos antes que nada estaba Masaki._

―_¿Y por qué dejas medicina? ―preguntó Isshin. _

―_Quiero ser actor. ―Informó Ichigo. Dejando sorprendidos a todos._

_Como a Isshin no le pareció una buena carrera, Ichigo tomó sus cosas y esa noche se mudó a vivir a casa de Urahara, hasta que tuvo dinero para alquilar un departamento. Desde ese día Ichigo frecuentaba poco la casa de sus padres y casi siempre iba cuando Isshin no estaba._

.

.

―Ichigo... ―susurró Isshin mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos de cuando fue feliz con su hijo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia estaba terminando de trapear la sala cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

―Espero que no sean de nuevo Uryu y Orihime. ―murmuró dejando el trapeador recargado sobre un sillón.

Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió.

―¿Es usted Rukia Kuchiki? ―preguntó un joven moreno, de cabello negro que llevaba puesto un uniforme de chofer.

―Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece? ―contestó Rukia contemplándolo.

―Soy el chofer de la familia Kurosaki, y me han pedido que la lleve de inmediato a Inuzuri porque la quieren conocer. ―respondió el chofer.

Ella se sorprendió, no sabía si era buena idea involucrarse con la familia de Ichigo.

―Está bien. ―aceptó Rukia después de unos segundos, se quitó el mandil y se subió al carro negro de la familia Kurosaki. Tenía curiosidad por conocerlos, sólo rogaba que no fueran como Ichigo porque entonces si estaría en graves problemas.

En el trayecto iba contemplando el paisaje, primero los extensos campos verdes, llenos de árboles y flores silvestres de varios colores, luego conforme se acercaban a Inuzuri, las grandes casas con hermosos jardines. No podía evitar preguntarse si estaba bien haber aceptado conocer a la familia de Ichigo, después de todo su boda era una farsa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono de su celular.

―¡Rukia! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás y por qué no terminaste de hacer la limpieza?―El grito de Ichigo fue lo primero que escuchó cuando contestó la llamada.

―No grites, cuando regrese terminaré todo. ―susurró para que el chofer no escuchara.

―Ven ahora mismo. ―ordenó Ichigo del otro lado del teléfono. Rukia no entendía porque se enfadaba tanto.

―Ahora no puedo, voy de camino a Inuzuri.

―A Inuzuri ¿Para qué? ―Preguntó Ichigo.

―Pues a ver a tu familia. ―respondió Rukia como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

―¿A mi familia? , voy por ti enseguida. ―aseguró Ichigo y colgó.

―¿Y a este que le pasa? ―se preguntó Rukia ante la conducta del chico de cabello naranja.

―Señorita ya llegamos. ―le anunció el chofer.

Bajó nerviosa del auto y entró a la casa de dos plantas, en la sala ya la esperaba una mujer de cabello largo y castaño.

―¡Hola!, pasa. ―le indicó Masaki con una tierna sonrisa. ― soy Masaki Kurosaki, la mamá de Ichigo.

―¡Hola!, soy Rukia Kuchiki. ― se presentó nerviosa la chica.

―Sígueme, la abuela te está esperando.

Rukia siguió con temor a Masaki hasta un cuarto al final del primer piso. Dentro estaba una señora como de 70 años sentada en la cama y que limpiaba una planta de hojas verdes y picudas que estaba sobre la mesa junto a la cama. En el otro costado de la cama había un ropero de madera antiguo y frente a la cama había una pequeña mesa también de madera.

La señora al ver entrar a Rukia dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y le prestó atención.

―Hola, soy Rukia Kuchiki. ―dijo saludando con la mano.

―¿Es así como te presentas a los mayores? ―Le preguntó con rudeza la abuela.

―¿Qué?

―Tienes que hacer la reverencia. ―le comentó Masaki, mostrándole como. Rukia la imitó.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ―volvió a preguntar con rudeza, Rukia notó enseguida que no le cayó bien a la abuela.

―Veintitrés. ―contestó tímidamente, la mirada de la abuela era muy intimidante. Masaki observaba con pena como la abuela bombardeaba de preguntas a Rukia.

―¿Y tus padres?

―Ellos fallecieron hace varios años. ―respondió con un poco de tristeza.

―Umm, ya veo. Dime ¿Es cierto que vives en la misma casa con Ichigo?

―Sí. ― Rukia dudó en contestar, pero al final se decidió por decir la verdad.

―¡Ay! ¡Ay!¡Ay! ― Se quejó la abuela agarrándose la cabeza. Estaba escandalizada por que vivieran juntos antes de la boda.

―Abuela ¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó Masaki que había corrido a su lado. ―¿Quieres que le llame a Isshin?

―No, no, no es necesario. ―Dijo todavía agarrándose la cabeza.

―¡Abuela¡!Abuela! ―Se escucharon los gritos de Ichigo en la casa. Cuando le colgó a Rukia, subió a su carro y manejó a toda velocidad a Inuzuri.

―¡Ichigo, has venido! ―exclamó alegre la abuela cuando lo vio entrar al cuarto, olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza.

―¿Por qué la has traído? Te la iba a presentar después. ― le dijo molesto Ichigo. Aunque quería mucho a su abuela, no le gustaba que se metiera en sus asuntos.

―¿Es que nos odias tanto? ―le preguntó Masaki a Ichigo. Su rostro reflejaba angustia y dolor.

―Claro que no mamá, a ti nunca podría odiarte. ― Rukia vio como Ichigo cambiaba de actitud ante su madre, a quien veía con mucho amor. ―pero no es el momento de que la conocieran… Rukia vámonos. ―le ordenó a la mujer de cabello negro.

―("Volvió a ser el mismo ogro de siempre"). ―pensó Rukia.

―¿No vas a venir? ―le reclamó el chico al ver que Rukia seguía en el piso.

―Si ya voy, déjame despedirme. ―Pero Ichigo no le dio tiempo a nada, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia la salida. Masaki fue tras ellos.

En la puerta de la casa se toparon con Isshin, Ichigo evitó verlo a los ojos.

―Adiós. ―le dijo simplemente. Su padre se le quedó mirando serio.

―¡Hola! ― Lo saludó Rukia con una sonrisa y una reverencia. Pero Ichigo la volvió a jalar y la llevó hasta el coche.

Isshin permaneció dándole la espalda, pero cuando escuchó arrancar al carro volteó para verlos marcharse. Masaki, que ya había observado todo, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

―Masaki, nuestro hijo es un idiota. ― le comentó al sentirla junto a él. ―Pero tiene buen gusto. ― Y lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus mejillas. Estaba contento por la chica que sería su nuera. Masaki le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

―No te preocupes. ―le dijo Masaki. ―Tengo la esperanza de que todo vuelva a hacer como antes. ―le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego caminaron abrazados hacia el cuarto de la abuela.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

―Rukia ¿Qué te dijo la abuela?¿Te regañó? ―preguntó Ichigo en el coche. Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de Inuzuri pero quedaba más de la mitad de recorrido para llegar a Karakura.

―No. ― contestó Rukia mirando hacia el frente.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó al verla distraída.

―Es que no pensé que tuvieras familia, ¿Pero por qué te portas así con ellos?

―Si no quieres tener problemas es mejor que no hables. ―le pidió molestó Ichigo. No quería recordar el incidente por el cual se había alejado de su familia. Para ser más exactos, el incidente por el cual se alejó de su padre, era muy doloroso para él.

―Pero después lamentaras el tratarlos así de feo. ―insistió de nuevo Rukia. Quien ya conocía el dolor de perder a los seres queridos. Si sus padres vivieran ella jamás los trataría así.

―Te dije que te quedaras callada. ― Ichigo alzó la voz.

―Deberías de escuchar a la gente cuando te hable y no enfadarte. ― Le aconsejó Rukia.

―¿Por qué todo el mundo me da consejos hoy? ―dijo golpeando el volante.

―Es por tu bien, mira como trataste a tu abuela, y también al señor que imagino es tu padre…― Ichigo frenó de repente al escuchar a Rukia, dejándola sin habla.

―¡Sal!, allá afuera podrás hablar todo lo que quieras. ―le ordenó. Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio.―¡Sal! ― Volvió a decir al ver que Rukia no se movía.

Rukia salió del carro y le azotó la puerta, él arrancó a toda velocidad sin importarle dejarla en medio del puente y muy lejos de casa.

―¡Idiota¡¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? ―Dijo al verlo marchar.

Con lo que no contaba Ichigo, es que alguien había observado toda la escena desde lejos. Ashido manejaba su convertible rojo, cuando reconoció el coche de Ichigo y al ver que este frenó de repente, él también se estacionó a una prudente distancia. Desde la comodidad de su carro vio como Rukia se bajaba del coche enojada e Ichigo arrancaba dejándola sola.

―Creo que esto es muy conveniente para mí. ―murmuró Ashido, así que arrancó su carro y se estacionó cerca de Rukia. ―¿Necesitas que te lleve? ―le preguntó cortésmente.

―Sí, gracias. ―respondió Rukia, y subió a su coche. Como ella sabía que era un artista y que conocía a Ichigo pensó que no tendría nada de malo, además que su casa quedaba muy lejos como para irse caminando y no llevaba dinero para un taxi o camión.

.

.

Ichigo seguía avanzando, pero poco a poco le fue ganando la preocupación por Rukia, así que aprovechó un retorno para regresar al lugar donde la había dejado, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, sin darse cuenta se habían cruzado en el camino. Ichigo volvió a cambiar de dirección y como conducía muy rápido volvió a dejar a atrás a Ashido y Rukia.

―¡Que imprudente tipo! ―comentó Rukia al ver que un coche los rebasaba, sin percatarse de que había sido Ichigo. Ashido sólo sonrió.

―Hablando de imprudentes, ¿Por qué te bajaste del coche? ―preguntó Ashido.

―Porque Ichigo y yo discutimos y me dijo que me bajara. ―comentó Rukia. ―Pero así es siempre. ―dijo Rukia tratando de componer la situación, aunque la verdad lo empeoró más.

―Así que siempre te trata así. ― comentó Ashido sin despegar la vista del camino.

―Claro que no, es que estaba enojado. ―dijo Rukia nerviosa.

―Rukia. ―habló Ashido estacionando el carro y volteando a verla. ―No creo que sea correcto que te trate así, tú mereces respeto. Es más, creo que no deberías casarte mañana con él. ―aconsejó dejándola sorprendida.

―No puedo hacer eso. ―comentó Rukia, sabía que si no lo hacía perdería la oportunidad de conseguir la casa de sus padres.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ya se había hecho de noche y en la casa de la familia Kurosaki, ya se encontraban reunidos en el comedor.

―Isshin, ¿Vas a ir mañana a la boda? ―preguntó Masaki.

―¿Por qué debería de ir? Él se marchó para vivir su vida.― Contestó serio, mientras comía. Pero Masaki lo conocía muy bien y sabía que se moría de ganas de ir a la boda.

―Ella no tiene padres, ¿no te da pena? ―preguntó la abuela.

―Ni siquiera un pariente que la entregue en el altar. ―agregó Masaki.

―¿Y qué?¿Quiere que la acompañe? ―preguntó Isshin, poniéndole atención.

―Sí, me lo pidió esta tarde con lágrimas en los ojos. ―comentó Masaki y le hizo señas a la abuela para que continuara con la historia.

―Sé que Ichigo se ha portado mal, pero hazlo por la novia. ―pidió la abuela. ―se veía muy triste.

―Está bien, está bien, sólo por ella. ―aceptó Isshin limpiándose las lágrimas. Era sensible a las historias tristes. Masaki y la abuela se miraron complacidas. Siempre les resultaba tan fácil engañar a Isshin.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ichigo permanecía despierto esperando a Rukia, cada cinco minutos se asomaba por la ventana de la sala para ver si había llegado.

―No debí haberla dejado sola. ―dijo mirando su reloj de mano. ―ya es muy tarde. ―Él salió al patio de enfrente para esperarla. Como estaba preocupado caminaba de un lado a otro. Al levantar la vista pudo ver que al final de la calle se aproximaba un carro, así que corrió a sentarse a la sala por si acaso era ella no se diera cuenta que la estaba esperando.

El carro se estacionó frente a la casa.

―Gracias por traerme. ―dijo Rukia con una sonrisa y bajó del coche.

―Fue un placer. ―respondió Ashido. ―recuerda lo que te dije, es mejor que no te cases con él. ― Rukia se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta del coche. Ashido también se despidió y regresó a su casa.

Rukia entró a la casa, al ver Ichigo sentado en el sillón viendo televisión, recordó lo que le hizo y la furia regresó.

―¿Te han traído? ―preguntó curioso Ichigo.

―Sí. ¿Te importa? ―contestó molesta.

―Para nada. ―dijo apagando la televisión y levantándose del sillón. Claro que tenía curiosidad de saber quién llevó a Rukia a casa, pero no quería doblegar su orgullo. Luego subió a su cuarto.

―Idiota. ―murmuró furiosa Rukia. Luego se metió a dar un baño y se acostó a dormir en la colchoneta. En su cuarto no había muebles, solo la colchoneta, dos sillas que ocupa para poner su ropa y una caja forrada en la que tenía las fotografías de sus padres.

No tenía ni quince minutos que se acostó cuando se enderezó gritando, las palabras de Ashido seguían rondándola.

―¡Ahhh! Tiene razón Ashido, Ichigo es un idiota, no me casaré con él. ―murmuró furiosa. Se levantó enseguida, prendió la luz, guardó su ropa en la maleta y se volvió a acostar. ―Mañana, antes de que se levante Ichigo me iré de la casa. ―dijo Rukia y se quedó dormida.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Cuando Ashido llegó a su departamento colocó las llaves de su coche y casa en una mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta, se desabrochó la camisa que llevaba puesta, se sentó en un sillón, subió los pies en la mesa de centro y tomó el teléfono de casa para hacer una llamada.

―¿Hisagi? ―preguntó cuándo contestaron el teléfono. ―Te tengo una gran noticia, creo que Ichigo no se casará mañana. ―reveló con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	11. La boda

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez: <strong>darisu-chan,<strong>**AdrylovesChappy, Yeckie,** **LaBev713,****Gzn, Miio Kuchiiki, Haibara 20, Dokusho,** **Akemi227-chan, Elisa20, Anna 04.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: N<strong>essie black 10 Frany H.Q: <strong>Muchas gracias por releer la historia y por tu apoyo constante. Amé el dorama pero si sentí que le faltó algo más, me alegra saber que el fic si pudo llenar ese espacio. Y aunque si son unos estafadores Uryu y Orihime son adorables en ciertos momentos. **Caro:** Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que últimamente he tenido más trabajo. **FrikiHimechan: **Quise conservar un poco de la esencia de Isshin en la historia y por eso no podía faltar sus típicos llantos XD. **Goshy: **Así es, Ichigo está enojado por su padre por algo ocurrido en su infancia, lo que se revelará más adelante. Gracias por comentar.** Gzn: **creo que ya leíste este fic antes y por eso se te hacen familiares algunas escenas, pues estoy resubiendo la historia. **Honk:** No es plagio ni nada de eso, lo que pasa es que estoy resubiendo la historia para tratar de corregir un poco los errores de ortografía. **Netokastillo: **Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste e resto de la historia.** Ksy991: **Es cierto que a veces o la mayoría de veces Ichigo actúa como una "bestia", pero confiemos en que Rukia lo pueda domar.** Andreabarboza.3363: **Me alegra que te guste, gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 11.- LA BODA**

El sol apenas estaba despuntando cuando Rukia se despertó por el sonido de la alarma. Ella una persona a la que le gustaba dormir mucho y cada vez que se levantaba a las seis y media de la mañana era una agonía para ella, pero ese día levantarse al cuarto para las seis no supuso mucho esfuerzo.

Si quería escaparse de la casa, y sobre todo de la boda con Ichigo, sólo tenía una oportunidad y esa era cuando el salía a correr.

A prisa Rukia se cambió de ropa y esperó junto a su puerta con la maleta lista. Decidió no bañarse en ese momento porque podría correr el riesgo de ser sorprendida por él.

Escuchó ruidos detrás de la puerta y se imaginó que era Ichigo, quien salía a correr todas las mañanas a las seis en punto.

Espero un momento más y luego salió de la habitación con cuidado, cerciorándose primero de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Llegó a las escaleras y escuchó como la puerta de la cocina se cerraba.

Bajó las escaleras con la tranquilidad de que él ya no estaba en casa. Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó a la puerta principal, pero se detuvo en medio de la sala y regresó a la cocina.

Le dejaría una nota a Ichigo antes de irse.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Frente al espejo una joven de cabellera naranja contemplaba como se vería con aquel vestido floreado puesto.

―¡Esta ropa ya no me queda! ―exclamó la chica al estirar el vestido y comprobar que ya no entraría en él. Enojada la tiró al piso.

Orihime estaba eligiendo la ropa que se pondría para la boda de Rukia porque, como era su mejor amiga, no podía faltar a ese día tan importante. Sin embargo a la ropa no le quedaba o no le gustaba.

Uryu, quien estaba de pie y recargado de la pared, levantó un vestido amarillo del suelo.

―Ponte este. ―sugirió Ishida señalando el vestido de tirantes.

―Pero se ve pasado de moda. ―contestó la chica.

―Se te verá bien. ―le dijo con ternura. Él era muy paciente con su mujer.

―De acuerdo. ―concedió ella. Se acercó a él para tomar el vestido y luego entró al baño para probarse la prenda.

El muchacho comenzó a levantar la ropa del suelo, pero su labor quedó interrumpida cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta.

―¡Orihime, Ishida!¡Abran! ―la voz desesperada de Rukia se escuchó.

―Esa es Rukia. ―murmuró el muchacho de lentes y después de dejar la ropa sobre una silla fue a abrir la puerta.

―¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó Rukia. Él se sorprendió al ver que llevaba una maleta pero se hizo a un lado.

―¿Por qué vienes antes de tu boda y con esa maleta? ―le preguntó Uryu cuando estuvieron sentados en el comedor.

Orihime llegó en ese momento y se quedó de pie junto al muchacho.

―No me pienso casar con él, ayer me abandonó en la carretera. ―explicó Rukia, que se veía muy molesta.

―Pero eso no es motivo suficiente para que no te cases. ― Contestó Uryu.

―Claro, si no te casas con Ichigo estaremos en muy mala situación... ―Dijo Orihime Y Uryu le dio un leve codazo para que no continuara hablando.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Rukia no entiendo su comentario.

―Es que no tenemos cuarto para ti. ―Respondió el muchacho salvando la situación. ―Tú tienes una linda casa, ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí?

―Tienes razón, con su ayuda pronto la recuperaré. ―les sonrió Rukia. ―pronto publicaran mi libro y si ustedes trabajan y me dan 2000 mensuales pronto podré pagársela a Ichigo.

―Sólo que todavía no consigo trabajo. ―aclaró Ishida.

―Y yo no puedo trabajar porque estoy embarazada. ―se excusó Orihime poniendo su mano en su vientre. A Rukia no le gustó mucho la contestación, pero ya no le quedó otra que resignarse, por ahora.

―Bueno, como sea no me casaré con él. ―declaró cruzada de brazos.

.

.

Después de un momento Rukia entró a bañarse y sus amigos aprovecharon para elaborar un plan para arreglar la situación, porque en definitiva ella no se podía quedar con ellos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ichigo estaba sentado en el sillón comiéndose una manzana. En el suelo había un papel arrugado.

Cuando regresó de correr no halló a Rukia en la cocina ni su desayuno listo. Subió a buscarla al cuarto imaginándose que seguía dormida. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a regañarla pero se sorprendió al ver la cama tendida y más aún cuando descubrió que su maleta no estaba sobre el ropero ni su ropa adentro.

Furioso bajó a la sala y tiró los cojines al piso. Pasada su rabia acomodó todo en su lugar y fue a la cocina. Necesitaba pensar en un plan pero no podía hacerlo con el estómago vacío. Cuando iba a abrir el refrigerador vio la nota que estaba pegada.

"_Ichigo: ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No me casaré contigo!"_

Y lo que más coraje le dio fue que en la esquina inferior derecha había un conejo dibujado haciendo la señal de victoria y sonriendo.

Y ahora ahí sentado se preguntaba qué haría pues la boda ya estaba lista. De pronto el ruido del timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó para abrir y se encontró con la cara de preocupación de Urahara.

―¿Qué haces aquí Urahara? ―preguntó con curiosidad, pues sabía que era imposible que ya supieran lo de Rukia.

―¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto? ―dijo Urahara enseñándole un periódico. Ichigo lo tomó y lo comenzó a leer. ― Es un reportaje de Hisagi Shunhei. ―agregó.

―Un día antes de la boda el actor Ichigo Kurosaki pelea con su prometida y la baja del coche a medio puente, se rumora que no es la primera vez que la trata mal. ―leía la noticia Ichigo, preguntándose cómo se habían enterado. ―Lo más probable es que no haya boda, por lo que entonces quedara confirmada mi teoría de que su compromiso ha sido una farsa. ―Ichigo arrugó el periódico y lo tiró al piso, estaba molesto y angustiado, sabía que este escándalo le podría salir caro.

―¿Es verdad que ya no te casarás? ―preguntó angustiado el joven rubio.

―Eso parece. ―respondió Ichigo. ―ella se fue y no sé a dónde.

―¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?¿Sabes el escándalo que se armará? ―preguntó enojado Urahara. ―y no quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrá Yoruichi.

―Pues... ―el teléfono de casa sonó en ese momento e interrumpió a Ichigo, quien entró a la casa para contestarlo. Urahara se quedó esperando afuera. ―Urahara creo que ya se solucionó todo. ―mencionó Ichigo cuando regresó.

―¿Cómo? ―pregunto Urahara.

―En el camino te cuento. ―dijo Ichigo, quien tomo sus cosas y se fue con Urahara al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Mientras tanto en casa de Ishida.**

―Rukia, Rukia, Ichigo viene a buscarte. ―Ishida entró corriendo a su casa asustando a Rukia que estaba sacando la ropa de su maleta. ― ¡Escóndete!

―¿Pero cómo sabe que estoy aquí? ―preguntó alarmada Rukia incorporándose de un salto.

―¿Eh?, pues cualquiera sabría, me dijo que te detuviera aquí y que iba a matarte cuando te encontrara.

―¿Y ahora qué hago? ―preguntó Rukia asustada, pues ya sabía cómo se ponía Ichigo cuando se enojaba.

―Hay que esconderte. ―indicó Uryu guardando la ropa de Rukia en la maleta. ― Sé de alguien que nos ayudará. ―tomó la maleta y salió corriendo, Rukia y Orihime lo siguieron. En la calle ya los esperaba un taxi, los tres lo abordaron.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunto Rukia, al ver que iban rumbo al centro.

―Ya te dije que vamos con alguien que te ayudará. ―comentó Ishida.

―Tú tranquila Rukia, Uryu sabe lo que hace. ―mencionó Orihime con una sonrisa. Pero a Rukia nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que eso estaba muy raro.

―¿Por qué se detiene? ―le preguntó Uryu al chofer del taxi, al notar que no seguían avanzando.

―Parece que hubo un accidente más adelante. ―respondió el taxista, quien se estiraba por la ventana del carro para ver mejor.

―¿Por qué se les ocurre chocar ahora que llevamos prisa? ―externó la chica de orquillas, los tres pasaron de su comentario. ―Sólo espero que no lleguemos muy tarde para la boda. ―cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se llevó las manos a la boca.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―le preguntó Rukia. ―¿Qué has dicho? ―volvió a preguntar molesta al ver que ninguno de sus amigos contestaba.

―Rukia, lo hacemos por tu bien. ―declaró Uryu. ―Sabemos que debes casarte con Ichigo Kurosaki. ―Orihime asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Son unos…―Rukia prefirió no seguir, por respeto al taxista. Pero enojada abrió la puerta del taxi y se bajó. Uryu le pagó al taxista y también se bajó junto con su mujer.

―Rukia espera. ―llamó a su amiga, quien caminaba en dirección opuesta al hotel. ―Ichigo tiene problemas. ―le gritó llamando la atención de Rukia, quien se detuvo frente a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos.

―¿Qué problemas? ―le preguntó cuándo ellos se acercaron.

―Creo que salió en los periódicos la noticia de que no habría boda y ahora tiene a toda la prensa tras él. ―contestó el chico acomodándose sus lentes.

―Pues ese no es mi problema. ―mencionó Rukia cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver el aparador. ―eso lo hubiera pensado antes de tratarme así.

En una de las televisiones que estaban en el aparador se podía ver el canal de noticias. Estaban haciendo un reportaje en vivo desde el hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Rukia y los demás le prestaron atención al reportero.

―_Estamos trasmitiendo en vivo desde el hotel en el que se planea se lleve a cabo la boda del actor Ichigo Kurosaki, quien no ha querido dar entrevistas para aclarar el rumor de su falso compromiso y de la posible cancelación de su boda._ ―dijo el reportero con micrófono en mano.

―_¿Hay señales de la novia?_ ―preguntó el conductor del noticiero.

―_Hasta ahora no, sabemos de muy buena fuente que no ha llegado al hotel. ―contestó el reportero. ―Por lo que cada vez es más fuerte el rumor de que el compromiso con la joven Rukia Kuchiki ha sido una farsa para incrementar su popularidad_. ―mencionó serio el reportero. Rukia miraba angustiada el programa.

―_Y de no llevarse a cabo la boda, ¿Cuál es tu pronóstico como experto en espectáculos?_ ―preguntó el conductor.

―_Pues para empezar la popularidad del actor bajaría mucho y los productores no tan fácil le darían papeles protagónicos. ―explicó. ―pero esperamos que no sea así, ya que desde su inicio como actor ha demostrado tener mucho talento._

―_Muchas gracias y seguiremos al pendiente_. ― dijo el conductor, para luego pasar a otras noticias.

―Lo vez. ―reprochó Uryu. ―él te necesita, si te ibas a casar con él es porque lo amas ¿no? Y no tiene sentido que por una pequeña pelea canceles la boda.

Rukia se quedó pensando un rato, claro que no amaba a Ichigo pero había firmado un contrato comprometiéndose a casarse, además si le preocupaba el hecho de causarle problemas a Ichigo.

―Está bien, me casaré. ―dijo decidida, pero no por eso alegre.

―Hay que darnos prisa entonces, el hotel no queda muy lejos, será mejor ir corriendo. ―indicó Uryu, pues el tráfico vehicular seguía congestionado.

.

.

Los chicos emprendieron la marcha hacia el hotel, tardaron aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar.

―Hay muchos reporteros ¿Cómo entraremos sin ser vistos? ―pregunto Rukia, pues la entrada del hotel estaba llena de reporteros y gente ansiosa por ver si la boda se llevaba a cabo o no.

―No te preocupes. Sígueme. ―indicó el joven, quien las llevó a la entrada de servicio, donde ya los esperaba Urahara.

―Rápido, ya es tarde. ―les dijo mientras hacia una seña para que entraran.

Ya adentro se separaron, Rukia se fue con Urahara y los chicos se dirigieron al salón donde se haría la boda.

Urahara llevó a Rukia a una habitación en el tercer piso, ahí ya la esperaban tres maquillistas y tres personas que llevaban su vestido de novia, los zapatos y los accesorios.

Urahara se despidió y se fue a seguir recibiendo invitados y hablando con la prensa. Las maquillistas comenzaron a arreglar a la novia, quien sólo se miraba fijamente al espejo preguntándose si hacia lo correcto.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto Orihime y Uryu ya estaban en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, platicando con Ichigo.

―Por favor cuida de ella. ―le pidió Orihime. ―A veces es un poco terca, pero es buena persona.

―Sí. ―contestó a secas.

―Ella no es fácil de tratar, pero ya que la hemos cuidado confía en nosotros. ―mencionó Uryu sonriendo. ―Nosotros te ayudaremos en cualquier cosa.

Ichigo le fingió una pequeña sonrisa, había algo en ellos que no le gustaba y agradeció enormemente que Urahara llegara por él en ese momento para que atendiera a los invitados.

El lugar estaba lleno de reporteros y fotógrafos que no perdían oportunidad de tomar fotos y entrevistar a cuanta figura pública llegaba a la boda y de fotografiar cada movimiento de Ichigo.

Renji llegó al salón y fue a saludar a Senna que estaba sentada en una esquina, pero ella no quiso hablar con él y se paró para ir con Ichigo, que estaba en la entrada saludando a los invitados. Renji se quedó desconcertado por su actitud pero entendía que debía darle tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

―¡Hola Ichigo! ―lo saludó alegremente Senna cuando llegó junto a él.

―¡Hola! ―la saludó algo incómodo.

―Te ves genial hoy. ―le dijo viendo el traje blanco que llevaba puesto.

―Sí gracias.

―Me hubiera gustado diseñarte el traje. ―mencionó Senna acomodándole la corbata de moño color blanco, lo que hizo que Ichigo se pusiera más nervioso. ―Es un poco triste. ―dijo Senna dejando de tocar su corbata. ―Tal vez las cosas cambien ahora.

―La gente siempre cambia de todas formas. ―le contestó Ichigo. ― Debo irme. ―le dijo y se fue a seguir atendiendo a los invitados.

Senna quedó desconcertada por la actitud tan fría de Ichigo, él siempre procuraba llenarla de atenciones pero desde varios días antes se mostraba frío y distante, y eso era algo que no le gustaba.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Rukia ya estaba arreglada y sólo estaba esperando a que la llamaran para salir, pero a diferencia de otras novias no estaba nada feliz, estaba triste, angustiada y arrepentida por haber hecho ese contrato.

Un carraspeo la hizo levantar la vista del suelo, era Isshin que estaba parado afuera de la puerta, ella rápidamente se levantó del sillón y lo saludó con una reverencia, él se aproximó hasta ella.

Por unos segundo permanecieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, aunque él la miraba serio, no era tan intimidante como su abuela.

―Soy Rukia Kuchiki, no pude presentarme antes. ― por fin se animó a hablar.

―Soy Isshin Kurosaki, parece que nos conocemos en el último minuto. ―le dijo con una leve sonrisa, Rukia permaneció seria pero con la mirada triste. ―Sé que debes tener muchas cosas en la cabeza, Ichigo a veces se comporta como un idiota, pero no es mal chico. Debes ser paciente y aceptarlo así. ―Rukia sonrió forzadamente. ―Estas muy guapa hoy Rukia. ―el halago de Isshin hizo feliz a Rukia quien lo demostró con una bella sonrisa sincera. ―Hay hija mía, ven a mis brazos. ―pidió Isshin y la abrazó efusivamente soltando lágrimas de felicidad, por fin su hijo se haría hombre y le daría nietos.

―Ya es hora. ―interrumpió Urahara.

―Sí. ―respondió Isshin soltándola. ―Vamos. ― Y le ofreció el brazo.

.

.

Rukia caminaba del brazo de Isshin al ritmo de la marcha nupcial y en medio de las miradas de los presentes y de las luces y flashes de las cámaras fotográficas. Estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de personas que ahí había, las cuales la mayoría le era desconocida. Se dirigía hacia Ichigo con la mirada levantada, pero seria, sólo sonrió cuando volteó a ver a Isshin, y no fue que digamos una sonrisa muy alegre.

Ella había soñado casarse con un vestido como el que llevaba puesto, un vestido blanco sstraple, con flores bordadas en la cintura y en la falda del vestido, pero también había soñado casarse por amor.

Ichigo la esperaba junto al altar, no pudo evitar percatarse de que se veía muy bonita, ese vestido le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo, además de que le gustó como se veía con el cabello recogido de lado, de donde se sujetaba su velo. Pero aun así se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque no la amaba y estaba a punto de poner punto final a su relación con Senna, o a lo que sea que tuvieran.

Isshin y Rukia llegaron hasta el altar y él murmuró algunas palabras que Ichigo no entendió, pero se imaginó que era algo parecido a "idiota".

―Cuídala. ―Dijo Isshin depositando suavemente la mano de Rukia en la de Ichigo. Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Tomados de la mano voltearon para quedar de frente a quien oficiaría la ceremonia.

Llegó el momento esperado por todos, Ichigo colocó la alianza de matrimonio en el dedo de Rukia e hizo su promesa de cuidarla, respetarla y serle fiel por el resto de sus vidas. Rukia hizo lo mismo, colocó el anillo en el dedo de Ichigo y prometió cuidarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso.

Con estas promesas quedó olvidado de inmediato aquel rumor del compromiso falso, pues los reporteros estaban seguros de que su amor era sincero.

Después de la ceremonia, comenzó la fiesta, todos estaban muy animados, menos los novios que ya estaban sentados en la mesa principal.

―Ichigo, Rukia es hora del baile. ―Les recordó Urahara y fue a cerciorarse de que todo andaba bien con el sonido.

Los novios suspiraron pesadamente y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el centro del salón. Al ritmo de la música comenzaron a bailar.

"_Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar; algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó, sin permiso me robaste el corazón; y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor."*_

Era lo que se escuchaba mientras los novios bailaban, los más felices de la fiesta, después de la familia de Ichigo, eran Orihime e Ishida, quienes alegres veían bailar a los novios pensando que sus problemas estaban resueltos. Urahara y Yoruichi los veían deseando que por fin acabaran los escándalos de Ichigo y que su matrimonio no afectara su carrera.

"_Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí, eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir, eres un sueño perfecto todo lo encuentro en ti; tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel, hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí y todo gracias a ti."*_

Ichigo y Rukia bailaban algo nerviosos y trataban de sonreír de vez en cuando. Renji los miraba fijamente, deseando que Ichigo y Rukia fueran felices. Senna sentada junto a Renji, porque su enojo hacia él no había durado mucho, los miraba pensando que la idea de que Ichigo se casara no le agradaba del todo.

Después del baile atendieron un momento a los reporteros, por petición de Urahara, para aclarar los rumores. Ichigo les comentó que como todas las parejas tenían problemas, pero que su amor era más grande y todo lo superaba. Rukia sonreía ante las cámaras, mientras pensaba que Ichigo cada vez ampliaba más su repertorio de mentiras.

Cuando terminó la fiesta, los novios se despidieron de sus familiares y amigos y partieron rumbo a su luna de miel. Rukia iba muy contenta al imaginarse todos los lugares que visitaría.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fragmentos de la canción "Tú me cambiaste la vida" de Río Roma.<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos.**


	12. Luna de miel

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez:<strong>IchirukiLullaby, AdrylovesChappy, Haibara 20, Gzn, Dokusho, chik-yinyang, anna 04, LaBev713.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar: <strong>FrikiHimechan, Andreabarboza.3363, Ksy991, Kurosaki Skydark, Rukia Inlove, Goshy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 12.- LUNA DE MIEL **

Cuando Ichigo le dijo a Rukia que viajarían a la isla de Hokkaido no pudo ponerse más contenta, por fin visitaría el lugar que tanto mencionaba en las novelas que leía. Así que olvidándose de temores y dudas, por su boda con Ichigo, no puso objeciones a la hora de subir al avión.

Está vez ya no sintió miedo cuando el avión despegó. Durante el viaje sintió un déjà vu, pues Ichigo se limitó a hacerse el dormido y limitar su conversación con ella a simples monosílabos.

Ella trató de olvidar lo negativo, como que estaría atada seis meses a un ogro y ver el lado bueno, por lo menos en ese momento, que sería el poder disfrutar de las atracciones que la isla ofrecía.

Ichigo había escogido ese lugar porque tenía un ambiente muy agradable y pacífico y ahí podría olvidarse un poco de su ajetreada vida y del acoso de los paparazzi. Y esperaba que también de Senna, porque su relación con ella le hacía daño.

.

.

Rukia se sorprendió bastante cuando bajaron del taxi y vio un club de yates en lugar de un hotel.

―Camina. ―indicó Ichigo y avanzó hacía un pequeño yate atracado al final de la fila.

Rukia con dificultad, porque llevaba dos maletas cargando ya que no tenía de ruedas, lo siguió.

―¿Nos quedaremos en un barco? ―preguntó intrigada.

―Así es. ―respondió él. ―no escaparás de nuevo.

Rukia no entendió sus palabras hasta el tercer día.

Después de abordar Ichigo navegó hasta alejarse varios metros de la costa. Rukia disfrutó esa noche ver la luna reflejarse en el mar y la pesca nocturna. Pero después de tres días todo ya se había vuelto tedioso.

La tarde del cuarto día Rukia decidió encarar a Ichigo. Así que se acercó a él, quien contemplaba el mar sentado en su silla plegable.

―Ichigo. ―le dijo Rukia. ―desde que llegamos aquí no hemos visitado ningún lugar y estoy segura que no iremos a ninguna parte en barco. ―lo vio con reproche. ― ¿Por qué?

―¿Para qué?¿Para qué te escapes? ―respondió mientras se servía una copa de vino.

Es cierto que esos cuatro días habían sido muy aburridos, pero no correría el riesgo de que Rukia en un impulso decidiera escapar y se hiciera un escándalo público.

―No lo digo por eso. ―le contestó Rukia. No pensaba escapar ¿A dónde iría? ―Además tú tienes la culpa de lo que pasó. ―le recriminó cruzada de brazos y recordando el momento cuando la bajó del coche.

―Pues si no te gusta vete, escápate. Anda. ―La alentó Ichigo en tono irónico.

―¡Qué infantil eres! ―declaró enojada.

―¿Qué? ¿Infantil yo? ―Ichigo se molestó por el comentario, dejó la copa en el piso y se puso de pie. Ahora le daría una lección. ―¿Te demuestro que no soy un niño? ―le preguntó sacándose la camisa del pantalón y avanzando hacia ella con una cara de pervertido.

―No estamos casados de verdad, acuérdate del contrato. ―le recordó Rukia asustada.

―¿Contrato? Yo no me acuerdo de nada. ―respondió Ichigo acercándose más y desabrochándose el primer botón de la camisa.

―¿Qué haces? Detente. ―pidió Rukia mientras retrocedía.

―¿Por qué? ¿Estás asustada? ―preguntó Ichigo desabrochándose otro botón y avanzando, mientras Rukia retrocedía.

―Claro que no estoy asustada, pero detente. ―Rukia ya se había topado con el barandal del barco, que era bajo, le llegaba por las rodillas.

―Pues si no te gusta escápate. ―comentó Ichigo que había terminado de desabrocharse la camisa, disfrutaba verla así de asustada. ―¡Hu!―le gritó cuando la tuvo de frente para asustarla aún más. Al espantarse Rukia se hizo hacia atrás y cayó por la borda ante la mirada atónita de Ichigo.

Mientras ella manoteaba en el agua él la veía triunfante. ― Ahora escápate. ―se burló y se dio la media vuelta.

―¡No sé nadar! ―alcanzó a gritar Rukia, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por tratar de no hundirse.

Ichigo volteó y vio como ella se estaba hundiendo, sólo podía ver sus manos moviéndose entre el agua.

La diversión cesó y dio paso a la sincera preocupación. Es cierto que ella a veces lo irritaba pero no deseaba que le pasara algo malo.

―¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ―gritó preocupado y se lanzó al agua para salvarla. Nadó hasta ella y tomándola de la cintura la llevó hasta el barco.

La depositó con suavidad en el piso y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla derecha, pero ella no despertó. Rápidamente le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, le cerró la nariz con una mano y con la otra le abrió la boca tirando del mentón. Tomó aire y posó su boca sobre la de ella para soplarle aire.

Después se despegó de ella, pero la chica seguía sin reaccionar, así que volvió a practicar la respiración artificial, sin embargo esta vez Rukia abrió los ojos cuando Ichigo tenía sus labios sobre los de ella. El muchacho de inmediato se retiró y Rukia empezó a toser y sacar agua.

Se incorporó en el piso y miró a Ichigo con resentimiento.

―¡Me besaste! ―le reclamó.

―No te besé, sólo fue RCP. ―alegó Ichigo. ―Ni quien quisiera besarte. ―agregó.

―En la fiesta no pensaste eso. ―volvió a reclamar ella y volvió a toser.

―Ese no fue un beso, fue…

―Cómo sea. ―ella interrumpió su excusa. No se sentía bien para discutir así que lo dejó pasar.

Ichigo la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó a sentarse al camarote, ahí le puso una manta sobre los hombros y se sentó junto a ella.

―Así que no sabes nadar. ―le comentó. ―No puedes ser tan inútil, debes…

―Eres un tonto. ―interrumpió Rukia disgustada. ― casi muero por tu culpa. ―le reprochó sintiéndose un poco mejor.

―Te salvé la vida y aun así me dices tonto. ― se quejó Ichigo sintiéndose ofendido.

―¿Qué me salvaste? ―preguntó irónica. ―De toda la gente que conozco tú eres el peor. ― exclamó enojada.

―¡Ay Rukia! ―exclamó él entre dientes. Meneó la cabeza negativamente, se contuvo de no decirle algo más.

―No te hagas el tonto y por favor deja de actuar así, la vida no debe tomarse tan a la ligera. ― le dijo Rukia sonriendo con satisfacción. Ichigo se levantó enojado y salió del camarote.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Por el accidente él tomó la decisión de ir a la ciudad y quedarse en un hotel por los dos días que le quedaban libres.

―Rukia lleva las maletas. ―le ordenó Ichigo cuando desembarcaron, poniendo sus maletas frente a ella.

―¿Pero por qué?

―Porque tienes que desquitar lo que te pago. ―respondió Ichigo y se dio la media vuelta. La verdad es que él seguía enojado por lo que le había dicho y esa era su forma de venganza.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al hotel, Ichigo caminaba unos pasos adelante de Rukia quien iba cargando sus dos maletas y arrastrando las dos de Ichigo. No podía más, los brazos se le habían dormido y las piernas ya le dolían.

―Rukia apúrate, acuérdate que no debes tomarte la vida tan a la ligera. ―le dijo con burla.

Rukia no le siguió el juego y siguió caminando hacia el cuarto. Cuando entró dejó las maletas a un lado e inspeccionó el lugar. Había una sala amplia, la puerta que daba a la terraza con vista al mar, el baño con jacuzzi y una recámara.

―Ichigo sólo hay una cama. ―le informó al chico de cabellera naranja después de su inspección. Él estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

―Tu cama es está. ―Contestó divertido mientras le daba golpecitos al sofá donde estaba sentado.

―¿Pero cómo voy a dormir ahí?

―Pues dormir es dormir, no te quejes. ― señaló Ichigo y se metió a bañar.

Mientras tanto Rukia trataba de acomodarse en el sofá pero le resultaba incómodo.

―Puedes dormir en el piso si quieres.―le dijo con burla al ver que Rukia no se acomodaba en el sofá.

―¿Por qué no eres caballeroso? ―le preguntó. Él sólo sonrió de forma arrogante. ― Eres la persona más mezquina que conozco. ―agregó.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―preguntó molesto.

―Lo que has oído, que eres un mezquino. ―le gritó Rukia provocando la furia de Ichigo.

―Pues si no te gusta puedes dormir conmigo. ―comentó Ichigo entrando a la recamara. ― la cama es muy grande. ―dijo acostado en la cama y golpeándola con una mano. ―podemos dormir juntos, además somos marido y mujer, no hay nada de malo, ven aquí. ―Ichigo le sonreía maliciosamente.

―Eres odioso. ―acotó Rukia, quien tomó su manta y se fue a la terraza. Pero ahí los mosquitos no la dejaron dormir, así que regresó enojada adentro. Fue a la recámara y abrió bruscamente la puerta despertando a Ichigo.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó asustado Ichigo cuando Rukia se quitó la camisa se quedó en una blusa de tirantes.

―Pues si no te gusta vete a dormir a otro lado. ―dijo desafiante y se acostó en el otro lado de la cama con una sonrisa de victoria. ―No me lo debo tomar a la ligera.

Esa sería una lucha de egos y el joven actor no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Ichigo enojado se quitó la camiseta, la aventó al piso, se acostó cerca de Rukia y le echó un brazo en el cuello, esperando que ella se enojara y se marchara. Ambos quedaron mirándose a la cara.

Pero Rukia tampoco se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, así que también puso su brazo sobre el abdomen de Ichigo, él contraatacó y puso la pierna que le quedaba libre sobre la de ella, ella lo imitó y así permanecieron unos segundos jaloneándose hasta que no aguantaron y se separaron sentándose en la cama frente a frente.

Pero a Ichigo le quedaba un as bajo la manga, sujetó con sus manos la cara de Rukia y acercó su cara para besarla, a pesar de que ella se resistía, ya estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella se puso nerviosa y no aguantando más, lo empujó para alejarlo. Luego se fue a dormir a la sala. Él se quedó triunfante a dormir en la cama.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo despertó de lo más relajado. Ella todavía estaba enojada por lo que no desayunaron juntos ni se hablaron en toda la mañana.

Ichigo terminó de nadar en la alberca del hotel y regresó al cuarto, a través de la ventana pudo ver a Rukia que dibujaba algo en el escritorio pero se veía muy triste y desganada. Entonces se arrepintió de haberla tratado mal. Después de cambiarse fue a ver a Rukia que estaba acostada en el sillón de la terraza.

―¿Piensas pasar el día durmiendo? ― Le preguntó, pero ella lo ignoró. ―dijiste que querías salir. ―Rukia siguió sin hacerle caso. ―Pues si no quieres iré yo solo. ―mencionó y se dio la media vuelta.

―Espera, si quiero salir. ― Lo detuvo Rukia.

―Cámbiate, te espero afuera. ―le dijo Ichigo, ya que Rukia seguía en pijama.

.

.

Cuando Rukia salió del hotel Ichigo ya la esperaba sobre una bicicleta.

―Súbete. ―le indicó Ichigo señalándole la bicicleta que estaba recargada en la pared.

―Mejor vamos caminando. ―pidió Rukia.

―Está muy lejos.

―Es que… no se andar en ella. ―confesó apenada. A su papá no le gustaba la idea de ver a su hija montada en una bicicleta por lo que nunca le enseñó a manejarla.

―Te tendré que enseñar. ― dijo Ichigo con pesar mientras se bajaba de la suya.

Por dos largas horas Ichigo trató de enseñarle a andar en bici en el estacionamiento del hotel, pero Rukia nada más no podía soltarse. En una de esas que Ichigo la soltó ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con todo y bicicleta.

―¡Ay me duele, me duele¡― se quejó sentada en el piso agarrando una de sus rodillas, por la caída se había hecho un pequeño raspón.

―A ver déjame ver. ―pidió él intentando tocarle la rodilla y agachándose a su nivel.

―No, me duele. ―Rukia quitó la rodilla antes de que él la pudiera tocar. ―y como tú me tiraste, me tienes que comprar algo en compensación. ―le anunció con una dulce sonrisa.

―Ok. Te compraré un helado. ―Accedió Ichigo sonriéndole, pues después de verla sonreír así, sintió que no le no le podía negar nada.

―¡Qué sea de fresa! ―exclamó Rukia. Él sólo asintió.

Rukia no hubiera hecho un escándalo así, pero pensó que quizá con su actuación podría relajarse un poco la tensión entre ellos. Estuvo pensándolo mucho y si iban a vivir bajo el mismo techo tanto tiempo lo mejor era hacerlo de buena manera.

Ichigo la ayudó a levantarse y los dos se montaron en la bicicleta, Ichigo manejaba y ella iba sentada atrás abrazándolo para no caerse. Ichigo se había resignado a que Rukia no podría aprender a andar en bicicleta.

Así fueron al parque para comprarse el helado, luego juntos recorrieron caminando los puestos de artesanías, Rukia se detuvo emocionada en uno en particular.

―¡Mira Ichigo, es Chappy! ―informó agarrando un pequeño llavero de un conejo con una guitarra. ―¡Está hermoso! ― exclamó con alegría.

Ichigo estaba a punto de decir que eso estaba muy feo, pero vio que Rukia veía a ese conejo de una forma muy tierna y no quiso romper el ambiente tan agradable que se había formado entre ellos.

―Me lo llevo. ―le dijo Ichigo al vendedor, para sorpresa de Rukia, y le dio lo que costaba el llavero. ―Es para que recuerdes el viaje. ―le comentó mirándola y entregándole el llavero.

―Gracias. ― Le dijo con una sonrisa, lo apretó en su mano contra el pecho y luego guardó el llavero en su bolso.

Enseguida dieron un paseo por el parque en bicicleta. Al caer la tarde se sentaron en una banca a disfrutar del ocaso, pero como estaban cansados se quedaron dormidos, Rukia recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo y él recostó su cabeza en la de ella.

Cuando despertaron, un poco más de una hora después, regresaron al hotel, cenaron platicando amenamente sobre el paseo y se fueron a dormir. Esta vez Ichigo le cedió la cama a Rukia y él fue el que durmió en la sala.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron y fueron hacia el aeropuerto para tomar el avión que los regresaría a casa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando llegaron a la casa Rukia se encontró con una gran sorpresa, su recámara ahora estaba amueblada, había cama, dos burós, el tocador con su silla y el ropero, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el peluche de Chappy en pijama que se encontraba sobre la cama, de inmediato corrió hacia la cama para abrazar a su amado Chappy.

.

.

Ichigo después de dejar sus cosas a su cuarto, bajó a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Sonreía por imaginarse la cara de Rukia al ver su recámara, pero su semblante cambió cuando sonó su celular y vio que era Senna la que lo llamaba, aunque dudó por un segundo, atendió la llamada.

―¡Hola!― saludó Ichigo mostrándose frío.

―Hola Ichigo, ¿ya has regresado? ―preguntó Senna con timidez al no escucharlo feliz.

―Sí, acabo de regresar del viaje.

―Oye, tengo que pedirte un favor, estoy haciendo unas fotografías para una revista de moda, pero el modelo es muy malo, ¿No puedes tu ayudarme? ―preguntó Senna.

―Lo siento pero no puedo, me resulta inconveniente. ―respondió ocultando su tristeza. ―En este momento estoy ocupado, así que debo colgar. ― colgó el teléfono, prefirió poner distancia entre los dos, tal vez así se podría olvidar de ella.

―Ichigo, ¿Ese es mi cuarto? ―le preguntó Rukia que llegaba a la cocina.

―Te lo descontaré de tu sueldo. ―Rukia hizo una mueca de desapruebo. ―Por cierto ¿ya has visto lo que hay afuera para ti? ―le preguntó Ichigo.

Ella le respondió que no y salió corriendo de la casa. Se sorprendió al ver en la calle un coche plateado y se acercó a él.

―Me compró un coche igual al suyo. ―murmuró emocionada mientras lo inspeccionaba, Ichigo la miraba divertido. ―Gracias Ichigo, no debiste molestarte. ―le dijo mientras tocaba el parabrisas.

―¿Por qué crees que te compraría uno? Lo tuyo está allá. ― le respondió señalando un rincón de la terraza.

Rukia se decepciono al ver lo que le había comprado.

―¿Una bicicleta?

―¡Qué tonta eres!―se burló Ichigo. ―Espero que esta vez aprendas a manejarla, súbete. ―le indicó a Rukia.

Así los dos se pusieron a practicar en la banqueta enfrente de su casa. Ellos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían, Rukia trataba de mantener el equilibrio mientras Ichigo la empujaba, así que no se dieron cuenta cuando un coche se aproximaba por la calle.

Después de varios intentos por fin Rukia pudo soltarse a andar ella sola, lo que alegró a los dos y lo festejaron con una chocada de manos, pero su felicidad duró poco, el ruido de una puerta cerrándose los hizo girar, era Senna que bajaba de su auto.

* * *

><p>―Y Senna tenía que ser la mosca en la sopa, ya imaginarán que se traerá entre manos.<p>

―Si alguien sigue alguno de mis otros fics, siento el no actualizar pero mi inspiración no regresa y no quiero escribir algo que no me guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	13. Tristezas

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez:<strong>darisu-chan, Gzn, anna 04, chik-yinyang, Yess-Blur13, Miio Kuchiiki, IchiRukiForever, LaBev713, Haibara 20, Yuuki Kuchiki, ichiloveruki.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar: <strong>Jailys-sama:<strong> Jajaja, es que de tanto que veía novelas se me pegó lo de cortar en partes con intriga. **Rukia Inlove: **Así es, en la historia el IchiRuki se dará lentamente, primero deben conocerse un poco.** KattytoNebel****: **Pues gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, espero te siga gustando y no presiono pero ojalá te dejes dominar por el Ichiruki XD. **Ksy991: **Pues ya ves que Ichigo tiene sus arranques de brutalidad, pero también tiene un lado tierno, que poco a poco saldrá a la luz. **Lala:** Pues otras veces me lo han pedido pero no me he animado, la verdad no soy buena para escribir lemon. **maniiAcosta1:** gracias por leer y comentar, espero te siga gustando la historia. **Netokastillo:** gracias por comentar. **Gzn:** me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos, espero que este también te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 13.- TRISTEZAS **

Rukia e Ichigo pasaban un momento agradable, él le ayudaba a montar en bicicleta, ella a olvidar aunque sea por un momento a aquella persona que le causaba tristeza.

Pero aquella felicidad se esfumó cuando Senna apareció frente a ellos.

La chica de ojos naranja y el muchacho de ojos miel se miraron fijamente, Rukia los miró a los dos y luego bajó de la bicicleta.

―¡Hola! ―saludó Rukia alegremente.

―¡Hola! ―contestó Senna incómoda, pues la presencia de Rukia no le era grata.

―¿Por qué no me has dicho que vendrías? ―Preguntó Ichigo con seriedad.

―Como estabas ocupado decidí venir yo, espero no haber interrumpido nada. —comentó Senna apenada.

―No te preocupes. ―interrumpió Rukia brindándole una sonrisa sincera. ―Entremos. ―invitó, luego tomó su bicicleta y caminó hasta la terraza, donde la dejó recargada en la pared y luego entró a la casa. Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que su ahora esposo sentía por esa mujer.

Ni Ichigo ni Senna se movieron de su lugar, por razones diferentes no quisieron inmiscuir a Rukia.

―No sabía que te habías mudado aquí. ―le comentó Senna mirando la casa. ―me lo dijo Urahara ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?

―¿Necesito tu aprobación para todo? ―la cuestionó molesto.

―¿Qué? ―Senna se sintió mal por la forma en la que le habló Ichigo. ―Siento que estés ocupado, ya no te volveré a molestar. ―se disculpó aguantando las ganas de llorar, luego se dio la media vuelta y subió a su carro.

Ichigo se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, luego entró a la terraza y se sentó en la banca de madera, estaba triste por la forma en la que se había comportado con Senna, era la primera vez que le había alzado la voz. Pero necesitaba poner distancia en la relación.

Rukia salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa, pues cuando se disponía a preparar jugo para la invitada, recibió una llamada.

―Ichigo, Ichigo, ¿adivina quién me llamó? ―Rukia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ―oye ¿pero ya se fue? —dijo al notar que Senna no estaba.

―¿Quién llamó? ― Le preguntó para cambiar de tema, lo cual funcionó pues Rukia se olvidó de la chica por lo emocionada que estaba por la noticia.

―¡Los de la editorial dicen que quieren verme! —exclamó con emoción mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho.

―¿Están interesados en tu novela? ―Preguntó escéptico Ichigo.

―Pues claro, así que trátame bien mientras puedas. ― le contestó riendo.

―Debe ser una editorial para locos y cabezas duras. ―bromeó Ichigo.

―Pues di lo que quieras, pero ya verás que mis libros se venderán como pan caliente y la gente va a hacer fila para que se los autografíe. ―dijo Rukia y entró a la casa para cambiarse.

―¡Estás muy loca! ―le gritó Ichigo, pero se alegraba por ella porque había visto como anhelaba tener una oportunidad para triunfar. Pero enseguida recordó a Senna y volvió a ponerse triste.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia llegó a la editorial muy ansiosa. Después de anunciarse con la secretaria la hicieron pasar a la oficina del editor, quien la recibió con mucha amabilidad, la invitó a sentarse y le ofreció un refresco.

―¿Oye y por qué no llevas anillo? ―le preguntó al observar que no llevaba puesto la argolla de matrimonio.

―¿Qué? ―Rukia no supo que decir, como explicarle que estaban guardadas en su cajonera.

―Tengo entendido que eres la esposa de Ichigo Kurosaki, felicidades. ―agregó con una sonrisa ante su silencio.

―Sí, gracias. ―le contestó Rukia.

―Has salido en muchas revistas, aunque al principio no te reconocí. ―señaló el editor. ―saliste genial en las fotos.

―Fue por el maquillaje. ―bromeó Rukia. ―¿Mi trabajo será publicado? ―preguntó lo que le interesaba saber.

―Bueno con respecto a eso. ―el editor se puso serio y trató de encontrar las palabras correctas. ―Tu trabajo presenta varias fallas, la historia es muy vaga como para publicarla. ―sus palabras hirieron a la chica, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte.

―Entonces ¿Por qué me llamaron? — preguntó con curiosidad y molestia a la vez.

―En realidad me gustaría que escribieras un libro sobre la vida de tu esposo Ichigo. ―reveló el editor. ―Es lo que vende en la actualidad, la gente quiere saber lo que hace en sus ratos libres. ―Y siendo Ichigo una de las máximas figuras del momento estaba seguro que obtendría grandes ganancias.

―Lo siento pero no lo haré. ―contestó Rukia con indignación. ―Así que por favor devuélvame mi trabajo. ―pidió poniéndose de pie.

―Piénselo bien por favor. ―suplicó el editor, también poniéndose de pie. ― Le conviene.

―Ya le dije que no. ―recalcó molesta.

.

.

Rukia salió de la editorial con su novela en mano y el ánimo por los suelos, no podía creer que su historia había sido rechazada. Pero cuando más sumida estaba en su tristeza, vio una luz en el camino. Todavía tenía una esperanza y se aferraría a ella.

Así que con nuevos ánimos se dirigió a la compañía de publicidad de Renji. No estaba muy lejos de ese lugar y podía llegar caminando.

Cuando llegó al edificio fue con la recepcionista.

―Disculpe, vengo a ver al señor Renji Abarai. ―comentó Rukia. Esperaba que la pudiera atender para enseñarle su novela.

―¿En qué departamento trabaja?

―Pues no sé bien, algo así de medios de comunicación. ―indicó. Ya había olvidado su conversación con él.

—Pues así no la puedo ayudar. —le contestó la recepcionista, Rukia se decepcionó.―¿Eh?... A Renji Abarai, ¿el vicepresidente? ―comentó la recepcionista cuando relacionó el nombre.

―Sí, creo que es él. ―dijo Rukia sorprendida por el puesto de Renji en la empresa. La muchacha llamó a la oficina del hombre de cabello rojo.

―Él está en una junta y no la puede atender. ―le indicó después de que hablara con la secretaria.

―Bueno, ¿podría entregarle esto? ― preguntó Rukia extendiéndole el sobre rotulado que contenía con su novela, la recepcionista aceptó y la tomó.

Luego Rukia regresó a casa y aunque iba triste todavía tenía una esperanza de que su novela fuera publicada.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia llegó a la casa y encontró a Ichigo durmiendo en una banca del patio con el libro sobre la cara.

―¿Qué quieren que escriba sobre su vida?, si sólo come, corre y duerme. ―murmuró al verlo. Luego se acercó a él. ―muévete, deja que otros se sienten. ―le dijo pateándolo para que despertara. Ichigo se despertó y se sentó, haciendo un lugar para ella.

―¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Lo van a publicar? ― preguntó tallándose los ojos.

―Hay algunos detalles, todavía no me he decidido. ―comentó Rukia tratando de aparentar calma.

―Te rechazaron verdad. ―le dijo Ichigo al ver su expresión.

―¿Pero qué dices?

―Lo sabía, se me hacía muy gracioso que fueras novelista. ―se burló Ichigo.

―Tal vez tu no, pero yo estoy de mal humor, así que detente por favor. ―le pidió Rukia.

―Está bien, pero es muy gracioso. ―agregó divertido.

Rukia le iba a contestar, pero algo que brillo en el pasto la distrajo así que se paró para ver que era.

―¡Así que aquí estaba! ―exclamó levantando algo del pasto que Ichigo no pudo identificar.

―¿Qué es eso?

―El anillo que tiraste. ―comentó Rukia mostrándole el anillo y luego se lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. ―Es mi día de suerte. ―agregó pensando en que si lo vendía obtendría buen dinero.

―Te dije que lo tiraras. ―habló Ichigo enojado poniéndose de pie.

―Yo me lo encontré así que ahora es mío. —sentenció Rukia.

―¡Dámelo! ―Ichigo se acercó a ella y comenzó a forcejear con ella para quitarle el anillo.

―¡Suéltame!, es mío. ―exclamó Rukia y le mordió la mano.

Ichigo la soltó al sentir la mordida y ella aprovechó escapar y correr a su cuarto. El muchacho se talló la mordida y enseguida caminó con furia hacia el cuarto de la chica.

.

.

―¡Qué bonito! ―exclamó Rukia mirando el anillo puesto en su dedo.

Ichigo entró a su cuarto abriendo la puerta bruscamente, asustándola y haciéndola girar para verlo. Luego agarró la maleta que la chica tenía arriba del ropero, la abrió y la tiró al piso.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunto Rukia al ver que Ichigo sacaba su ropa del ropero y la aventaba a la maleta.

―Quiero que te vayas, fue un error haberte traído a la casa. ― le contestó enojado. ―La mordida que me diste me hizo ver que me he equivocado, eres una loca y no puedo vivir contigo. ―señaló cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

―Pues yo también ya me cansé de soportar tus groserías, ¡Eres un tonto amargado! ―le dijo Rukia también cruzada de brazos.

―Pues vete entonces. ―ordenó Ichigo señalando la puerta.

―Pues no me voy. ―lo encaró Rukia. ―en el contrato dice que al divorciarnos esta casa es mía, así que el que se tiene que ir eres tú.

―Pero todavía no estamos divorciados, así que la casa sigue siendo mía, la que se va eres tú. ― rebatió Ichigo y cargó la maleta de Rukia para después tomarla del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarla hasta la salida.

―Por lo menos me quede con el anillo. ―murmuró Rukia resignada cuando estuvo en el patio. Luego lo guardó en su bolsa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Como Rukia se fue sin hacer la limpieza de la casa y a Ichigo no le gustaba que la casa estuviera sucia, él se puso a limpiarla. Barrió y trapeó la sala, la cocina, el comedor, las escaleras y las recamarás, lavó el baño y las ventanas. La casa era grande así que la tarea resultó agotadora y le llevó casi toda la tarde en terminarla.

.

.

Mientras tanto Rukia se encontraba en el único lugar al que podía ir, la casa de Orihime y Uryu, quienes casi se infartaron al verla llegar con maletas. Quisieron esconderse de ella pero ya los había visto a través de las ventana.

En ese momento los tres estaban sentados a la mesa, cenando y platicando.

―Así que se volvieron a pelear. ―señaló Orihime mientras comía crema de brócoli, betabel y lechuga que se le había antojado por su embarazo. Ishida y Rukia la observaban asqueados.

―Eso de hacer tus maletas se te está haciendo costumbre. ―Apuntó el chico mirándola.

―Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso? Fingieron llevarme a un lugar seguro y me llevaban con Ichigo. ―les reprochó Rukia recordando que por su culpa estaba casada con un loco.

―Pero era por tu bien. ― se defendió Orihime.

―Así es, porque somos amigos no podíamos dejar que echaras a perder tu vida. ―agregó Ishida.

―¿Amigos? ¿Después de lo que me querían hacer como pueden decir que son mis amigos? ―le cuestionó a Ishida, a quién salvó la campana porque en ese momento sonó el celular de Rukia y ella lo contestó. ―Ya le dije que no voy a escribir sobre la vida de Ichigo. ―contestó al editor que la llamaba. ―Además ya estoy separada de él, así que por favor no me llame más. ―Dijo Rukia y colgó el celular.

―¿Separados? ¿Te ha dejado? ―preguntó sorprendida Orihime.

―Claro que no, yo lo dejé a él porque ya me tenía harta. ―contestó Rukia, orgullosa como toda una Kuchiki.

―¿Y entonces cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar? ―preguntó la chica de cabello naranja.

―Pues no tengo otro sitio a donde ir así que es por tiempo indefinido. ―reveló Rukia provocando la inquietud de sus acompañantes. ―Por cierto ¿Ya tienen mi dinero?

Orihime e Ishida intercambiaron miradas de terror y se hicieron los desentendidos comiendo a prisa.

―¿Ya tienen trabajo? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Todavía no. ―respondió nervioso Ishida. ―Pero quiero poner un negocio de alquiler de películas, si Ichigo pudiera ayudarnos…

―¡Ni lo pienses! ―gritó Rukia azotando la cuchara en la mesa. ―Aprovechen mientras soy buena y busquen un trabajo. ―Rukia estaba muy enojada y de eso se dieron cuenta los dos.

Esa noche los tres durmieron en una colchoneta en el piso, porque ellos no tenían cama.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se despertó como de costumbre y salió a correr, a su regreso se preparó el desayuno pero se sintió extraño al comer solo y en completo silencio.

Después se fue a lavar los dientes y mientras lo hacía vio el cepillo de dientes de Rukia, lo tomó y lo tiró a la basura, no quería ver nada que se la recordara. Al salir de la casa vio también su bicicleta en la terraza y la pateó enojado, luego se subió a su auto y se fue a la oficina.

.

.

―Ichigo, Yoruichi quiere verte. ―Le indicó Urahara en cuanto lo vio entrar.

Ichigo entró en el despacho de Yoruichi y se sentó frente a ella, quien estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio sosteniendo un periódico enrollado en una de sus manos y se veía muy enojada.

―¿Te casaste tan rápido para esto? ―Preguntó Yoruichi poniendo el periódico en la mesa.

Ichigo lo agarró y vio que en primera plana estaba la noticia de su separación de Rukia.

―¿Sabes lo perjudicial que es esta nota para tu carrera? ―la mujer morena trataba de controlarse, porque estaba demasiado molesta con él.

―No es importante. ― respondió Ichigo indiferente.

―Si no fuera importante no habría tanta publicidad. ¡Esto ha salido en todos los noticieros y periódicos de Karakura!― Exclamó Yoruichi en voz alta.

―Me encargaré de esto. ―respondió Ichigo. ― Si es todo me voy. ―dijo y se levantó de su asiento. Yoruichi sólo suspiró resignada, siempre era lo mismo con él.

—Recuerda que mañana tienes cita con Senna. —le recordó su jefa.

—Ese trabajo…he decidido no hacerlo. —contestó Ichigo muy serio.

—No es sólo un producto para Karakura. —dijo Yoruichi poniéndose de pie. —es para todo Japón y parte de Asia, no sé qué esté pasando entre ustedes dos, pero estos son negocios. —declaró con firmeza. Ichigo no le dijo nada y salió de la oficina.

Yoruichi se quedó preocupada por la actitud de Ichigo, sobre todo porque anteriormente habían surgido rumores sobre él y Senna y si estos salían a la luz nuevamente ahora que estaba casado podrían perjudicarlo en su carrera.

—Debo de hacer algo. —se dijo, entonces tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo se estacionó frente al negocio de Senna, pero no entró, se conformó con sólo mirarla a través del cristal. Después de estar observándola un largo tiempo arrancó su carro, pero Senna alcanzó a verlo marcharse.

Senna cogió su teléfono y le marcó al chico que fungió como su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Ichigo dudó en contestar pero al final lo hizo.

―Necesito verte. ―le dijo Senna. No entendía que pasaba pero no le gustaba no contar con Ichigo cuando lo necesitaba.

―No puedo, tengo trabajo y…

―Si no vienes puedes dar por terminada nuestra amistad. ―interrumpió Senna molesta.

Llevaban quince años de conocerse, sabía que Ichigo no dejaría que su relación se perdiera hasta tal punto.

―Está bien, nos vemos donde siempre en media hora. ―cedió el muchacho. A pesar de que quería poner distancia entre los dos no podía soportar la idea de no volverla a ver o hablarle ocasionalmente.

.

.

Cuando Ichigo llegó al bar, Senna ya lo esperaba sentada en la barra. Estaba a media luz y no había mucha gente, y la que estaba al parecer no lo reconocieron porque nadie intentó acercársele.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó Senna cuando Ichigo se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo? ¿Alguna vez me he enfadado contigo? ―preguntó Ichigo desanimado.

—No, pero parece que lo estás y me he preocupado, así que no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿entendiste? —le preguntó en tono autoritario, después de varios segundos Ichigo asintió. No podía luchar contra lo que sentía por ella, así que decidió permanecer a su lado, aun bajo la sombra de Renji y a pesar de los problemas que pudieran surgir.

—Dime Ichigo, ¿Quién te conoce desde más tiempo Rukia o yo? —le preguntó Senna después de beber de su copa.

—Tú. —contestó él mirando su copa.

—Entonces ¿A quién quieres más, a ella o a mí? —Al escuchar la pregunta Ichigo dejó de beber y volteó a verla sorprendido.

—A ti.

—Deberías contestar que a tu esposa, tonto. —le respondió tratando de contener su risa, pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz por su respuesta. —¿Entonces soy muy especial para ti? ―continuó preguntando.

—Claro que eres alguien muy especial. —le contestó tímidamente él.

—¿Más que Rukia? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Eh? —Ichigo no entendía el porqué de sus preguntas ni a donde quería llegar.

—No importa lo que haga. —comentó Senna poniéndose seria. —yo soy más importante para ti que nadie, no lo olvides nunca Ichigo. —pidió viéndolo. —si lo haces nunca te perdonaré. ―sentenció.

Después siguieron platicando de diversos temas hasta entrada la noche, luego se fueron cada uno a su casa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo llegó a su casa pensando sobre lo que platicó con Senna, no entendía muy bien lo que ella quería, pero sabía que a pesar de todo él siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Estaba muy cansado así que decidió irse a dormir, así que fue a cambiarse y luego se lavó los dientes.

Mientras se terminaba de cepillar los dientes vio que faltaba el cepillo de Rukia, así que lo sacó del cesto de basura, lo lavó y lo puso en su lugar. Después de todo ella regresaría a la casa, también vio que había ropa de ella así que la llevó a su cuarto.

―Por qué no puede ser más ordenada. ―se quejó mientras entraba al cuarto cargando la ropa.

La dejó sobre el tocador y notó que en un calendario estaba marcada una fecha con un círculo rojo.

—Su cumpleaños es pasado mañana. —comentó después de ver la anotación en el calendario. Luego se fue a dormir.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al día siguiente, al mediodía, Ichigo se encontraba en el estudio preparándose para una sesión de fotos.

—¿Es verdad que has tenido una pelea con Rukia? —Preguntó Senna mientras le terminaba de acomodar la ropa. Leyó los periódicos y le dio curiosidad que tuvieran una pelea tan pronto.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. —contestó sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer después? ―no le dio importancia al asunto.

—Si claro. —contestó él.

Urahara lo llamó para comenzar la sesión de fotos. Mientras Yoruichi miraba impaciente su reloj.

—Ya es tarde y no llega. —le comentó Yoruichi a Urahara después de un rato.

—No te preocupes no ha de tardar. —le contestó sonriéndole. —¡Ah mira! Ya llegó. —dijo al darse cuenta de que Rukia entró al estudio con una canasta en la mano, los dos se acercaron a ella y Urahara la ayudó con la canasta.

—¡Ya has llegado! —Exclamó Feliz Yoruichi. —¿No te di mucho trabajo?

—No, no es nada. —contestó Rukia quien no salía de su asombro de ver a Ichigo ahí. El día anterior había recibido la llamada de Yoruichi pidiéndole de favor que le preparara comida para unas cuantas personas y le indicó el lugar a donde llevarla, pero no le había dicho que él estaría ahí.

—Chicos vamos a comer. —indicó Yoruichi aplaudiendo para llamar la atención. —La esposa de Ichigo ha sido muy amable y ha traído comida. —Casi todos se alegraron, excepto Ichigo que se sorprendió de verla ahí y Senna que estaba molesta por la llegada de la chica de cabello negro.

—¡Qué bien! — exclamó el fotógrafo. —Así podré tomarles una foto comiendo juntos.

—Excelente idea. — concedió Yoruichi y sin dar tiempo a nada, ella y Urahara los llevaron a sentarse en un sillón para que les tomaran las fotos.

—Pero se ven muy fríos ¿Por qué no se dan de comer en la boca? —les pidió el fotógrafo.

A Ichigo no le gustó la idea, pero Rukia no perdió tiempo, agarró con los palillos un pedazo de rollo, de los que había hecho, y se lo metió en la boca con tanta fuerza que casi lo atraganta. Ichigo tardó en reaccionar e hizo lo mismo, mientras el fotógrafo y los demás miraban divertidos, excepto Senna. Así siguieron los dos dándose bruscamente de comer, hasta que se acordaron que los estaban viendo y se calmaron.

Se dirigieron miradas de enfado y luego regresaron su vista al frente para que los siguieran fotografiando.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Terminada la sesión de fotos, Yoruichi aprovechó para hablar con Rukia en su oficina sobre el escándalo de su separación y le recomendó ser más prudente a la hora de hablar con los reporteros o personas del medio, ya que estaba de por medio la carrera de Ichigo. Rukia prometió tener más cuidado. De repente Rukia vio que sobre el escritorio de Yoruichi estaba un sobre amarillo, y al ver el titulo se dio cuenta que era su novela.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Rukia sorprendida tomando el sobre.

—Es una novela que Ichigo me dio el día del estreno de la revista de Renji. —comentó Yoruichi.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó muy sorprendida, pues jamás pensó que Ichigo hiciera algo así por ella.

—Sí. —contestó Yoruichi. —pero la novela es muy mala, no entiendo lo que quiere dar a conocer el autor y hasta en algunas partes se me hace muy aburrida. —Yoruichi notó enseguida el cambio en el semblante de Rukia.

—Esta novela la escribí yo. —reveló Rukia triste. Yoruichi se apenó por la forma en que dijo su crítica. —Si no le importa me la llevo. —dijo Rukia abrazando su guion, luego salió de la oficina muy deprimida.

Primero fue el editor y luego Yoruichi, ya no podía seguir pensando que su novela tuviera una oportunidad de ser publicada. Estaba muy triste y desanimada y le dolía el tener que aceptar que no era una buena escritora.

.

.

Ichigo esperaba a Rukia en el coche para llevarla a casa y mientras esperaba hizo una llamada.

—Senna, discúlpame pero no podré ir a comer contigo. —informó Ichigo cuando ella contestó.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó molesta.

—Regresaré con Rukia a la casa. —señaló. —Lo siento. —colgó el teléfono sin dar explicaciones.

Senna se quedó enojada y confundida, pues en todos los años que tenia de conocer a Ichigo, él jamás le había hecho eso. No le gustaba saber que había dejado de ocupar un lugar importante en el corazón de Ichigo y tampoco podía resignarse a ello.

.

.

Cuando Rukia salió del edificio, se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo, sin embargo no hizo intento de subir a su carro, pues no quería ir con él.

—Sube. —le gritó Ichigo por la ventana.

—¡No quiero! —le gritó ella, todavía estaba enojada porque la corrió.

—¡Qué suba! —le ordenó enojado. —No me hagas bajar por ti.

Rukia dudó un poco pero al final se animó a entrar al coche. En el camino ella iba en silencio y triste, pues fue un duro golpe para ella el escuchar que su novela no era buena.

—¿Qué te pasa?¿Alguien te ha dicho algo? —preguntó Ichigo al notar que Rukia estaba distraída y con la mirada triste. —No le prestes atención a los periódicos, no pasa nada.

—Dicen que mi novela es terrible, tenías razón no soy una buena escritora. —contestó decepcionada y mirando por la ventana. —Ni siquiera es tan interesante como tus escándalos.

—¿No creo que yo dijera eso?

—Discúlpame pero no quiero hablar en este momento. —ella lo cortó tajantemente y en todo el camino no volvió a hablar, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, subió directo a su cuarto a llorar, hasta que se durmió. Ichigo se quedó preocupado por lo triste que se veía.

* * *

><p>—Por si alguien se lo preguntaba Renji hará su aparición el próximo capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	14. Cumpleaños

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez:<strong>kiaru87,<strong> **IchirukiLullaby, Yess-Blur13, Haibara 20, yeckie, AdrylovesChappy, LaBev713, Dokusho,** **Gzn, anna 04, Miio Kuchiiki.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar: <strong>Josegugli02, Gzn, Kinverlins, DBZFanGXCC, AndreBarboza, Kurosaki Skydark, Ksy991, Netokastillo ,Jailys-sama, maniiAcosta1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 14.- CUMPLEAÑOS.**

Ichigo como de costumbre se despertó temprano y se vistió para ir a correr. Era algo que le gustaba, pues despejaba su mente. En esos momentos el mundo no importaba y los problemas desaparecían.

Salió de su cuarto y miró hacia el frente, justo a la puerta de la habitación de Rukia. Desde que ella se encerró en su cuarto la noche anterior no la había visto, no bajó a cenar ni a tomar agua a medianoche como a veces lo hacía.

En realidad estaba preocupado por su estado de ánimo, pues entendía que para ella fue un duro golpe el saber que su historia no era buena, pero su orgullo no le permitía revelar aquella faceta que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar, así que recordándose que a él no le importaba la vida de esa chica se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina para salir a la playa.

Rukia lo escuchó levantar. No pudo dormir bien pues en sueños veía a aquel editor diciéndole que su novela era muy mala. Pensó que la noche mitigaría el dolor que sentía en su pecho, pero este seguía palpable.

Y aunado a ese dolor estaba la preocupación por permanecer más tiempo al lado de Ichigo por no tener dinero para pagar su deuda.

Rukia cambió de posición y miró al techo. Aunque estaba triste no podía quedarse acostada lamentándose todo el día. Ichigo no la dejaría. Así que suspiró y se levantó para comenzar con sus actividades cotidianas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

En Inuzuri esa fresca mañana la familia de Ichigo desayunaba tranquilamente en su casa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la boda? —Preguntó Isshin desanimado. Ese día fue la última vez que tuvieron noticias de los chicos.

—Alrededor de una semana. —comentó Masaki cabizbaja. Ella pensó que después de la boda Ichigo estaría más cerca de ellos.

—No, más de una semana. —respondió la abuela enojada. Para ella la culpable de todo sin duda alguna era Rukia.

—Deberíamos llamarlos. — sugirió Masaki, le preocupaba no saber sobre su hijo.

—No lo hagas. —ordenó Isshin.

—Pero…

—Si lo haces me enfadaré. —Isshin interrumpió a su esposa.

—Pero no seas así hijo. —pidió la abuela, quien tenía muchas ganas de ver a su querido nieto.

—Mamá, por favor no llames. —Isshin se levantó de la mesa, le dio un beso a Masaki y se fue a trabajar al hospital.

—¿Por qué se pone así si es el primero que quiere llamarles? —replicó la abuela.

—Compréndelo, él no pretende obligar a Ichigo a hacer algo que no quiera. — le dijo dulcemente Masaki. La abuela le sonrió, tenía un plan y no se iba a dar por vencida, a pesar de lo que dijera su hijo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Ichigo se estaba lavando los dientes en el baño cuando entró Rukia, todavía con la cara triste. Así que a su manera quiso subirle el ánimo.

—Dejé caer tu cepillo en el excusado. —le informó cuando ella agarró el cepillo. Rukia lo vio seria porque conociéndolo no lo dudaba. —¡Caíste! —le dijo cuándo se acercó el cepillo para olerlo, de nuevo ella no le contestó y se limitó a ponerle pasta al cepillo. —¡Pero se me ha caído de verdad! —le dijo riéndose, Rukia no le hizo caso de nuevo, se terminó de lavar los dientes y bajó a servir el desayuno. Ese tipo cada día era más pesado para ella.

—¿Pero qué le pasa?, ahora no se enojó. —se preguntó Ichigo cuando quedó sol. Pensó que al menos lograría que volviera a ser la misma de siempre. Meditabundo terminó de lavarse los dientes y bajó a desayunar.

.

.

Rukia sirvió la sopa de pasta y se sentó frente a él con desgano. En realidad no tenía ganas de comer.

—¿Por qué no has hecho algo especial para desayunar? —le preguntó extrañado.

—Comete lo que te puse. —ordenó molesta pues no había hecho el esfuerzo por cocinar para que Ichigo se pusiera de quisquilloso con la comida.

—Pero en los cumpleaños siempre se come algo diferente. —replicó Ichigo.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Rukia asombrada.

—No… es el tuyo, ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de tu cumpleaños? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Es verdad, es mi cumpleaños! —contestó sorprendida al hacer memoria. —¿Tú como lo sabes? —ella no recordaba habérselo dicho.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —preguntó Ichigo para desviar la atención, no le quería decir que había entrado a su cuarto porque ella se enojaría.

Rukia pensó unos segundos la respuesta.

—Iré a Chappylandia. — reveló emocionada.

—¿Chappylandia? —preguntó desconcertado, pues era un parque de atracciones.

—Invitaré a Orihime y Uryu. —comentó pensativa. No sería divertido si fuera ella sola. — hace tiempo que no voy.

—¿Sólo los tres? ¿Y yo? —preguntó Ichigo con cara de preocupación.

—Hay mucha gente ahí que te puede reconocer, ¿Cómo vas a ir? —señaló la chica de cabello negro.

—No dije que quisiera ir, voy a estar ocupado todo el día. —mencionó enfadado. En realidad si quería ir.

—Entonces no necesitas que venga temprano para hacer la cena. —comentó Rukia mientras comía, a Ichigo no le gustó la idea. —aprovecharé para decirles que me traigan mi maleta.

—Pero antes de irte tienes que limpiar la casa. —le ordenó él.

—Sí, lo haré. —le respondió mirándolo furiosa.

—¿Chappylandia? Qué infantil.— refunfuñó Ichigo, seguía molesto porque no lo invitó.

—Mis padres siempre me llevaban al parque el día de mi cumpleaños. —comentó con nostalgia. — por eso me gusta ir, si no voy no será mi cumpleaños.

El joven actor guardó silencio al ver que de nuevo Rukia se puso melancólica. Él siguió comiendo y ella revolvió la comida mientras los recuerdos de sus padres y ella divirtiéndose en el parque llenaron su memoria.

.

.

Después del desayuno Rukia se puso a limpiar la casa. Estaba limpiando la escalera de caracol cuando se acordó que debía llamarles a sus amigos.

Fue a la sala para tomar el teléfono y marcó el número. Ichigo bajó a la sala y pudo escuchar la parte final de la conversación.

—Entonces nos vemos en Chappylandia. — dijo Rukia. —Es mi cumpleaños y no les perdonaré el no asistir.

Pero a él no pudo invitarlo, pensó el chico. Caminó hacia la puerta y la azotó para que ella se diera cuenta que se iba. Rukia lo llamó para saber a dónde iba pero él no le respondió.

Ella colgó el teléfono y escuchó arrancar el carro. Regresó a la escalera para seguir limpiándola, pero solamente pasaron unos minutos cuando el teléfono sonó.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Renji.

—He leído ya tu novela. —informó él. —necesito hablar contigo hoy mismo.

—¿Hoy? —contestó dudosa.

—Sí, ¿o acaso tienes algo más que hacer? —preguntó en tono seco. Rukia sabía que Renji era un hombre ocupado y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Ya después podría ir a Chappylandia.

—No, para nada. —se apresuró a decir.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en la hora y terminaron la conversación. Enseguida volvió a llamar a sus amigos para cancelar la invitación.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo entró al estacionamiento de una tienda departamental ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Se colocó una gorra y unos lentes oscuros y bajó del auto.

Con su usual gallardía se dirigió al segundo piso. Ahí estuvo mirando varios aparadores hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña grabadora roja.

Rukia era escritora, así que esa sería la herramienta perfecta para que ella pudiera tomar notas de las ideas que se le ocurrieran. Después de pagarla regresó al estacionamiento.

.

.

Yoruichi y Urahara platicaban mientras se dirigían a la salida, al pasar frente a la de juntas miraron, gracias a la puerta abierta, a Ichigo sentado leyendo el periódico.

Se detuvieron y regresaron unos pasos.

—Urahara, ¿Ichigo tiene programado algo para hoy? —preguntó Yoruichi al extrañarle verlo ahí.

—No, hoy no tiene nada que hacer, pero aun así vino. —le contestó Urahara sorprendido.

—¡Qué raro! —exclamó Yoruichi. —¿Se habrá peleado con su esposa?

—No creo, de ser así estaría con un humor de los mil demonios. —contestó Urahara, pues ya lo conocía muy bien.

—Tienes razón. —se tranquilizó Yoruichi y luego los dos salieron a comer.

Y es que Ichigo tenía el día libre, pero como su orgullo le impidió decirle a Rukia que él también quería ir a Chappylandia, se fue a la oficina a perder el tiempo. Así que después de leer el periódico se puso a resolver un crucigrama y luego a jugar con su celular.

Pero seguía estando incómodo, cuando dejó el celular comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, hasta que tomó una decisión y salió de la oficina.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia no tuvo problemas para llegar a la oficina de Renji, Al presentarse la secretaría le indicó que podía pasar, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta, que estaba abierta, vio que el muchacho de cabello rojo hablaba por teléfono, de espaldas a ella. Rukia se quedó de pie en la entrada.

—¿Cómo puedes pretender que publique algo como eso? —comentó Renji. —Es una basura. —él se giró en la silla y vio a Rukia. Le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en unos sillones en el costado de la habitación. —No necesitas reescribirlo, tira el guión y escribe otro. —comentó tajante mientras ella tomaba asiento. —llámame cuando tengas algo mejor. —indicó y colgó el teléfono.

Él se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—Hola. —la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola. —respondió nerviosa mientras Renji tomaba asiento frente a ella.

—No tuve oportunidad de platicar contigo en la boda, pero felicidades. —le dijo.

—Gracias. —contestó ella.

Él le ofreció algo de tomar pero ella no quiso, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—Leí lo que me enviaste. —mencionó Renji, dudando en lo que iba a decir, Rukia lo miraba ansiosa. —Es algo decepcionante después de lo que me contasté, es lo peor que he leído hasta ahora. —sus palabras lastimaron a Rukia.—No sé qué tratas de expresar , muchas frases no tienen coherencia y tiene muchas páginas, ¿De verdad escribiste esto?

—Sí, lo escribí yo. —respondió mirándolo a los ojos. — Ya sé que es incoherente y el estilo es muy malo. —señaló Rukia molesta y a la vez dolida. —y continuaré escribiéndolo hasta que me muera, incluso después de eso. —Renji la escuchaba divertido. —Pero sabes, no deberías ser tan grosero e irrespetuoso, me has hecho daño con tus palabras. Tú eres el que debería tirar a la basura tus malos modales. —le dijo Rukia alzando la voz, lo que causó que Renji sonriera. —Si me disculpas me tengo que ir. —señaló y se levantó del asiento.

En verdad quería llorar, pero no permitiría que la viera con su dignidad pisoteada.

—Pero no es tan malo. —agregó Renji cuando ella le dio la espalda, logrando que se detuviera. —Hagamos un trato. —él se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Rukia que volteó a verlo. —Haz una sinopsis cada semana, si sirven para hacer películas firmaremos más contratos. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó emocionada, no podía creer que su sueño de ser escritora pudiera volverse realidad.

—Sí. —le contestó con una sonrisa. —¿Entonces aceptas?

Rukia aceptó emocionada, luego se despidió de él y se fue a los baños para poder gritar de alegría, le emocionaba que sus trabajos pudieran ser publicados. Cuando fue a los elevadores se encontró con Renji, que ya iba de salida.

El ascensor se abrió y él entró, pero ella se quedó parada afuera. Estaba apenada por lo que le dijo.

—No seas tímida y entra.—Indicó el joven de cabello rojo. La muchacha hizo caso y se colocó junto a él.

—Discúlpame por lo de hace rato. —le dijo Rukia dentro del ascensor. De nuevo por su gran boca pasaba vergüenzas con él.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que estabas alterada. —le contestó sinceramente. — Si no te importa ¿vamos a comer?

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de firmar un contrato, así que hay que celebrarlo. — le sonrió Renji.

A ella no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba en Chappylandia. Había ido a buscar a Rukia, claro que pensaba decirle cuando se encontrara con ella que había tenido que ir a hacer algún trabajo ahí, no se imaginaba que ella no estaba en ese lugar.

De nueva cuenta utilizó los lentes y la gorra para que no lo reconocieran. Buscó a Rukia por todos los juegos. Es más, se subió a uno para poder ver mejor desde las alturas, pero no la vio por ningún lado. También buscó por los puestos de comida y de recuerdos.

Entró a uno donde vendían pelucas de payaso, pero sólo estaban dos chicas probándose una de ellas.

—¡Ah! —gritó la chica al verlo a través del espejo. Él de inmediato salió temiendo ser reconocido. —¡Es Ichigo! —la escuchó gritar. No espero a averiguar si salían tras él, pues corrió hacía otro puesto de máscaras.

Se compró una de conejo para ocultar su rostro y lograr que no le prestaran atención, pero fue inútil porque más se le quedaban viendo al ser el único adulto usando máscara.

De tanto buscarla le dio hambre, así que se detuvo a comprar una banderilla. Pero no la pudo comer en paz ya que un par de chicas lo reconoció.

Las chicas insistían en tomarse una foto aun cuando él se estaba atorando. En pocos minutos Ichigo ya estaba rodeado por personas que pedían un autógrafo o que le tomaban fotos con el celular. Él sólo dio un par de autógrafos y enseguida echó a correr.

Así que el pobre de Ichigo corrió por medio parque tratando de huir de las mujeres y hombres que lo perseguían. No le quedó otra que esconderse en un baño, desde donde le llamó a Urahara para que fuera a rescatarlo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

El restaurante en el que se encontraban era muy elegante. La mesa en la que estaban sentados quedaba frente a un gran acuario, Rukia pudo apreciar una gran toruga nadar junto a un pez de gran tamaño de cual no sabía el nombre.

Un mesero llegó y les entregó los menús.

—Conozco un lugar en donde hacen buen espagueti, ¿no quieres probarlo? —preguntó Rukia después de ver los precios del menú, y pues sabía que no le alcanzaría para pagarlos.

—No te preocupes, hoy invito yo, otro día me invitas tú. —comentó Renji sonriendo. Rukia se alegró de escuchar eso.

Renji ordenó varios platillos y el mesero se retiró.

—Y dime, ¿cómo te va con Ichigo? ¿Es divertido el matrimonio?

—Qué va. —respondió Rukia. —lo considero un entrenamiento mental. —dijo con sinceridad. Seguramente el estar con Ichigo la prepararía hasta para entrar al ejército. Renji rió ante su comentario. —No es divertido ¿Por qué te ríes? —reprochó ella.

El muchacho volvió a sonreír, ella le parecía alguien muy divertida.

La cena transcurrió muy bien, ellos platicaron de varios temas y seguían riendo por las ocurrencias de Rukia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo llegó a casa molesto, dejó la máscara sobre la mesa de la sala y se recostó en el sofá. A pesar de que tenía hambre, no se preparó nada. Estaba esperando a Rukia, ya se había acostumbrado a su comida. Unos diez minutos después escuchó un coche estacionarse, se levantó para mirar por la ventana y se extrañó de ver que Rukia bajaba del coche de Renji, de inmediato corrió a acostarse en el sillón.

—¿Ya llegaste? — le preguntó a Rukia cuando entró en la casa, provocándole un susto. Él trató de sonar como si se acabara de despertar.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó Rukia.

—Hace poco.

—¿Y por qué estas a oscuras? —cuestionó Rukia y encendió el foco de la sala, luego se fue a la cocina. Ichigo la siguió.

—Oye ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó gritando. Ella lo miró confundida. — Mira la hora que es. —le dijo Ichigo viendo su reloj mientras ella se servía un vaso con agua. — ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

Ella dejó la jarra en la encimera y lo volteó a ver.

—¿Por qué te enojas?, te dije que regresaría tarde. —le contestó. —¿Ya cenaste? —preguntó y luego bebió de su vaso.

—No he cenado, hazme algo. —pidió gentilmente Ichigo.

—Pero no hay nada. —contestó mientras guardaba la jarra en el refrigerador. — Te dije que llegaría tarde. —añadió al ver la cara de reproche de Ichigo. —¿Quieres sopa instantánea?

—No, no quiero. Hazme arroz. — le ordenó el joven de cabello naranja.

Rukia, disgustada, aceptó hacerle el arroz, pero antes quiso cambiarse y cuando iba a subir a su cuarto vio que en la mesita de la sala estaba una máscara de Chappy, la tomó y regreso a la cocina, donde se había quedado Ichigo.

—Ichigo, ¿Así que hoy fuiste a Chappylandia? —Preguntó mientras le enseñaba la máscara, él casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando.

—¿Eh?¿Y por qué iría? —le respondió desviando la mirada.

—No te hagas el tonto, claro que fuiste. —aseguró Rukia riéndose.

—Si fui y ¿qué? —no le quedó otra más que aceptarlo.

—¿Me fuiste a buscar? —preguntó emocionada.

—¿Yo?, claro que no. —contestó nervioso. —Fui porque…porque estaba aburrido y además tenía que hacer algo ahí. No te creas otras cosas. —le dijo al verla sonreír.

—Pues yo no fui. —reveló ella.

—¿De verdad no fuiste? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Me esperaste mucho?

—Ya te dije que no te estaba buscando. —le dijo molesto, pero ella sólo le sonreía porque sabía que estaba mintiendo. Luego se puso a hacerle de cenar a Ichigo.

.

.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —pregunto Ichigo al darse cuenta que Rukia no dejaba de mirarlo mientras él comía. —¿Nunca has visto a alguien comer?

—¡Vamos a Chappylandia! —exclamó de repente Rukia. —Hoy no tuve pastel, así que al menos deberíamos ir.

Después de un rato logró convencer a Ichigo de que la llevara a uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron con que estaba cerrado.

—Ya ves, te dije que estaría cerrado. —le reprochó Ichigo.

— Mejor, así lo tendremos para nosotros solos. —contestó optimista. —deberías saberlo, siempre pasa en las películas.

—Pero esto no es una película. —le dijo Ichigo.

—¿Entonces nos vamos a casa? —Preguntó decepcionada. —¿No puedes hacer algo?

—Dame un segundo para pensar. —pidió el chico. —Ya se, sígueme. —le dijo después de unos segundos.

Ellos fueron a buscar al velador del parque. Usando sus influencias Ichigo logró convencerlo de que los dejara pasar, aunque sólo fuera a la pista de patinaje.

.

.

Ya en la pista Rukia comenzó a patinar sobre el hielo, pero a Ichigo se le dificultaba hacerlo, al tratar de avanzar se resbalaba y caía al suelo.

—¡Ah pero que tonto! —se burló Rukia cuando Ichigo volvió a caer. —¡Qué mal lo haces! —le dijo cuando vio que Ichigo a penas y pudo ponerse de pie, él la miraba enojado. Ella quería desquitarse un poco.

Después de divertirse unos minutos viendo a Ichigo sufrir por no saber patinar, Rukia le ofreció su ayuda para guiarlo. Primero patinaron agarrados con las dos manos, después de que Ichigo se acostumbrara y pudiera patinar derecho, sólo se tomaron de una mano y así patinaron por toda la pista por un buen rato hasta que se cansaron y fueron a sentarse.

—Supongo que tienes talento…para algo. —le comentó Ichigo sonriendo.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —reprochó Rukia, Ichigo sonrió al verla enfadada. — Mi mamá me enseñó a patinar hace tiempo, ella era buena patinadora. —añadió con nostalgia.

—Debió de ser muy paciente, es difícil enseñar a alguien como tú. —comentó él. —Es un milagro que aprendieras.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que escúchame. —pidió Rukia.

—Muy bien te escucho.

—He conseguido un contrato, ya soy escritora profesional. —informó muy orgullosa y alegre.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él con interés.

—Sí, hare una sinopsis cada semana y si salen bien tal vez la adapten para una película. —le contestó ella emocionada. —Me hace muy feliz saber que la gente podrá leer mis novelas y podré compartir con ellos las historias que me contaba mi madre, porque las historias hacen sentir mejor a las personas. —Ichigo contemplaba a Rukia mientras hablaba y al verla así de decidida y alegre, no pudo evitar alegrarse por ella.

—¿Así que puedes escribir buenas historias? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—De ahora en adelante me esforzare para escribir buenas historias que conmuevan a las personas y las haga sentir mejor. — le contestó ella. Él le sonrío dulcemente.

Después regresaron a su casa para descansar y a diferencia de otras noches, esta vez los dos se durmieron con un buen sabor de boca, pues habían pasado un bonito momento en la pista de patinaje, se divirtieron e Ichigo había conocido un poco más sobre Rukia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Rukia se puso a escribir su historia en la computadora.

—¿Ya hiciste la limpieza? —le preguntó Ichigo cuando baja de su cuarto y la vio frente a la pc.

—La haré después. —le contestó Rukia desde su lugar.

—Voy a salir, pero cuando regrese quiero ver todo limpio. —ordenó Ichigo y fue hacia la puerta.

—("Qué fastidioso"). —pensó Rukia mientras se levantaba para servirse un vaso de agua, pero cuando pasó por el comedor vio que había una caja de regalo, se acercó a ella y vio que tenía una tarjeta.

—"Rukia, espero que escribas historias que lleguen a los corazones de las personas". —Rukia leyó la tarjeta, luego abrió el regalo y vio que era una grabadora de voz de color rojo. Se conmovió por la acción de Ichigo y salió de la casa para agradecerle, pero él ya se había ido.

Regresó a trabajar, pero se quedó confundida por el comportamiento de Ichigo, a veces se mostraba frío y grosero y otras veces, como esta, tenía detalles muy lindos con ella.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, fue a abrir y gran sorpresa y susto que se llevó al ver que las que llamaban eran la mamá y la abuela de Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	15. Chappy

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez: <strong>Gzn, Yuuki Kuchiki, darisu-chan, anna 04, Haibara 20, Rukia Yuki, Miio Kuchiiki, Akemi227-chan.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar: <strong>Jailys-sama: <strong>jajaja, ya vas a ver que esa abuelita es tremenda. **Netokastillo: **Así es, lentamente va floreciendo algo entre ellos. Gracias por leer y comentar.** maniiAcosta1: **Me alegra que te guste la historia**. Gzn: **Intentaré cambiar algunas cosas, sobre todo de Ichigo, para que no sufra tanto Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 15.- "CHAPPY"**

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, fue a abrir y gran sorpresa y susto que se llevó al ver que las que llamaban eran la mamá y la abuela de Ichigo.

—¡Hola!— saludó Rukia con nerviosismo, pues nunca se imaginó tenerlas de visita. —Pasen por favor. —les pidió con una sonrisa. Masaki le devolvió la sonrisa, no así la abuela quien permaneció seria y la miraba fijamente, provocando en Rukia escalofríos. Las dos siguieron a Rukia hasta la sala, donde se sentaron.

—¿Y es que no nos piensas ofrecer ni un té? —preguntó la abuela disgustada después de un par de minutos en el que habían permanecido en silencio.

—Sí, claro. —contestó Rukia y fue a la cocina para preparar el té. Se sentía avergonzada por la descortesía hacia su nueva familia, pero estaba intimidada por la mirada fría de la abuela.

—Te lo dije Masaki, esta niña no tiene buenos modales. —le comentó la abuela a Masaki mientras Rukia estaba en la cocina.

—No es para tanto, sólo está algo nerviosa por nuestra visita tan inesperada. —le dijo Masaki tratando de tranquilizarla, pero sabía que la abuela era igual de terca que su hijo y que no la haría cambiar tan fácilmente de idea.

—Aquí está el té. —anunció Rukia poniendo las tazas sobre la mesa de centro. Luego volvió a sentarse frente a sus invitadas.

—¿Cómo es posible que no nos llamaran para avisarnos que habían regresado? —la abuela le reprochó muy enojada, después de darle un sorbo a su té.

—Lo siento. —contestó Rukia bajando la mirada.

—Aunque estaban de viaje, nos hubieran llamado para decirnos como estaban. —le dijo Masaki en un tono más cordial. —Estábamos preocupados.

—Lo siento. —Volvió a decir Rukia, apenada por la forma en la que la veía la abuela.

—¿Oye y tu anillo de bodas? —preguntó la abuela que se dio cuenta que no lo traía en su mano.

—Está en mi habitación.

—Pero los anillos de boda no deben de quitarse como si nada. —comentó Masaki sorprendida, pues para ella el anillo era el símbolo del amor de la pareja, de la promesa hecha.

—Eso es porque no tiene refinamiento, ha crecido sin educación. —señaló la abuela muy enojada. —Esto no puede seguir así, tendrán que venir a vivir a nuestra casa. —sentenció autoritaria, ante el asombro de Masaki y Rukia.

—Pero... —Rukia trató de oponerse.

—No hay pero que valga. —Interrumpió la abuela poniéndose de pie, Masaki hizo lo mismo. —Ya está decidido, mi nieto y tú se vienen a vivir con nosotros. —dijo con severidad.

La abuela comenzó a caminar a la puerta seguida de Masaki. Rukia siguió atónita por unos segundos pero enseguida corrió tras ellas.

―Pero abuela. ―habló cuando las alcanzó en el patio. ―no creo que Ichigo esté de acuerdo. ―comentó angustiada,

―Yo convenceré a mi nieto. ―dijo tajante la abuela. ―La próxima semana enviaré a alguien por ustedes, así que estén listos. —agregó antes de entrar al carro. Masaki se disculpó con Rukia y subió al coche.

Rukia las vio alejarse en el auto, y el miedo y la angustia se apoderaron de ella al imaginarse como sería su vida al lado de la abuela de Ichigo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo se encontraba platicando con Yoruichi en la oficina, mientras ella le daba una ojeada a un periódico y él a un guión de una nueva película.

—¿Lo has leído todo? —preguntó Yoruichi haciendo referencia al guion, sin despegar su vista del periódico, que por suerte esta vez no traía ningún escándalo del joven de cabello naranja.

—Ya casi termino, no es tan largo. —comentó dándole una ojeada a las últimas páginas del libreto.

—Así que ¿fuiste a un parque de diversiones y te metiste en líos? —Yoruichi divertida, sacó el tema a colación. Apartó su vista del periódico para verlo. Urahara ya la había puesto al tanto de todo.

—¿Ya ha salido en los periódicos? —Pregunto Ichigo mirándola.

—Todavía no, pero no tarda, por favor trata de no meterte en problemas. —pidió Yoruichi volviendo a leer el periódico. — ¿Y vas a ir a cenar con los demás?— preguntó, pues esa noche se iban a reunir los compañeros de trabajo.

—No, me iré a casa. — respondió él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a tener una cena especial esta noche? —preguntó con curiosidad Yoruichi.

—¿Qué?

—Al principio no me di cuenta, pero tu esposa es muy linda. —dijo Yoruichi volviendo a poner atención a su periódico.

—¿Linda?, pero si no tiene clase, además es muy pequeña y muy gritona. —Respondió Ichigo. —No le veo lo lindo por ningún lado. —mencionó de brazos cruzados. Aunque la realidad era que desde hacía tiempo ya se había dado cuenta que su esposa era muy bonita, pero no quería reconocerlo en público.

—Aun así quieres ir casa a ver a tu mujer. —le respondió Yoruichi divertida por la cara de confusión de Ichigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dije que…?—no sabía que responder. —Es que ya sabes que no me gustan los banquetes. —trató de explicar Ichigo. Por supuesto que era eso, ya parece que él tendría ganas de ver a Rukia, se repetía en su mente, Yoruichi lo seguía viendo divertida, él era tan obvio. —Muy bien yo invito. —dijo para demostrar que él no necesitaba ver a Rukia.

—Está bien, ve a tu casa. —Dijo Yoruichi poniendo el periódico sobre la mesa de cristal y levantándose de su sillón.

—He dicho que invito yo. —comentó Ichigo subiendo el tono de voz.

—Está bien, ve a casa. —insistió Yoruichi y salió de la oficina.

Ichigo también salió de la oficina, iba molesto por la suposición de Yoruichi, claro que no quería ver a Rukia, si de linda no tenía nada, y el hecho de que quisiera llegar temprano era para poder descansar, nada más. Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de su celular.

—Ichigo, soy Rukia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ichigo.

—¿Llegarás temprano a casa? —cuestionó preocupada, pues le urgía contarle sobre la visita de la abuela.

—Tengo una cena de trabajo, pero haré lo posible por ir temprano. —señaló Ichigo y luego colgó el teléfono.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando llegó a la casa, Rukia sirvió la comida y esperó un rato para hablar.

—Ichigo, hoy vinieron tu mamá y tu abuela. —comentó Rukia preocupada mientras veía comer a Ichigo. —estaban muy enfadadas porque no los llamamos mientras estábamos de viaje ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado? —Ichigo sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio ante su reproche.

—¿Y por qué no me lo recordaste? —le recriminó.

—Yo no me sé los teléfonos. —respondió ella.

—Alguien tan genial como tú y no sabe tan poca cosa. —comentó sarcásticamente.

—No es momento de pelear, tenemos que solucionar el problema. —dijo Rukia.

—¿Qué problema?

—Tu abuela quiere que vivamos con ellos. —Ichigo casi se atraganta al escuchar eso. — dice que la próxima semana mandará a alguien por nosotros. —él la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era típico de su abuela querer imponer su voluntad, sabía que no lo hacía por mala gente, sino porque lo quería y deseaba lo mejor para él. Pero lo menos que quería Ichigo era estar cerca de su padre.

—Tenemos que arreglar esto, vamos a casa de mis padres. —anunció el muchacho después de unos segundos. Rukia asintió.

Los dos fueron a cambiarse de ropa a sus cuartos, Rukia recordó que no llevaban puesto sus anillos de boda, así que los sacó de una cajita que tenía guardada en un cajón de su tocador, se puso el de ella y tomó el de Ichigo.

Bajó a la terraza , en donde él ya la esperaba.

―Toma. ―le enseñó la palma de su mano con el anillo. ―Si no nos lo ven puesto de seguro se enfadaran. ―le explicó.

Ichigo asintió, tomó el anillo y se lo colocó.

—Rukia, mi familia es especial, mi mamá es muy linda, pero cuando se enoja asusta un poco, mi padre habla sin escuchar, pero no le tengas miedo…

—No, si a tu papá no le tengo miedo. —lo interrumpió Rukia. —tu abuela es la que me asusta.

—De la abuela yo me encargo, no te preocupes. —le sonrió Ichigo. —a ella no le caen bien las chicas guapas.

—¿Guapas? —preguntó Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si ella está molesta contigo es porque cree que eres guapa, pero no creas que eso es cierto. —dijo Ichigo, borrando la sonrisa del rostro de su esposa. Adoraba hacerla enojar.

Subieron al coche plateado y ya entrada la noche llegaron a Inuzuri. Masaki los recibió con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizó a Rukia, luego los llevó hasta el cuarto de la abuela para platicar.

—¿Por qué vienen tan tarde? —preguntó la abuela después de que Ichigo y Rukia la saludaran con una reverencia y se sentaran frente a ella.

—Supe que fuiste a nuestra casa hoy. —comentó Ichigo.

—Como ustedes no llamaban ni vinieron, tuvimos que ir nosotros. —dijo la abuela con tono de reproche, Rukia permanecía con la mirada en el suelo, la abuela sí que la asustaba.

—Lo siento pero estaba muy ocupado y se me olvidó. —le contestó su nieto.

—¿Acaso ella te ha prohibido vernos? —preguntó la abuela, señalando a Rukia, quien se asustó por el comentario y volteó a ver a Ichigo.

—Ella no me ha dicho nada, ya sabes que si no vengo es porque mi papá y yo no podemos estar juntos. —reconoció Ichigo muy serio, Masaki suspiró con tristeza, deseaba tanto que su hijo y su esposo se llevaran bien.

—Pero ella tiene mucho que aprender. —señaló la abuela. —por eso quiero que vivan aquí.

—Pero ella cocina bien y hace todos los quehaceres de la casa. —objetó Ichigo. —¿Verdad? —le preguntó a Rukia.

—Sí. —contestó ella tímidamente.

—Pero le falta aprender modales. —reprochó la abuela. —mira que venir sin un presente para nosotros, otras nueras hubieran traído algo de comer. —dijo mirando con indignación a Rukia.

—Pues dime qué quieres y te lo compro. —indicó Ichigo. Mientras tanto Isshin ya había llegado a la casa y se sorprendió al ver el carro de Ichigo afuera.

—No es por eso, no es por regalos que lo hago. —comentó la abuela.

—Pero yo tengo un regalo para ustedes. —interrumpió Rukia, sorprendiendo a todos y poniéndose de pie. —¡Una linda canción! ―anunció alegre. Ichigo tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Rukia sonrió y dio un pasó hacía atrás antes de empezar a cantar. Por un momento la abuela pensó que interpretaría una pieza clásica.

―Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita. ―cantó mientras brincaba hacía adelante. ― muy lejos, muy lejos. ―dio dos pasos hacía atrás. ― Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos. Salta Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va. Salta Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va. —Rukia dio una vuelta mientras hacia una seña de despedida con la mano.

Ichigo la miró con la quijada desencajada y sintiendo pena ajena.

―Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos. Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos. Come zanahoria. ―hizo la mímica de comer zanahoria. ―Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va, da una vuelta y se va.

La sonrisa que tenía Rukia cuando finalizó su número se le borro cuando notó que los tres se le quedaron viendo incrédulos, estaban muy sorprendidos por la canción y por el baile del final. Y cuando peor se sintió unos aplausos resonaron en la habitación.

Todos voltearon y vieron que estaba Isshin en la puerta, mirando a Rukia con una sonrisa muy grande y aplaudiendo.

Ella sonrió apenada.

—Vámonos Rukia. —Indicó Ichigo levantándose del piso. —adiós. —se despidió su familia con mucha vergüenza y salió con Rukia de la casa de sus padres.

.

.

Masaki, Isshin y la abuela siguieron conversando sentados en el cuarto.

—Te lo dije, esta niña no tiene modales. —comentó la abuela a Masaki, indignada por aquel espectáculo. No era digno de la esposa de su nieto.

—Pero me parece muy tierna. —respondió Masaki a las risas. Aunque la sorprendió al principio, fue muy divertido.

—Sí, ella solo quiso tener un detalle contigo, no seas tan brusca. —pidió Isshin. A quien le había encantado la canción de su nueva hija.

—Bueno, de todas formas me encargare de que "Chappy" aprenda buenas costumbres. —comentó seria la abuela.

—¿Chappy? —preguntaron Masaki e Isshin al mismo tiempo.

—Así la voy a llamar de ahora en adelante. —contestó la abuela. Masaki e Isshin intercambiaron sonrisas y luego dejaron descansar a la abuela.

.

.

—Bonito show hiciste. —le dijo Ichigo cuando ya iban de camino hacia su casa. Tratando de parecer serio y enojado, pero en verdad estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse. Rukia no le dijo nada, iba sumamente apenada por lo que había hecho. —Oye ¿Quieres un helado? —le preguntó Ichigo para animarla.

Ella asintió.

Ichigo se estacionó frente a un parque.

―Ahora ve por los helados. ―le ordenó.

―¡Qué!

―¿No pensarás que iré yo? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Odioso. ―murmuró Rukia mientras se bajaba del coche.

Cuando ella regresó de comprarlos, él la esperaba sentado en un columpio del parque. Rukia le dio su helado y se sentó en el columpio de junto.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio.

—Ichigo, gracias por la grabadora. —comentó Rukia mientras disfrutaba su helado, Ichigo la volteó a ver. —pensaba que sólo te burlabas de mí y no te importaba, gracias. —Le sonrió Rukia, Ichigo se sintió feliz.

—Pues págame si estás agradecida. —Rukia se desconcertó por la respuesta. — empújame. —le pidió con una sonrisa.

Rukia se paró y lo empujó en el columpio, primero lento y luego empezó a hacerlo con más fuerza hasta que Ichigo se cayó del columpio y si no hubiera sido porque tenía buenos reflejos y metió las manos, se habría estampado en la arena. Luego fue el turno de Ichigo de empujar a Rukia, quiso tirarla del columpio para vengarse, pero no pudo, ella iba muy bien agarrada.

Después de divertirse un rato regresaron a la casa, cenaron y luego Ichigo se fue a dormir.

Rukia fue a su cuarto para guardar los anillos, pero al final decidió sólo guardar el de Ichigo y el de ella se lo puso en el dedo, no sabía porque pero el traer ese anillo en su mano la hacía sentir bien, luego bajó a la sala y se puso a trabajar en su historia.

—No me puedo concentrar, no debí haber hecho ese espectáculo enfrente de la familia de Ichigo. —murmuró Rukia apenada mientras grababa el mensaje en la grabadora que le regaló Ichigo. ¿Cómo miraría a la cara a la abuela de Ichigo?

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar Rukia se dedicó a lavar los platos mientras Ichigo leía un libro sentado en el sillón, ella estaba enojada porque esa mañana tenía una cita con Renji para revisar su sinopsis y ya se le hacía tarde.

—Me voy. Se me hace tarde. —anunció Rukia después de lavar los trastes y tomar su bolso. —al rato regreso a limpiar.

—Ven pronto. —le contestó Ichigo sin despegar la vista del libro.

—Sí. —dijo ella antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

.

.

Cuando llegó al centro tomó el tren subterráneo para llegar más rápido al edificio donde trabajaba Renji. Cuando llegó a su destino, por las prisas no se dio cuenta que al levantarse de su asiento se le salió la grabadora de la bolsa y se quedó en el asiento. Más tarde cuando la buscó y no la encontró se puso triste, y así estuvo durante la entrevista con Renji.

—Esta historia no es divertida. —señaló Renji mientras la leía y tachaba las partes que no le gustaban. Rukia lo escuchaba desanimada.

—¿No?

—Si a ti no te parecen divertidas, tampoco a las demás personas. — le comentó. —inténtalo de nuevo.

—Sí. —Rukia se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Oye. —la llamó el muchacho, ella volteó. —¿Crees que si te vas triste me quedaré feliz? —le preguntó, estaba preocupado por el mal semblante de ella.

—Pero no es por eso, es que he perdido algo.

—¿Qué?

— No es nada importante, es un regalo de cumpleaños. —le respondió desanimada. —en realidad la última vez que nos vimos era mi cumpleaños. — Renji se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

—Si no fuera importante no tendrías esa cara. —le sonrió cálidamente. —Te acompañaré a comprarte uno nuevo. —Rukia se reconfortó un poco.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Renji acompañó a Rukia a una tienda departamental. Caminaron frente a un stand de joyería pero Rukia sólo le dio una breve ojeada y pasó de él.

El chico la miró de perfil. Ella no encajaba en el molde de chicas con la que salía. Altas, glamurosas y superficiales.

Pero Rukia tenía algo que llamaba su atención, algo que la hacía única. Esa sencillez y carácter alegre era lo que era agradable ante sus ojos.

Se detuvieron en un stand y Rukia miró las grabadoras.

―Esta es. ―señaló alegre la grabadora del mismo modelo y color a la suya. Al verla sonreír, él también fue feliz.

—Nos la llevaremos entonces. —le indicó Renji a la empleada que le estaba mostrando la grabadora. —Te la voy a comprar. —le informó a Rukia.

—Pero yo tengo dinero. —comentó Rukia apenada.

—Es un regalo de cumpleaños. —le sonrió Renji.

—Está bien. —aceptó todavía apenada por causarle tantas molestias a Renji. —Estoy muy contenta de haber encontrado una igual, si no, Ichigo se enojaría mucho.

—¿Era un regalo de Ichigo? —preguntó Renji, a lo que Rukia respondió con una risa nerviosa.

La empleada revisó la grabadora y luego la guardó en su empaque, ya estaba a punto de pasarla por el checador de precios cuando Rukia la detuvo.

—Lo siento, pero déjela, no quiero comprarla. —comentó con tristeza.

Renji le hizo una señal a la empleada para que hiciera lo que Rukia pidió. Luego salieron de la tienda.

.

.

—Disculpa las molestias. —le dijo Rukia a Renji mientras caminaban por una transitada calle del centro de Karakura.

—¿No era la misma? —preguntó Renji con curiosidad.

—El modelo sí, pero no tenía el mismo significado emocional. —fue sincera.

—Porque no te la regalo Ichigo. —acotó con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh?

—Rukia ¿Te gustaría comer antes de irnos?, la última vez me dijiste que conocías un buen lugar donde hacían espaguetis. —dijo Renji.

—¿No te importa que sea otro día?, es que hoy es día de limpieza y tengo que volver pronto.

—¿Día de limpieza? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, Ichigo quiere que hoy también limpie la casa, y como es el que me paga, lo tengo que hacer. —contestó Rukia con tono de reproche y sin pensar en lo que dijo. —Bueno, adiós. —Se despidió de su jefe.

—Adiós. —contestó él y la vio marcharse, se quedó intrigado por el comentario de ella, algo no encajaba. En eso estaba pensando cuando vio que Rukia se tropezó media cuadra más adelante, ella enseguida volteó a verlo apenada y luego caminó más rápido. Renji no pudo evitar reírse y pensar en que siempre que ella estaba a su lado, era feliz.

* * *

><p>—*La canción se llama la ronda de los conejos.<p>

—Pobre Rukia, que "oso" hizo con la abuela.

—Creo que nunca le puse nombre a la abuela en la versión anterior, pero no se me ocurre ninguno para ella. Así que si alguien tiene una sugerencia es bienvenida.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	16. Esperando a Ichigo

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez: <strong>AdrylovesChappy,<strong> **kiaru87, LaBev713,** **Chik-yinyang,** **Haibara21, Miio Kuchiiki, Akemi227-chan, Gzn, Jassi-Blur13.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios:<strong> Guest, Jailys-sama, Gzn, Caro, Kurosaki Skydark.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 16.- ESPERANDO A ICHIGO. **

Rukia llegó a la parada de camión muy avergonzada por haberse tropezado frente a Renji.

—¡Ay Rukia! Sólo a ti te pasa eso. —murmuró la chica de cabello negro en voz alta, mientras se reía de sí misma. No se dio cuenta que la gente que estaba en la parada la veía rara, pues no era muy común ver a alguien riendo sola. Afortunadamente para ella no la reconocieron como la esposa de Ichigo. El autobuses no tardó en llegar y lo abordó.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando Rukia llegó a su casa, se encontró con Ichigo hablando por teléfono y por su cara se notaba que no estaba contento.

—Abuela, ya te dije que Rukia está bien así como está. —mencionó el chico de cabello naranja.—No necesita que le enseñes nada. —Rukia lo escuchó hablar fastidiado y se imaginó que ya llevaba rato discutiendo con la abuela. —Ya te dije que no nos vamos a mudar. —dijo Ichigo. —Por favor hazte a la idea. —pidió mientras caminaba por la sala con el teléfono en mano.

Rukia subió a su cuarto para cambiarse y dejó a Ichigo hablando por teléfono, ya después le preguntaría como había quedado el asunto.

.

.

Cuando bajó a la sala, Ichigo ya había terminado la conversación con su abuela y estaba en el jardín, sentado en el columpio con un libro en la mano.

—Ichigo ¿Qué pasó con tu abuela? —le pregunto Rukia cuando se acercó a él. —¿Nos vamos a ir a vivir con ellos? —preguntó angustiada.

—Ya le dije que no es necesario y aunque no le gustó la idea, terminó por aceptarlo. —le informó el chico, aunque él presentía que su abuela no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, pero prefirió no comentarle nada a Rukia. Ella le sonrió aliviada. —Ahora ponte a trabajar. —ordenó él borrando la sonrisa de la cara de la chica.

Refunfuñando Rukia regresó al interior de la casa para buscar los enceres que necesitaba. Ese día era el más pesado pues tenía que limpiar los grandes ventanales de cristal.

Ella se puso a limpiar las ventanas y como siempre Ichigo sólo la observaba sentado desde el columpio, disfrutando de lo agradable de la brisa marina.

En un momento desvió su atención de aquella historia clásica de su autor favorito y la centró en Rukia. Ella, usando un delantal y una pañoleta atada a la cabeza limpiaba la parte baja de la ventana de la cocina, por el lado de afuera.

—Te falta arriba. —le mencionó Ichigo, y es que por su estatura Rukia no alcanzaba a limpiar la parte superior de las ventanas.

Ella se estiró más, pero aun así no llegaba hasta donde se podía apreciar una mancha de suciedad.

Cuando se fastidio de ver que ella no podía limpiar, se paró del columpio, se acercó a ella y le quitó el trapo con el que limpiaba.—¿Qué no puedes hacer esto? —preguntó Ichigo mientras limpiaba los cristales con facilidad.

—A la derecha, más arriba, te faltó la esquina. —Rukia le daba indicaciones a Ichigo, que sin darse cuenta obedecía.

—¡Hazlo tú! —le ordenó molesto el chico arrojándole el trapo cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba dando órdenes.

—¡Lo haría si pudiera! —contestó ella con el trapo en las manos.

—¿Oye y que te han dicho en la mañana? —preguntó Ichigo que se acordó de la cita de Rukia.

—Lo han rechazado. —le contestó cabizbaja.

—¡Ya ves, lo sabía!, de nada sirve que te desveles frente a la computadora. —se burló Ichigo. —deberías de dormir más y en tu cuarto. —le indicó al recordar que casi siempre se quedaba dormida sobre el escritorio.

Rukia se molestó por su comentario, pero no le reclamó porque tenía algo más importante de que preocuparse.

—Ichigo, en la mañana usaba la grabadora. —comentó tímidamente.

—¿Y que con ella?

—La he perdido. —reveló con tristeza, pero tenía que decírselo, no quería mentirle. —creo que se me quedó en el tren.

—Sabía que lo harías. —le dijo molesto. —¿Cómo pudiste olvidarla?¿Tienes cerebro de pollo o qué?

—¿Eh? —Rukia no podía creer que Ichigo no perdiera oportunidad para molestarla, y más en ese momento en el que ella estaba tan triste.

—¿Y crees que conseguirás algo mirándome así? —preguntó Ichigo al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente. —estaré loco si te vuelvo a comprar algo.

—¿Qué no ves que estoy deprimida? —le reclamó Rukia y se metió a la casa. Ichigo observó a través de los cristales como ella se ponía a preparar la comida, pero se veía triste y no le gustó verla así.

.

.

Cuando estuvo lista la comida, media hora después, se sentaron a la mesa.

—¿Por qué estas así? —preguntó Ichigo al ver que Rukia estaba muy callada y apenas y probaba bocado. —dímelo. —exigió.

—No hables con un pollo y come. —respondió levantando la vista de su plato, pero con tristeza en su voz.

—¿Es porque te dije pollo? Pero ya debes de estar acostumbrada, si siempre te dijo cosas. —comentó Ichigo.

—Ichigo, lo siento. —Dijo Rukia sorprendiendo al chico de cabello naranja. —Me la compraste para mi cumpleaños y la perdí. — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, él pudo ver su sinceridad reflejada en ellos.

Ella de verdad apreciaba el regalo que él le dio, y al perderlo se sintió muy triste.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al rato? —preguntó él.

—Voy a ir a casa de Orihime por mi maleta. —respondió ella, aunque no entendía porque lo preguntaba.

—Hazlo otro día, vamos a salir. —le contesto él. —y esta vez no la pierdas. —le dijo poniéndose de pie, luego se fue a su cuarto.

Rukia al principio quedo confundida, pero después cuando comprendió que irían a comprar una nueva grabadora se puso muy contenta. Enseguida recogió la mesa y lavó los platos, luego se fue a cambiar, cuando salió de la casa Ichigo ya la esperaba en el auto.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Mientras tanto, Senna se había citado con Renji en una cafetería para platicar, pues en la mañana recibió la carta de aceptación de una escuela en Nueva York.

—¿Y qué opinas?¿debo de tomar un curso de idiomas? —pregunto Senna.

—Pero eres buena en inglés. —comentó Renji mirando los documentos que le había enseñado Senna.

—Pero creo que puedo mejorar.

—¿Y por qué las ganas repentinas de ir a Nueva York? —preguntó, Intuía el por qué lo hacía, pero esperaba estar equivocado.

—Porque… creo que trabajar constantemente es cansado. —contestó ella después de dudar un poco. —¿Y cuándo te vas a Nueva York? —le pregunto tímidamente, mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos. Renji dejó de leer y le prestó atención.

—No puedo irme hasta terminar con los proyectos pendientes. —mencionó serio. —Así que no es necesario que vayas a Nueva York.

—¿Eh? —Senna se quedó pasmada ante su respuesta tan directa.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, así solamente te haces daño. —Las palabras de Renji afectaron a Senna, quien no pudo decir nada. —Yo sólo te veo como una hermana, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? —le pregunto afligida y con la mirada vidriosa.

—No te hagas la buena, tu no me quieres, sólo quieres tenerme. —contestó Renji serio y sin piedad, él siempre se caracterizó por decir las cosas sin rodeos. —Así que no lleves las cosas más lejos.

Senna sentía una mezcla de dolor y rabia, quería gritarle muchas cosas pero al final no se atrevió.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa. —le dijo Renji, pero ella le volteó la cara. —entonces me iré primero. —agregó y se fue de la cafetería dejándola sola.

Ahí estuvo un rato pensando que hacer, después de un par de minutos decidió que necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse, así que sacó su celular y marcó un número.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

—Tenemos que apurarnos a regresar o si no se me hará tarde para hacer la cena. —comentó Rukia a Ichigo mientras viajaban en el coche.

—No te preocupes, cenaremos afuera esta noche. —mencionó Ichigo. Rukia sonrió. —¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó con la vista fija al frente.

Rukia apenas iba a contestar cuando el celular de él sonó. Contestó a través del manos libres, que utilizaba siempre que iba en el coche.

—Ichigo. —escuchó la voz de Senna.

—¡Hola! — saludó Ichigo cuando supo quién lo llamaba.

—Necesito verte. —comentó ella.

—Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo. —respondió. No quería decepcionar a Rukia.

—Por favor, me siento muy mal. —Ichigo la escuchó llorar. Debía ser algo grave.

Volteó a ver a Rukia, quien miraba a través de la ventana.

—Está bien. — Respondió Ichigo sintiéndose mal.

—Gracias, te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección.

Ichigo colgó el teléfono y se quitó los auriculares, Rukia lo miró con curiosidad.

—Rukia, tendrás que ir tu sola al centro comercial. —mencionó. Rukia se decepcionó, le hacía mucha ilusión ir de compras con él.

Si no fuera porque escuchó muy mal a Senna no habría cancelado su compromiso con Rukia, pero él no podía abandonar a Senna en una situación así, después de todo era la mujer que quería.

.

.

—Te recogeré a las siete. —le dijo Ichigo a Rukia cuándo la dejó enfrente del centro comercial. —Después iremos a cenar. —le prometió.

Rukia asintió y se despidió con la mano. No sabía porque se sentía mal, pero no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada porque su matrimonio era falso. No había ningún sentimiento que los atara.

Ichigo arrancó a toda prisa, dejando triste a la chica de ojos violeta.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

El famoso actor llegó al restaurante donde lo citó Senna. Como era entre semana había poca gente en el lugar. Ichigo echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta que Senna no estaba en ninguna de las mesas, entonces subió las escaleras para ir a la planta alta. La encontró sentada en la barra, se sentó junto a ella, quien le daba un sorbo a su copa.

—Estás aquí. —le dijo desanimada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él preocupado, pues ella se veía muy decaída.

—Ichigo, me siento morir. —mencionó acongojada. —nunca me había sentido tan miserable. —Ichigo se angustió al escucharla hablar así. —Él me rechazó, ¿Soy una tonta por sentirme así?

—Amar a alguien es de tontos. —respondió Ichigo, mientras el mesero le servía un vaso de whisky.

—¿Amar a alguien?, Renji dice que no lo amo, que sólo lo quiero tener. — Respondió Senna con la mirada triste, pero sin derramar lágrimas.

—Lo quieres tener porque lo amas. —respondió Ichigo para consolarla. —No es ningún capricho.

—Ahora que lo veo, eres increíble. —lo elogió Senna con una leve sonrisa.

Ichigo no le respondió y tomó un trago de su bebida.

Casi una hora después el celular de Ichigo sonó, así que dejó el vaso en la barra y atendió al teléfono.

—¿Cuándo vas a venir? —le preguntó Rukia. —tengo hambre y me duelen las piernas.

—Voy a tardar un rato más. —contestó Ichigo. Aunque una parte de él deseaba ir con Rukia, no quería dejar a Senna sola en ese estado de depresión, pues temía que fuera a hacer una locura.

—¿Todavía vas a tardar? —preguntó Rukia con decepción. Ya eran las siete y media de la noche y aún seguía parada frente al centro comercial. Ella no quiso entrar sin él, así que lo esperó con la esperanza de que juntos compraran la grabadora.

—¿Por qué estás esperándome? —preguntó él. —Entra y cómprate algo de cenar. —pidió preocupado.

—No hagas eso y ve, estoy bien. —le interrumpió Senna. —Yo también me voy a ir. —agregó al ver la cara de duda de Ichigo. Él asintió.

—Está bien, espérame un poco más, voy para allá. —le pidió Ichigo a Rukia, luego colgó.

Ichigo dejó a Senna en la barra y bajaba las escaleras del restaurante cuando alguien lo llamó.

—Ichigo. —le habló Senna desde la parte alta de la escalera. —Ichigo, no me dejes. —le pidió Senna y corrió a abrazarlo, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico. Él correspondió a su abrazo.

—Te llevaré a tu casa. —le dijo. Sabía que retrasaría su llegada con Rukia, pero de verdad estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Senna. El detalle fue que se le pasó hablarle a Rukia para avisarle.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo estacionó frente a casa de Senna. Una casa de dos pisos con balcón y una barda alta. El portón y la puerta de entrada eran de aluminio gris.

Ambos se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta donde se detuvieron.

—Discúlpame por siempre causarte molestias. —comentó Senna desanimada.

—No digas eso. —pidió él. —Tú nunca serás una molestia.

—Gracias Ichigo, eres un gran amigo. —sonrió débilmente.

La palabra amigo le dolió. Él no quería ser solamente su amigo, pero si era la única manera de estar cerca de ella sin ser odiado, lo aceptaba.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó ella.

Y la imagen de Rukia esperando afuera del centro comercial apareció en su mente.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ya pasaban quince minutos de las diez de la noche y Rukia seguía sentada en el borde de una jardinera de cemento afuera de aquel edificio que albergaba al centro comercial.

Las luces seguían encendidas, pero las puertas ya estaban cerradas. Rukia ya se veía cansada.

—Soy una tonta. —susurró mientras se tallaba una pierna.

No entendía porque seguía esperándolo, si ya era obvio que no llegaría. Decidió que ya era tiempo de marcharse así que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Rukia! —escuchó una voz llamándola.

Ella giró y se encontró con Ichigo corriendo hacia ella. Cuando estuvo cerca se detuvo, el correr todas las mañanas lo ayudó a no perder el aliento.

Se quedaron por un momento mirándose en silencio.

—¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? —Preguntó él con culpabilidad.

—¿Acaso soy tan tonta? —respondió ella orgullosa. —No te estaba esperando, sólo quise pasear un rato más. Eres tú el que vino a buscarme ¿no? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Ichigo rio fingidamente.

—No vine a buscarte. —respondió. —Tenía hambre y quise comprar algo por aquí. —su orgullo también se impuso. —Y ya que estás aquí no tengo más remedio que invitarte a cenar. —comentó haciéndose el resignado.

—Y pediré lo más caro del menú. —sentenció Rukia.

Ichigo asintió y comenzaron a caminar. Pero los restaurantes cercanos ya estaban cerrados o estaban cerrando, así que al final terminaron comiendo en un puesto de ramen ubicado en un parque.

Y aunque no era uno de los lugares que acostumbraba frecuentar, Ichigo se sintió bien y aquella comida le pareció deliciosa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Al día siguiente, al mediodía, Ichigo estaba sentado en la sala viendo televisión. Rukia había salido y él tenía llamado hasta las dos, por lo que aprovechó para entretenerse un rato.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y al no estar Rukia se tuvo que parar a abrir. Cuando lo hizo se extrañó al ver a un chico alto, delgado y de lentes y a una mujer de cabello naranja llevando una maleta.

—¡Hola! —saludó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Ichigo con desconfianza.

—Soy Uryu Ishida y ella es Orihime Inoue, nos conocimos en la boda. —explicó el muchacho. —somos amigos de Rukia. —agregó.

Ichigo alzó una ceja. Así que eran los estafadores que dejaron sin casa a Rukia.

—Rukia no está, así que vengan después. —dijo serio. Le molestaba la gente aprovechada.

—Le trajimos su maleta. —informó la chica alzando un poco la maleta. —¿podemos pasar a esperarla? —pero sin esperar respuesta, los dos se metieron en la casa, dejando atónito a Ichigo.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a la sala, ellos ya estaban sentados en ella.

—¿Y cómo te va con Rukia? —preguntó Uryu. —¿Ya no ha intentado escapar? —preguntó acrecentando la molestia del chico.

—Subiré a mi cuarto, pueden esperarla aquí. —dijo Ichigo.

—No, espera. —lo detuvo Ishida. —quisiera que le echaras un vistazo a esto. —le dijo dándole un sobre amarillo que le acababa de pasar Orihime.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el joven de cabello naranja sacando el documento del sobre.

—Es un negocio que quiero poner. —respondió Uryu. Estaba esperanzado en que él lo pudiera ayudar.

—Sólo necesitamos que lo financies. —dijo Orihime.

—Lo siento, pero no me interesa. —respondió Ichigo, quien apenas y ojeo la primera página, dejando el documento sobre la mesa, luego se fue a su cuarto.

—¡Qué tonto!, ni siquiera lo leyó. —se quedó el chico de lentes.

—No te preocupes, él se lo pierde. —comentó Orihime mientras se recostaba en su hombro. —¿Quieres algo frío de tomar? —preguntó.

—¿No tendrán frutas? —cuestionó él. Desde hacía días que no comía ninguna, pues el dinero no les alcanzaba.

—Voy a ver. —le dijo Orihime y fue a la cocina. Cuando abrió el refrigerador se sorprendió de ver que estaba lleno de varios tipos de frutas y varios sabores de jugos. Sacó varias frutas del refrigerador y se dispuso a preparar una ensalada, mientras que Ishida veía cómodamente la televisión.

—Uryu, ven por la bandeja. —lo llamó ella, Él corrió a la cocina para ayudarla, porque no quería que la futura madre de su hijo hiciera esfuerzos físicos.

—¡Wow!, tienen de todas las frutas. —exclamó al ver la variedad de frutas que cortó su mujer. En este instante Ichigo bajó las escaleras.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó enojado cuando vio el desorden que habían hecho en la cocina , pues Orihime había dejado las cáscaras de la fruta sobre la barra y el lavadero.

—No sé porque te enojas, solamente tomamos un poco de fruta. —respondió Uryu.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo el dueño de la casa. —¿un poco de fruta? ¡Han asaltado mi refrigerador! —exclamó indignado. Y no era porque comieran fruta, si no por el atrevimiento por lo que estaba molesto.

—¡No digas eso! —pidió la chica de cabello naranja. —¡Nos haces sentir mal! —agregó.

—No sé por qué tiene que haber pordioseros así en este mundo. —comentó incrédulo por la conducta sinvergüenza de la chica.

—¿Nos llamaste pordioseros? —preguntó Orihime y se puso a llorar, haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera mal.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —le preguntó Ishida furioso acercándose a él. —¡Hiciste llorar a mi mujer! — le dijo agarrándolo fuertemente de su camisa. —¡Discúlpate! —exigió zarandeándolo un poco.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto Ichigo, que con un manotazo logró quitar el brazo de Uryu, pero este reaccionó al instante y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que Ichigo se doblara del dolor.

Enseguida se incorporó y sujetó a Uryu por la camisa, pero Orihime se acercó a ellos.

—¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo! —pidió ella mientras le daba manotazos. Estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su pareja.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Rukia que iba entrando por la puerta, al escucharla Orihime dejó a Ichigo y este sonrió muy alegre. Aliviado por su presencia.

—Este idiota que…

—¿Quién eres tú para llamarlo idiota? —le cuestionó molesta a Uryu. —¿Acaso es tu amigo? —preguntó Rukia poniéndose enfrente de Ichigo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó extrañado Uryu. ¿Por qué ella defendía a ese tipo y no a él que era su amigo?

Rukia miró a Ichigo y se molestó al ver el golpe que tenía, luego se giró de nuevo hacía sus amigos.

—¿Qué hicieron?¿Se creen matones a qué? —les preguntó enojada. —le debería de hacer lo mismo a Uryu. —amenazó acercándose al chico de lentes, pero su amiga se interpuso.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo? —le preguntó la chica de cabellera larga.

—Claro que sí, ¿Y qué? —respondió con firmeza la chica de cabello negro, dejando sorprendido a Ichigo. Luego a empujones sacó a sus amigos de la casa.

—Estas no son maneras. —se quejó Ishida mientras era arrastrado hacia la puerta de la cocina, que daba al jardín.

—Ni pienses en venir a nuestra casa, nuestra amistad se acabó. —le dijo Orihime cuando estuvieron afuera.

—Pues no los echaré de menos. ¡Adiós! —dijo Rukia y les cerró la puerta.

.

.

—¿Pero por qué no te defendiste? —le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo en la sala, mientras le ponía pomada en su moretón. A Ichigo le gustó sentir el calor de la mano de Rukia sobre su cara.

—¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo!, pero tu llegaste. —se defendió Ichigo. —Además no podía pelearme con una chica.

—¿Pero siempre peleas conmigo? —reprochó la chica dejando de hacer su tarea.

—Tú no eres una chica, eres un pájaro. —señaló él.

—¡Idiota! —respondió ella dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Ichigo se quejó y luego señaló su mejilla con el dedo.

—¡Ponme más! —ordenó al ver que Rukia seguía inmóvil. Ella de nuevo aplicó la crema.

Después Rukia subió a su cuarto a deshacer su maleta.

Ichigo subió al baño a cambiarse y lavarse los dientes. Mientras se veía al espejo puso su mano sobre el moretón, todavía podía sentir la calidez de Rukia mientras le ponía la pomada y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando bajó, Rukia estaba limpiando el desorden de Orihime.

—Me voy. —se despidió de Rukia.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Te veo en el cine. —dijo Ichigo saliendo.

—Sí. —contestó por inercia. —¿Qué? —preguntó cuándo reaccionó, pero él ya se había ido.

Rukia buscó por la cocina y en el comedor encontró un boleto de cine para la función de las cuatro. Esa era la forma de Ichigo de disculparse por haberla dejado esperando.

Se fue corriendo a su cuarto a maquillarse y peinarse, optó por un maquillaje en tonos rosa y por agarrarse el cabello en una coleta de lado. Luego fue a escoger la ropa que usaría, después de pensarlo mucho se decidió por ir casual, unos jeans azules, una playera morada con un pequeño Chappy a un costado, decorado con brillantina y unas sandalias blancas.

Cuando iba a salir de la casa, sonó el teléfono, así que regresó para contestarlo.

—¡Hola! —dijo Rukia.

—¿Rukia? —preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. —Soy Senna, no puedo comunicarme con Ichigo, ¿Está en casa?

—No está, salió hace una hora. —respondió Rukia.

—Dile por favor que llamé. —le pidió Senna.

—Sí, lo haré. —contestó Rukia y colgó.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia llegó al cine a las tres y cuarto, pero Ichigo no se veía por ningún lado. Se sentó en una banca para esperarlo, pero dieron diez para las cuatro e Ichigo no llegaba, así que después de comprar las palomitas y dos refrescos, pues todavía tenía esperanzas, entró a la sala y se sentó en medio de la sexta fila.

Rukia comía palomitas mientras veía como Hugh Jackman les mostraba a tres niñas su robot gigante. En eso alguien que se sentó a su lado la distrajo.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó cuándo reconoció que era Ichigo el que se sentó a su lado.

—Estaba esperando a que se apagaran las luces.

—¿Y puedes ver bien con eso? —le preguntó Rukia ya que Ichigo llevaba puestos lentes de sol, en parte para que no lo reconocieran y para tratar de ocultar su moretón. Él se quitó los lentes y ella le pasó su refresco. Los dos disfrutaron de la película de Gigantes de Acero, aunque a veces peleaban un poco por las palomitas.

.

.

En el camino de regreso a casa, aunque no platicaban, Rukia no dejaba de mirar a Ichigo, pensaba que a pesar de todo, él tenia detalles lindos con ella.

—¿Eres consciente? —preguntó Ichigo.

—¿De qué?

—De que me miras fijamente. —respondió Ichigo.

—Hace rato te llamo Senna. —dijo Rukia para cambiar de tema.

—¿A qué hora?

—Cuando salía para el cine. —respondió Rukia.

Ichigo se puso los auriculares del manos libres y le llamó a Senna. Al terminar de hablar dio vuelta en una esquina y se dirigió al hospital de Karakura, Senna estaba internada ahí.

Ichigo se estacionó y en cuanto entró al hospital corrió por los pasillos hacia el cuarto de su amiga, iba desesperado por no saber cómo estaba, en su carrera dejó a Rukia atrás.

Cuando Rukia llegó por fin al cuarto donde estaba Senna vio, a través del rectángulo de cristal que tenía la puerta, a Senna acostada en la cama e Ichigo junto a ella tomándole de la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y alertas.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	17. Confrontación

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez: <strong>Chik-yinyang,<strong> **darisu-chan,** **LaBev713, kiaru87, Miio Kuchiiki, IchirukiLullaby, Akemi227-chan,** **Haibara 21**, **AdrylovesChappy, Gzn, Noriko X, Kureimy.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios:<strong> Kinverlins: <strong>gracias por leer, así es lentamente pero el sentimiento de amor va naciendo, en este capítulo quedará más remarcado. **Ksy991:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y ya ves Ichigo puede ser muy lindo cuando quiere, aunque siempre termina arruinando las cosas por su mal carácter. **KattytoNebel:** Y no te imaginas el relajo que se va a armar con este cuadrado amoroso. Espero te siga gustando la historia. **Jailys-sama: **A ella se le aplica el dicho de "ni pichas, ni cachas, ni dejas batear". No le hace caso a Ichigo pero tampoco lo deja ser feliz. **maniiAcosta1: **Gracias a ti por leer. Espero te guste este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 17.- CONFRONTACIÓN. **

Rukia no entendía porque Ichigo corría buscando el cuarto de su amiga, pero no le gustaba ver su espalda ni la distancia que sentía entre ellos en ese momento. Y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación y a través del cristal de la puerta vio a Ichigo tomando la mano de Senna algunas emociones se hicieron presentes, le molestaba verlos tomados de las manos y la entristecía ver con que devoción Ichigo cuidaba de esa chica, mientras que para ella sólo tenía gritos y humillaciones.

Pero ¿por qué se sentía así?, se preguntó mientras observó a Ichigo poner su mano sobre la frente de Senna, y la respuesta le llegó de golpe y lo que descubrió la asustó.

Dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesta a irse, porque necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y emociones, necesitaba que la cordura regresara a ella.

Sin embargo sintió a alguien acercarse por detrás.

—Rukia ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —le preguntó Isshin, observando como Ichigo, después de comprobar que no tenía temperatura, volvía a sostener la mano de su amiga.

—Nada, ya iba a entrar. —contestó Rukia nerviosa, pues Isshin la tomó por sorpresa. Definitivamente no podía escapar.

—Rukia. —la llamó y ella giró para verlo. — no confundas las cosas. —le pidió con una sonrisa. —ellos han sido amigos desde muy niños, por lo que son muy unidos. —le comentó, pues notó la cara de preocupación que tenía Rukia.

—¿Eh?, no yo no pienso nada. —contestó Rukia nerviosa y negando con las manos.

—¿Segura? Porque la gente joven se pone celosa fácilmente. —comentó sonriendo.

—Segura, no hay problema. —le sonrió Rukia.

—Entremos entonces. —Le indicó Isshin más tranquilo, en verdad le agradaba su nuera por lo que no quería que hubiera malentendidos con su hijo. Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Senna platicaban.

—Mis padres están de viaje y cuando me sentí mal traté de llamarte, pero no pude localizarte. —comentó Senna mientras soltaba su mano. —Traté de esperar, pero al final le hablé a tu padre.

—¿Él te trajo aquí? —preguntó Ichigo que permanecía parado junto a su cama.

—Sí. —le contestó ella. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? Te esperé mucho. —le dijo en tono de reproche.

—Lo siento mucho. —contestó Ichigo apenado.

—¿Acaso Rukia no te dijo que llamé? —preguntó Senna con curiosidad.

Pero Ichigo no alcanzó a responder porque en ese momento entró su padre seguido por Rukia. Como era obvio a la paciente no le gusto verla ahí, porque era un indicio de que los dos estaban juntos, pero supo disimular muy bien y contestó con una sonrisa el saludo de la joven de cabello negro.

—Debes comer más y trabajar menos. —le aconsejó Isshin. —¿Quieres que le pida a Masaki que se quede contigo?

—No es necesario, estaré bien. —aseguró Senna. La verdad es que no quería causarle problemas a la familia Kurosaki.

—Está bien entonces, aunque la abuela y Masaki se quedaran algo preocupadas. —le sonrió Isshin. Rukia pensaba en lo afortunada que era Senna al tener el cariño de la familia de Ichigo.

Ella hacía años vivía sola, y al no tener más familia se acostumbró a ser independiente. No obstante al involucrarse con Ichigo y su familia el sentimiento de añoranza surgió en ella.

—¿No estaría mejor en tu hospital? —le preguntó Ichigo a su papá.

—Sólo fue inflamación por estrés, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. —explicó Isshin. —Nuestro hospital está muy lejos, aquí está mejor.

—Sí Ichigo, no te preocupes, aquí estoy bien. —le contestó Senna.

—¿De verdad estará bien? —Rukia notó la angustia en la voz de Ichigo.

—Sí, solamente necesita descansar y dejar de preocuparse. —le contestó Isshin. —¿Se quedaran otro rato?

—Sólo un poco más y luego nos iremos. —respondió Ichigo.

—Me voy entonces, tengo que regresar al hospital. —comentó Isshin. — y recuerda no malinterpretar las cosas. —le dijo a Rukia guiñándole un ojo, después se despidió de todos y salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué malentendido?, ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó el despistado de Ichigo.

—No ninguno. —respondió Rukia seria.

—Ichigo, me siento mal, creo que tengo fiebre. —comentó Senna para llamar la atención del chico.

Él se acercó a ella y volvió a poner su mano sobre su frente, comprobando que ella no tenía fiebre. Rukia vio con cierta tristeza el que su esposo se preocupara demasiado por Senna.

—Creo que los dejaré solos para que platiquen. —comentó Rukia y salió aprisa de la habitación.

—Rukia espera. —pidió Ichigo acercándose a la puerta, pero se detuvo al recordar que Senna lo necesitaba y volteó a verla. No sabía si estaría bien sola.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. —le dijo Senna adivinando su pregunta. —ve con tu esposa.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa apenado, después salió de la habitación.

Senna se acostó en la cama y se volteó de lado, viendo hacia la ventana donde el cielo azul se podía apreciar.

Tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

Se sentía sola, pero a la vez molesta con Ichigo y con Rukia. ¿Por qué había aparecido ella en la vida de su amigo? ¿Por qué lo alejaba de ella? Meses atrás Ichigo se hubiera quedado cuidándola toda la noche y ahora había salido corriendo tras esa chica.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

—Ya es tarde, es mejor comer por aquí cerca. —comentó Ichigo mientras circulaban por la calle, pasando frente a unos complejos de departamentos.

—Eso suena bien. —dijo Rukia. —vamos a un lugar donde hacen un rico espagueti. —sugirió. Ichigo asintió y ella le indicó que doblara a la derecha en la siguiente calle. —Senna y tú parecen muy íntimos. —agregó Rukia unos minutos después. Esa era una idea que desde hace varios días le rondaba en la cabeza, pero que apenas hace unas horas le comenzó a preocupar, disgustar y hasta entristecer.

—Somos amigos desde la infancia. —le contestó él sin apartar la vista del camino.

—¡Ah, cómo Uryu, Orihime y yo! —declaró aliviada.

—¡Oye!, no nos compares con ellos. —le reprochó el chico, volteando a verla de vez en cuando. —¿Acaso son amigos? —le cuestionó molesto.

—Claro, sólo necesitaban ayuda y tomaron una mala decisión, pero no son malos. —le contestó Rukia con sinceridad.

—En serio que tienes cerebro de pollo. —dijo Ichigo. —¿Qué no ves que son unos sinvergüenzas? —le preguntó molesto, acordándose de lo que le hicieron a su casa y a él.

—¿Estás enojado porque Uryu te pegó? —le preguntó Rukia divertida, para cobrarle el insulto.

—¿Me pegó?, lo dejé pegarme, no quería asustar a su esposa. —exclamó Ichigo enojado.

—Ajá. —contestó burlona.

—Le dejé. —volvió a recalcar molesto.

—Claro. —dijo Rukia con ironía. Ichigo estaba que reventaba del coraje, y si algo tenía aparte de ser orgulloso, era ser vengativo.

—Ya no quiero comer en la calle. —declaró el muchacho. —así que prepararás la cena. —ordenó y tomó un rumbo distinto, para regresar a casa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Por la noche, mientras Ichigo estaba en su cuarto recibió la llamada de Senna.

—Ichigo, me siento muy mal, por favor ven. —le pidió con tristeza, pues en la soledad de su cuarto recordó las duras palabras de Renji y necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse. Y también porque quería sentir que era importante para Ichigo.

—Es por Renji que estás así ¿verdad? —le preguntó Ichigo, pues en la tarde había preferido no hacerlo delante de Rukia e Isshin.

—Por lo visto me conoces bien. —le contestó Senna. —No tardes por favor.

Ichigo accedió y terminó la llamada.

Rukia estaba por acostarse cuando escuchó encenderse el motor del carro de Ichigo, se asomó por la ventana y vio como Ichigo se alejaba de la casa a toda prisa en su carro. Aunque trató de dormir no pudo hacerlo, así que bajó a la terraza para esperar a que Ichigo volviera.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

El actor de cabello naranja fue al hospital para cerciorarse de que Senna estuviera bien, él sabía que ella había enfermado por el rechazo de Renji, por eso también estaba enojado con él.

Estuvo platicando un rato con ella tratando de animarla, después se quedó sentado junto a ella, velando su sueño y meditando sobre Renji.

Cuando lo creyó necesario regresó a la casa.

.

.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Rukia durmiendo sentada en el quicio de la terraza.

—Rukia. —le habló para despertarla. —¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó cuándo ella alzo la cabeza y lo vio. Ella no contestó, se limitó a sonreírle alegremente. Luego entraron a la cocina para platicar, pues a esa hora ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco de frío afuera.

—¿Vienes del hospital? —preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina. Él se quedó de pie frente a ella.

—Sí, quise ver como pasaba la noche Senna. —contestó Ichigo. —Ella no es como tú que te duermes en cualquier lado. —le dijo sonriendo.

—No estaba dormida. —le contestó ella, que si en algo se parecía a Ichigo era en lo orgullosa.

—¿Qué hacías? ¿Me estabas esperando? —cuestionó con satisfacción.

—Estaba pensando en cosas. —contestó Rukia. —Cómo ¿Por qué compraste la casa? —preguntó intrigada.

—Me pareció bonita y acogedora. —respondió Ichigo sinceramente. —pensé que me haría viejo aquí, junto a alguien a quien amara. —dijo con cierta decepción en su voz, que Rukia notó. Ichigo se alejó de la barra y se acercó a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Quién… es ese alguien? —se atrevió a preguntar Rukia, aunque con timidez. Ichigo la volteó a ver con extrañeza por su repentino interés.—¡Ah!, pero no siempre la casa estuvo así. —comentó rápido para cambiar de tema, pues no quería que Ichigo sospechara el porqué de su pregunta. —antes aquí era un monte muy alto. —informó Rukia haciendo los movimientos con las manos. —y como estaba solitario había muchos fantasmas, tantos que la gente no se atrevía a pasar por aquí. —seguía narrando mientras Ichigo la observaba fijamente.

—¿Fantasmas? —preguntó con interés.

—Sí. —asintió ella con aire misterioso. —dicen que encontraron a una mujer muerta con una nota que decía "regresaré". —explicó y se quedó callada viendo hacía el suelo.

—Rukia. —la llamó, extrañado de que se quedara callada.

Ella volteó a verlo lentamente.

—Ichigo…Ichigo. —Rukia susurró pausadamente mientras movía sus manos lentamente a la altura de su pecho. —¿A que ahora me parezco a Rukia?, Ichigo, Ichigo. —seguía actuando como fantasma.

—¡Eres una tonta! —le dijo Ichigo molesto y salió de la cocina para ir a su cuarto. Rukia se quedó riendo por haberlo hecho enojar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rukia bajó a la cocina vio con asombro que Ichigo estaba cocinando, corriendo se acercó a él y notó que estaba haciendo gachas de arroz.

—¡Wow!, ¡Qué milagro que cocinas! —exclamó. —Comer esto en el desayuno es genial. —le dijo alegre.

—¿Y quién dijo que es para ti? —preguntó Ichigo mientras movía con una cuchara el arroz, haciendo que se le borrara la sonrisa a Rukia.

—¿Es para Senna? —cuestionó Rukia, aunque casi era una afirmación.

—Sí. —contestó Ichigo mientras seguía moviendo el alimento para que no se pegara.

—¿Por qué no haces esto cuando estoy enferma? —le reprochó deprimida. —No es que me guste, unicamente que lo necesito cuando estoy enferma. —dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

—¡Pero si ya te lo he hecho antes! —expresó molesto el chico de cabello naranja. —cuando te resfriaste por dormir afuera. —agregó al ver la cara de confusión de Rukia.

—¡Ah!, de veras. —comentó Rukia cuando se acordó, ahora ya no estaba triste pues sabía que él también había tenido ese detalle con ella.

Ichigo apagó el fuego sin darle relevancia al repentino interés de Rukia por las gachas de arroz.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. —le comentó a Rukia. —pero tu llévale el desayuno a Senna. —le pidió.

Ella asintió.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando llegó al hospital se encontró saliendo del cuarto de Senna a Masaki, quien iba a hablar con el doctor sobre los cuidados que Senna tenía que llevar, pues ese día la daban de alta.

Senna estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas.

—¡Hola! —la saludó Rukia.

—Hola. —Senna devolvió el saludo con incomodidad, pues no esperaba su visita ni mucho menos le agradaba tenerla ahí.

La chica de ojos naranja la miró fijamente.

—Te traje esto. —comentó Rukia alzando la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano. —Son gachas de arroz. —mencionó. —Te harán sentir mejor.

—Gracias. —respondió la chica. —déjalas por ahí. —pidió señalando una mesita donde estaba su bolsa de mano. Rukia así lo hizo. —¿ E Ichigo? —preguntó terminando de cerrar su maleta.

—Tenía trabajo y por eso no pudo venir, pero me pidió que te diera sus saludos. —comentó. No quiso decirle que él fue quien le preparó el desayuno.

Rukia le preguntó sobre su estado de salud y luego bajaron a la puerta principal para esperar a Masaki. Ella no tardó mucho en salir, con una receta en las manos, la cual se la dio a Senna.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede contigo? —le preguntó Masaki preocupada, pues para ella era como de la familia.

—No, la abuela te necesita más. —le contestó Senna. —y ya me siento mejor.

—Bueno, pero cuídate mucho. —pidió la mujer mayor con una sonrisa. Senna se despidió de las dos y abordó al taxi que ya la esperaba afuera del hospital.

—Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría que me acompañaras a la casa. —le pidió Masaki a Rukia aprovechando que estaban solas. —la abuela quiere verte.

—Sí. —contestó Rukia por compromiso y fingiendo alegría, pero en realidad quería llorar, pues la idea de ver a la abuela la asustaba.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los padres de Ichigo, la abuela ya las esperaba afuera. Rukia se intimidó al ver su cara seria.

—Hola. —saludó con temor.

—Cámbiate. —dijo la abuela extendiéndole una bolsa con ropa adentro. —Te enseñaré a trabajar. —externó ante la confusión de la chica de ojos violetas.

—Pero mamá. —quiso replicar Masaki.

—Si no hago algo por esta niña seguirá siendo una esposa inútil. —interrumpió la abuela. Masaki guardó silencio y Rukia la miró enfadada. —anda, que esperas. —le dijo la abuela a Rukia al verla parada frente a ella.

Ella sin otra opción se puso la blusa azul y el pantalón negro que le dio la abuela, a quien siguió a la parte de atrás de la casa, hasta una pequeña huerta enmontada. Ahí la abuela le indicó que quitara toda la hierba mala con las manos, mientras ella se sentaba en una cómoda silla y comía uvas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Limpiar esto es agotador. —exclamó Rukia después de un tiempo, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Era mediodía, por lo que el sol estaba en su apogeo.

—¿Estás cansada? , pero si es un hobby. —le dijo la abuela mientras seguía comiendo uvas.

—Pues preferiría estar comiendo. —le contestó Rukia mientras seguía arrancando hierba.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Sólo lo básico.

—Era de esperarse, no tenías a nadie que te enseñara. —comentó la abuela con desprecio. — y como no sabes hacer las cosas, sólo cantas y bailas. —Rukia volteó a verla seria, sus comentarios le dolían, pero a la abuela no le importó y siguió hablando. —por eso necesitas que alguien te enseñe cómo comportarse.

—Usted dice que no he aprendido bien. —dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie. —Pero Ichigo está igual, es un tonto y grita mucho.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la abuela escupiendo la uva que apenas se había llevado a la boca.

—Es un maleducado y además usted debería ser más considerada conmigo y no decirme cosas tan feas. —Le reclamaba Rukia, mientras la abuela la veía con sorpresa. —¿Sabe lo dolorosas que son sus palabras?

—¿Me estás regañando? —pregunto indignada.

—Claro que no, sólo que quisiera que dejara de decirme cosas que me desaniman. —le contestó Rukia.

La abuela casi se desmayó de la impresión por la osadía de Rukia de contestarle de esa forma. Al verla que se empezó a sentir mal Rukia corrió hacia ella para ayudarla y llevarla a la casa, le dijo que se subiera en su espalda. Por el tamaño de Rukia y el peso de la abuela, que era un poco más alta que ella, Rukia no la aguantó mucho tiempo así que luego de dar unos pasos, la abuela se le cayó de la espalda, y esto siguió pasando otras veces, Rukia la cargaba en su espalda y después de unos pasos la abuela se le caía ya sea de un lado o de otro.

Así que después de cinco caídas, un choque con un árbol y uno con la puerta de entrada, Rukia por fin dejó a la abuela sobre la cama.

—Abuela, voy por tus medicinas. —dijo Masaki al verla en mal estado.

—No, mejor tráeme alcohol. —pidió la abuela enojada. —Mira. —le dijo levantándose la falda que llevaba puesta y dejando ver los raspones que tenía en las rodillas. — acá también. —le enseñó los raspones del brazo.

—¿Pero qué te pasó? —preguntó Masaki asustada.

—Que te lo diga "Chappy". —dijo muy enfadada la abuela, mirando a Rukia, quien sintió mucha pena por lo que había pasado.

Después de que Masaki limpiara las heridas de la abuela y de escuchar, divertida, como Rukia la había cargado hasta la recamara, invitó a Rukia a comer.

Durante la comida sólo Masaki y Rukia hablaron, la abuela simplemente miraba a "Chappy" con enojo, y ella trataba de hacerse la disimulada. Durante la plática se enteró que el Curry era la comida favorita de Ichigo. Después de comer Rukia se despidió y regresó a su casa, muy contenta de haber convivido un poco más con la familia de Ichigo, a la que ya le estaba empezando a tomar cariño.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Después de arreglar unos asuntos relacionados con la edición de su actual película, Ichigo decidió ir a hablar con Renji.

La oficina del chico de cabello rojo era espaciosa, al frente de la puerta de cedro estaba el escritorio en forma de escuadra, atrás de él había un pequeño archivero de madera, a un costado estaba dos sillones individuales con una pequeña mesita de centro. Cuando Ichigo llegó, la puerta estaba abierta y Renji se encontraba tras su escritorio revisando unos contratos, así que tocó la puerta para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Ichigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa cuando lo vio.

—Renji, ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar? —preguntó secamente, desde la puerta.

—Claro, sólo termino con esto. —Contestó Renji.

.

.

Después de que Renji terminara de firmar el contrato, los dos fueron a un restaurant cercano, en donde pidieron una cerveza para tomar.

—¿Qué piensas de tu película?¿es entretenida? —preguntó Renji mientras vertía su cerveza en el vaso. —¿Cuándo es el estreno?

—Senna ha estado muy enferma por tu culpa. —le dijo Ichigo serio, Renji se limitó a beber un trago de la cerveza. —¡Quiero que no le hagas más daño! , no dejaré que la vuelvas a lastimar. —anunció decidido y mirándolo a los ojos. Renji rio ante su comentario.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Nos pelearemos?—le preguntó Renji desafiante. —¿Qué puedes hacer por ella? ¿Correr a su lado cuando está enferma? —Ichigo se molestó por sus preguntas, pero sabía que era cierto, él no podía hacer nada más. —¿Aún sientes algo por ella?

—Claro que no. —le contestó Ichigo, mirando hacia un lado.

—Contrólate. —pidió Renji. —ponte a pensar en quien tienes a tu lado, no puedes tratar así a Rukia. —Ichigo lo escuchaba molesto, ¿Quién era él para decirle que hacer o no con Rukia? —Además Senna se recuperará pronto.

Ichigo estaba muy molesto, así que se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su coche, con el que se desquitó azotando la puerta.

¿Qué le molestaba más?¿ver el poco interés que ponía en Senna o que se mostraba interesado en Rukia?

Obviamente tendría que ser lo primero.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia estaba trabajando en su novela, cuando Ichigo llegó a la casa, vio que fue a la cocina y lo siguió.

—Hoy fui a Inuzuri. —le reveló mientras él se servía agua en un vaso.

—¿A que fuiste? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

—A comer, pero tu abuela se desmayó porque le contesté con imprudencia. —le comentó preocupada.

—Toma medicinas, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Ichigo ¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó Rukia al distinguir que no era el mismo de siempre, que se veía afligido.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quieres helado? —le pregunto con una sonrisa, recordó que según Ichigo el helado hacía sentir mejor a las personas.

Sin esperar respuesta Rukia sacó el bote de helado de chocolate del congelador y se sentaron a la mesa, pero Ichigo apenas y lo probó.

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó al ver que no comía, pero Ichigo no le contestó. —¿Te gustaría escuchar algo gracioso?

—No por favor. —le contestó serio el chico, ya sabía la clase de cosas que contaba ella y no estaba de humor para escucharlas.

—De todas maneras te lo diré. —sentenció Rukia. — Iba un caracol cruzando la calle y lo atropelló una tortuga, cuando despertó estaba en la sala de terapia intensiva, y el médico le pregunta: ¿Cómo ocurrió todo? Y el caracol le responde: No sé, ¡Fue todo tan rápido! —terminó de contar su chiste a las carcajadas, pero a Ichigo no le pareció gracioso, le dio una mirada de desaprobación y se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Y a este que le pasa? —se preguntó Rukia al ver la actitud de Ichigo. —Si mi chiste está buenísimo. —dijo mientras seguía comiendo helado.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Al día siguiente Ichigo salió al mediodía para ir a la oficina, pero antes iría con Senna para ver como seguía y porque tenía que probarse la ropa que utilizaría para el próximo estreno de su película. Antes de salir Rukia hizo que se pusiera su alianza de bodas, ya que si no podía evitar que Ichigo viera a Senna por lo menos le recordaría a ella que él estaba casado. Rukia salió muy contenta a despedir a Ichigo, que ya estaba en su coche y llevaba el anillo puesto.

—Ven pronto esta noche, haré algo rico de comer. —le dijo Rukia.

—¿Rico?, pero si no sabes ni hacer un estofado. —le contestó Ichigo. —Volveré temprano a casa si me haces algo que me guste. —le dijo divertido.

— ¡Haré curry! —exclamó Rukia acordándose de que ese era su platillo favorito.

— ¿Curry? —Ichigo la volteó a ver sorprendido. —Tal vez no tenga tanto trabajo hoy, quizás vuelva temprano. —contestó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero la verdad no podía resistirse a comer su platillo favorito.

Él se fue a ver a Senna y Rukia se puso a buscar la receta en internet, ya que no sabía cómo preparar ese platillo.

* * *

><p>—Pobre abuela, Rukia la estaba medio-matando.<p>

—El platillo favorito de Ichigo, según la bleachwiki es el mentaiko karashi, que viene siendo hueva de pescado. Pero decidí cambiarlo por el curry.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	18. Mentiras descubiertas

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez: <strong>Haibara 21, Chik-yinyang, Miio Kuchiiki, LaBev713<strong>, **Jassi-Blur13**, **metagel**,**Akemi227-chan, ichiloveruki**, **Kureimy.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios:<strong> Kinverlins, Rukia inlove, <strong>**KattytoNebel, Nessie black 10 Frany H.Q, FrikiHimechan, ****darkdan-sama, Ksy991.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 18.- MENTIRA DESCUBIERTA. **

Rukia imprimió la receta del curry, que buscó en internet, y la pegó en la puerta del refrigerador. Después de la muerte de sus padres tuvo que aprender a vivir sola, pero cocinar era algo que no practicaba tan seguido, hasta que conoció a Ichigo. Y aunque seguía sin gustarle mucho, esta vez se esforzaría en preparar la comida.

Como ya había adelantado con la limpieza de la casa, se puso a cocinar. Sacó los ingredientes del refrigerador y de la alacena y los puso sobre la barra de la cocina, luego procedió a picarlos y cocinarlos como indicaba la receta. Rukia le ponía mucho empeño a lo que hacía pues quería que todo saliera bien para Ichigo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo estaba en el establecimiento de Senna probándose, frente al espejo, distintos atuendos para elegir el que llevaría el día del estreno de su película. Al final optó por un pantalón negro y una camisa azul.

—Ese se te ve bien. —comentó Senna a su lado, llevando en brazos dos pantalones en tonos gris y azul marino.

—Sí. —dijo Ichigo mientras comprobaba que la camisa le ajustara bien.

—Ahora necesitas los accesorios. —señaló la chica. Se giró a su derecha y dejó los pantalones sobre un mueble. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó varios anillos. Luego se acercó a Ichigo para probarle los anillos.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal cuando vio la alianza de matrimonio que Ichigo llevaba en el dedo, la que después de la visita a sus padres, ya no se quitó.

—¿Puedo quitarla un momento? —le preguntó Senna, haciendo referencia al anillo.

—Claro. —le respondió Ichigo. — ¿estás segura de no necesitar descansar más? —le preguntó mientras ella quitaba su anillo, estaba preocupado de que trabajar tan pronto.

—Claro, estoy bien y el trabajo me ayuda a distraerme. —comentó ella mientras le colocaba un anillo plateado con una piedra azul.

Después de los anillos le probó un par de relojes y unas cadenas.

—Espera un momento. —la interrumpió Ichigo cuando sonó su celular. —¿Eh?, no te preocupes Rukia, así sabe mejor . —cuando Senna escuchó quien le hablaba se molestó un poco, tomó las cosas que le había probado a Ichigo y las puso sobre la cajonera donde las guardaba. —Ya termine aquí, sólo paso un momento con Yoruichi y voy para allá. —le comentó a Rukia y terminó la llamada.

Senna se giró para verlo.

—¿No quieres ir a cenar conmigo? —preguntó ella fingiendo no haber escuchado la conversación de Ichigo.

—Hoy no puedo. —respondió apenado. —Rukia preparó curry.

—Será otro día entonces. —Senna sonrió fingidamente.

Ichigo se despidió de ella y se fue a la oficina.

Senna se puso a acomodar los anillos y se dio cuenta que Ichigo había dejado el suyo, lo tomó y fue a sacar su celular de su bolsa para hablarle, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo llegó un cliente a buscarla, así que guardó el celular y el anillo en su bolsa y fue a atender al cliente.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras tanto Uryu y Orihime se encontraban en su casa sentados a la mesa, platicando sobre la pelea que habían tenido con Rukia e Ichigo.

—Uryu, creo que debemos ir a disculparnos con ellos. —comentó Orihime.

—También he estado pensando en eso. —señaló Ishida arreglándose los lentes. —creo que no debí pegarle. —su esposa asintió al comentario.

Así que decidieron que lo mejor era ir a pedir disculpas en ese momento y no dejar pasar más tiempo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo llegó a la casa poco después de las siete, Rukia ya tenía la mesa lista, así que después de lavarse las manos se sentó a disfrutar de la cena.

—¿Y qué tal está? —preguntó Rukia temerosa, después de que Ichigo le diera el primer bocado.

—Sabe bien. —comentó Ichigo con una sonrisa, le había gustado la comida, pero más le gustaba hacerla repelar. —para haberlo hecho tú. —le dijo tomando otra porción del platillo.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirme bien un cumplido? —Reprochó Rukia de brazos cruzados. Ichigo sonrió victorioso.—¿Dónde está tu anillo? —preguntó al darse cuenta de que Ichigo no lo llevaba puesto.

—Lo he de haber dejado donde Senna. —le contestó calmado.

—Pues háblale para preguntarle. —exigió Rukia, a quien no le hizo gracia que Ichigo perdiera su anillo.

—Cuando termine de cenar. —mencionó Ichigo. Rukia estuvo de acuerdo y también se sentó a cenar.

.

.

Después de cenar los dos fueron a la sala para marcarle al celular de Senna. Ichigo se sentó en el sillón y Rukia se quedó parada frente a él.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó Ichigo cuando Senna atendió al teléfono.

—En la casa. —respondió ella, quien se alegró de recibir la llamada de Ichigo.

—Recuerda descansar y comer bien para que te repongas. —le sugirió el chico, no quería entrar de lleno con el tema en cuestión.

—Pregúntale sobre el anillo. —le recordó Rukia. A él no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

—Senna ¿De casualidad no viste mi anillo? Creo que lo dejé ahí.

—¿Para eso me llamas? —preguntó desconcertada Senna.

—¡Ah, claro que no! —respondió apenado. —descansa. —indicó antes de colgar y sin dar tiempo a que Senna le contestara.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó intrigada Rukia.

—Qué no está ahí. —le respondió, pues él confiaba en Senna y sabía que si lo hubiera dejado ahí, ella le habría dicho.

—¿Pero si dijiste que lo habías dejado ahí? —volvió a reprochar Rukia.

—Pues no está ahí. No es nada del otro mundo. — contestó fastidiado.

—Pero no sólo es un anillo, es nuestra alianza de bodas. —contestó molesta, pues para ella ese anillo era especial.

—Pues compraremos otro. — sugirió Ichigo.

—¿Por qué siempre la defiendes y te preocupas por ella?¿tan genial es? —preguntó Rukia, ya no podía callar más. —Siempre actúa como si fuera genial, como una princesa.

—Rukia, ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó molesto por la forma en la que se expresó de Senna.

Para este momento Ishida Y Orihime ya habían llegado a la casa de su amiga, pero al oír que discutían prefirieron esperar en la puerta.

—Hicimos una promesa. —recordó Rukia levantando la voz. —No está bien perder el anillo y comprar otro. —agregó para evitar contestar la pregunta de Ichigo.

—¿Promesa?¿Quién hizo una promesa? —preguntó Ichigo molesto, levantándose de su asiento. —¿No firmaste un contrato por el que te casabas conmigo? , no estamos casados de verdad, tú sólo eres una empleada que lava la ropa y hace el arroz. Eso es, eres un "tazón de arroz". —le dijo sin pensar, pues estaba molesto.

—¿Sólo soy la que hace el arroz?¿Solo soy una empleada a la que insultar? —preguntó Rukia enfadada. Pensó que después de tanto tiempo por lo menos la consideraría algo más que una empleada.

—Claro que sí, te pago un sueldo para que lo hagas.

—¡Eres un idiota!—le gritó ella. — esto se acabó, no quiero saber más de ti. Me voy. —declaró y subió a su cuarto.

—¡Yo también estoy harto de ti! —le gritó Ichigo desde abajo.

.

.

—¡Un contrato de matrimonio! —Dijeron sorprendidos Orihime y Uryu, que a causa de los gritos de Rukia e Ichigo se habían enterado de todo.

—Orihime, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. — señaló el muchacho de lentes.

—Sí. —concedió la chica, quien seguía sin poder creer que Rukia se había casado sin amor. —hay que pensar que haremos ahora. ― comentó.

La pareja regresó a su casa para meditar sobre la sorpresiva noticia que acababan de escuchar.

.

.

Rukia entró al cuarto, tomó la maleta que estaba arriba del ropero, la puso en la cama y comenzó a guardar su ropa dentro.

—¡Idiota! —murmuraba enojada mientras seguía aventando su ropa a la maleta.

¿Por qué él no podía comprender lo importante que era el anillo?

Cuando terminó de empacar se sentó en la cama junto a la maleta, abrazó al peluche de Chappy que le había regalado Ichigo y comenzó a llorar de tristeza porque ahora le resultaba más difícil dejarlo ya que se había dado cuenta, aquel día en el hospital, que se había enamorado de Ichigo.

.

.

Ichigo subió enojado a su cuarto, como siempre se desquitó arrojando la sábana y los cojines al suelo.

—¡Pero qué idiota soy! —exclamó mientras arrojaba una almohada. —No tenía que haberle dicho eso. — se dijo mientras pateaba los cojines en el suelo.

Ichigo se lamentaba por la discusión que tuvo con Rukia, por haberle dicho que sólo era una empleada pues sabía que ella era algo más. Pero no podía evitar que cada vez que se enojaba dijera cosas hirientes.

¿Y además por qué tanto enfado por un anillo?

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de Rukia. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta por un par de minutos con la mano levantada en puño. Se debatía entre tocar o no.

Después bajó la mano, se dio media vuelta y regresó a su cuarto.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche, Rukia se debatía entre seguir al lado del hombre que amaba aunque la insultara o alejarse de él. Ichigo estaba preocupado por la despedida de Rukia, no sabía porque pero no quería que se marchara, pero su orgullo tampoco le permitía pedirle que se quedara.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo bajó las escaleras temeroso de no encontrar a Rukia, sus sospechas se cumplieron pues ella no estaba ni en la sala ni en la cocina y se sintió triste, pero se sintió peor cuando vio que sobre la puerta del refrigerador estaba pegada la receta de su platillo favorito, pues ella se había esforzado por hacer una rica cena y él arruinó la noche por su mal genio.

Subió al cuarto de Rukia para cerciorarse de que no estuviera su ropa. Cuando entró vio que el muñeco de Chappy seguía sobre la cama, se acercó para agarrarlo y se acordó de su luna de miel mientras lo acariciaba, luego lo dejó en su lugar y por instinto miró hacia arriba del ropero, lugar donde sabia ella dejaba su maleta, vio con sorpresa como la maleta de Rukia seguía ahí.

—No se fue. —murmuró Ichigo aliviado y con una sonrisa. Se alegró de que ella siguiera con él. Luego fue a bañarse y arreglarse para ir al trabajo, no sin antes llamarle a Urahara para pedirle que mandara a hacer otro anillo de matrimonio.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia se encontraba en la oficina de Renji, ese día le tocaba mostrarle su sinopsis. La chica de ojos violetas seguía muy triste por la pelea que tuvo con Ichigo y lo reflejaba en su rostro. Los dos estaban sentados en los sillones de los costados.

Al final no pudo irse de la casa, en parte por Ichigo, pero sobretodo porque quería recuperar la casa de sus padres. Byakuya le había enseñado a no rendirse fácilmente, así que honraría su memoria.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —Renji dejó de leer para preguntarle.

—No, nada de eso. —se rio Rukia nerviosamente. Renji volvió a la lectura de la sinopsis.

—No finjas, pareces idiota. —comentó viendo el documento y sonriendo. Él era muy observador y enseguida notó la risa fingida de Rukia. Ella sólo agachó la mirada apenada. —¿Sobre quién es la historia?

—De un muchacho de universidad corriente. —contestó Rukia.

—No hay personas corrientes. —señaló Renji. —debes aprender a decir con claridad la personalidad y la historia de los personajes.

—¿Eh?

—Señorita Kuchiki, la invito a ir a mirar personas —comentó Renji dejando la sinopsis en la mesita de centro.

—¿A mirara personas? —preguntó confundida.

—Sirve para ejercitar la capacidad descripción. —explicó Renji.

Ella aceptó y ambos caminaron hasta un café a media cuadra de la compañía. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana para poder observar a la gente que pasaba por ahí.

—Dime qué te parece ese chico. —pidió Renji haciendo alusión a un chico con gafas que se detuvo frente al cristal para hablar por teléfono.

—Pues alguien de 29 o 30 años, trabajador, nada fuera de lo normal. —comentó Rukia jugando con su taza de café.

—Dime algo más, lo que te parezca. —la animó Renji.

—Lleva gafas, así que está mal de la vista, se detuvo para hablar por teléfono, así que debe de ser alguien importante, quizá su novia. —señaló vagamente Rukia, quien ya no tenía nada más que agregar.

—Mira esa chica de blanco. — Indicó Renji refiriéndose a una chica de baja estatura y de cabello color chocolate que estaba platicando con otra muchacha frente a la cafetería. —tiene 27 o 28 años, de familia y escuela distinguida, vive con sus papás y es hija única. —Rukia lo escuchaba y veía muy sorprendida por su capacidad de descripción. —sus papás querían que fuera doctora, pero ella quiso estudiar publicidad y mercadotecnia. —agregó Renji sonriente por la cara de sorprendida de Rukia. —Es tímida pero es alegre y muy amable, tiene un novio muy enojón.

—¡Oh!, ¡genial! —celebró Rukia, mientras la chica entraba a la cafetería. Era obvio porque había logrado tanto en su carrera.—La has descrito muy bien.

—¡Buenos días, vicepresidente! —interrumpió una voz.

—Buenos días Hinamori. —saludó amablemente Renji, Rukia se volvió a sorprender cuando vio que era la chica a la que acababa de describir. —Ella trabaja en la empresa. —le explicó a Rukia después de que Hinamori se fue. Se rio apenado por haber sido descubierto.

—No te rías así, pareces tonto. —le comentó Rukia sonriendo, cobrándose lo que le había dicho anteriormente. Renji volvió a reír. Luego los dos siguieron conversando alegremente.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo ya estaba saliendo de la casa, cuando se encontró en la puerta a Ishida y Orihime.

—¡Hola! —saludó sonriente Orihime haciendo una seña con la mano.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó molesto, no se le olvidaba la ofensa sufrida.

—Venimos a disculparnos. —señaló Ishida. — y a hablar con ustedes.

—Rukia no está y yo voy al trabajo. — Respondió Ichigo de forma cortante.

—¿A dónde fue? —le preguntó Orihime.

—¡No lo sé! —dijo fastidiado Ichigo.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. —recalcó Uryu.

—Pues hablen con Rukia cuando regrese, ya les dije que tengo prisa por ir al trabajo. —señaló Ichigo.

—Entonces esperaremos. —le dijo Ishida, quien intentó entrar a la casa, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y les cerró la puerta.

—Pueden esperarla aquí afuera. —les indicó con una sonrisa y luego se fue dejándolos en el jardín.

Lo que Ichigo ignoraba es que ellos podían entrar en la casa porque había una ventana de la cocina a la que no le servía el seguro. Ishida se metió por la ventana y luego le abrió la puerta a Orihime.

—Pues tendremos que esperar hasta que regresen. —indicó Uryu, y él y su mujer se sentaron a ver la televisión.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo se reunió con Urahara y Yoruichi para ultimar detalles sobre una serie de entrevistas que daría antes del estreno de la película.

—Ichigo espera, tengo algo para ti. —le indicó Urahara cuando terminó la reunión. Le mostró un paquete grande de forma cuadrada. —Es una fotografía de tu boda. —le explicó al ver su cara de confusión. —cuélgalo en la sala.

—No, déjalo por aquí. —contestó indiferente.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Urahara. Ichigo asintió y se dio la media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Pero al llegar a la puerta se arrepintió y regresó por el cuadro, arrebatándoselo a Urahara.

El rubio solamente rio por la conducta infantil del chico.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Cuando Ichigo llegó a su casa, encontró a los invitados no gratos sentados cómodamente en el sillón.

—¿Pero qué hacen aquí?¿Cómo pudieron entrar? —les preguntó molesto, dejando el cuadro recostado en una pared.

Uryu y Orihime cruzaron los brazos y se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras tanto Rukia y Renji paseaban por las calles transitadas del centro, apenas habían salido del café, donde Renji le había estado dando más consejos para realizar su historia.

—¿Perdóname por desilusionarte tanto? —le pidió Rukia, estaba apenada porque sus sinopsis hasta ahora no eran buenas.

—No estoy desilusionado. —le sonrió Renji. —Te contraté porque sé de lo que eres capaz. —le dijo, Rukia le sonrió. —Por cierto, ¿Cuándo me invitas a comer espaguetis? —le preguntó deteniéndose para mirarla fijamente, Rukia también se detuvo.

—¿Ah? —exclamó Rukia avergonzada.

—¿Hoy que toca?¿Limpieza?¿hacer la cena? —preguntó Renji.

—No, estoy en huelga. —contestó sonriente Rukia.

—¿En huelga?

—Si… oye ¿te parezco un tazón de arroz? —le preguntó intrigada.

—¿Un qué? —Renji no entendía porque la comparación.

—Es que él me dijo que era un tazón de arroz. —le explicó Rukia seria. —¿Será que me lo dijo porque estaba enojado? —la pregunta era más para ella que para Renji. El chico de cabello rojo se comenzó a reír, pues le parecía muy gracioso lo que le contaba Rukia.

En ese momento sonó el celular de la morena y lo contestó con un poco de molestia al ver que era Ichigo el que le hablaba.

—Rukia ven rápido. —indicó Ichigo preocupado. —aquí están Inoue e Ishida y ya saben lo del contrato.

—Iré enseguida. —Respondió Rukia igual de preocupada por lo que ese par quisiera hacer.—Lo siento, ha ocurrido algo y no podré ir a comer contigo. —Se disculpó Rukia con Renji cuando colgó el teléfono.

Luego se despidió y se fue corriendo a tomar un taxi para ir a su casa.

—Ya me ha rechazado dos veces. —dijo Renji viendo como Rukia se subía al taxi. —sí que es diferente a las mujeres que he conocido.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Cuando Rukia llegó a su casa, Ishida, Orihime e Ichigo ya la esperaban sentados en la sala.

—¿Cómo es posible que se hayan casado sin amor? —la cuestionó Ishida. — es verdad que Orihime y yo no nos hemos casado, pero estamos esperando el momento indicado.

—Sí, porque el matrimonio no es un juego. —comentó Orihime, Ichigo volteó la cara fastidiado, no le gustaba el que otros cuestionaran sus acciones.

—Así es, no es ninguna broma. —dijo Ishida apoyando a su mujer.

—¿Y qué pasaría si esto se supiera? —preguntó Orihime, captando la atención de Ichigo y preocupándolo a él y a Rukia.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Rukia. Esos chicos en verdad eran unos sinvergüenzas, pero ya se lo pagarían.

—Pues sigo con la idea de poner un negocio, sería muy bueno que Ichigo nos respaldara. —comentó Uryu acomodándose los lentes.

—Además sería bueno que se disculpara con nosotros por llamarnos pordioseros. —agregó Orihime.

—¿Los llamaste pordioseros? —le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo, el chico no contestó pero su mirada lo dijo todo. Ella lo golpeó en el brazo.—pero ese día causaron un lio y lo golpearon. —les dijo a sus amigos para justificarlo.

—¡Ey! ¿A quién pegó? lo dejé pegarme. —se defendió Ichigo.

—Lo ves, por esa actitud no podemos reconsiderarlo. —comentó con altanería el de lentes.

Rukia le dio otro golpe en el hombro a Ichigo. —¡Quédate callado! —le señaló, él la vio sumiso y se talló el lugar lastimado.

—Lo discutiremos. —informó Rukia y después los dos se fueron a la cocina para planear que hacer.

.

.

—Bien, me disculparé. —reveló Rukia cuando regresaron y se sentaron de nuevo en la sala. —Ichigo puede decir cosas rudas pero no cree lo que dice. —dijo seria, Ichigo se sorprendió cuando la escuchó y la volteó a ver. —lo de la inversión no se puede, pero pueden trabajar en la compañía de Ichigo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Orihime angustiada.

—¡Qué tontería! —exclamó Ishida.

—Cuando volví de Corea y supe que la casa estaba vendida ¿Saben la angustia que sentí? —comentó Rukia disgustada por la actitud de sus amigos, quienes se pusieron nerviosos. —Así que fui a la policía, ese lugar sí que da miedo, pero la cárcel debe ser peor. —ellos captaron enseguida el mensaje de Rukia.

—¿Nos estas amenazando? —preguntó asustada Orihime.

—¡Claro que no! —contestó con ironía. —se supone que los amigos no son malos. —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. —Por cierto les reduciré el 30% de su sueldo.

A Orihime e Ishida no les quedó más remedio que aceptar, preferían trabajar que ir a la cárcel.

.

.

Después de que sus visitas se fueron Rukia se sentó en la mesa del jardín a hacer unas cuentas sobre la deuda con Ichigo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Ichigo sentándose enfrente.

—Nada, no molestes. —le pidió Rukia sin dejar de hacer las cuentas.

Pasó un momento antes de que Ichigo hablara de nuevo.

—Rukia, ya mandé a hacer un nuevo anillo para la semana que viene. —informó apenado. Ella levantó la vista para verlo. —y esta vez no lo volveré a perder. —mencionó con sinceridad. —pero yo no te dije nada cuando se te perdió la grabadora, así que debiste de ser justa conmigo. —le recriminó, aunque con tono amable.

—Ichigo. —le dijo Rukia sonriendo. —ya encontré el anillo, estaba tirado por ahí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, dame la mano. —le pidió Rukia y cuando la sostuvo, con el plumón que tenía en la mano le dibujo un anillo en el dedo a Ichigo. —Ya vez, ahora no tendrás que comprar otro. —le comentó alegre, Ichigo quitó la mano. — ¡Ah!, pero también necesitas un reloj. —dijo Rukia y volvió a agarrar la mano de Ichigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ichigo tratando de quitar la mano.

—¡Espérate! —le indicó Rukia y siguió dibujándole un reloj en la muñeca, esta vez Ichigo ya no se resistió.

—¡Tú también necesitas uno! —exclamó Ichigo y ahora él le dibujo un reloj a Rukia. Los dos se miraron divertidos.

—Ichigo, a pesar de todo tenemos un buen matrimonio y son nuestras promesas ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Rukia de repente.

—Sí. —respondió Ichigo con sinceridad, después de todo no se explicaba la razón, pero ella siempre terminaba haciéndolo feliz.

—Entonces hagamos lo posible por llevarnos bien hasta el día que este matrimonio se acabe. —comentó Rukia con una sonrisa.

—Sí. —le contestó él.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

La mañana siguiente Rukia estaba limpiando la sala cuando encontró el paquete envuelto recargado en la pared.

—¿Qué es esto?¿Lo puedo abrir? —le gritó a Ichigo que se encontraba en el baño. Pero sin esperar respuesta empezó a romper el plástico y el papel de la envoltura. Se sorprendió al ver que era una foto de su boda, donde estaban los dos tomados del brazo. —¡Los agujeros de tu nariz son enormes! —exclamó Rukia al ver el cuadro.

—¡Los tuyos son más grandes! —le dijo Ichigo que acababa de llegar y escuchó su comentario. —Cuélgalo en la sala. —le indicó a Rukia.

Luego Rukia colgaba el cuadro mientras Ichigo le daba indicaciones para que no lo colgara chueco. El teléfono de casa sonó interrumpiendo las indicaciones de Ichigo, quien contestó la llamada.

—Ichigo, ¿Podemos vernos? —preguntó Senna. —tengo que darte algo.

—¿Ah? —volteó a ver a Rukia. —Sí, claro. —dijo no muy seguro y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Rukia quien ya había terminado de poner el cuadro pero seguía subida en la silla.

—Era Senna. —informó él. —tiene algo importante que darme. —agregó.

—¡Ah! —Rukia le sonrió y volteó hacia el cuadro para limpiarlo.

Ichigo supo que esa sonrisa era fingida, no quería que Rukia volviera a enojarse con él, pero no podía abandonar a Senna.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	19. Preocupación

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez: <strong>IchirukiLullaby, Dokusho, Kiaru87,<strong> **Yuuki Kuchiki**, **Haibara 21**,**Akemi227-chan**,**Miio Kuchiiki**, **Chik-yinyang**,**metagel.**

* * *

><p>Gracias:<strong>FrikiHimechan: <strong>Sí Senna cada vez es más odiosa, e Ichigo más idiota, pero adorable a veces.** Jailys- sama: **Gracias por leer y comentar. **KattytoNebel: **Ten por seguro que Ichigo tendrá su escarmiento, y ya verás de qué forma.**darkdan-sama: **Gracias por leer, me alegra saber que la historia es de tu agrado. **Ksy991: **Gracias por comentar, y sé paciente con Ichigo, es un tonto pero al final tendrá que abrir los ojos. **maniiAcosta1:** Lo difícil para Ichigo apenas comienza, ya verás más adelante los problemas que tendrá que enfrentar por el amor de Rukia.** Kinverlins: ** Renji apenas entrará en acción en un cuantos capítulos más, y entonces si va a haber muchos celos. **kurosaki skydark:** gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia. Y bueno en este capítulo Rukia se cobrará un poco lo que Ichigo le ha hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 19.- PREOCUPACIÓN. **

Después de la llamada de Senna, Rukia empezó a preparar la comida mientras Ichigo hablaba por teléfono con Urahara para arreglar algunos detalles de la presentación de su película.

Después de comer, el chico subió a su cuarto y Rukia se sentó en su escritorio para trabajar en su historia.

—Describir el personaje ¿Eh? — murmuró Rukia mientras miraba la pantalla, estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo para que esta vez su sinopsis no decepcionara a Renji. —Se llama K.I., es alto y algo guapo. —narró mientras escribía con el teclado. —Es actor, le gusta molestar a las personas y gritar todo el tiempo. —Terminó de escribir y se quedó pensando sobre que más escribir. —Tiene un papá, una mamá y una abuela. —dijo un rato después mientras volvía a escribir. — Y una esposa estupenda. —sonrió ampliamente.

Los pasos de Ichigo bajando las escaleras la distrajo.

—¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó a Ichigo, quien se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba unos jeans y una playera roja. Al momento se acordó de la llamada de Senna.

—Sí. —contesto él, caminando hasta la puerta. —Iré a ver a Senna. —mencionó con la mano en la perilla.

—Que te vaya bien. —comentó secamente la chica para luego regresar la vista a la pantalla y seguir escribiendo.

—Trataré de llegar para la cena. —comentó el chico, pero ella no contestó.

En silencio y sintiéndose mal, Ichigo salió de la casa.

Rukia siguió trabajando en su proyecto.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando Ichigo llegó al bar Las Noches, donde siempre quedaban de verse, Senna ya estaba sentada en la barra. Él se sentó junto a ella y pidió una bebida. Al extender sus manos en la barra quedaron expuestos el reloj y el anillo que Rukia le había dibujado y que cuando se bañó evitó borrar.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Senna al ver los dibujos. Ichigo bajó su vista hacia aquellos trazos y sonrió.

—Tonterías de Rukia. —mencionó el chico. Senna lo observó. Él se veía feliz al hablar de su esposa.

—Ahora sí que no estoy de humor. —murmuró Senna llevándose a los labios su copa para beber de su trago. Ichigo la miró extrañado.

Enseguida ella metió su mano en el bolso para sacar algo. —Toma. —dijo poniendo el anillo de Ichigo sobre la barra.

—¿Tú lo tenías? —preguntó asombrado, agarrando el anillo.

—Así es. —contestó ella, Ichigo sólo la miraba, no quiso cuestionar sus actos. —Es por Rukia. —mencionó.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?—preguntó Ichigo. —Es buena chica, aunque a veces comete errores y torpezas. —dijo riendo. —de otro modo no sería ella.

—Tonto. —reprendió Senna. —Es por eso que no me gusta, siempre estabas ahí para ayudarme, pero ahora tienes a alguien a tu lado y tienes que estar con ella. —dijo mirando hacia el frente. —¿Soy rara verdad?, estoy enamorada de Renji, pero me aferro a ti. —comentó con un suspiro.

—Senna. —la llamó Ichigo, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo. —Aunque tú sueltes mi mano, yo no soltaré la tuya.. —sus palabras reconfortaron a Senna. —siempre estaré junto a ti cuando me necesites. —le dijo sonriendo. Luego de platicar un rato más, Ichigo regresó a su casa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando Ichigo entró a la casa se encontró con Rukia cenando en el comedor. Se sentó frente a ella, pero Rukia no lo miró.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde. —se disculpó el chico.

—No tienes porque disculparte. —comentó ella alzando la vista, se veía muy seria. —recuerda que sólo soy un tazón de arroz. —dijo y se levantó de la mesa con el platón en mano. Lo depositó en el lavadero y salió de la cocina.

Ichigo se quedó confundido, la reacción de la chica lo había dejado sin palabras. No sabía porque actuaba así, pero decidió esperar a que la mañana siguiente todo volviera a la normalidad.

.

.

Subió al baño y se lavó el reloj que Ichigo le dibujo, la verdad es que el que Ichigo fuera a ver a Senna la molestó mucho. Pero se obligó a recordar que ella no representaba nada en la vida de Ichigo, que sólo estaban unidos por un contrato.

Pero a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos por él hacían que le doliera saber que Ichigo se veía con Senna, así que pensó que si no sabía lo que hacía él con su vida no sentiría ese malestar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Rukia se puso a trabajar en su sinopsis, estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando Ichigo bajó las escaleras.

—Ya me voy. —anunció Ichigo desde la puerta.

—Desde ahora no me digas si vas o vienes. —le respondió ella. —recuerda que acordamos no meternos en la vida del otro. —le dijo seria, todavía seguía enojada con él.

Ichigo prefirió no pelear y salió de la casa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras tanto en casa de los padres de Ichigo, en Inuzuri, la abuela leía el periódico mientras Masaki le servía una taza de té.

—Hija, ¿Vamos al zoológico? —preguntó la abuela, quien había leído en el periódico que había nacido un oso panda.

—¿Al zoológico? —preguntó Masaki intrigada por el repentino interés de la abuela de salir.

—Sí, hay un nuevo oso panda. —dijo la abuela dejando el periódico en la mesa. —¿Y si invitamos a Chappy a que venga con nosotros? —preguntó alegre. ― sería muy divertido.

Ahora la abuela se reía cada vez que recordaba el baile de Rukia y pensaba que alguien tan graciosa como ella podía cambiar a su nieto, así que pensó en darle otra oportunidad a la chica. Además en su última visita pudo ver que ella no era tan mala.

—Pero mamá, no deberías llamar "Chappy" a Rukia, no creo que le guste. —Comentó Masaki con dulzura.—Creo que a veces te excedes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la abuela, haciendo una mueca.

—Cuando veo a Rukia, me acuerdo de Yuzu y Karin…es triste. —mencionó Masaki mirando hacia el piso y con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

—No te pongas así. —pidió la abuela. — a Isshin no le gusta. —le dijo a pesar que ella también se entristecía al recordar a sus nietas.

Masaki asintió y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces ¿le hablamos a Chappy? —preguntó la abuela. Masaki asintió.

Rukia enseguida aceptó ir con ellas, así que la abuela y mamá de Ichigo pasaron por ella en el coche para ir al zoológico.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

El zoológico ocupaba una gran extensión de terreno, la entrada tenia forma de un arco de piedra y a los costados estaban dos estatuas de un león y una leona, los caminos para llegar a las jaulas de los animales eran de adoquín rojo. En el centro de la plaza principal había una gran fuente de agua con la figura de un elefante.

—¡Wow! Pero qué bonito está el zoológico. —exclamó sorprendida Rukia cuando llegaron y vio la gran extensión del zoológico.

—¿Qué acaso nunca habías venido? —la cuestionó lo abuela.

—Cuando era pequeña venía con mis papás pero ahora ha cambiado mucho. —dijo Rukia con nostalgia por el recuerdo de sus padres. — En aquello días me divertía mucho con mis papás.

—Será mejor que empecemos el recorrido. —indicó la abuela conmovida y para evitar que Rukia se pusiera triste.

Recorrieron alegremente el zoológico, sus animales favoritos fueron los leones, los osos pandas y los tigres, pero cuando se emocionó realmente Rukia fue cuando llegó a la exhibición de animales de granja y vio a un hermoso par de conejos blancos y no importándole las caras de vergüenza de sus acompañantes, corrió a acariciarlos.

Después decidieron descansar un rato en el área de restaurantes, ahí Rukia se alegró mucho cuando al encontrarse con una conocida de la familia, la abuela la presentó como su hija y dijo que estaba muy contenta de que Rukia fuera la esposa de su nieto. Para ella significó mucho, pues ahora volvía a sentirse parte de una familia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo iba saliendo de la oficina de Yoruichi cuando vio a Ishida en el pasillo, pues él ya había empezado a trabajar en la empresa.

—¿Tú eres el que vendió la casa?, ¿En verdad eres su amigo? —le reclamó Ichigo.

—Lo tuve que hacer por necesidad. —le contestó Ishida acomodándose sus lentes.

—No me importa porque lo hayas hecho, pero si vuelves a aprovecharte del buen corazón de Rukia, no te dejaré tranquilo. —lo amenazó Ichigo. Luego se fue de ahí.

.

.

Cuando Ichigo llegó a su casa, llamó a Rukia, pero ella no respondió. Así que la buscó por la cocina, la sala, la recámara, los baños, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Buscó en el patio, pero sin éxito; así que se sentó en el sillón a ver televisión para esperar a que regresara.

.

.

Rukia en ese momento estaba en casa de Ichigo, comiendo junto a sus papás y abuela. Hablaban amenamente de varios temas, en especial de la vida de Rukia tras la muerte de sus padres.

—¿Y cómo te alimentabas entonces? —preguntó la abuela después de escuchar que a Rukia no le gustaba mucho cocinar.

—Pues a veces comía y otras veces no me daba tiempo. —comentó Rukia.

—Pero la comida es muy importante. —indicó la abuela.

—Pero desde que estoy con ese idi… digo, desde que está Ichigo a mi lado, como muy bien. —acotó nerviosa.

—¿Y salías a fiestas seguido? —preguntó Masaki.

—No, sólo en días festivos iba a casa de Uryu, un amigo. —comentó Rukia mientras se servía más papas.

—¿Un amigo? —preguntó la abuela.

—Sí, él vivía con su abuelo y me invitaba a comer a menudo, para que no me sintiera sola. —Contestó Rukia alegre al recordar al abuelo de Ishida.

—Debe ser una buena persona. —comentó Isshin. Él estaba contentó de tenerla en su casa.

—Sí, falleció por culpa de ese sinvergüenza de Uryu. —comentó Rukia. —al que no puedo matar. —dijo haciendo con la mano como si ahorcara a alguien. —El caso es que en las fiestas comíamos y nos divertíamos jugando cartas. —agregó entre risas nerviosas al ver la cara de sorpresa que habían puesto los demás.

—¿Sabes jugar cartas? —Preguntó emocionado Isshin.

—Sí y muy bien. —contestó ella. Eso alegró inmensamente a la abuela y a Issin, ya que adoraban jugar cartas.

Así que se apuraron a comer y luego se fueron al cuarto de la abuela para tener una partida de cartas.

.

.

Ichigo se había cansado de ver la televisión y ahora estaba preocupado porque ya había oscurecido y Rukia no llegaba. Caminaba por la sala esperando que ella lo llamara por teléfono, de vez en cuando se cercioraba de que el teléfono estuviera bien conectado. También un par de ocasiones levantaba el teléfono dispuesto a marcarle a Rukia, pero desistía cuando se acordaba que había sido él el que puso la regla de que no había que meterse en la vida del otro.

.

.

—Rukia, gracias por acompañar todo el día a la abuela. —Le dijo Isshin cuando se despedían en la puerta, pues estaba muy agradecido de ver tan contenta a la abuela.

—Yo también me divertí mucho. —comentó Rukia con una sonrisa. —el tiempo pasó volando.

—Ya es tarde ¿Por qué no te quedas? —sugirió Masaki. Ya eran más de las diez y le preocupaba que le fuera a pasar algo, pues a esa hora su chofer ya no estaba.

—Es cierto, quédate y mañana te vas. —añadió Isshin con una sonrisa, estaba muy contento pues Rukia se le hacía buena persona y le gustaba para su hijo.

—Pero no sé si a la abuela le agrade que me quedé. —comentó con temor.

—Por supuesto que estará feliz de que te quedes. —respondió estaba segura que Rukia se había ganado el corazón de la abuela.

—Sólo avísale a Ichigo. —agregó Isshin. —Rukia aceptó la oferta con una sonrisa, pero decidió no hablarle a Ichigo, total habían dicho que no se meterían en la vida del otro.

.

.

Ichigo seguía sentado en el sillón, frente a la televisión encendida. Pero no veía nada en particular, dedicándose solamente a cambiar de un canal a otro.

Estaba preocupado porque ya eran casi las diez y media y Rukia no levantó a mirar por las ventanas, pero ni rastro de ella.

Subió a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir, pero no había pasado ni un minuto desde que se acostó cuando se levantó, prendió la luz y le llamó a Rukia por celular.

—Rukia, ¿sabes a qué hora es?¿dónde estás? —le preguntó enojado, cuando ella respondió la llamada.

—¿Por qué gritas?, estoy en tu cuarto. —le respondió ella, que estaba parada observando la pared del cuarto de Ichigo. El cual era pequeño, sólo tenía una cama, un escritorio con algunas cosas y un librero.

—¿En mi cuarto? —preguntó Ichigo sorprendido y miró en todas direcciones de su cuarto. —¿Te estás quedando conmigo? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Por qué tienes toda la pared llena de medallas? Es de mal gusto. —señaló ella sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

—¿Medallas? —preguntó Ichigo. —¿Estás en mi casa?¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó intrigado al darse cuenta que estaba en casa de sus papás. Fue a sentarse en la orilla de su cama.

—Fui a pasear por la tarde. —mencionó Rukia mirando los objetos sobre el escritorio. —¡Oh! Hay muchas figuras de papel en un frasco ¿Las hiciste tú?

—Claro que no. —respondió Ichigo. —Senna me las regaló. —dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Ya veo. —exclamó Rukia. —aquí hay una foto. —informó agarrando un portarretrato de madera. —Son dos niñas que se parecen mucho, aunque tienen el cabello de distinto color.

— Ah, deben ser Yuzu y Karin. —mencionó con melancolía Ichigo. —Son mis hermanas pequeñas.

—¿Tienes hermanas? —preguntó Rukia curiosa pues hasta el momento no las había visto.

—Ya no las tengo, murieron a causa de una enfermedad terminal. —reveló con tristeza. Rukia lo escuchaba atentamente. —Las pinchaban dos veces al día, pero nunca lloraron. Nuestro padre les decía que si lloraban nunca se pondrían mejor; por eso no lloraron ni una vez, pero no se pusieron mejor. —dijo Ichigo conteniendo sus lágrimas. Amaba mucho a sus hermanas y le dolió mucho perderlas. — ¿Por qué sería mi padre así?, cuando no cuidó de ellas, ¿Por qué les dijo que no lloraran?, cuando está bien llorar, cuando sólo eran unas niñas.

—Tu padre quizá lloró a solas. —comentó Rukia conmovida, hubiera deseado estar con él para abrazarlo.

—Probablemente él nunca lloró. —contestó Ichigo, ese era parte del porque no se llevaban bien. Ichigo no perdonaba a su padre por no mostrar dolor por la muerte de sus hermanas. —A diferencia de él, Senna lloraba a menudo, se asustaba por casi todo, así que le daba helado para hacer que dejara de llorar. —mencionó Ichigo, sus palabras retumbaron en Rukia, ahora ella estaba comprendiendo todo. —¿Rukia estás ahí? —preguntó al no escuchar hablar a Rukia.

— Sí. —contestó a secas.

—¿Por qué no dices nada?

—¿Qué puedo decir? —contestó molesta.

—Rukia, ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte? —preguntó Ichigo con voz dulce. En realidad no le agradaba la idea de que Rukia no durmiera en la casa.

—¿Qué?

—Porque… mañana tienes que limpiar y lavar la ropa. —dijo cambiando su tono de voz. —¿Qué se supone que desayunaré mañana?

—¿Sólo sabes hablar de comida? —preguntó molesta. —De verdad que debo ser un tazón de arroz para ti. ¡Adiós! — Dijo molesta y colgó el teléfono.

Rukia se quedó sentada en la silla, recordó cuando Ichigo le contó que el guion de la película trataba de un chico que estaba enamorado de una chica que tenía que irse, recordó cuando lo encontró ensayando para pedirle matrimonio a alguien, de cuando él tiró el anillo de compromiso al patio, de cuando Ichigo le dijo que le gustaba y la besó después de que Senna lo había confrontado. Y entonces sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y lloró porque comprendió que Ichigo amaba a Senna y que ese anillo que ahora veía en su dedo, siempre le había pertenecido a ella, a Senna.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente Rukia llegó a casa y encontró a Ichigo desayunando en la mesa, se sentó enfrente de él.

—¿Ya te has hecho de comer? —preguntó Rukia.

—Sí. —dijo él mientras seguía desayunando. —¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa?¿Te dijo mi abuela que fueras? —preguntó con interés.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Dijimos que no nos meteríamos en los asuntos del otro. —Respondió Rukia de mala gana.

—Lo estuve pensando y creo que deberíamos decirnos a dónde vamos. —comentó Ichigo. —Tampoco es meterse mucho.

—No quiero. —respondió enojada. —¿Por qué eres tan inconstante?, deja que cada uno haga su vida. —Rukia seguía dolida con él.

—¡Ni hablar!, decido yo. —Dijo subiendo su tono de voz. —Desde ahora dime cuando y a dónde te vas. —le ordenó.

—¡Tonto! — le contestó enfadada y le dio una patada en la espinilla, por debajo de la mesa. Después se fue a su escritorio a trabajar.

Ichigo se sobó la espinilla y luego se levantó de la mesa.

—Rukia, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó Ichigo cuando llegó a la sala y se sentó el sillón. Rukia se paró del escritorio y se fue a sentar en el otro sillón.

—Toma. —le dijo entregándole una hoja con unas anotaciones.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Es un horario de empleada y jefe. —contestó ella.

—¿Horario? —preguntó extrañado.

—Aunque nos une un contrato, acordamos tener vidas separadas y esto nos permitirá tener privacidad y no meternos en la vida del otro. —contó Rukia muy seria. —¿Acaso no es lo que querías?

—Claro. —dijo sin ganas. —Siempre lo quise, pero tú siempre estas causando lio por aquí, en vez de encerrarte en tu habitación. —mencionó él tan orgulloso como siempre. —No puedes imaginar lo irritante que eres.

—Pues desde ahora no tendrás ese problema. —le contestó Rukia. —cuando tu estés en casa no saldré de la habitación, aprovecharé cuando te vayas para hacer la limpieza y la comida y por las noches trabajaré en mi sinopsis. —anunció. —Cuando tengas algo que decirme, deja el recado pegado en el refrigerador, los detalles están en la tabla. —Rukia se levantó. —Así que hasta la próxima y cuídate. —le dijo y subió a su cuarto, dejando confundido a Ichigo.

Luego salió a sentarse al columpio para leer un libro.

—¿Hasta la próxima y cuídate? —Se preguntó una hora después, le parecían raras esas palabras.

Entró a la casa buscando a Rukia, pero ella no estaba, se dio cuenta que sobre el comedor ya estaba la comida servida pero sólo para una persona, esperó un poco para ver si ella bajaba pero al final tuvo que comer solo. Así estuvo un par de horas sentado en la sala leyendo, hasta que se cansó del completo silencio y fue a tocarle la puerta a Rukia.

—¡Rukia, Rukia! —gritaba mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta. —¡Sal! —ordenó cuando ella se asomó, llamándola con la mano.

—Los mensajes en el refrigerador. —le dijo ella y cerró la puerta.

—Rukia, Rukia, sal. —la llamó desesperado, golpeando la puerta nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto ella fastidiada, asomándose de nuevo por una abertura de la puerta.

—Hablemos.

—Déjalo en el refrigerador. —le dijo y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Hablemos! —gritó enojado, mientras seguía golpeando la puerta. —¡Que salgas, pollo! —dijo al no obtener respuesta de ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Rukia abriendo de golpe la puerta.

—¿Eh? —dijo al no saber qué contestar, en realidad no sabía porque quería que saliera. —La casa está muy sucia, así que límpiala. —ordenó para salir del problema.

—Pues pon el recado en el refrigerador y luego lo veo. —le contestó ella.

—¿Cómo que luego? Sabes que soy desordenado y no puedo seguir horarios, así que limpia ahora. —le ordenó.

Rukia, aunque molesta, bajó a la sala a limpiar. Ichigo la miraba desde el sillón con sonrisa triunfante.

—Estás dejando manchas. —mencionó él, pero Rukia no le contestó, siguió trapeando el piso. —¡Limpia bien! —le dijo sonriendo, se sentía bien haciéndola enojar. —Rukia mañana es el estreno de la película, asegúrate de llegar antes de las tres.

—No podré ir. —mencionó seria, sin mirarlo, mientras seguía trapeando el piso.

—¿Por qué no puedes ir? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Te dejaré la razón en el refrigerador. —le contestó fríamente.

—¡No vuelvas a mencionar el refrigerador! —exclamó molesto parándose del sillón. Ella dejó de trapear y lo dejó sólo. — ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?¿Quizá comió comida envenenada? —dijo rascándose la cabeza.

En lo que quedó de la tarde ella no le dirigió la palabra, así que él se rindió y subió a su cuarto. Pero en la noche cuando vio que Rukia trabajaba en su computadora bajó a la sala.

—Umhu. —tosió para llamar su atención, pero ella no volteó a verlo. —Oye, usas mucha electricidad por la noche, a partir de ahora trabaja durante el día. — le indicó parado junto al escritorio.

—Acordamos que yo usaría este sitio durante la noche, así que ¿puedes irte? —le preguntó volteando a verlo.

—No quiero, yo también tengo derecho de estar aquí. —le replicó él y se sentó en el sillón, ella regresó a su trabajo. — ¿Te crees que vas a conseguir la inspiración ahí sentada? Ante todo un escritor necesita talento. —le dijo Ichigo, para ver si molestándola conseguía que le hablara. Pero a pesar que siguió diciéndole cosas, ella no le hablo aun cuando se estaba muriendo del coraje.

Cuando ya no resistió más, Rukia se levantó y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara, pero entonces a él se le ocurrió otra forma de molestarla.

* * *

><p>—Ahora ya sabemos porque Ichigo no tiene buena relación con su padre, lo culpa de no haberle importado sus hermanas.<p>

—Rukia también ya sabe porque esa obsesión de Ichigo de querer arreglar todo con helado.

—Ichigo es muy infantil, ahora quiere llamar la atención de Rukia molestándola. ¿Lo logrará?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	20. Confesión

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primea vez: <strong>IchirukiLullaby,<strong>**Yuuki Kuchiki, Jassi-Blur13, Haibara 21,****Kiaru87, Dokusho,**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>arsarsursa, <strong>**KattytoNebel, ****darkdan-sama, Kinverlins, Ksy991, Netokastillo, kurosaki skydark, ****Jailys- sama, HinaHitsugaya.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 20.- CONFESIÓN. **

Rukia tardó unos diez minutos en regresar del baño, pues además de echarse agua, respiró profundamente para bajar su nivel de coraje.

Ichigo ese día se estaba comportando más idiota de lo normal.

¿No lo entendía? Primero se quejaba de que ella era molesta y ahora que le daba su espacio y que no deseaba tener más relación con él, a Ichigo se le ocurría acosarla.

Pero de cualquier forma ella seguiría poniendo distancia entre ellos, era lo más sano para ella, pues sabía que sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por Ichigo, no eran correspondidos.

Al acercarse al escritorio se extrañó que su computadora estuviera apagada, pues cuando se fue esta seguía encendida. Se asustó porque no había guardado su trabajo.

—¿Qué le pasó a la computadora? —le preguntó a Ichigo, quien fingía el estar viendo la televisión.

—¡Ah! La apagué, como no la usabas. ―respondió. ― gastaba electricidad. —añadió de lo más calmado.

—¿Pero guardaste el archivo? —le preguntó preocupada. Era su trabajo de varios días, y aunque recordaba gran parte de él, los detalles no serían los mismos si reescribía la historia.

—¿Guardarlo?¿Qué no lo estaba? —le preguntó fingiendo sorpresa. —pensé que ya lo habías hecho tú.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Rukia asustada y rápidamente prendió la computadora. —Se perdió el archivo. —dijo con desesperación cuando vio que no estaba guardado ni el escritorio ni en documentos.

—¿Se perdió? —preguntó Ichigo acercándose a ella. —¡Qué tragedia! —dijo riéndose.

—¿Te parece muy divertido?¿Hacerme esto te hace feliz? —le preguntó indignada.

—No tanto como para hacerme feliz, pero si se me hace gracioso. —le contestó burlándose de ella.

—¡Eres un idiota psicópata! —le exclamó molesta.

—Dime lo que quieras. —le sonrió él.

—¡Te odio más que a nada en el mundo! —le grito enojada.

Pero esas palabras si le dolieron a Ichigo, pues lo único que quería es que Rukia le volviera a hablar.

— ¡Toma, aquí esta! — dijo sacando de su bolsillo una memoria USB y poniéndola en el escritorio. —Lo guardé antes de apagar la computadora. —Rukia se le quedó viendo feo y con los ojos llorosos. —Sólo era una broma. —reveló el chico para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero ella comenzó a llorar. —¿Quieres helado? —preguntó sintiéndose avergonzado por su mal comportamiento.

—¿Helado? —preguntó enojada.

—Tenemos helado en la nevera. —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta el helado. ― exclamó Rukia muy enfadada. —¡No lo comeré!— Ahora que sabía que con eso contentaba a Senna, ya no lo quería más.

Ichigo no comprendía porque ya no quería helado, pero sabía que no la quería ver llorando, así que pensó otra forma de contentarla. Mientras tanto la llevó a sentarse en el sillón, Rukia seguía llorando.

—Rukia ya no llores por favor, ¿Si no quieres helado que quieres? —Le preguntó preocupado, pero ella seguía llorando.—¿Quieres que te cante la canción de Chappy? — se ofreció Ichigo con terror, pues de antemano sabía qué diría que sí. Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

Él se paró frente a ella dispuesto a pisotear su orgullo.

—Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos. —comenzó a cantar haciendo los mismos ademanes que Rukia utilizará la primera vez. — Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos.  
>Salta Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va. Salta Chappy frente al espejo,<br>da una vuelta y se va. — le cantó Ichigo apenado. Aunque odiaba esa canción quería reparar el daño que le hizo.

—Una más. —pidió Rukia más calmada.

—¡Ni loco! —exclamó molesto. Rukia volvió a llorar. —Está bien, está bien. —declaró desesperado.

Rukia le sonrió y él le canto una vez más.

—("Ya estamos a mano Ichigo"). —pensó Rukia divertida, pues había fingido llorar para hacer que él le cantara.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo se despidió de Rukia recordándole que no llegara tarde al estreno de la película. Finalmente había aceptado acompañarlo a la presentación.

Después de lavar los trastes y limpiar un poco la casa, Rukia imprimió su sinopsis y se arregló, pues tenía que ir a ver a Renji antes de ir al estreno. Se puso un vestido morado de tirantes, hasta las rodillas y se recogió el cabello en una coleta de lado.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Renji, la secretaria le informó que él estaba en una conferencia, que le dejara el trabajo y Renji lo leería después.

Rukia, un poco decepcionada por no poder verlo, le entregó el sobre con su sinopsis. Luego se dirigió al elevador, del que salió un chico con el que chocó, ella se disculpó sin levantar la vista y entró al ascensor.

—¡Rukia! —Escuchó la voz de Renji llamándola, y al levantar la vista comprobó que él era el chico que salió del elevador. Llevaba un elegante e impecable traje negro.

—¡Hola! —le saludó ella y salió del elevador.

—¿Vas al estreno de la película? —le preguntó Renji, dándose cuenta de que ese día lucía más arreglada que de costumbre.

—Sí, como me dijo tu secretaria que estabas en conferencia decidí no esperarte. —contestó ella.

—Yo también voy para allá, espérame un momento y nos vamos juntos. —le pidió él. Ella accedió.

Después de darle algunas indicaciones a su secretaria, Renji y Rukia se fueron en el coche de él al cine donde sería el estreno de la película. Renji iba extrañado de que ella estuviera tan callada.

—Si se conocen desde los nueve, además de comer helado ¿Qué más puede haber? —se preguntó Rukia en voz alta.

—¿Eh?

—Si no han montado en bicicleta o ido a Chappylandia seria genial. —Rukia seguía absorta en sus pensamientos. — ¿Habrá enseñado Ichigo a Senna a montar en bicicleta? —le preguntó de repente a Renji, acordándose de que iba con él.

—Soy el único que le enseñó a Senna a montar bicicleta. —le respondió Renji. Ellos también se conocieron de niños y para él Senna siempre fue como su hermana menor.

—¿De verdad? Qué alivio. —expresó Rukia con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es un alivio? —preguntó Renji.

—No nada. —dijo Rukia divertida. Sabía que al menos había compartido algo con Ichigo que Senna no.

Renji sólo sonrió sin comprender los pensamientos de Rukia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial donde se encontraba el cine, se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada, pero un auto entró rápido y muy cerca de Rukia, así que Renji la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacia él para evitar que el coche la arrollara.

—¡Qué loco!— dijo Renji mientras seguía abrazándola. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó soltándola y mirando que no tuviera algún rasguño.

—Sí, no me paso nada. —Comentó Rukia apenada por el contacto físico con Renji. Él desprendía un olor agradable y una sensación de seguridad.

—Entremos entonces. —indicó Renji y los dos entraron al centro comercial, sin saber que a lo lejos Senna había visto todo y que estaba muy molesta.

.

.

El cine se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio, así que mientras Rukia subía las escaleras eléctricas podía observar los posters de la película pegados en la pared. Cuando llegó arriba se sorprendió más al ver un poster más grande con la foto de Ichigo de medio cuerpo. Se quedó contemplándolo pues le parecía que su esposo salía muy guapo a pesar de lucir serio. Renji se quedó junto a ella un rato, pero un empleado lo llamó para consultarle algo, así que la dejó sola, aunque no se fue muy lejos.

—¡Rukia! —la llamó Orihime, que junto con Uryu iba llegando al evento.

—¿También están aquí? —Preguntó sorprendida Rukia.

—Claro, por ser empleado de la compañía. —le explicó Uryu. —Ichigo me dio esto para ti. —le dijo dándole un boleto.

—Ishida acompáñame. —Le indicó Urahara cuando se acercó a ellos. —Tenemos mucho trabajo. — Luego de que Urahara saludara a Rukia y Orihime, bajó con Ishida para arreglar los últimos detalles de la presentación.

—¿Oye y quién es ese? — pregunto Orihime refiriéndose a un chico de traje negro y cabello rojo. —Es muy guapo.

—Es Renji Abarai, es mi jefe. —contestó Rukia. En ese momento Renji la volteó a ver y le sonrió, ella le contestó el saludo, luego Renji volvió a ponerle atención al empleado.

—Se ve que está interesado en ti. — señaló Orihime con una sonrisa.

—¿Interesado? —preguntó con sorpresa Rukia.

—Sí, se te queda mirando y te sonríe. —le contestó Orihime. —Se ve que es rico, así que no te caería mal enamorarlo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Rukia con asombro por lo que su amiga sugería.

—Al final te divorciaras, deberías prepararte. —le indicó Orihime.

—¡Cállate!, no digas eso aquí. —le exigió Rukia. —Si alguien se entera no podré conseguir mi casa.

—Lo siento, se me escapó. —contestó Orihime apenada. —pero nadie ha escuchado.

—Aun así ten cuidado. —le indicó Rukia.

—Está bien, pero piénsalo porque tú le gustas a ese chico. — le comentó. —Yo te ayudaré con él. —declaró Orihime, pero Rukia no la escuchó porque se distrajo viendo que Senna ya había llegado al lugar.

—Orihime, entra tu primero tengo algo que hacer. —le dijo a su amiga y fue a encontrarse con Senna quien veía los posters de la pared.

—Hola. —la saludó Rukia.

—Hola. —Le contestó Senna incómoda.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Rukia. Ya era tiempo de aclarar las cosas con ella y ver qué era lo que pretendía.

—Está bien. —contestó. —Vayamos a tomar un café. —sugirió Senna.

Sin que nadie las viera, salieron del cine y fueron a la cafetería de enfrente para hablar. A esa hora había pocos clientes.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó Senna, cuando ya estaban sentadas, al ver que Rukia sólo se le quedaba viendo y tomaba agua.

—Es sobre el anillo. —dijo Rukia. —¿Por qué lo escondiste?¿Por qué dijiste que no lo tenías?

—Yo no escondí nada, se perdió y luego apareció. —Contestó muy calmada. —Además a Ichigo no parecía importarle.

—Tienes derecho a pensar lo que quieras. —le contestó Rukia tragándose el coraje. —Si no te gusta Ichigo ¿Por qué le pones las cosas difíciles. —Rukia estaba decidida a enfrentarla.

—¿Ponerle las cosas difíciles? —preguntó ella.

—Siempre lo estás llamando, ¿Crees que es tu sirviente? —le recriminó Rukia. —Ya tienes a alguien que te gusta y aun así sigues molestando a Ichigo. —Senna la escuchaba molesta y cruzada de brazos. —Te pido de manera educada que lo dejes en paz.

—No. —le dijo Senna. —No creo que pueda hacer eso. —le respondió con dureza. —¿quieres que apostemos? ¿Apostamos a ver quién gana su cariño primero? —le dijo con arrogancia. Rukia no dijo nada, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. —Ya veo, sabes que no tienes oportunidad de ganar. —le señaló con burla. Luego Senna se levantó de la mesa y la dejó sola.

.

.

Ichigo estaba esperando en un cuarto junto a Yoruichi, la actriz protagónica y el productor de la película, cuando Senna entró.

—No llevas esto. —comentó Senna mostrando una corbata azul con motivos grises.

—Gracias. —Ichigo se paró del sillón y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer después de esto? —preguntó Senna mientras le ponía la corbata.

—Nada, estoy libre. —respondió él.

—Pues entonces ¿Vamos a algún lado? —preguntó terminando de anudar la corbata.

—Rukia anda por aquí ¿Puede venir con nosotros? —cuestionó Ichigo. Senna se molestó al escucharlo. Lo menos que quería era la compañía de la esposa de Ichigo.

—No, no puede. —contestó ella.

—Pero no la quiero dejar sola. —dijo el chico.

—Es que necesito hablar contigo de algo privado. —argumentó Senna. —recuerda que me dijiste que siempre podía contar contigo. —reprochó. Ichigo la siguió mirando en silencio. No quería dejar sola a Rukia, pues él le había pedido que lo acompañara, además estaba la prensa de por medio. —Pero entenderé si decides abandonarme ahora que te necesito.

—Está bien. —contestó Ichigo sintiéndose culpable con ella. Senna sonrió satisfecha.

.

.

Los espectadores ya estaban entrando a la sala de cine, pues la función pronto comenzaría. Senna vio que Renji ya estaba sentado y caminó por la misma hilera.

—Senna. —la saludó Renji cuando pasó frente a él. Pero ella no le habló, siguió de largo, sentándose a un asiento de él y no lo volteó a ver. El muchacho de cabello rojo se sintió mal pues no quería perder su amistad, pero comprendía que tenía que darle tiempo así que no insistió más.

En medio de los de aplausos y gritos de las chicas, entraron el productor de la película, la actriz protagónica e Ichigo.

El primero en agradecer al público fue el productor, luego le paso el micrófono a Ichigo.

—Gracias por venir. —comentó amablemente Ichigo, en medio de los flashes de cámaras y ovaciones. —Trabajamos mucho en la película así que espero que la disfruten y pasen un rato agradable. —dijo con una sonrisa y le cedió la palabras a su coprotagonista. Mientras ella hablaba Ichigo buscó a Rukia entre el público pero no la vio y se preocupó por ella. Las luces se apagaron y la función comenzó.

.

.

Rukia seguía sentada en la mesa de la cafetería, pensando en lo que había hablado con Senna. Se sentía mal pues ya no tenía confianza en ella, aunque amaba a Ichigo sabía que no podía luchar contra Senna.

.

.

—¿Dónde está Rukia? No la he visto. —preguntó Ichigo a Ishida después de que terminara la función.

—Hace rato estaba aquí, pero no sé a dónde se fue. —contestó el joven de lentes.

—Pues llámala. —ordenó Ichigo preocupado. Con lo despistada que era a lo mejor le había pasado algo.

—No responde el celular. —señaló Ishida después que la llamó.

—Ichigo ¿Nos vamos? —interrumpió Senna acercándose a ellos.

—Sí. —respondió con desgano, pues seguía preocupado por Rukia.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se encontraron con Rukia parada junto al coche. Enseguida Ichigo se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué pasó?¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Ichigo. Senna notó que estaba preocupado.

—Fui a ver a alguien. —contestó ella mirando de reojo a Senna, que estaba temiendo que la descubriera con Ichigo.

—¿A quién?

—A alguien que no te importa. —le contestó ella, pues no quería crear más conflictos.

—¿Pero has visto la película? —le preguntó él, pero por el gesto de Rukia pudo saber que no. —¿Y entonces para que has venido? —le preguntó molesto.

—Lo siento, fue sin querer. —se disculpó Rukia. —Si ya has terminado, vámonos a casa.

—Ahora voy con Senna a un lado… pídele a alguien que te lleve. —respondió Ichigo algo apenado, pues se sentía mal por dejar a Rukia sola.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Rukia.

—Ichigo. —Lo llamó Senna.

—Te veo en casa. —le dijo a Rukia y abrió la puerta del carro. Senna se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Ichigo. —lo llamó Rukia cuando estaba por entrar al carro. —No lo hagas. —le pidió con tristeza. Le dolía que se fuera con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Si te vas ahora… —dudó sobre que decirle, él la miraba fijamente. —¡No te haré la cena! —le gritó. Al final no pudo expresarle sus sentimientos, no pudo decirle que le rompía el corazón yéndose con Senna.

—No te preocupes, cenaré fuera. —informó él. Luego se subió al carro y arrancó, dejando a una triste y desconsolada Rukia.

.

.

Senna iba sonriendo con aires de grandeza, pues le había ganado a Rukia, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escuchó que Ichigo le llamó a Ishida para pedirle que llevara a Rukia a casa y le comprara algo de cenar.

—Me preocupa que Rukia no coma, porque se enferma fácilmente. —le contó Ichigo a Senna.

—¡Ah! —dijo sin interés y enseguida cambió el tema de conversación. Le molestaba que él se mostrara tan preocupado por ella.

Senna llevó a Ichigo al parque donde jugaban de pequeños, así estuvieron un buen rato acordándose de los momentos que pasaron juntos cuando eran niños.

.

.

Ya entrada la noche Ichigo la llevó a su casa y se quedaron platicando dentro del coche.

—Lo siento Ichigo. —se disculpó Senna.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser tan egocéntrica, porque siempre estoy llamándote y molestándote. —le comentó deprimida. —Sé que no lo debo hacer pero si no te tengo conmigo creo que sufriría mucho. —dijo sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

—¿Te ha pasado algo? —le preguntó Ichigo preocupado por notarla triste.

—No, sólo es que lo siento. —le dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó del auto.

A Ichigo le preocupaba Senna, pues desde niña tendía a deprimirse fácilmente y a llorar. Quería hacer algo por ella, pero no sabía qué.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Cuando el joven actor llegó a su casa, Rukia lo esperaba sentada en la sala y al igual que él, se veía deprimida.

—¿Qué te ocurre Rukia? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—¿A dónde fueron?

—Al parque donde jugábamos de niños. —le contestó él, sentándose junto a ella. Rukia seguía muy seria. —¿Te pasa algo?¿Quieres helado?

—Ya te dije que no quiero helado. —respondió enojada.

—¿Y por qué te enojas? —le preguntó Ichigo.

—Desde ahora cómprame rosas, no quiero helado. —le dijo ella más tranquila.

—Las rosas son caras.

—No me importa, cómpramelas. —exigió Rukia. —No te rías. —le dijo cuando él se comenzó a reír por el berrinche de ella.

Rukia lo miró por unos segundos para darse valor, pues desde la tarde le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y decidió que lo mejor era ser sincera.

―Ichigo, cuando una persona cuida a otra significa que le gusta ¿No?―dijo Rukia. ―Tú puedes cuidar de Senna, que yo te cuidaré a ti. ―declaró con tristeza. El amor implicaba sacrificio, lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

―¿Eh? —él estaba confundido.

―Yo...Ichigo…creo que me enamoré de ti. ―declaró mirándolo a los ojos. Él también la miró fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	21. Rumores

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primera vez: <strong>IchirukiLullaby, Yeckie,<strong> **Dokusho, Kiaru87,** **Kureimy, Gzn, stephanie Za, Haibara 21, Darisu-chan, LaBev713,** **chik-yinyang, Akemi227-chan, Le.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>KattytoNebel: <strong>Así es Ichigo aún necesita un incentivo para abrir los ojos y este capítulo es básico para ello.**Kinverlins: **Por supuesto que Ichigo va a tener su dosis de sufrimiento por lo que le hace a Rukia.**Arsarsursa: **Gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo.** Andyantopia: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leer.**FrikiHimechan: **me temo que seguirás odiando a Senna, pero pues también sufrirá un poco por su comportamiento. **Guest: **Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia. N**essie black 10 Frany H.Q: **Este capítulo refrescará tu memoria un poco en cuanto a las dos cuestiones. Ojalá te guste. **M****aniiAcosta1: **gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 21.- RUMORES.**

―Ichigo, cuando una persona cuida a otra significa que le gusta ¿No?―preguntó Rukia. ―Tú puedes cuidar de Senna, que yo te cuidaré a ti. ―declaró con tristeza. El amor implicaba sacrificio, lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

―¿Eh? —él estaba confundido.

―Yo...Ichigo…creo que me enamoré de ti. ―declaró mirándolo a los ojos. Él también la miró fijamente, por un momento se quedaron en silencio. Después de un par de minutos el primero en reaccionar fue Ichigo.

―Rukia, deja de bromear. ―le pidió Ichigo desanimado. Pensó que sólo lo dijo para tratar de levantarle el ánimo, pero también le parecía una broma de mal gusto pues no creía que ella podía llegar a enamorarse de él.―Por poco y me la creo. ―mencionó con una leve sonrisa.

―Claro que fue una broma.―respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa a pesar del dolor tan profundo que sentía. ―¿Verdad que es gracioso? ―Ichigo sólo meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Rukia ya no se atrevió a sostener su confesión pues temía que él pudiera alejarla de su vida y eso le dolería más. Ella lo amaba sin esperar nada a cambio, sin condiciones y estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado para apoyarlo cuando la necesitara, aún si él amaba a Senna.

―Te agradezco la intención pero no es gracioso. ―dijo el joven actor. ―Ya es tarde y estoy cansado, es mejor ir a dormir. ―propuso.

Rukia y él se despidieron y se fueron a acostar.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al día siguiente el desayuno trascurrió normar. Rukia preparó los alimentos mientras Ichigo leía un libro, ninguno dijo nada sobre la confesión de la noche anterior. Tratarían de dejarla en el olvido.

Al mediodía Ichigo salió para ver a Senna por asuntos de su trabajo y Rukia se quedó trabajando en su novela.

.

.

Ichigo llegó con Senna para probarse la ropa que usaría en las entrevistas que tenía programadas para ese día para promocionar su película.

―¿Y cómo le va a la película? ―le preguntó Senna, mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa de manga larga color gris.

―No lo sé todavía. ―respondió Ichigo alzando los hombros. ―Espero que bien. ―contestó esperanzado, pues había puesto mucho empeño y dedicación a la película.

―Seguro que sí. ―le animó ella. ―¿Y no te ha dicho nada Rukia? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―¿Sobre qué? ―cuestionó Ichigo, desconociendo la plática que habían tenido Rukia y Senna.

―No es nada importante, olvídalo. ―le contestó Senna con una sonrisa. Suspiró aliviada pues no quería tener problemas con Ichigo. ―¿Podemos cenar esta noche?

―Claro. ―contestó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

Después de que Ichigo eligiera su ropa, Senna salió a despedir a Ichigo a la calle y mientras veía como se alejaba en su auto se quedó pensando en lo que estaba pasando. Aunque claramente seguía amando a Renji, últimamente se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Ichigo en su vida, del gran apoyo que era y aunque al principio sólo enfrentó a Rukia porque estaba enojada por verla con Renji, ahora estaba decidida a no alejarse de Ichigo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Las entrevistas de Ichigo se llevaban a cabo en la sala de conferencias del edificio donde estaban las oficinas, primero estuvo con los medios de radio, televisión y de la prensa escrita. Sólo se encontraban aparte de Ichigo y los reporteros, dos personas de seguridad, Urahara, pues se encargaba de las relaciones publicas y tenía que cuidar lo que contestaba Ichigo e Ishida que, como asistente de Urahara, estaba ahí para encargarse de que no le faltara nada al actor.

―¿Crees que tenga buena aceptación la película? ―preguntó Hisagi, quien como buen reportero de espectáculos no podía faltar a la conferencia.

―Yo creo que sí, pues todos hemos trabajado mucho en ella. ―contestó Ichigo.

―¿Cómo te sentiste en este personaje? ―le preguntó otra reportera.

―Muy bien, fue algo nuevo para mí, pero me preparé mucho para hacerlo. ―Respondió Ichigo. Así siguieron las preguntas sobre su trabajo y sus futuros planes, hasta que al final la pregunta obligada salió a la luz.

―Ichigo, sabemos que la diseñadora Senna te ayuda con tu vestuario. ―mencionó Hisagi. ―pero últimamente se les ha visto salir muy seguido, ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? ―preguntó desconcertando a Ichigo, Urahara y hasta a Uryu.

―Sólo somos amigos. ―contestó serio. ―y de mi vida privada no voy a hablar. ―puntualizó molesto.

―¿Y su esposa que dice al respecto? ―preguntó otra reportera de espectáculos.

Ichigo se puso de pie indignado porque los periodistas no respetaban su intimidad, caminó hacia la salida entre los murmullos de los reporteros y los flashes de cámaras.

―("Eso no me lo creo") ―pensó Hisagi ante la respuesta de que sólo eran amigos mientras veía marcharse al actor. ―Será mejor investigar. ―murmuró con aire amenazante.

.

.

Después de calmarse un poco, Ichigo siguió atendiendo a los demás reporteros, ahora fue el turno de las revistas de espectáculos, atendió a los reporteros individualmente, pero todos coincidían en la misma pregunta, si tenía algo que ver con Senna, a la cual respondía con un seco no y con la que daba por terminada la entrevista.

.

.

Después de las entrevistas Yoruichi mandó a llamar a Ichigo, pues Urahara le había comentado sobre los rumores y estaba muy preocupada por su situación.

―Así que se ven en un bar. ―le dijo Yoruichi, sentada tras su escritorio. ―¿Quedan a menudo? ―le preguntó enojada.

―Algunas veces. ―contestó Ichigo preocupado.

―Además el día del estreno te fuiste con ella y dejaste sola a Rukia. ―lo regañó Yoruichi, Ichigo no contestó. ―Los rumores empiezan fácilmente, por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado. ―agregó. ―Recuerda que la gente hace daño, ten cuidado.

―Pero Senna está bien ¿no? ―preguntó inquieto. Yoruichi no le contestó, lo miró de forma inquisidora. A ella le daba mala espina que se preocupara tanto por Senna y no por como esos rumores afectarían tanto a su relación con Rukia como a su carrera.

―Para mañana he organizado una entrevista sobre esto en tu casa. ―informó Yoruichi.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ichigo sorprendido por la rapidez con la que actuaba su jefa.

―Será mejor que le cuentes a Rukia como están las cosas, para que no tengan malentendidos. ―le aconsejó ella.

.

.

Durante el trayecto a su casa Ichigo llamó a Senna para cancelar la cena, pues estaba preocupado por los rumores, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos pero no quería que Senna ni Rukia pasaran por esa situación.

Mientras comían le platicó a Rukia sobre la entrevista en su casa y la alentó a que no se preocupara, pues todo saldría bien. Ella se tranquilizó pues sabía que Ichigo estaría junto a ella.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ishida le llevó a Senna los accesorios que Ichigo había usado en el estreno y en las entrevistas.

―¿Por qué no vino Ichigo? ―preguntó Senna desilusionada al ver entrar a Ishida solamente.

―Él está muy ocupado, así que ahora yo vendré a buscar y dejar la ropa que utilice. ―le informó Ishida serio mientras la observaba. No podía creer que quisiera cambiar a Rukia por ella.

― Ah. ―exclamó seria. Ella se imaginaba que él la estaba evitando, primero canceló la cena y ahora mandaba a alguien más, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

―Por cierto, quiero advertirte que Rukia es mi mejor amiga. ―dijo Ishida acomodándose los anteojos. ― Así que ten cuidado con ella porque no está sola. ―dijo con mirada desafiante. Uryu estaba convencido que Rukia e Ichigo hacían buena pareja y haría todo lo posible por ayudarlos. Después se dio la media vuelta y salió del local, dejando a Senna intranquila.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por la noche Uryu y Orihime terminaban de cenar en su casa, pero Uryu se veía muy pensativo.

―¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó Orihime mientras se levantaba para recoger los platos.

―Te lo voy a decir pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. ―comentó el chico. Orihime asintió y volvió a dejar los platos sobre la mesa para sentarse y escuchar a su marido.

Uryu le comentó acerca de los rumores de Ichigo y Senna y también de que Yoruichi y Urahara planearon una entrevista para que los medios vieran que la relación de Ichigo y Rukia estaba bien.

―Esto lo tiene que saber Rukia. ―sentenció Orihime poniéndose de pie. ―no podemos dejar que le vean la cara a nuestra amiga.

Y aunque Uryu intentó evitarlo, Orihime le marcó por teléfono a Rukia.

―¿Qué pasa Orihime? ―preguntó Rukia medio adormilada, pues ya estaba dormida. Ishida le hacía señas a su esposa para que se callara.

―Es sobre la entrevista, no la hagas. ―le pidió su amiga exaltada, ignorando a su esposo. ―No lo sabes, pero tu esposo tiene una aventura amorosa.

―¿Un romance?¿con quién? ―preguntó Rukia sobresaltada sentándose de golpe.

―Los rumores dicen que con una diseñadora. ―contestó Orihime. Uryu suspiró resignado. ― Ya sé que tú estás siendo discreta con el otro chico, pero Ichigo no te puede hacer eso. Así que ten cuidado. ―Ishida la miró intrigado.

―Ichigo no es así. ―contestó Rukia. ―Yo sé quién es esa diseñadora y sé que no hay nada entre ellos, así que ya no digas tonterías. ―le pidió molesta Rukia. ―¡Y yo no tengo nada que ver con ningún chico! ―exclamó irritada y colgó el teléfono. Pero a pesar de todo se quedó preocupada por lo que le dijo Orihime.

―¿Qué otro chico? ―preguntó Uryu en cuanto su esposa colgó. Ella le contó a Ishida lo que sospechaba de Renji. ―¡pero que tipo! ―exclamó molesto el chico de gafas.

Y aunque nunca habían tenido diferencias, esta vez cada uno tenía ideas desiguales sobre quien le convenía más a Rukia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente Rukia e Ichigo se encontraron en las escaleras, él se disponía a salir a correr, ella a preparar el desayuno.

―Recuerda que hoy vienen los reporteros. ―comentó Ichigo. ―pero no te pongas nerviosa.

―Sobre eso. ―interrumpió Rukia seria. ―No pienso hacer la entrevista. ―declaró. Estaba enojada por lo que Orihime le contó.

―No puedes hacer eso Rukia. ―exclamó molesto Ichigo. Básicamente el futuro de su carrera dependía de la entrevista. ―¡Tienes que hacerla! ―ordenó. Pero Rukia no se dejó amedrentar.

―Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hay que cocinar, lavar los trastes, lavar el baño, limpiar. ―enumeró con los dedos. ―así que si quieres que haga la entrevista tendrás que ayudarme. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

El actor no tuvo más remedio que ayudarla de mala gana.

.

.

Las personas encargadas de la entrevista llegaron pasado del medio día. Eran dos mujeres jóvenes, Lisa Yadomaru, la reportera y Kiyone Kotetsu, la fotógrafa.

―Me gustaría empezar por las fotografías en el jardín. ―mencionó Kiyone con cámara en mano. Ichigo y Rukia aceptaron con una sonrisa.

Los fotografiaron sentados en el columpio, regando el jardín, tomados de la mano mirando hacia el mar y por último abrazados recargados bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura, el único de su tipo en el jardín.

Rukia se sintió tan bien así, disfrutando del delicioso aroma a cítricos que desprendía Ichigo y por un momento deseo no separarse de él. Ichigo a su vez sintió algo que no pudo describir, sentía la calidez que proporcionaba el cuerpo de Rukia y se embriagó por su suave olor a lilas. Tal vez si las reporteras no le hubieran dicho que ya era suficiente, se hubieran quedado así por un rato más.

Después les tomaron fotos cocinando y abrazados sentados en el sillón. Esto dio pie a que comenzaran con la entrevista y Kiyone siguió tomando algunas fotos.

―Está muy bonita la casa. ― comentó Lisa, con su grabadora en las manos.

―Gracias. ―contestó Rukia. ―Mi padre la diseñó y construyó. ―dijo con orgullo.

―Entonces ¿Has vivido aquí mucho tiempo? ―Preguntó Lisa.

―Sí, desde que recuerdo. ―mencionó Rukia con nostalgia. ― Las flores y los arboles de afuera los plantó mi mamá, los bancos y el columpio también los hizo mi papá. ―dijo con una sonrisa al recordarlos. ―Y el árbol de Sakura lo plantamos entre los tres, como símbolo de que siempre estaríamos juntos. ―dijo Rukia, Ichigo la volteó a ver conmovido.

―Por eso esta casa es una casa llena de amor. ―agregó Ichigo, Rukia lo volteó a ver, todavía se sorprendía al escuchar una mentira de Ichigo.

―¡Ah!, ya veo. ―contestó Lisa, también conmovida por el relato de Rukia. ― Y dime ¿Ichigo ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa?

―Me gustaría hacerlo, pero por mi trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo. ―se apresuró a responder Ichigo.

―No, él es bueno ayudando. ―comentó Rukia. ―Incluso hoy me ha ayudado con los pisos y ventanas. ―dijo sonriendo.

La entrevista siguió por un rato más, Ichigo se sorprendió porque Rukia hablaba bien de él a pesar de todo. Pero el tema obligado salió a la luz.

―Rukia ¿Conoces a Senna? ―le preguntó Lisa, Ichigo se molestó y trató de parar la entrevista pero Rukia le hizo una seña para que la dejara hablar.

―Claro que la conozco. ―contestó ella. ―Es una buena amiga de Ichigo y lo ayuda con el vestuario.

―Ellos parecen muy íntimos. ―dijo Lisa con curiosidad.

―Claro que sí... ―respondió Rukia haciendo una pausa, asustando a Ichigo. ―Se conocen desde los nuevos años y se ayudan cuando tienen problemas. A menudo cuando peleamos va con ella para pedirle consejos. ―dijo Rukia para tranquilidad de Ichigo quien quedó sorprendido por su respuesta. ―Es bueno tener alguien en quien confiar.

―Muy bien, para terminar me gustaría una foto de un beso suyo. ―pidió alegre Kiyone, pues había recibido órdenes estrictas de Yoruichi y Urahara de no regresar sin esa foto.

―¡Eh! ―exclamaron al mismo tiempo Rukia e Ichigo.

―Eso sería genial y echaría por tierra los rumores. ― agregó Lisa.

Ante la insistencia de las reporteras, los chicos no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo.

Ichigo tomó entre sus manos la cara de Rukia y lentamente se fue acercando a ella. El ritmo cardiaco de los dos se aceleró. Cuando por fin sus labios se rozaron, por inercia Ichigo llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de ella y con la otra mano sujeto su cabeza, acercándola más hacia él. Por un momento se perdieron en la calidez y suavidad de los labios del otro. A diferencia del beso anterior, Rukia disfruto mucho este, estaba consciente de que Ichigo no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero se conformaba con volver a sentir sus labios. Ichigo no podía explicarse la sensación que le provocaba ese beso, pero se dejó llevar por el momento.

―Genial, quedó magnifica la toma. ―dijo Kiyone, su voz y el flash de la cámara regresaron a los chicos a la realidad. ―Se ve que hay mucho amor.

―Sí. ―respondió Rukia de forma nerviosa, pues apenas estaba saliendo del shock.

Después Ichigo salió despedir a las reporteras mientras Rukia se quedó en la cocina para lavar los trastes. Cada uno decidió que no iba a hablar sobre el beso pues les resultaba muy vergonzoso. A diferencia de la última vez, a ninguno de los dos les desagrado este beso pero no tenían el valor para hablar de lo que habían sentido con él, así que mejor decidieron pasarlo por alto y dejar las cosas como estaban. Así que cuando Ichigo regresó con Rukia le preguntó sobre otro tema.

―¿Por qué dijiste eso sobre Senna? ―preguntó intrigado Ichigo.

―Porque es tu amiga ¿O debería haber dicho otra cosa? ―preguntó Rukia.

―¿Qué?

―No es malo que te veas con ella, pero debes ser más cuidadoso para que la gente no sienta pena por mí. ―contestó Rukia desganada.

―¿Pena por qué?

―Porque piensan que tú tienes una aventura amorosa con ella, recuerda que para los demás somos un matrimonio.

―¿Aventura? ―preguntó Ichigo. ―pues en ese caso pasa lo mismo contigo e Ishida, pueden pensar que es tu amante. ―le dijo molesto.

―No compares. ―pidió Rukia. ―No es lo mismo.

―¿Qué es diferente? ―preguntó él.

―El caso es que si te atrapan de nuevo y me pidan que te encubra yo voy a...

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―interrumpió Ichigo. ―agarrar tu maleta e irte, eso te sale muy bien. ―le contestó Ichigo.

―¿Me amenazas con echarme? ―le preguntó Rukia.

―No es eso. ―respondió él. ―cuando te vas la casa parece solitaria y oscura. ―respondió con sinceridad dejando asombrada a Rukia. ―Cuando tú te vas no hay nadie que encienda las luces, por eso está oscuro. ―agregó por orgullo, por no querer aceptar que necesitaba a Rukia.

―¡Ah! Es por la historia de fantasmas que te conté. ―contestó Rukia con una sonrisa, tan ingenua como siempre. ― Te da miedo ¿Verdad?

―¿Qué?

―I..chi..go, I..chi..go.. ―dijo Rukia volviendo a imitar a un fantasma.

―De verdad que contigo no se puede hablar. ―contestó molesto Ichigo y subió a su cuarto.

La tarde trascurrió con normalidad, pero esa noche soñaron con el beso, Ichigo no entendía porque, si según él ese beso no significaba nada.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Pasó una semana desde la entrevista en casa de Ichigo, en la cual Senna llamó varias veces por teléfono a Ichigo para invitarlo a salir, pero él siempre puso un pretexto para no hacerlo, pues no quería involucrarla en más rumores, casi siempre después de esas llamadas se quedaba algo triste, pero gracias a Rukia se le pasaba pronto. En esos días, para variar, no pelearon, a excepción de un par de veces que a Rukia se le ocurrió contar uno de sus chistes.

Por las mañanas Rukia e Ichigo hacían lo concerniente a su trabajo, además de que Rukia fue dos veces a ver a Renji por lo de su sinopsis. Por las tardes salían a ver a la familia de Ichigo, pues gracias a ella se llevaban un poco mejor a pesar de que Ichigo seguía con resentimientos hacia su padre, o a veces iban a dar una vuelta en bicicleta al parque.

Esa noche Ichigo se encontraba en su cuarto escuchando música y esperando a que Rukia lo llamara a cenar, cuando nuevamente le habló Senna por teléfono.

―Ichigo, ¿podemos vernos? ―preguntó ella.

―No puedo, estoy ocupado. ―le contestó afligido. No le gustaba ser cortante con ella, pero siempre se repetía que lo hacía por su bien.

―¿Me estás evitando? ―preguntó Senna, pues él nunca le había negado verse. ―¿Te ha dicho algo Rukia? ―preguntó temiendo que Rukia le hubiera contado de su plática anterior y que él estuviera enojado.

―Claro que no. ―contestó él. ―es sólo que no puedo.

―No me interesan tus pretextos, ven a verme hoy. ―le ordenó a Ichigo. ―Te espero donde siempre. Si no vienes no sé qué pueda hacer.―y Senna colgó el teléfono.

Él se quedó preocupado, no quería que ella cometiera una tontería, pues le era muy fácil deprimirse. Así decidió ir a verla para aclarar la situación con ella, que si no iba a verla era por su bien, para no envolverla en escándalos. I chigo bajó a la sala y se despidió de Rukia, a pesar de que ella ya había servido la cena.

.

.

Llegó hasta el bar "Las noches", al cual siempre acudían porque estaba en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad y porque les gustaba el ambiente tranquilo.

Senna ya lo esperaba sentada en la barra con una bebida en mano. Cuando Ichigo se sentó junto a ella, el mesero le sirvió lo de siempre, un whisky.

―Ichigo, ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Te he hecho algo? ―preguntó Senna deprimida, pues en estos días se dio cuenta de que Ichigo le hacía mucha falta.

―No es eso. ―le contestó Ichigo. ―sólo que no quiero que la prensa te moleste. ―le dijo viéndola a los ojos. ―me da miedo que te hagan daño. ― Senna sonrió aliviada ante su contestación, pues le gustaba saber que él seguía pensando en ella.

―Gracias Ichigo, gracias por preocuparte por mí. ―le contestó ella. ― Por estar siempre a mi lado, como Renji. ―dijo Senna recordando al chico de cabello rojo, su cara denotó tristeza.

―Senna…―Susurró Ichigo, le seguía dando tristeza que ella siguiera sufriendo por Renji.

―Renji también estaba ahí para mí, aun cuando se fue de aquí seguía mandándome regalos en mi cumpleaños. ―mencionó Senna con nostalgia, con la mirada perdida en su copa. ―no sé si hago bien dejándolo en paz. ―dijo suspirando. ―Ichigo, si lo hago ¿Volverías conmigo? ―le preguntó mirándolo.

―¿Eh? ―Ichigo se asustó al escuchar esa pregunta.

―Relájate, es una broma. ― le contestó al ver la cara de preocupación de Ichigo. ― Pero si quiero que mantengas tu promesa de no soltar mi mano hasta que no suelte la tuya. ―le pidió Senna recordando su promesa.

Después de que se fue Senna, Ichigo se quedó un rato más en el bar. Estaba pensando en lo que le dijo ella, tiempo atrás él le habría contestado que sí de inmediato, pero esta vez se había sentido incómodo, pues había pensado en la persona que estaba junto a él, en Rukia, en que ella no se merecía algo así y que una parte de él no quería alejarse de ella. Tomó de jalón otra copa de Whisky, como si quisiera que con ella se borrara el recuerdo de Rukia. Luego salió del bar. No se dio cuenta que desde lejos había sido observado y fotografiado por un reportero, Hisagi.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su casa Ichigo encontró a Rukia dormida sobre su escritorio, ella lo había esperado hasta que el cansancio la venció.

―Rukia, vete a dormir. ―le pidió Ichigo mientras la movía del hombro para despertarla.

―Ya llegaste. ―dijo ella todavía adormilada. ―¿ya cenaste? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Sí, ¿Te preocupas por eso? ―preguntó Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa, pues le había dado ternura. ―Vete a descansar. ―le pidió y subió a su cuarto. Rukia hizo lo mismo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al día siguiente, en la tarde y después de que ella terminara la limpieza de la casa, Rukia le llevó a Renji su sinopsis corregida. Estaban sentados como siempre, en los sillones de un lado. Ella esperaba ansiosa mientras Renji leía su trabajo.

―Es bueno el guion. ―dijo Renji al terminar de leer. ―aún le faltan algunos detalles, pero vas mejorando. ―Rukia sonrió por el comentario. ―Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme porque los últimos borradores no eran interesantes. ―señaló Renji que como siempre decía las cosas sin rodeos. ―Por cierto ¿Te gustó la película de Ichigo? ―preguntó cambiando de tema.

―A decir verdad no la he visto. ― reveló Rukia con pesadez al recordar el incidente con Senna.

―¿Pero si fuiste al cine conmigo? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Pero me salió un imprevisto y no pude verla. Iré a verla de camino a casa.

―Pues entonces ¿quieres verla conmigo? ―le propuso Renji.

―Pero tú ya la viste.

―Pero quiero verla otra vez. ―le contestó con una sonrisa. Rukia aceptó aunque algo incómoda, porque recordó las palabras de Orihime sobre que le gustaba a él.

Renji le dejó unos encargos a su secretaria y se fue con Rukia en su auto.

.

.

En el cine Renji le compró palomitas y un refresco con estampado de Chappy que se estaba vendiendo con motivo del próximo estreno de la nueva película del conejo. El muchacho de cabello rojo se sorprendió de que Rukia se emocionara ese conejo, pero a la vez le produjo ternura.

En la entrada de una de las salas en las que se exhibía la película de Ichigo, afortunada o desafortunadamente, se encontraron con Uryu y Orihime, que estaban entregando y recibiendo una encuesta sobre la película, pues la empresa de Ichigo quería saber lo que opinaba la gente sobre ella.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó Rukia, estaba nerviosa por encontrárselos porque sabía que la chica de cabellera naranja empezaría a fantasear con ella y Renji sobre cosas que no eran ciertas.

―Vine a acompañar a Uryu mientras trabaja. ―contestó Orihime alegre. ―además que en la casa hace mucho calor y me bebé necesita del fresco del clima. ―mencionó con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba el vientre de un poco más de tres meses de embarazo. ―¿Él es el mismo chico del otro día? ―le preguntó a Rukia.

―Soy Renji Abarai. ―dijo él mientras saludaba a Ishida y Orihime.

―Yo soy Orihime Inoue y el mi esposo Uryu Ishida. ―mencionó alegre. ―¿Han venido juntos a ver una película? ―preguntó con malicia.

―Venimos a ver la película de Ichigo. ―contestó Rukia, luego se acercó a ella. ―No inventes cosas que no son. ―pidió en voz baja para que sólo ella escuchara.

Después de que Ishida le diera a cada uno una encuesta, entraron a la sala y se sentaron las butacas de en medio de la octava fila.

.

.

Ishida y Orihime de nuevo discutieron un poco sobre Rukia, pues a Ishida no le agradó Renji, para él sólo era un mujeriego arrogante mientras que para ella Renji era el indicado para Rukia, pues Ichigo le parecía prepotente, grosero y sobre todo infiel.

.

.

―Rukia ¿Estás incómoda por que tus amigos nos han visto? ―le preguntó Renji al notar la tensión por parte de su acompañante.

―Lo que pasa es que mi amiga cree que yo te gusto, pero eso no tiene sentido. ―respondió Rukia con una sonrisa, prefirió contarle la verdad para aclarar las cosas, así cuando él le dijera que no era cierto que ella le gustaba, volvería a estar más tranquila.

―Pero es verdad, me gustas. ―le confesó Renji, ella quedó en shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Aproveché que tengo día libre para actualizar.<strong>

―**Renji ya entró oficialmente a este triángulo, o más bien cuadrado amoroso. **

―**Les dejo un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo:**

―¿Rukia? ―llamó Ichigo al notar que no hacia ruido. ―¿Rukia? ―volvió a llamar y de nuevo no recibió contestación.

Entonces, intrigado, se paró del comedor y entró al cuarto de lavado. Gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver que Rukia no estaba ahí. Observó la habitación y notó que la ventana que daba al patio lateral estaba abierta.

Al imaginarse lo que había pasado se acercó a la ventana, al asomarse vio que Rukia ya iba corriendo por la calle. Ichigo saltó rápidamente por la ventana y corrió tras ella.

―Rukia, detente. ―gritaba furioso Ichigo. ―¡Qué te detengas! ―seguía gritando furioso al ver que Rukia corría más rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	22. ¿Celos?

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primera vez: <strong>chirukiLullaby,<strong>**Haibara 21, Yuuki Kuchiki, Kakiyu,****Darisu-chan, Anna 04,****Kureimy, Akemi227-chan, Akatsukihime,adenisse,****LaBev713.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: N<strong>essie black 10 Frany H.Q, <strong>**KattytoNebel, ****Kinverlins, rukia14kurosaki, nozomi jiyoinish, ksy991, guest, ****Andyantopia.**

¡Wow! Ocho reviews en tan pocas horas, eso me recordó viejos tiempos. Así que para agradecerles subo otro capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 22.- ¿CELOS?**

―Lo que pasa es que mi amiga cree que yo te gusto, pero eso no tiene sentido. ―comentó Rukia con una sonrisa, prefirió contarle la verdad para aclarar las cosas, así cuando él le dijera que no era cierto que ella le gustaba, volvería a estar más tranquila.

―Pero es verdad, me gustas. ―le confesó Renji, ella quedo en shock. Desde que él la conoció supo que era ella diferente a las chicas con las que había salido y ahora que la había tratado más surgió en él un sentimiento más profundo.

―¿Eh? ― Rukia no salía de su asombro, nunca pensó que un hombre como él se fijaría en ella. Renji era todo lo que una mujer podía pedir: trabajador, caballeroso, generoso, sincero, exitoso, atractivo y aunado a todo eso, rico.

―No deberías saberlo, pero soy un hombre muy ocupado. ―mencionó Renji. ―y aun así siempre tengo tiempo para ti. ―le dijo con una sonrisa, ella seguía mirándolo asombrada. ―Ten por seguro que hoy me invitas a comer espaguetis. ―aseguró sonriendo y volteó a ver la pantalla.

Ya no quiso seguir con el tema, pues comprendía la posición en la que se encontraban los dos, ella era una mujer casada y a él le gustaba la esposa de su mejor amigo.

En ese momento se apagaron las luces de la sala, la cual quedó iluminada por la tenue luz que emitía la proyección de cine. Rukia miró a Renji por un momento y luego miró la pantalla, estaba preocupada por cómo sería su relación ahora pues ella no podía ofrecerle más que amistad. Cualquiera le diría que era una tonta por no corresponder a ese chico con tantas cualidades y enamorarse del ogro de Ichigo, pero no podía evitarlo.

―("Quizá el amor si sea ciego y loco después de todo"). ―pensó Rukia mientras veía el comienzo de la película.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al mismo tiempo Ichigo, Yoruichi y Ukitake, un productor de películas, sostenían una reunión en la sala de juntas del edificio. Los tres estaba sentados alrededor de una mesa circular de cristal.

―Entonces que dices Ichigo ¿Harás la película? ―preguntó Ukitake cuando el muchacho terminó de revisar el guion.

―No lo sé, la historia todavía no me convence. ―se sinceró Ichigo devolviéndole el libreto. Siendo el actor más cotizado del momento, se daba el lujo de elegir con mucho cuidado los guiones de las películas.

―El libreto todavía está incompleto, estará listo hasta la próxima semana, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos entonces? ―comentó Ukitake para convencerlo, pues estaba muy interesado en que él participara en la película.

―¿Y cuándo se rodaría la película? ―preguntó Yoruichi, pues en caso de aceptar tendría que distribuir los tiempos de Ichigo.

―Al mes siguiente de que Ichigo acepte. ―contestó Ukitake con una sonrisa.

―Bien, ya hablaremos en una semana entonces. ―indicó Yoruichi, Ichigo asintió. Yoruichi acompañó a Ukitake a la salida e Ichigo se quedó en la sala de juntas.

Él se disponía a revisar su celular cuando Uryu se asomó por la puerta. Ya tenía varios minutos de haber regresado del cine y esperó a que terminara la reunión para hablar con él.

―¡Oye Ichigo! ―llamó Ishida desde la puerta. Ichigo volteó a verlo momentáneamente y luego desinteresado volvió su vista al celular. ―tengo que decirte algo importante. ―le dijo, pero Ichigo no le hizo caso por creer que de nuevo le pediría dinero. ―Es sobre un tipo que pretende a Rukia. ―agregó.

―Habla. ―exigió Ichigo volteando a verlo y haciéndole una seña para que entrara.

―El jefe de Rukia, un tal Renji, está interesado en ella. ―Informó Uryu. Lo había pensado mucho y decidió decirle lo que estaba pasando, pues no quería que su amiga se quedara con Renji.

―¿Qué? ―si lo había tomado por sorpresa.

―Parece que va en serio, porque coquetea y se ríe mucho con ella. ―añadió Ishida arreglándose los lentes, Ichigo puso cara de preocupación. ―Hoy fueron a ver una película juntos. Te lo digo para que no la vayas a perder y te lamentes luego, por eso trátala bien mientras la tengas a tu lado. ―Le aconsejó.

―¡Y quien dijo que me voy a lamentar! ―contestó Ichigo exaltado. ―a mí no me importa lo que ella haga, y no me vuelvas a hablar de ese asunto o estás muerto. ―dijo molesto. ―Déjame solo. ―le ordenó.

Ishida sólo movió la cabeza negativamente y salió de la oficina.

Ichigo se quedó enojado, se levantó del asiento y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación repitiéndose que a él no le importaba con quien salía Rukia. Pero sólo de imaginarse a Rukia y Renji juntos sentía mucho coraje, pues como se atrevía él a quererse llevar a su tazón de arroz.

―¿Pero qué piensas tonto? ―se dijo golpeándose la cabeza cuando se percató de sus pensamientos.

Él seguía enojado, así que salió de su oficina y subió a su coche plateado. Cuando ya había avanzado algunas cuadras, se puso el manos libres de su celular e hizo una llamada.

Rukia seguía en la sala de cine con Renji cuando sintió vibrar su celular.

―¡Hola! ―contestó susurrando para no molestar a quienes veían la película.

―¿Dónde estás Rukia? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Estoy con Renji. ―informó Rukia. ―estamos viendo tu película y luego voy a ir a comer espaguetis con él.

―Rukia, ¿tienes que ir a comer espaguetis? ―preguntó Ichigo muy enojado. Ahora otro sentimiento se había apoderado de él sin darse cuenta: los celos. ―No vayas, ya buscaremos un sitio mañana.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Sólo no vayas, no preguntes. ―dijo Ichigo molesto.

―Lo siento pero ya quede de ir con él. ―contestó molesta, pero seguía susurrando, Renji seguía atento a la película. ―nos vemos en la casa. ―dijo Rukia y apagó el teléfono para no ser molestada.

Ichigo se enojó más cuando se dio cuenta que Rukia había apagado su celular, así que a toda prisa, se dispuso a ir a buscarla a la salida del cine. Sabía dónde estaban por Ishida.

.

.

Cuando llegó, estacionó su coche frente a la salida y se recargó dispuesto a esperar. Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos cuando vio que Rukia y Renji salían del cine platicando muy contentos, de pronto sintió mucha rabia. Se aproximó hasta ellos con pasos rápidos.

―¡Rukia! ―le gritó cuando se acercó a ellos.

―¡Ichigo! ―exclamó Rukia sorprendida por verlo ahí. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Vine a buscarte. ―respondió Ichigo. ―Vamos a la casa que tenemos que hablar.

―Hola Ichigo. ― saludó Renji.

―Hola. ―Ichigo le contestó el saludo de manera seria. ―Vamos Rukia. ―indicó sin prestarle más atención a su amigo.

―No puedo ir. ―contestó ella. ―te dije que quedé de comer con Renji. ―Para este momento ya se habían aglomerado varias personas que pasaban por ahí y reconocieron a Ichigo, todos miraban expectantes la escena mientras tomaban fotos. Renji decidió darles espacio para que hablaran y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás.

―Rukia. ―Ichigo se acercó a ella y comenzó a susurrar. ―Aquí hay mucha gente que sabe que estamos casados, si te vas con Renji comenzaran los rumores y nos traerán problemas, recuerda que debes cumplir con tu trabajo como esposa. ―le dijo Ichigo para convencerla de no ir con Renji.

Rukia lo miró con enojo y luego se dio la media vuelta para hablar con Renji.

―Siento no poder ir contigo, pero debo ir con Ichigo. ―dijo Rukia para disculparse. Ichigo subió a su carro.

―No te preocupes. ―respondió Renji decepcionado, pero comprendía que su deber era ir con su esposo.

―Rukia entra ya. ―le gritó Ichigo a Rukia al ver que ella seguía parada afuera del coche.

―Te veo luego. ―se despidió Rukia de Renji y entró al coche.

―Adiós. ―le dijo Ichigo a Renji por la ventana y arrancó a toda prisa.

Las personas regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo, no comprendían bien lo que había pasado, pero les agrado ver juntos a Ichigo y su esposa.

Renji se quedó viendo como Rukia se alejaba con Ichigo. Se sintió un poco deprimido pues de verdad tenía muchas ganas de comer esos espaguetis con ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se apareció en sus labios cuando recordó que ella era la única que lo había dejado plantado tantas veces. Luego se subió a su auto y regresó a su oficina.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por el contrario de Renji, Ichigo iba manejando con una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría. Pues había impedido que Rukia se fuera con él.

―¿De qué querías hablar? ―pregunto Rukia, esperaba que lo que quisiera decirle fuera tan importante para haber tenido que cancelarle a Renji la invitación a comer.

―No es nada importante, podemos hablarlo después. ―respondió riéndose Ichigo. ―¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?

―No. Vamos a la casa para que me digas lo que era tan importante que supiera. ― contestó Rukia enojada.

―Pero no es tan urgente. ―mencionó angustiado, pues no sabía que decirle.

Pero Rukia no cedió y tuvo que regresar a la casa.

.

.

―Ahora sí, dime que es lo que quieres. ―exigió Rukia cuando estuvieron sentados en el comedor.

―No era nada importante. ―contestó Ichigo. ―ya se me olvidó. ―dijo rascándose la cabeza.

―Eres un tonto. ―comentó Rukia sonriendo y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

―¿Por qué me miras así? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Estaba pensando que si no te conociera, podría jurar que estabas celoso de que saliera con Renji. ―explicó Rukia.

―¿Celoso yo? Si como no. ―contestó riendo nerviosamente. ―¿De un tazón de arroz? ―preguntó con burla y enseguida se puso de pie y subió a su cuarto para pensar en porque había actuado así, pero no encontró respuesta posible, porque para él los celos estaban definitivamente descartados.

.

.

La tarde trascurrió normalmente para ellos, Rukia cocinó mientras Ichigo estaba en su cuarto, luego de comer, Rukia se puso a trabajar en su novela e Ichigo se puso a leer un libro.

Por la noche, Senna se encontraba sentada en su cama observando la cajita de regalo que tenía en su mano. La pequeña habitación sólo era iluminada por la tenue luz de una lámpara que estaba sobre el buró.

―Mañana es tu cumpleaños Renji. ―dijo mientras abría la cajita y veía el fino reloj que había comprado. ―Pero tengo que ser fuerte y debo dejar de pensar en ti. ― mencionó cerrando de nuevo la cajita, luego la guardó en el cajón del buro junto a la cama, apagó la lámpara y se acostó a dormir.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, Ichigo se puso a autografiar varios posters, camisas y fotos que Urahara le había llevado temprano y que regalarían en la firma de autógrafos que Ichigo tendría al día siguiente. Rukia se quedó sentada frente a él, observándolo.

―¿Tienes que firmar muchos? ―preguntó Rukia con curiosidad, pues la montaña de papeles no disminuía a pesar de que él ya llevaba un rato firmando.

―Sí. ―contestó Ichigo. ―¿y te piensas pasar todo el día viendo como autografío las cosas? ―le preguntó de mala forma.

Rukia no pudo contestarle porque sonó su celular pero si le dirigió una mirada asesina que a Ichigo le pareció muy graciosa.

―_¡Hola Rukia!_ ―saludó Renji, que llamaba desde su oficina.

―!Ah! hola Renji. ―Saludó alegremente Rukia. Ichigo frunció el ceño al oír el nombre de su amigo y dejó de firmar para prestarle atención a lo que decía Rukia.

―_¿Será que podamos vernos hoy para comer?_ ―preguntó Renji, pues su cumpleaños se lo quería pasar con ella.

―Claro. ―contestó Rukia y Renji le indicó el lugar y la hora en que se verían. ―Nos vemos en la tarde. ―dijo antes de colgar.

―¿Qué quería? ―preguntó Ichigo fingiendo desinterés, volviendo a firmar sus fotos.

―Me preguntó si quería ir a comer con él y le dije que sí. ―respondió animada.

―¿Pero por qué? ―preguntó Ichigo. ―le hubieras dicho que no podías.

―Claro que no, él es un hombre muy ocupado y si se hizo un tiempo para verme quiere decir que es importante. ―contestó Rukia, causando molestia en el chico de cabello naranja. ―además hasta hace un rato me diste a entender que no te gustaba que estuviera viéndote. ―le reprochó Rukia y él guardo silencio, no le iba a decir que prefería que lo estuviera viendo todo el día a que saliera con Renji.

―¿Y a qué hora volverás? ―preguntó resignado.

―No lo sé, tal vez tarde. ―contestó ella. ―así que no esperes a que haga la cena.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas llegar a cenar? ―preguntó enojado. ―¿Entonces qué comeré yo?

―Pues no creo que no te puedas preparar algo. ―apuntó ella. Si bien era cierto que antes de Rukia Ichigo era autosuficiente y él se cocinaba, ahora ya se había hecho dependiente de su comida y de su compañía, aunque no lo notara.

―No me importa. Yo te pago un sueldo, así que regresa temprano para que me hagas de cenar. ―indicó molesto el chico. ―No comeré nada hasta que llegues.

―Pues entonces te quedarás con hambre. ―sentenció Rukia y se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Ichigo enojado.

―Tengo que hacer algo para que no vayas, ¿Pero qué? ― Se preguntaba el chico mientras jugueteaba con el plumón. ― Ya sé. ―expresó alegre cuando tuvo el plan listo. Comenzó a escribir varias cosas detrás de una foto y luego subió rápido al cuarto de Rukia.

Ella estaba decidiendo que ropa usar cuando Ichigo llamó a su puerta.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le pregunto molesta, cuando abrió la puerta.

―Antes de irte tienes que hacer esto. ―ordenó Ichigo dándole la foto. ―¡Lee el reverso! ―dijo fastidiado al ver la cara de confusión de Rukia, pues seguía mirando la foto del chico.

―¡Estás loco!, es mucho. ―señaló Rukia al ver la lista de todo lo que tenía que limpiar y hacer antes de irse. ―Lo haré mañana.

―Claro que no, ya sabes que me gusta la limpieza y quiero todo limpio hoy. ―sentenció Ichigo y se dio la media vuelta triunfante, pues sabía que Rukia no lograría acabar a tiempo y no podría ir con Renji.

Rukia enojada, se puso a hacer lo que pidió Ichigo. Lavó trastes, regó el patio, limpió las escaleras, barrió y trapeó la planta baja, limpió las ventanas de la sala y la bañera. Mientras Ichigo seguía autografiando sus posters y fotos.

A pesar de que se apuró lo más que pudo, se tardó casi tres horas en terminar todo. Pero satisfecha de su trabajo, al finalizar se fue a cambiar. Su puso unos jeans azules y una blusa rosada de mangas cortas.

Después bajó al comedor donde se encontraba Ichigo.

―Ya terminé todo. ―le dijo dejando la lista sobre la mesa. ―Ya me voy.

―Espera. ―la detuvo Ichigo poniéndose de pie. ―primero tengo que ver si lo hiciste bien. ―le informó y se puso a inspeccionar todo lo que había hecho, empezaron por la sala.

Rukia iba detrás de él pensando en lo fastidioso e irritante que él podía llegar a ser.

―Aquí te quedó polvo. ―dijo Ichigo señalando un rincón de la escalera.

―Yo no veo nada. ―reprochó Rukia.

―Claro que si hay. ―respondió Ichigo, quien seguía diciendo que no había hecho bien su trabajo pues había dejado polvo, definitivamente no quería dar su brazo a torcer y dejar que ella se fuera. ―Lo siento pero tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo, y de una vez lava la ropa. ―ordenó. ―Recuerda que yo te pago. ―agregó al ver la cara de enojo de Rukia.

Rukia entró al cuarto de lavado e Ichigo Ichigo se fue de nuevo a sentar al comedor para seguir firmando sus posters.

.

.

La chica de ojos violetas comenzó a llenar la lavadora y echó el jabón, pero mientras separaba la ropa observó que la ventana que daba al patio lateral estaba abierta. La solución llegó de golpe, no podía dejar plantado a Renji, además ella trabajaba para Ichigo, no era su esclava. Así que se subió a la lavadora y saltó por la ventana hacia el patio.

Ichigo alzó la cabeza intrigado, pues la lavadora no se escuchaba.

―¿Rukia? ―llamó Ichigo al notar que Rukia seguía sin hacer ruido. ―¿Rukia? ―volvió a llamar y de nuevo no recibió contestación.

Entonces, intrigado, se puso de pie y entró al cuarto de lavado. Gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver que Rukia no estaba ahí. Observó la habitación y notó que la ventana estaba abierta.

Al imaginarse lo que había pasado se acercó a la ventana y se asomó.

Con asombro descubrió a Rukia corriendo por la calle. ¡La muy sinvergüenza se estaba escapando!

Ichigo saltó rápidamente por la ventana y corrió tras ella. No la dejaría huir.

―Rukia, detente. ―ordenó furioso Ichigo corriendo tras ella. Rukia lo volteó a ver por pocos segundos sin dejar de avanzar. ―¡Qué te detengas! ―volvió a gritar furioso al ver que Rukia corría más rápido.

La chica de cabello negro se estaba quedando sin aliento, pero para su buena fortuna el autobús estaba en la parada. Con un poco más de esfuerzo logró abordarlo.

―¡Arranque por favor! ―urgió al chofer y este al notar su desesperación le hizo caso.

―¡Estás muerta Rukia!¡Estás muerta! ―sentenció Ichigo furioso desde la parada de autobús, viendo como ella se había escapado. Desganado regresó a casa para continuar su labor.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia llegó a la oficina de Renji y de ahí él la llevó a un lujoso restaurante a comer. Él ya tenía reservada una mesa junto a una gran pecera, en la que se podían observar gran cantidad de peces de colores que dejaron fascinada a Rukia. De fondo se podía escuchar música instrumental. Estaban disfrutando de un exquisito platillo, acompañado de un buen vino.

―¡Qué bonito lugar! ―exclamó Rukia ―¿Es muy caro? ―preguntó angustiada.

―No te preocupes. ―contestó sonriendo Renji. ―Hoy invito yo. ―dijo para alivio de la chica de escasos recursos económicos.

En ese momento el mesero llegó y Renji ordenó por los dos, pues la carta estaba en francés y Rukia no entendía.

―¿Y porque querías verme? ―preguntó intrigada en cuanto se quedaron solos.

―Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños. ―mencionó el chico de cabello rojo con semblante relajado.

―¿De verdad?, si me lo hubieras dicho antes te hubiera comprado un regalo. ―contestó Rukia apenada.

―Mi regalo eres tú. ―declaró dulcemente Renji, logrando que Rukia se ruborizara. ―Quería regalarme algo especial y pensé en ti. ―dijo con sinceridad. ―Siempre que estoy a tu lado soy feliz.

―Es porque te hago reír con mis chistes. ―comentó Rukia más tranquila, sin comprender a lo que se refería Renji. Él se rio por la ingenuidad de la chica.

.

.

Después de comer decidieron ir a caminar por la orilla de la playa, platicando muy amenamente. Así llegó la noche y las estrellas iluminaron la obscura noche. Renji y Rukia se sentaron a orillas del mar a ver las estrellas.

.

.

Pero no todos estaban contentos esa noche, Ichigo estaba en la casa de muy mal humor. En primera porque se imaginaba a esos dos juntos y se llenaba de celos, aunque él no aceptaba que eran celos, y segunda porque no había comido nada, estaba decidido a esperar a Rukia.

Caminaba en círculos por la sala aventando los cojines al piso, luego los recogía para volverlos a arrojar con furia. Después que se cansó de ese juego de tira y recoge, salió a la calle a esperarla, cada pocos minutos veía preocupado el reloj, pues ya era tarde y no regresaba.

.

.

―¿Por qué pasas conmigo tu cumpleaños y no con tu familia? ―le pregunto Rukia a Renji, mientras miraban las estrellas.

―Ni mis padres ni mis hermanos viven aquí. ―comentó él. ―por eso quise pasarlo contigo, porque eres mi amiga. ―Rukia sonrió muy contenta al escuchar que la consideraba su amiga.

―Si lo hubiera sabido antes, habría traído a Ichigo. ―platicó Rukia, el semblante de Renji cambió de inmediato. ―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó al ver que su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

―Te tengo que confesar que ayer me quede muy deprimido. ―mencionó Renji mirando hacia el mar.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque te fuiste con Ichigo. ―dijo mirándola a la cara.

―Lo siento, sé que te prometí ir a comer contigo. ―le contestó apenada. ―pero para compensarte te compraré un regalo, aunque no muy caro. ―le dijo sonriendo.

―Lo que yo quiero no lo puedo comprar. ―mencionó Renji suspirando. ―Sabes, yo soy muy popular entre las mujeres, ¿pero porque a ti no te gusto?

―¿Eh? ―preguntó sorprendida, Rukia no supo que contestar si bien ya sabía la respuesta, porque simplemente ella amaba a Ichigo.

―¿Por qué no te gusto?, si las chicas me dicen que soy atractivo, además tengo varias cualidades y soy exitoso. ―comentó Renji muy sincero.

―Y sobre todo eres muy modesto. ―Bromeó Rukia y los dos comenzaron a reír.

―Pero no bromeo cuando digo que te quiero. ―confesó serio. ―Por favor quiéreme tú también. ―pidió.

Rukia logró despertar sentimientos desconocidos. Ese deseo de estar con ella por el resto de su vida, de protegerla.

La muchacha se sintió muy nerviosa, nunca estuvo en una situación así.

―Es que aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo, porque estoy casada. ―respondió nerviosa.

―Es por eso que estoy confundido. ―mencionó preocupado. ―Rukia, sé que él no te trata bien, por eso me atrevo a preguntarte ¿Me darías una oportunidad para lograr que me quieras? ―le preguntó sincero. Rukia se quedó sin habla, no sabía que contestarle. Ella sabía que su boda con Ichigo era una farsa y que él nunca se enamoraría de ella, pero a pesar de todo lo amaba, por otra parte Renji siempre estaba para ella y la trataba muy bien.

―Renji yo….

* * *

><p>― Jajaja ¿este capítulo no les recordó a Cenicienta?sólo que ahora fue el príncipe ogro el que encerró a la chica para que no se fuera con el príncipe amable (tengo que inventarme un mejor sobrenombre).<p>

―Ahora sí Renji confesó sus sentimientos por Rukia, pero ¿Estará dispuesto a todo o se contendrá por Ichigo?

―Y como otras veces aprovecho para promocionar un one shot que subí recientemente. Se llama "A**mor de hermana**" , y precisamente es sobre Rukia y Hisana, ojalá lo puedan leer si tienen tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	23. El plan de Ichigo

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

Gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron la primera vez: **IchirukiLullaby, stephanie Za, Darisu-chan, Yuuki Kuchiki, yeckie, Goshy, chik-yinyang, AlejandraSegovia, Jassi-Blur13.**

Gracias: **zeikren-infernal, **N**essie black 10 Frany H.Q, ****Kinverlins, rukia14kurosaki, FrikiHimechan, maniiAcosta1, jailys-sama, Guest, ****KattytoNebel, darkdan-sama.**

**CONTRATO DE AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO 23.- EL PLAN DE ICHIGO.**

Era una bella noche, las estrellas y la luna resplandecían en el firmamento y mientras se escuchaba el chocar de las olas contra un muro de piedras cercanas, dos jóvenes conversaban sentados en la arena.

―Pero no bromeo cuando digo que te quiero. ―confesó Renji serio. ―Por favor quiéreme tú también. ―pidió.

―Es que aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo porque estoy casada. ―respondió nerviosa.

―Es por eso que estoy confundido. ―mencionó preocupado. ―Rukia, sé que él no te trata bien, por eso me atrevo a preguntarte ¿Me darías una oportunidad para lograr que me quieras? ―le preguntó sincero. Rukia se quedó sin habla, no sabía que contestarle. Ella sabía que su boda con Ichigo era una farsa y que él nunca se enamoraría de ella, pero a pesar de todo lo amaba, por otra parte Renji siempre estaba para ella y la trataba muy bien.

―Renji yo te quiero. ―respondió Rukia acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. ―Tú eres alguien importante para mí, siempre has sido un buen amigo y…

―Está bien. ―la interrumpió Renji, con su respuesta lo entendió todo. ―Ya es tarde, te llevaré a tu casa. ―le dijo desanimado. No podía culparla, pues si se había casado con Ichigo incluso conociéndolo es porque debía de amarlo demasiado.

Él se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse, después se sacudieron la arena de la ropa y regresaron al coche en silencio.

.

.

―Renji, cuando tengas problemas o te sientas solo puedes recurrir a mí, sabes que soy tu amiga. ― mencionó Rukia durante el trayecto a casa. Renji le sonrió por cortesía, pero estaba triste, pues para él no era suficiente ser su amigo.

.

.

Ichigo estaba afuera de la casa esperando a Rukia. Daba vueltas en el patio delantero asomándose a la calle cada cierto tiempo. Y cuando se dio cuenta que un coche se aproximaba entró corriendo a la casa, tropezándose con un escalón de la terraza por lo que cojeando llegó hasta el comedor y se sentó en una silla.

―Ichigo ¿sigues despierto? ―preguntó Rukia sorprendida cuando lo vio en la cocina, pues quería tomar agua antes de dormir.

―Sí, estaba terminando algunas cosas. ―respondió Ichigo. ―Escuché un coche ¿Te trajo Renji? ―preguntó tratando de parecer desinteresado.

―Sí. ―contestó Rukia mientras se servía el agua. ―lo invité a pasar pero dijo que estaba cansado.

―¿Y para que quería verte? ―preguntó con interés. ―¿Te dijo algo sobre la novela?

―No. ―respondió Rukia sentándose frente a él. ―Es que hoy era su cumpleaños, por cierto ¿cómo es que no lo sabías? ―le reprochó. Se suponía que al ser amigos deberían de festejar juntos sus cumpleaños.

―Pues se me olvido. ―contestó Ichigo restándole importancia. ―¿y qué tiene que sea su cumpleaños?

―Pues como no tiene su familia aquí quiso pasarla conmigo, así que fuimos a comer. ―explicó Rukia. Ichigo se enojó y frunció el ceño.

―¿Y sólo comieron? ―preguntó mientras agarraba el vaso con agua de Rukia para beber de él.

―También me dijo que yo le gustaba porque lo hacía feliz y me preguntó si podía quererlo. ―comentó Rukia tranquilamente. Ichigo de la impresión escupió el agua, para suerte de Rukia él estaba mirando hacia un lado cuando la tomaba por lo que no la mojó.

―¿Y qué le dijiste? ―preguntó angustiado cuando se le pasó la tos provocada por el atragantamiento.

―Qué lo quería. ―contestó Rukia.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ichigo con cara de terror.

―Sí, le dije que yo era su amiga y que siempre que me necesitara estaría apoyándolo. ―reveló ella. Ichigo seguía conmocionado, aunque un poco más tranquilo. ―También me dijo que tú no me apreciabas. Para ti sólo soy un tazón de arroz, pero para él soy un regalo. ―dijo Rukia con reproche.

―¿Un regalo? ―preguntó enojado. Rukia pensó que lo decía por burla así que mejor cambió de tema. Pero en realidad Ichigo lo preguntó celoso.

―¿Ya cenaste? ―cuestionó Rukia.

―No, tuve muchas cosas que hacer. Así que hazme de cenar. ―exigió molesto.

Ella no entendía el porqué de su enojo.

―("Debe de ser bipolar"). ―pensó Rukia antes de levantarse para prepararle la cena.

―("Así que le gusta mi tazón de arroz ¿No? ")―Pensó Ichigo irritado mientras Rukia preparaba la cena. ―("¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, a mí no me importa") ― se reprochó cuándo se percató de sus pensamientos.

.

.

Más tarde, en su cuarto, Ichigo daba vueltas en su cama pues no podía dormir porque seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Rukia.

Ella era muy ingenua y no se daba cuenta de las perversas intenciones de Renji, pero él no dejaría que se aprovechará de su tazón de arroz. Y con ese pensamiento Ichigo se quedó dormido.

.

.

Mientras tanto Renji tampoco la pasaba bien. Seguía sentado en el sillón de su departamento con la vista en el techo. Se sentía deprimido por no ser correspondido, pero también estaba confundido porque no sabía qué hacer, porque por un lado amaba a la esposa de su amigo y sabía que no era correcto, pero por otro lado también sabía que Ichigo quería a Senna y que no era justo para Rukia estar al lado de un hombre que no la amaba. Pero esa noche tenía que tomar una decisión.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al día siguiente Ichigo se encontraba en medio de una sesión de fotos acompañado por Yoruichi, Urahara e Ishida.

Y ya casi para finalizar su sesión, Renji llegó al estudio fotográfico. Saludó con cortesía y se acercó hasta Yoruichi, quien veía animada a Ichigo posar.

―¡Hola Renji! ―Saludó amablemente Yoruichi cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

―Hola. ―le devolvió el saludo. ―veo que tienen mucho trabajo.

―Sí, son unas fotos para una revista. ―mencionó Yoruichi.

―¿Y cómo va la película?

―Más o menos. ―contestó ella. ―no ha tenido muy buena publicidad. ―dijo abatida. ―Espero que nos apoyes. ―le pidió, pues la empresa de Renji, entre otras cosas, se dedicaba a la publicidad.

―Claro. ―contestó él viendo a Ichigo. En ese momento el joven actor se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico de cabello rojo y los dos se miraron fijamente.

Aunque no fue una mirada retadora, si fue muy seria.

―Eso es todo por hoy. ―informó el fotógrafo, le agradeció al equipo y a Ichigo por su trabajo y se acercó a Urahara para ultimar detalles.

Ichigo le dio el saco que usaba a una asistente y se acercó a Yoruichi y Renji.

―Hola. ―saludó el chico de cabello naranja, Renji le devolvió el saludo.

Intercambiaron breves comentarios con Yoruichi, pero enseguida la mujer tuvo que retirarse.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―le preguntó Renji volviendo a la seriedad.

―Claro. ―respondió Ichigo y lo hizo pasar a su camerino.

.

.

―Siento no haberme acordado de tu cumpleaños. ―se disculpó Ichigo con pena.

―No te preocupes, yo tampoco me acuerdo del tuyo. ―respondió Renji. Aunque eran amigos desde niños, entre ellos siempre hubo cierta distancia a partir de su relación con Senna.

―¿Y cómo le va a Rukia? ―preguntó Ichigo con interés. ―Ella trabaja muy duro todos los días.

―Le falta un poco al guion, pero tiene talento y sé que lo hará mejor. ―respondió Renji.

―Qué bien. ―pronunció Ichigo incómodo. ― Está bien que la veas, pero deberías hablar conmigo antes, después de todo puedo malinterpretarlo. ―le dijo Ichigo después de unos segundos, quería dejar las cosas claras.

―¿Malinterpretarlo?

―Rukia es diferente a las chicas que has conocido, no sé lo que pretendes pero no juegues con ella. ―le dijo Ichigo viéndolo a los ojos.

―Pensé que sólo tenías ojos para Senna, pero me equivoqué. ―comentó Renji. Para su sorpresa Ichigo se notaba muy interesado en Rukia, ya ni preguntó por Senna.

―Después de todo Rukia es mi esposa. ―señaló Ichigo.

―Entiendo lo que dices, pero no estoy jugando. ―contestó serio. ―lo que le dije a Rukia es verdad y de ahora en adelante no pienso vacilar, así que ten cuidado y no me subestimes. ―le aconsejó Renji.

Está vez ambos se vieron desafiantes. Ichigo no contestó y Renji se puso de pie y salió del lugar. Había decidido no rendirse y luchar por el amor de Rukia.

Ichigo se quedó muy molesto, no soportaba la idea de que Renji pudiera alejar a Rukia de su lado. Así que estuvo pensando en un plan para evitarlo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por la noche mientras cenaban, Ichigo decidió aplicar el plan A.

―Rukia. ―le habló dejando de comer.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó mientras seguía cenando.

―Renji siempre ha sido popular entre las mujeres, las trata bien a todas. ―comentó Ichigo.

―¿Qué? ―Rukia no entendía por qué tan de repente le hablaba de Renji y que tenía que ver ese comentario con ella.

―Que las trata bien a todas, así que no deberías tomártelo en serio. ―mencionó Ichigo para que se decepcionara de él. Pero Rukia seguía confundida. ―No lo quería decir, pero él es un mujeriego, es un experto en jugar con las mujeres. ―agregó Ichigo al ver que Rukia seguía sin entender.

Y en realidad el no mentía del todo, pues anteriormente Renji tenía romances de una noche.

―¿Estás desconfiando de mi amistad con Renji? ―preguntó Rukia cuando al fin comprendió el mensaje.

―¿Amistad?, que tonta eres. ―dijo desesperado por la ingenuidad de Rukia, pues sabía que Renji no se iba a conformar con su amistad.

―Únicamente somos amigos. Y no soy tonta. ―le reprochó Rukia.

―Está bien, sigue siendo así de ingenua. ―dijo resignado. ―Pero ten cuidado y no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas.

―¿De qué tengo que tener cuidado? Todo el mundo sabe que soy tu esposa. ―contestó enojada. ―además ¿a ti qué más te da si le gusto a Renji? ―esa pregunta fue un golpe bajo para Ichigo, pues era muy tonto y orgulloso como para aceptar que quería a Rukia.

―Pues puede que me dé lo mismo, pero de todas formas nunca regalaría un tazón de arroz como tú. ―mencionó Ichigo y se levantó para irse a sentar a la sala. Rukia se quedó confundida de nuevo, no sabía que le pasaba a Ichigo, ya que por su mente no cruzaba la idea de que pudiera estar celoso.

Ichigo prendió la televisión, pero en realidad estaba pensando en un plan B, uno más agresivo, pues no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Rukia terminó de lavar los trastes y fue a la sala a sentarse junto a Ichigo.

―Ichigo. ―le habló ella. ―¿Por qué no invitamos a Renji a comer a la casa? ―preguntó tímidamente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó molesto. Estaría loco si invitara a su rival a su casa.

―Es que siempre está muy solo y además se ha portado bien conmigo. ―mencionó ella con tristeza.

―Claro que no. ―respondió tajante. ―Esta no es tu casa, así que no creas que puedas andar invitando a quien quieras. ― Rukia se entristeció por su respuesta, pues sentía pena por Renji, no le gustaba verlo tan solitario. Ichigo meditó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que sería benéfico para su plan invitar a Renji.

―Está bien, lo invitaré para mañana. ―informó el chico después de un par de minutos. Su respuesta alegró a Rukia.

―Gracias Ichigo, ahora pensaré que hacer de comer. ―mencionó con alegría.

―Lo que quieras. ―respondió Ichigo. ―pero no hagas curry. ―le ordenó, pues su platillo favorito sólo lo podía comer él.

Rukia asintió pensando que no le había quedado tan bueno y que Ichigo no quería que Renji se decepcionara con él.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se puso a limpiar la casa y como no sabía qué hacer de comer fue a Inuzuri para que Masaki le enseñara a preparar algo. Ahí pasó un rato agradable con la mamá y la abuela de Ichigo y luego regresó a la casa para preparar las cosas para la visita de Renji.

.

.

Ichigo estaba en el negocio de Senna pues se había ido a probar un vestuario para otra sesión de fotos.

―Ichigo ¿y ese chico te sigue a todas partes? ―le pregunto Senna refiriéndose a Ishida que estaba afuera del local esperando a Ichigo.

―De momento sí. ―contestó él. Y es que Yoruichi le había encargado a Ishida que no se despegara de Ichigo para evitar más rumores con Senna.

―Entonces no vas a poder ir a comer conmigo. ―comentó Senna preocupada. ―pues vendría él también.

―Esta tarde viene Renji a la casa, así que no puedo ir a comer. ―respondió Ichigo, Senna se desconcertó al oír nombrar a Renji. ― Ya comeremos otro día.

―Sí claro. ―respondió Senna incómoda. Ichigo se despidió y se fue a casa para esperar a Renji.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ya en la tarde Orihime caminaba rumbo a casa de Rukia, le llevaba un melón de regalo en una bolsa. Pero iba sufriendo del calor de la tarde, sobre todo por su embarazo, por lo que también caminaba a paso lento.

―¡Qué calor! ―expresó Orihime mientras se abanicaba con la mano. ―Espero que ya salgas pronto de ahí, porque pesas. ―le dijo al bebé que cargaba en su vientre. Ella iba muy despreocupada caminando a media calle, cuando un carro sonó el claxon para que lo dejara avanzar.

―Disculpa, puedes hacerte a un lado. ―le gritó Renji por la ventanilla, al ver que ella no hizo caso del claxon.

―Hola. ―lo saludó alegremente al reconocerlo. ―soy amiga de Rukia, nos vimos en el cine. ―agregó la chica.

―Hola. ―saludó Renji al reconocerla. ―si vas a casa de Rukia sube, te llevo. ―le indicó Renji con amabilidad. Ya sólo le faltaban un par de cuadras, pero aceptó que la llevara.

―Debes de ser la mejor amiga de Rukia. ―le comentó Renji en el coche.

―Sí, ella, mi esposo y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria. ―dijo alegremente. ― en esa casa pasamos muchos momentos juntos.

―¿Ella ha vivido ahí desde hace mucho? ―preguntó Renji confundido.

―Sí, ella nació ahí y después de la muerte de sus padres siguió viviendo sola. ―comentó Orihime.

―Entonces ¿la casa es de Rukia? ― preguntó Renji intrigado, pues hasta entonces pensaba que la casa era de Ichigo.

―Antes si, pero ahora es de Kurosaki -Kun. ―dijo Orihime. ―como Uryu y yo nos equivocamos, ella tuvo que hacer un contrato matrimonial con él.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó asombrado Renji.

―Nada. ―dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la boca. Para su fortuna ya habían llegado a casa de Rukia, nerviosa se bajó corriendo del coche y corrió hasta la entrada para tocar el timbre de la casa.

―Hola Rukia. ―la saludó nerviosa cuando ella le abrió.

―Orihime ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Te traje esto, comételo. ― le dijo dándole el melón. ― ya me voy. ―mencionó y se fue corriendo tan rápido como su vientre se lo permitía. Estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar. Se cruzó con Renji en el camino y se despidió nerviosa.

―¡Hola Rukia! ―saludó Renji cuando llegó a la puerta. Ella le sonrió.

―¡Hola Renji! Bienvenido a nuestra casa. ―comentó Ichigo colocándose junto a Rukia y con excesiva efusividad. ―qué bueno que pudiste compartir un momento con nosotros. ―sonrió mientras abrazaba a Rukia por loa hombros.

Rukia, asombrada de la conducta de Ichigo, invitó a pasar a la sala a Renji.

Ichigo se sentó, a consideración de Rukia, demasiado cerca de ella. Renji ocupó el asiento de una plaza y estuvieron platicando un buen rato sobre el trabajo. En una oportunidad Ichigo cubrió la mano de Rukia con la suya y la apretó fuerte, ella discretamente intentó zafarse, pero él ejercía más fuerza para evitarlo.

Ella lo volteó a ver confundida y el sólo le sonrió. Renji se incomodó al verlos tomados de la mano.

Después llegó la hora de comer y los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

―Es muy bonita la casa. ―comentó Renji al detallarla.

―Sí. ―se apresuró a contestar Ichigo. ―la construyó el padre de Rukia, nuestro padre. ―dijo recalcando lo último y dándose un golpe en el pecho. ―¿Verdad cariño?― le preguntó a Rukia abrazándola, ella lo miró extrañada, pero como estaba Renji no dijo nada. ―Allá arriba ya tenemos habitaciones para nuestros hijos. ― informó riéndose mientras la seguía abrazando. Renji y Rukia se sorprendieron. ―Queremos tener muchos hijos ¿Verdad cariño? ―le volvió a preguntar a Rukia, con un tono de voz que la incomodaba.

―Sí. ―contestó ella por compromiso. Renji los veía serio. Durante la comida Ichigo no dejó de abrazar y llamar cariño a Rukia, pues quería que le quedara claro a Renji, que eran una feliz pareja.

Al terminar de comer regresaron a la sala, y mientras Rukia preparaba algo de fruta picada en la cocina, Renji se quedó observando el cuadro de la boda de Ichigo y Rukia.

―Ese es mi cuadro favorito. ―le dijo Ichigo. ―¿Verdad que nos vemos bien juntos?

―Sí claro. ―le respondió Renji.

―Rukia quiso colgarlo en la sala para que todo el mundo viera lo feliz que estábamos ese día. ―comentó él a pesar de que en la foto los dos estaban serios.

―Los agujeros de la nariz de Ichigo se ven enormes ¿no crees? ―preguntó Rukia, quien llegó con la fruta picada en una bandeja. Renji rio ante el comentario y aunque Ichigo se molestó, se aguantó el coraje.

―Cariño, que buen sentido del humor tienes. ―externó el actor y le pellizco una mejilla.

―Renji ¿quieres algo de fruta? ―preguntó Rukia disfrazando su coraje con Ichigo.

―Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Hay trabajo atrasado. ―se excusó Renji, pues no se sentía bien al estar ahí. ―Gracias por invitarme, me voy.

Rukia asintió y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de centro. Junto con Ichigo acompañó a Renji a la salida, pero antes de llegar Ichigo le metió el pie y ella se tropezó.

―¡Ay! ―gritó Rukia llamando la atención de Renji. Ichigo la sostuvo en los brazos para impedir que cayera.

―¡Rukia, te dio un mareo! ¿Estás embarazada? ―exclamó alegremente Ichigo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Rukia.

―¡Qué alegría! Mi esposa está embarazada. ―comentó Ichigo abrazando a Rukia y con fingida sorpresa. ―¡Vamos a ser padres¡ ―le dijo muy contento a Renji.

―¡Felicidades! ―declaró Renji desanimado y salió de la casa.

.

.

―¿Qué ha sido eso Ichigo?― le preguntó Rukia cuando se quedaron solos. ―¿Por qué dijiste que estoy embarazada?

―Porque eso es lo que le pasa a los esposos. ―respondió muy contento, pues sabía que le había ganado a Renji.

―Pero no estoy embarazada y se va a saber después. ―le reprochó Rukia.

―Pues ya diremos que fue un error. ―contestó con tranquilidad.

―Y además me llamabas cariño a cada rato, parece que estuvieras celoso. ―le dijo molesta.

―¿Celoso yo?, no digas tonterías. ―le respondió él. ―mejor limpia la cocina. ―le dijo y se fue a su cuarto para seguir disfrutando de su victoria.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Renji llegó a su departamento con un profundo dolor y decepción, estaba sumamente deprimido por enterarse que la mujer a la que amaba estaba embarazada. Al principio que escuchó de Orihime que se había casado por un contrato había sentido esperanzas de poder conquistar a Rukia, pero ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada, sus esperanzas se esfumaron.

**Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


	24. Navidad en familia

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Stephanie za,<strong>**IchirukiLullaby,**** H****aibara21,****Alejandrasegovia, Darisu-cha,** **Gzn, Yuuki Kuchiki, Jassi-Blur13, chik-yinyang, Akemi227-chan.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Kinverlins: <strong>Siempre es un encanto ver a Ichigo celoso, aunque a veces actúa muy impulsivamente.**KattytoNebel: **Sé que la actitud de Ichigo no es nada agradable, de hecho en el dorama es peor, pero espero que con el trascurso de los capítulos se reivindique un poco.**Adenisse: **No puedo culparte por preferir a Renji, creo que casi a las mitad de lectoras del fic en algún momento pensaron lo mismo, incluso yo me llegué a plantear la posibilidad, pero espero que en próximos capítulos logre cambiar el concepto que tienes de Ichigo. **D****arkdan-sama: **Pues tienes razón, los celos de Ichigo son obvios, pero Rukia también es un poco despistada. N**essie black 10 Frany H.Q: **Ichigo está en completa negación, necesitará un empujón extra para abrir los ojos. **FrikiHimechan: **jajaja, si no son celos no sé lo que son. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.** rukia14kurosaki: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y pues más adelante habrá una pequeña confrontación entre Renji e Ichigo. **kurosaki skydark: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y pues sí, más adelante habrá mucho drama.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO. 24 NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA. **

Eran las siete de la mañana e Ichigo todavía disfrutaba del calor que le proporcionaba su cómoda cama, esa mañana no fue a correr pues había amanecido con el frío característico del mes de diciembre. Estaba recostado mirando hacia el techo y con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza, su rostro denotaba seriedad.

La alegría de la noche anterior se había desvanecido y ahora un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadía, pues estaba consciente de que había actuado muy mal con Renji, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Desde pequeños siempre supo de la preferencia de Senna por Renji. Cuando él aparecía Senna se olvidaba de sus juegos, de sus pláticas o de lo que estuvieran haciendo y corría hacía el chico de cabello rojo, y él siempre se mantuvo callado, esperando en secreto que alguna vez Senna volteara a verlo.

Pero cuando supo que Renji estaba tratando de separar a Rukia de su lado no pudo solamente quedarse quieto, tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, por eso se le ocurrió aquel no tan brillante plan.

Pero Renji era su amigo, así que hablaría con él de frente y le pediría disculpas por su comportamiento tan infantil.

―Ichigo, ya está el desayuno. ―escuchó la voz de Rukia al otro lado de la puerta, así que después de estirarse un poco se levantó de la cama, se cambió y bajó al comedor. Sonrió involuntariamente al verla ahí sentada.

―¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ―preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

―Por nada importante. ―contestó Ichigo sentándose a la mesa, sin borrar su linda sonrisa.

―¡Ya sé! ―respondió alegre la chica, Ichigo sudó al saberse descubierto. ―es porque ya se acerca la navidad. ―dijo Rukia para alivio de Ichigo, quien agradeció que Rukia fuera tan despistada.

Pero él no le contestó, pues desde hace años, para ser exactos desde que se independizó de su familia no disfrutaba la navidad, aunque su mamá lo invitaba a pasar ese día con ellos él prefería estar solo. No sabía que este año sería diferente.

Ambos empezaron a comer.

―Lo he estado pensando y creo que le pediré disculpas a Renji por mi conducta de ayer. ―mencionó Ichigo sin levantar la vista de su plato.

―Me alegra escuchar eso. ―respondió Rukia con alegría. ―Y por cierto ¿por qué te comportaste así? ―preguntó por curiosidad.

―Te quedó rica la sopa ¿es receta de mi mamá? ―preguntó para desviar el tema, y le funcionó bien ya que Rukia empezó a contarle como su mamá y su abuela le habían enseñado a hacer otros platillos.

Y es que ni él mismo podía contestarse esa pregunta.

―Ichigo, no crees que debemos comprar las cosas para decorar la casa. ―comentó Rukia sonriendo cuando ya habían terminado el desayuno. A ella le encantaba esa época del año, aunque ya no estaba su familia presente. ― Hay que poner un arbolito y…

―¡Ya te dije que no es tu casa!, así que no hagas planes. ―la interrumpió molesto Ichigo. ―Me voy a trabajar. ―dijo poniéndose de pie. ―y ni se te ocurra adornar la casa. ―la amenazó con el dedo.

La navidad le recordaba a Yuzu y Karin y los recuerdos le eran tristes y dolorosos.

―Así que aparte de gruñón, mandón y gritón, es un amargado. ―mencionó Rukia suspirando y recargando su cabeza entre sus manos. Claro que lo dijo cuándo se quedó sola para no empezar una discusión con Ichigo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras limpiaba la casa recibió una llamada de la secretaria de Renji, la cual le informó que su reunión con su jefe se posponía para después de año nuevo porque tenía mucho trabajo. Rukia jamás se imaginó que la verdadera razón de aplazar su encuentro era porque el chico de cabello rojo estaba todavía muy deprimido y quería pensar las cosas antes de verla otra vez.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, esté sonó nuevamente, esta vez quien le llamaba era Masaki.

―¡Hola Rukia querida! ―saludó amablemente Masaki, para ella Rukia ya era parte importante de la familia pues además de ser una linda chica también había ayudado a que Ichigo y su padre se acercaran aunque sea un poco más.

―¡Hola Masaki! ― saludó alegremente Rukia. ―¿Qué se te ofrece?

―Quiero pedirte un favor. ―comentó Masaki.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo se encontraba junto con Urahara en la oficina de Yoruichi para recibir indicaciones antes de iniciar su periodo de vacaciones.

―Para hoy sólo tienes una sesión de fotos para promocionar una nueva línea de ropa.―le comentó Urahara viendo la agenda de color negro.

―Bien. ―dijo Ichigo aliviado. Se paró de su asiento y se disponía a salir cuando Yoruichi le llamó.

―¡Ah! Ichigo. ―lo llamó Yoruichi. ― Para mañana en la tarde tienes una sesión de fotos en tu casa. ―le reveló con una sonrisa.

―¿Sesión de fotos? ¿En mi casa? ―preguntó sorprendido, a veces Yoruichi y Urahara exageraban en su publicidad.

―La gente quiere saber cómo pasarás tu primera navidad como recién casado. ―comentó Urahara.

―Así es. ―dijo Yoruichi. ― me supongo que no habrá problemas ¿Verdad?

―No ninguno. ―contestó secamente Ichigo antes de cerrar la puerta. A veces y sólo un poco odiaba su profesión.

Ahora tendría que fingir que le encantaba navidad.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia ya había terminado de preparar la comida cuando Ichigo regresó de trabajar, se dio cuenta que estaba algo molestó.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―le preguntó cuándo le sirvió la comida.

―Nada, sólo que mañana vendrán de nuevo a la casa a tomar fotos. ―mencionó Ichigo. ―Así que después de comer iremos al centro comercial para comprar los adornos navideños. ―dijo mientras comía el curry que había preparado Rukia.

―Y supongo que vas a querer que yo esté en la entrevista. ―comentó ella sonriendo, pues se le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para realizar lo que Masaki le había pedido.

―Pues claro, eres mi esposa, para todos los demás. ―se apresuró en aclarar.

―Pues tengo una condición para realizar la entrevista. ―señaló Rukia. Ichigo dejó la cuchara en el plato y la miró.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó creyendo que tal vez quería que le cantara esa ridícula canción o le comprara rosas.

―Que cenemos en nochebuena con tus padres. ―anunció ella.

―Claro que no. ―respondió tajante.

―Entonces no hay entrevista. ―respondió Rukia cruzada de brazos.

―¡Pues no la hagas! ―le gritó Ichigo y subió a su cuarto. Los dos eran tercos y no se iban a dar por vencidos tan fácilmente.

Rukia se quedó limpiando la mesa y lavando los trastes.

―¡Si no la haces estás muerta¡ ―amenazó Ichigo desde atrás, asustándola, él ya había regresado cambiado de ropa, unos jeans azules y una playera roja.

―¿Vamos a ir a cenar con tus padres? ―preguntó Rukia cerrando la llave del agua y volteando a verlo.

―Sólo un rato. ―dijo derrotado. ―Cámbiate, te espero en el coche. ―indicó y salió de la casa, Rukia se quedó alegre.

Ichigo le había llamado a Yoruichi para ver si se podía cancelar lo de la sesión de fotos, pero ella le comentó que como era una exclusiva ya le habían dado un buen adelanto, así que no se podía cancelar. No le quedó más remedio que acceder de mala gana a la petición de Rukia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras recorrían las calles de la ciudad para llegar al centro comercial, Rukia disfrutaba viendo las decoraciones navideñas, desde las pequeñas luces que envolvían los arboles de las casas, hasta las grandes y luminosas decoraciones de los edificios y comercios. Se sonreía al ver a las personas vestidas con traje y gorro rojo invitando a la gente a pasar a su negocio. De reojo Ichigo la vio sonreír y también sonrió, no sabía porque pero a su lado era tan fácil ser feliz.

.

.

El centro comercial era grande, estaba adornado con guirnaldas verdes y en cada onda tenía una nochebuena roja. Por motivo de la época los vendedores usaban el gorro de Santa Claus y había muchas ofertas.

―¡Mira Ichigo! Ahí están los pinos de navidad. ―exclamó Rukia al verlos en un corredor de la tienda. Los chicos se apresuraron a ir al pasillo donde se encontraban los objetos de navidad, optaron por llevarse un pino de color blanco de tamaño mediano. Lo decorarían con esferas y cintas moradas que ya tenían en su carrito de mandado y el cual era manejado por Ichigo.

Después de haber seleccionado los demás objetos para decorar la casa y los regalos para su familia, caminaban por un pasillo para ir a las cajas registradoras, cualquiera diría que eso no representaba mayor problema, sin embargo ese pasillo era el de los peluches.

―Mira Ichigo, ¡es Chappy! ―dijo sorprendida Rukia abrazando un lindo peluche del conejo, el cual tenía un impermeable amarillo, botas rojas y un paraguas negro en una de sus manos.

Él no le contestó, se limitó a rodar los ojos hacia otro lado, no le daría oportunidad para que le pidiera que se lo comprara. De repente el joven actor posó la vista en algo que le llamó la atención en los estantes de enfrente y se acercó a él dejando el carrito en el pasillo.

Rukia seguía contemplando el peluche porque lastimosamente para ella rebasaba su presupuesto, gran parte de lo que le pagaba Ichigo lo estaba guardando para juntar el dinero suficiente para liquidar más rápido su deuda con el chico. Pues además de lo que le había pedido prestado, Ichigo había pagado la deuda de la tarjeta de crédito.

Esa tarde y por casualidad, Senna se encontraba en ese centro comercial para hacer sus compras navideñas cuando de pronto vio a Ichigo en un pasillo sosteniendo algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir con claridad, lo que si notó fue que el chico lo veía con alegría. Caminó hacia él para saludarlo pero se detuvo al ver que Rukia estaba ahí y que Ichigo se acercó a ella, se quedó a una distancia prudente para observarlos sin ser vista.

―Rukia encontré algo perfecto para ti. ―le dijo Ichigo por la espalda, con el objeto en su mano.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó ella mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a él. ―¿Un pollo? ― preguntó cuándo Ichigo colocó el peluche frente a su cara.

―Claro, tú también tienes cerebro de pollo. ―bromeó Ichigo mientras giraba el peluche en su mano, aún frente al rostro de Rukia.

―Eres un tonto, yo no tengo cerebro de pollo. ―le reprochó Rukia indignada.

―¿Se van a llevar un peluche? ―preguntó con tono hostil un empleado acercándose a ellos, pues pensaba que ya estaban muy grandes para andar jugando con peluches. Rukia se avergonzó y dejo el Chappy de peluche en su estante. El empleado volteó a ver a Ichigo y se sorprendió al reconocerlo. ―¿Usted es Ichigo Kurosaki? ―preguntó emocionado. ―Ichigo respondió con un monosílabo. ―Veo que le comprará un peluche a su esposa. ―comentó el empleado al ver el peluche en la mano de Ichigo. ―Permítame ayudarle. ―añadió nervioso el chico pues era fan del actor. Le arrebató el peluche de pollo y lo colocó en el carrito.

―No, espere. ―intentó decirle Ichigo pero ya era tarde pues el chico se llevaba el carrito a una de las cajas del súper. Rukia lo miraba divertida, pues por molestarla ahora tendría que comprarle el peluche. ―No digas nada. ―le dijo serio Ichigo y se fueron a la caja para pagar.

Senna que había visto todo, pero no escuchado, se sintió triste al pensar que por culpa de Rukia, Ichigo se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Cuando llegaron a la casa Ichigo y Rukia sacaron las cosas de las bolsas y mientras Ichigo armaba el pino de navidad ella subió a dejar el peluche del pollo amarillo en la cama y junto a su Chappy con pijama, aunque ella hubiera preferido el peluche de Chappy desde ahora ese pollo también iba a ser su favorito, por el simple hecho de que Ichigo se lo regaló.

Después de dos horas la casa quedó elegantemente decorada, el pino se veía muy bonito adornado con las luces blancas y las esferas y cintas moradas alrededor de él. Como ya era tarde y estaban cansados se fueron a dormir.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

La mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para arreglar la casa y tener todo listo para cuando el reportero de la revista llegara. El reportero, Yumichika Ayasegawa, arribó pasado medio día y comenzó con la sesión de fotos, tan común para Ichigo y ahora también para Rukia, que cada vez se sentía menos incómoda con las entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas.

Para finalizar el reportaje Yumichika les realizó algunas preguntas en la sala.

―¿Cómo pasaran la primera navidad de casados? ―preguntó el reportero.

―Iremos a cenar a casa de mis padres. ―respondió Ichigo. ―Es navidad y hay que estar con la familia. ―sonrió levemente. Rukia lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

Ichigo siguió respondiendo las preguntas, algunas con no mucha sinceridad. Después fue el turno de Rukia de ser entrevistada.

De entre todas las preguntas hubo una en especial que interesó al chico de cabello naranja.

―Dime Rukia ¿Cómo celebrabas la navidad antes de casarte? ―preguntó Yumichika.

―Bueno, después de la muerte de mis padres pasaba la navidad en casa de un amigo y su abuelo. ―contestó ella. ―cenábamos y luego jugábamos cartas. Pero cuando vivían mis padres. ― Ichigo notó enseguida la nostalgia en sus ojos, que la caracterizaba cada vez que habla de sus padres. ―entre todos adornábamos la casa y ese día después de cenar íbamos a la playa y arrojábamos al mar una pequeña tabla de madera con una vela encendida.

―¿Y para qué? ―preguntó con curiosidad Yumichika.

―Mi mamá decía que ese día había nacido la luz del amor y la esperanza. ―contestó Rukia sonriendo. ― Por eso encendíamos esa vela, para que el amor y la esperanza siempre estuvieran presentes en nuestras vidas. ―Ichigo y el reportero se conmovieron por su historia. ―Pero después de su muerte no he vuelto a prender esa vela. ―dijo triste.

Con algunas preguntas más el reportero dio por terminada la entrevista y se despidió de los chicos deseándoles felices fiestas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al día siguiente, en noche buena, Rukia e Ichigo llegaron a casa de Isshin y se sorprendieron cuando éste les abrió llevando puesto el traje de Santa Claus y un gorro rojo. Desde la muerte de sus hijas Isshin ya no hacia locuras, pero esa noche estaba muy feliz pues su hijo por fin pasaría una navidad con ellos y además también estaba Rukia a la que consideraba su querida tercera hija.

―¡Bienvenidos! ―les dijo Isshin con una sonrisa, abrazó fuertemente a Rukia y aunque quiso hacer lo mismo con su hijo se contuvo, pues sabía que Ichigo todavía no estaba listo.

La abuela y Masaki también recibieron muy alegres a los muchachos. A la reunión estaban invitados Renji y Senna, pues también eran considerados parte de la familia y porque sus familias estaban lejos, pero ellos prefirieron no ir por no ver a Rukia, aunque por diferentes motivos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y divertida, pues Isshin y Rukia no dudaron en contar su repertorio de chistes y cantar villancicos.

―Iba un pajarito volando cuando se estrella contra un policía en moto y se desmaya. El policía lo auxilia, lo echa en una jaula y le pone de comer. Al rato el pajarito despierta, ve la jaula y dice: ¡No puede ser!, ¡maté al policía y ya me tienen preso! ―Rukia terminó de contar su chiste a las risas, contagiando a casi todos los presentes.

―No me parece gracioso. ―contestó Ichigo serio.

―Es que no tienes sentido del humor. ―le dijo Rukia.

―¡Hay que abrir los regalos! ―exclamó alegre Isshin para cambiar de tema y evitar una posible discusión.

Todos se dispusieron contentos a abrir sus regalos. Ichigo recibió una bufanda tejida de parte de su abuela, lentes y un reloj de parte de sus padres y se sorprendió al ver una cajita azul de parte de Rukia. Con cuidado lo abrió, era un colgante para celular con la forma de una mariposa negra parada frente a una fresa.

―No es mucho pero espero que te guste. ―comentó Rukia tímidamente.

―Sí gracias. ―dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa, no iba a aceptarlo pero le había encantado ese regalo.

―¡Qué tiernos! ―comentó Isshin emocionado. ―ahora abre tus regalos Rukia.

Rukia abrió sus regalos, un libro de cómo ser una buena esposa, obviamente regalo de la abuela, y un juego de aretes y collar plateados de parte de Isshin y Masaki. Ella buscó con la mirada otro regalo, el de Ichigo, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

― ¡Lo siento!, se me olvidó tu regalo. ―comentó Ichigo desviando la mirada, ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de su familia.

―No hay problema. ―contestó Rukia decepcionada, mentalmente se reprochó el haberse ilusionado con un regalo de su parte.

―Creo que debemos irnos. ―sugirió Ichigo.

―¿Tan pronto? ―pregunto Masaki.

―Sí, tengo cosas que hacer. ―respondió el chico.

Rukia e Ichigo se despidieron de la familia, ella ya estaba saliendo de la casa cuando la llamó Isshin.

―Rukia. ―ella volteó para verlo, él la abrazo cariñosamente y ella le correspondió. ―¡Gracias! ―le dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, susurrándole al oído. Rukia se sintió feliz de poder unir a la familia un poco más.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a su casa y bajaron del auto.

―Rukia vamos a la playa, te quiero mostrar algo. ―Le comentó Ichigo, ella lo siguió sin objeciones.

Se detuvieron a orilla del mar, junto a una pequeña tabla de madera cuadrada, decorada con una guirnalda verde, una flor de nochebuena roja y en medio una vela dorada.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunto Rukia muy sorprendida por el detalle de Ichigo.

―Es para agradecerte tu ayuda. ―dijo Ichigo viéndola a los ojos. ―No te imagines cosas. ―pidió al ver la forma dulce en la que ella lo miraba y que lo puso nervioso. Luego alzó la vela y sacó un encendedor de sus bolsillos que se lo dio a ella. ―¿Qué haces que no la prendes? ―le cuestionó molesto porque ella seguía viéndolo.

Rukia reaccionó de inmediato y prendió la vela dorada, juntos la llevaron hasta el agua y la depositaron suavemente sobre las olas.

―Espero que tu vida este llena de esperanza y amor. ―le comentó Ichigo cariñosamente mientras observaban como se alejaba la vela entre las olas.

―Gracias. ―le dijo Rukia mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos violetas. Estaba tan conmovida que no tenía más palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Los dos se quedaron mirando hacia el mar hasta que la luz de la vela dejó de apreciarse. El primero en regresar a la casa fue Ichigo, Rukia se quedó un rato más contemplando las estrellas recordando a sus padres.

.

.

Ichigo ya se encontraba dormido, así que ella se fue directo a su habitación; entró en su cuarto y al encender las luces vio sobre su cama el peluche de Chappy que había visto en el supermercado, con una sonrisa se acercó a la cama y tomo la pequeña tarjeta que colgaba del paraguas.

―Gracias por la mejor navidad que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. ― De nuevo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al terminar de leer la tarjeta. ―Gracias a ti Ichigo. ―susurró mientras abrazaba el conejo.

* * *

><p>Bueno este capítulo está fuera de tono con la época, pero en su momento era diciembre y una lectora me pidió que hiciera un capítulo alusivo a la fecha.<p>

**Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


	25. Emociones

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron la primera vez: <strong>skylar,<strong> **Anónimo, ** **AkiraMatsumoto,** **IchirukiLullaby**, **Dokusho,** **chik-yinyang,** **Haibara21, stephanie Za, Darisu-chan, Alejandrasegovia,** **Goshy.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Desaid, Yarumisanchezmontano, rukia14kurosaki, jailys-sama, Kraha, <strong>**KattytoNebel, **N**essie black 10 Frany H.Q,**** Adenisse, ****Kinverlins, D****arkdan-sama, ****kurosaki skydark.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 25.- EMOCIONES.**

La mañana estaba fresca e Ichigo disfrutaba de la brisa marina mientras corría por la playa, también gozaba del hermoso paisaje que brindaba la salida del sol y de los cantos alegres de los pájaros que se posaban sobre las palmeras o árboles cercanos.

Ese día amaneció muy alegre y lo reflejaba con la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. No sabía exactamente porque estaba feliz, tal vez porque había pasado una alegre navidad junto a su familia o porque la mañana era hermosa o quizás simplemente porque sentía la seguridad de que Renji ya no intentaría llevarse a su pequeño tazón de arroz, pues desde hace días ellos ya no se veían.

Cuando regresó de correr se quedó en el jardín contemplando la inmensidad del mar y pensando que hacer con respecto a Rukia.

Ella lo miraba a través de la ventana de la cocina y se sorprendió al verlo sonreír, pues eran muy pocas las veces en las que lo veía contento, así que se acercó a él para preguntarle el motivo de su alegría.

―Ichigo ¿Por qué estás tan de buen humor? ― preguntó Rukia cuando salió al jardín.

―Por nada en especial. ―contestó Ichigo estirando los brazos hacia atrás, pero sin dejar de sonreír. ― ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? ―le preguntó.

―Pues tengo que ir a ver a Renji. ―Informó Rukia mirando hacia el mar, por lo que no vio cuando se le borró la sonrisa a Ichigo.

―¿Vas a tardar mucho? ―preguntó Ichigo enojado, pues no le gustaba la idea de que Renji y Rukia estuvieran juntos.

―No lo sé. ―le contestó ella volteando a verlo.

―Pues yo solo tengo que ir a una firma de autógrafos y a hablar con Yoruichi. ―comentó. ― Pero cenaremos juntos ¿entendiste? ―le preguntó Ichigo autoritario.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó confundida.

―Qué cenarás conmigo esta noche, así que no hagas planes con Renji. ―le ordenó Ichigo y entró a la casa.

Rukia no entendía porque la invitación tan repentina, pero le alegró saber que esa noche cenaría con Ichigo fuera de casa.

La mañana trascurrió con normalidad, después de desayunar Rukia se puso a limpiar la casa e Ichigo descansaba cómodamente en un sillón de la sala. Por la tarde estaban en el baño terminando de alistarse para salir.

―Rukia, en el comedor te dejé la dirección del restaurant donde cenaremos. ―le dijo Ichigo desde la puerta. ―nos vemos a las siete y no te vayas a perder. ―le dijo sonriendo. Rukia se enojó y le aventó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, la pasta de dientes, pero Ichigo con un movimiento rápido cerró la puerta y evitó que le pegara. ― ¡Adiós! ―gritó desde afuera.

Bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa.

―¡Tonto! ―le gritó Rukia, pero una sonrisa se asomó en su cara.

Después de terminar de arreglarse y de tomar la dirección del restaurante, Rukia salió rumbo a las oficinas de Renji.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Renji estaba tras su escritorio firmando varios documentos, pero no lograba concentrarse pues su pensamiento se centraba en Rukia y en tratar de entender porque si su matrimonio era falso se había embarazado de él.

―Señor, aquí le manda el presidente estos documentos para que los cheque. ―le informó su secretaria, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Sí gracias. ―respondió Renji tomando la carpeta negra con los documentos.

―Señor ¿Le pasa algo? ―preguntó la secretaria después de observarlo unos segundos. ―Es que lo veo muy desanimado. ―agregó al ver la confusión de Renji.

―No es nada, sólo es cansancio por el trabajo. ―le respondió él.

La secretaria no insistió, sabía que había algo más pero también sabía que su jefe no hablaba de sus problemas personales. Al salir de la oficina se encontró con Rukia sentada en la sala de espera y como ya la conocía la dejó pasar sin anunciarla.

―¡Hola! ―saludó alegremente Rukia cuando entró.

―Hola. ―habló Renji sin despegar su vista de los papeles. ―deja el borrador y vete. ―le indicó serio.

―¿Sólo lo dejo? ―preguntó Rukia, desconcertada por la fría actitud de Renji.

―Sí, más tarde lo revisaré. ―volvió a contestar de manera fría. Rukia dejó el borrador sobre la mesita de un lado y dio media vuelta para salir.

―Rukia. ― la llamó Renji sin despegar su vista de los papeles para que no se diera cuenta de su tristeza. ―Ahora no sé qué pensar de ti, estoy confundido, así que es mejor que hablemos luego. ―le mencionó. Rukia salió de la oficina triste, pues quería a Renji y le preocupaba su actitud con ella.

Él también se sintió mal al tratarla así, pero el dolor por saber que ya no tenía esperanzas con ella era más fuerte y tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Él quiso volver al trabajo, pero una llamada telefónica lo interrumpió.

―Sí, bueno. ―contestó al teléfono. ―¿Quién es? ―volvió a preguntar molesto al no recibir contestación la primera vez.

―Renji, soy Senna. ―dijo tímidamente ella.

―¡Ah¡ Senna ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó suavizando su voz.

―Si tienes tiempo me gustaría que nos viéramos hoy. ―mencionó Senna.

―Sí claro. ―le respondió Renji. Tenía trabajo y no se sentía con ánimos para hablar con alguien, pero Senna era su amiga.

―Te espero en la cafetería de siempre. ―informó ella y después de despedirse colgó el teléfono.

.

.

Renji tardó quince minutos en llegar al lugar acordado, ahí ya lo esperaba Senna sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana. Renji se sentó enfrente de ella y luego de saludarse, Senna puso sobre la mesa una cajita rectangular azul con un moño dorado.

―Es un pequeño obsequio de cumpleaños. ―mencionó Senna. ―no es nada importante, sólo un reloj.

―Gracias. ―dijo Renji tomando la cajita de regalo y sin abrirla la guardó en su saco.

―Pensé mucho para dártelo. ―comentó Senna con sinceridad, pues el regalo lo había comprado días antes del cumpleaños de Renji. ―Renji yo te amo. ―agregó ante el silencio de su acompañante.

―Senna…

―Déjame hablar. ―lo interrumpió ella. ―Al menos por hoy sólo escúchame. ―Renji estaba incómodo por la declaración de Senna, pues él únicamente la quería como una hermana, pero aun así decidió dejarla hablar. ― Alguna vez me dijiste que no te amo, que es sólo capricho, pero no es así, en verdad te amo. ―dijo Senna. ―Yo he sido feliz con el simple hecho de estar junto a ti, de verte sonreír aunque no fuera a mí y a pesar de que sabía que tú no me amas, nunca pude dejar de quererte. ―mencionó con tristeza, Renji la escuchaba atento. ― Siempre pensé que si me esforzaba un poco más lograría que te fijaras en mí, pero ahora comprendo que sólo me hago daño, así que aunque te siga amando, te tengo que dejar ir. ―le dijo Senna con los ojos llorosos. ―Pero gracias por tu generosidad, por tus regalos, por cuidar de mí, por hacerme feliz, gracias por todo. ―comentó con una sonrisa triste.

Renji permaneció callado mirándola, no podía decirle nada para hacerla sentir mejor, no cuando él estaba igual de deprimido. Ella se sentía triste pero también se sentía aliviada por haberse sincerado con él, tal vez ahora podía empezar a fijarse en alguien más.

―Senna yo…

―No digas nada, no es necesario. ―pidió Senna, estaba consiente que no había palabras para hacerla sentir mejor. ―Adiós Renji. ―Se despidió y se puso de pie.

Salió del local y subió a su coche, en el cual permaneció sentada y sin moverse por un rato y en donde por fin pudo dejar correr las lágrimas de dolor que había retenido mientras platicaba con Renji.

Él regreso a su oficina.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras tanto en un centro comercial de prestigio, una multitud de personas se habían reunido con un sólo objetivo, conseguir un beso y un autógrafo de su actor favorito. Aunque ya se estaba terminando el evento, las fans no habían abandonado el lugar, ellas seguían ahí animando a Ichigo con gritos y aplausos.

Él aprovechó un momento para checar su reloj y ver que todavía estaba a tiempo para llegar a su encuentro con Rukia.

―Ella fue la última. ―Informó Uryu después de que Ichigo se tomara una fotografía con una chica de cabello negro. Ishida en todo momento estuvo junto a él pasándole las fotos y playeras que le regalaba al público.

―Sí. ―contestó aliviado. Llevaba más de dos horas en el sitio y estaba ansioso por salir.

―Nos fue muy bien hoy. ―comentó Urahara muy contento al acercarse a los muchachos. ―Vinieron muchas fans y se vendieron casi en su totalidad los DVD´S de tus películas anteriores. ―informó. Ichigo e Ishida sonrieron por el comentario.

Después de que Ichigo les diera unas palabras de agradecimiento a las fans que lo seguían esperando, salió del centro comercial acompañado por Ishida.

―Ichigo, supe que Renji fue a tu casa. ―comentó el de lentes.

―Sí.

―¿Te ha dicho algo? ―preguntó preocupado, pues temía que Renji le hubiera contado que ya sabía sobre el contrato de él y Rukia.

―¿De qué? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―No, nada. ―respondió Ishida aliviado.

Ichigo no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, cuando estaba por subir a su coche recibió una llamada.

―Ichigo, soy Senna, necesito hablar contigo. ―él notó tristeza en la voz de su amiga. ―¿podemos vernos ahora en el bar de siempre?

Ichigo dudó en contestar, vio el reloj, apenas tenía treinta minutos para llegar con Rukia.

―Lo siento Senna, hoy tengo un compromiso con Rukia. ―informó el chico con pena.

―Está bien. ―respondió con la voz quebrada. ―Superaré esto sola. ―dijo con decepción.

―¿Senna que sucede? ―preguntó preocupado mientras el auto se ponía en marcha. Esta vez Uryu era el chofer.

―Me siento muy mal, quisiera morirme. ―respondió ella llorando. ―pero no quiero ser una carga para ti.

―Está bien, llegó en diez minutos. ―mencionó Ichigo recordando la promesa que le hizo a Senna y porque le preocupaba su estado emocional.

―Te espero entonces. ―dijo Senna y colgó. Ichigo volvió a ver su reloj. Esperaba que Rukia lo comprendiera por llegar un poco tarde.

―Uryu vamos a otro lado. ―indicó Ichigo guiando a Ishida hacia el bar. El chico de lentes tenía ordenes de no dejar sólo al chico.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia ya había llegado al restaurante acordado.

Después de salir de la oficina de Renji, ella se dedicó a caminar por el parque y ver tiendas para pasar el rato, pero ya estaba cansada de estar parada y por eso decidió llegar temprano al restaurante.

―¿Tiene reservación? ―le preguntó una mesera.

―Si, a nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki.

―Acompáñame por aquí. ―le indicó la mesera y la llevó a su mesa.

A Rukia le agradó el lugar, trasmitía un ambiente acogedor con las luces tenues y la música de piano. Se dispuso a deleitarse con la música mientras esperaba a Ichigo, quien ya estaba en el bar con Senna.

.

.

―Ichigo, vi a Renji y le di su regalo de cumpleaños. ―comentó Senna, él la escuchaba serio. ―le di las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y le dije que lo dejaría ir. ―dijo con desánimo.

―Hiciste lo correcto Senna. ―le respondió Ichigo sinceramente, pues sabía muy bien como había sufrido todos estos años por él. Senna suspiró profundamente.

―Pero aun así me duele porque siempre imaginé una vida con él, viviendo juntos, cuidando de nuestros hijos, esperándolo cuando llegara de trabajar. ―comentó Senna.

―No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante lucha por ti y ya verás que pronto dejarás la tristeza a un lado y volverás a ser la misma Senna alegre de siempre. ―le comentó Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras desde el fondo del bar Ishida los observaba con disgusto, por lo que llamó a Rukia para informarla de lo que estaba haciendo su esposo y aunque ella se molestó, decidió seguir esperándolo.

Cuando Ishida buscó con la vista a Ichigo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que ya no estaban ahí, angustiado por lo que Urahara o Yoruichi le iban a hacer cuando se enteraran que lo había perdido, regresó a su casa.

.

.

Ichigo y Senna platicaban en el coche estacionado afuera de la casa de ella.

―El haber dejado ir a Renji es muy placentero para mí, lo debí haber hecho antes. ―mencionó la chica tratando de sonreír, él no le respondió pues la conocía bien y sabía que mentía.

―Es mejor que entres y descanses, para mañana te sentirás mejor. ―le aconsejó Ichigo.

―Pero si entro ahora, volveré a estar sola. ―le respondió Senna. ―por favor quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola.

―Pero Senna, yo…

―Por favor. ―pidió entre lágrimas. ―prometiste no soltar mi mano y estar siempre conmigo cuando te necesitara. ―añadió.

Ichigo aceptó entrar con ella y la acompañó hasta su cuarto. Aquel sitio que junto con Renji visitó muchas veces cuando fueron niños.

Ella se acostó en la cama y él se sentó en un sillón frente a ella.

―Gracias Ichigo, sin ti no sé lo que haría. ―le dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente. Ya no lloraba pero sus ojos seguían hinchados y rojos.

Y mientras la veía quedarse dormida Ichigo se preguntaba por qué ahora el dolor que sentía siempre que la escuchaba hablar de Renji había aminorado.

Después de unos minutos y comprobar que estaba profundamente dormida, se levantó del asiento, apagó las lámparas de noche y salió del cuarto y de la casa.

Ya era tarde pero iría al restaurante, tenía la esperanza de que todavía pudiera cenar con Rukia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Cuando Ichigo llegó al restaurante eran ya las diez de la noche. Ya había pocas personas dentro, cinco parejas y dos mesas con un grupo de amigos. Desde la puerta de cristal le fue fácil distinguir que Rukia ya no estaba ahí.

Se enojó consigo mismo por dejarla plantada. Buscó en los alrededores pensando que todavía podría encontrarla, pero su búsqueda no tuvo éxito.

Resignado y arrepentido subió a su auto y regresó a casa.

.

.

La luz de la sala y cocina estaban encendidas, pero Rukia no se encontraba en la primera planta, suponiendo que estaría dormida, subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta de la chica.

―Rukia. ―llamó pero nadie contestó. Con preocupación abrió la puerta despacio, por la luz que se filtró distinguió que la cama estaba vacía.

Temeroso entró al cuarto y prendió la luz, volteó a ver el armario. Ahí seguía la maleta de Rukia. Lo que le indicaba que no se había ido, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba?

La buscó en la segunda planta pero tampoco la encontró. Salió al balcón que daba a la playa y se recargó del barandal. No podía distinguir bien por la oscuridad, pero le pareció ver algo moviéndose en la orilla de la playa.

Así que bajó a la cocina a buscar algunas cosas y luego salió hacia la playa.

Sus sospechas fueron ciertas, Rukia se encontraba parada mirando el mar, la brisa nocturna jugaba con su cabello negro. Ichigo con cautela se acercó a ella. Era el mismo sitio al que habían ido en navidad.

La chica lo había esperado en el restaurante por tres horas, incluso cuando supo que estaba con Senna. Pero después comprendió que él no llegaría. Le dolió mucho esta nueva decepción, así que prefirió regresar a casa, esta vez no lo esperaría más.

Al llegar a casa se sintió sola y sabía que de quedarse ahí lo esperaría hasta que llegara, así que salió a la playa para caminar.

―¿Por qué siempre lo haces? ―le preguntó dolida. Los ojos violetas seguían fijos en la inmensidad del mar. ―¿Por qué siempre me dejas esperando? ―preguntó volteando a verlo. En su rostro no había enojo, sino decepción.

Lo que era peor para él. Guardó silencio por no tener las palabras para disculparse.

―Sé que no soy nada para ti. ―agregó Rukia viéndolo a los ojos. ―pero no hagas promesas que no pienses cumplir. ―le pidió.

―Rukia, la próxima vez que vaya a llegar tarde me aseguraré de llamarte y decírtelo. ―comentó él de forma sincera. ―Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me espere, por lo que me es difícil devolver las llamadas o dar explicaciones de porque llego tarde, pero de ahora en adelante lo haré. ―aunque era difícil para él aceptarlo, lo hizo porque quería que su relación con Rukia mejorara. ― Y no es cierto que seas alguien que no me importe. ―agregó para sorpresa de la chica.

Ella se le quedó mirando confundida. Pero enseguida le sonrió cálidamente.

―He traído de cenar. ―anunció Ichigo enseñándole una bolsa de plástico negra. Necesitaba relajar el ambiente. ―Al menos tendremos una bella vista. ―agregó.

Rukia asintió y ambos se sentaron en la arena. Ichigo sacó un par de sopas instantáneas que para ese momento ya se habían enfriado un poco.

―Es la segunda vez que como estas cosas aunque no me gusten. ―expresó Ichigo mirando su comida.

―Es tu culpa por llegar tarde. ―reprochó divertida la chica de ojos violeta.

―Es que Senna se sentía mal. ―informó Ichigo. Rukia dejó de sonreír y miró al cielo, el cual estaba nublado, por lo que las estrellas no se veían y la luna apenas y se asomaba en el firmamento.

―Te preocupas mucho por ella. ―comentó Rukia sin reproches.

―Es mi amiga. ―respondió él.

―¿Estás enamorado de ella? ―preguntó Rukia.

Pero él no pudo contestar porque de improviso comenzó a llover. Ichigo se puso de pie y tomándola de la mano, la ayudó a levantarse. La guio al interior de la casa con prisa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Esa mañana había amanecido nublada y con frío.

Después del desayuno Ichigo leía un libro en la sala cuando Rukia bajó de su habitación arreglada.

―Iré a ver a Orihime y Uryu. ―anunció ella.

―Te llevaré. ―dijo él colocando el libro en el sillón y poniéndose de pie.

No quería que saliera con ese tiempo tan feo. La noche anterior se había mojado y si volvía a hacerlo seguramente se enfermaría.

―Está bien. ―aceptó ella.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa e Ichigo se acercó a la mesita de la esquina para contestarlo.

―Hola Senna. ―saludó él y Rukia se preocupó. ―¿quieres que nos veamos hoy?

Rukia se dio la media vuelta al escucharlo, pues estaba segura que él cancelaría su salida con ella para ir a encontrarse con Senna.

Así que sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta ella caminó a la puerta que daba a la terraza.

―Lo siento Senna, pero hoy saldré con Rukia. No quiero que se moje porque puede enfermarse. ―le contestó ante la insistencia de la chica de verse para comer.

Cuando colgó el teléfono buscó a Rukia pero ella ya se había marchado. Se quedó preocupado por ella.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia no pudo llegar a casa de Orihime, no cuando se sentía tan mal. Así que fue a un parque para pensar un rato.

Recordó varios de los momentos felices que pasó con Ichigo, aquel cumpleaños en la pista de patinaje, cuando le regaló la grabadora, la celebración de navidad y la noche anterior en la playa.

Pero en lugar de sonreír y alegrarse, el dolor incrementaba en su pecho. No pudo detener las lágrimas, porque todos esos momentos le dolían, porque sólo eran una ilusión de lo que jamás pasaría.

Su amor no sería correspondido. Ichigo no dejaría de pensar en Senna, no dejaría de correr a su lado cuando la necesitara olvidándola a ella.

Y ella era una tonta, porque a pesar de todo lo esperaría, porque lo seguiría amando. La lluvia comenzó y ella dejó que sus lágrimas se fundieran con aquellas gotas de agua fría.

Cuando la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, se puso de pie y caminó en busca de un refugio. Primero intentó cubrirse bajo un árbol pero se seguía mojando y luego de recorrer medio parque encontró una cabina de teléfono en donde por fin se pudo resguardar de la lluvia.

.

.

Ichigo al ver lo fuerte que llovía se preocupó más y sin importarle mojarse o enlodarse salió a recorrer los alrededores de su casa buscando a Rukia.

.

.

Rukia temblaba de frío dentro de la cabina, pues estaba toda empapada y no tenía forma de regresar a su casa ya que no tenía sombrilla. Después de pensarlo mucho decidió hacer una llamada.

―¿Puedes venir por mí? Estoy en una cabina telefónica en el parque de Karakura. ―pidió Rukia cuando atendieron al teléfono.

―Iré de inmediato. ―contestó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Ella se recargó en una pared para esperar a quien había llamado, no tardó mucho tiempo cuando un joven con paraguas se acercó a la cabina. Ella le sonrió al verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	26. Decisiones

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron la primera vez: <strong>Yuuki Kuchiki<strong> **,chik-yinyang,****Dokusho, stephanie Za, IchirukiLullaby, Haibara21,kureimy, Alejandrasegovia, Darisu-chan, LaBev713, Gzn, Anna 04, AdrylovesChappy, Nemesis2012, Akatsukihime, Kakiyu.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>andyantopia, Adenisse, Kinverlins, D<strong>**arkdan-sama, vale, ****ksy991, ****rukia14kurosaki, Kraha, KattytoNebel (lo alcancé a leer a ultimo minuto :D )**

**Disculpen que no conteste los comentarios pero aquí son la 1:28 am.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 26.- DECISIONES. **

Rukia temblaba de frío dentro de la cabina, pues estaba toda empapada y no tenía forma de regresar a su casa ya que no tenía sombrilla. Después de pensarlo mucho decidió hacer una llamada.

―¿Puedes venir por mí? Estoy en una cabina telefónica en el parque de Karakura. ―pidió Rukia cuando atendieron al teléfono.

―Iré de inmediato. ―contestó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Ella se recargó en una pared para esperar a quien había llamado, no tardó mucho tiempo cuando un joven con paraguas se acercó a la cabina. Rukia le sonrió al verlo.

Renji al verla así de desprotegida se olvidó del enojo que tenía hacia ella y también le sonrió. Por unos segundos se dedicó a contemplar lo hermosa que se veía con su rostro y cabello mojados. Al verla tan frágil el deseo de protegerla nació en él.

―Gracias por venir enseguida, no tenía a quien llamar. ―comentó Rukia apenada por haberlo molestado. Pensó que no tenía caso llamarle a Ichigo, porque no la prefería por sobre Senna.

―Hiciste bien en llamarme. ―le contestó Renji.

Él le extendió la mano y Rukia la tomó apenada, ella salió de la cabina y se colocó junto a él y bajó el abrigo del paraguas. Ella soltó su mano y comenzaron a caminar por el parque.

―Estaba preocupada por lo frío que estabas conmigo la última vez. ―mencionó Rukia.

―¿De verdad estuve frío?

―Claro, no sabes lo extraño que fue para mí que me dijeras "déjame el borrador y vete, no sé qué pensar de ti, hablaremos después". ―dijo Rukia imitando la solemnidad de Renji. Él se sonrió.

―Lo siento si fue muy frío, pero estaba confundido. ― respondió él. ―pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora vamos a mi casa para que te seques.

Rukia empezó a sentir frío y débil y enseguida se desmayó. Pues a causa de estar expuesta a la lluvia le comenzó la fiebre.

―¡Rukia! ―gritó desesperado Renji mientras la sostenía en brazos. ―Está ardiendo. ―dijo asustado.

De inmediato la cargó en brazos no importándole mojarse al no poder sostener la sombrilla. La llevó hasta el auto en donde la recostó en el asiento del copiloto. Decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a un hospital para cerciorarse de que no tuviera nada grave.

.

.

Estacionó el coche en la entrada del hospital, bajó corriendo del coche y se apresuró a cargar de nuevo a Rukia. Entró al hospital pidiendo ayuda, que rápidamente le fue otorgada por una enfermera que le acercó una camilla para recostar a Rukia, luego un camillero la llevó a un consultorio para revisión, Renji se quedó en la sala de espera muy preocupado.

Tanta era su preocupación que el chico de cabello rojo no notó a Hisagi, quien estaba a fuera del hospital cubriendo la nota de un artista que acababa de accidentarse. Hisagi al reconocer a la esposa de Ichigo no dudó en dar la información en las noticias, pues sabía que todo lo relacionado con Ichigo era sinónimo de rating. Además le inquietaba el hecho de que no era su esposo el que la llevaba.

.

.

Senna se encontraba en su departamento alistándose para salir al trabajo; tenía la radio encendida pues le gustaba escuchar música mientras se arreglaba.

―Noticias de último momento. ―dijo el locutor interrumpiendo la programación. ―se nos informa que la esposa del actor Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, ha sido llevada de emergencia al hospital general de Karakura. ―informó. Senna dejó de cepillarse el cabello y prestó atención, aunque no le caía bien Rukia, tampoco se alegraba de que estuviera enferma. ―no se sabe más detalles sobre su estado de salud, pero se nos informa que el famoso empresario Renji Abarai fue el que la llevó al mencionado nosocomio. ―al oír esto Senna dejó caer el cepillo al suelo. ― Más información en nuestra siguiente capsula informativa. ―dijo el locutor y la música de nuevo se escuchó.

―¿Qué hacías con ella Renji? ―se preguntó Senna con tristeza. Rápidamente se terminó de alistar y salió rumbo al hospital, aunque se había prometido alejarse de él, sus sentimientos hacia su amigo de la infancia eran más fuertes.

.

.

A estas alturas Ichigo ya había regresado de buscar a Rukia y se había cambiado de ropa pues se había mojado por completo. Estaba en la sala junto al teléfono con la esperanza de que ella llamara.

El teléfono sonó y se apresuró a contestar.

―¿Rukia? ―preguntó ansioso.

―Soy Urahara. ―respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono. ―Es urgente que vea las noticias. ―le dijo en tono serio. ―pon el canal seis. ―le ordenó el rubio. Desde que la noticia había salido en los medios el teléfono de Yoruichi no había parado de sonar.

Ichigo tomó el control de la televisión e hizo lo que le indicó su manager.

―No veo para que…―el chico dejó de hablar al escuchar que en las noticias estaban hablando de Rukia. Le subió el volumen a la televisión y le puso atención sin colgarle a Urahara.

―Como hemos informado aún no se sabe nada del estado de salud de la esposa de Ichigo. ―mencionó Hisagi reportando desde afuera del hospital. ―pero nos seguimos preguntando ¿Dónde está Ichigo Kurosaki? Y ¿por qué Renji Abarai fue el que la trajo?

Ichigo apagó el televisor y arrojó el control con furia hacia el sillón, estaba preocupado por Rukia, pero también estaba furioso porque Renji estaba con ella.

―¿Ichigo sigues ahí? ―pregunto Urahara.

―Sí. ―le contestó el chico. ―voy de inmediato al hospital.

―Nos vemos allá entonces. ―dijo Urahara.

Ichigo colgó y salió de la casa, cuando estaba por subirse al coche, su celular sonó, el identificador mostraba que era Renji el que llamaba.

―¿Cómo está Rukia? ― preguntó sin rodeos.

―Ella está mejor, ya la pasaron a un cuarto y podrá irse en unas horas. ―le respondió Renji. ―Me imaginé que estarías preocupado, por eso te llamé.

―Quiero hablar con ella. ―pidió Ichigo, aunque más bien sonaba a una orden.

―En este momento está durmiendo y no puede hablar.

―Está bien. ―dijo resignado Ichigo. ―voy para allá.

―No es necesario, la llevaré cuando despierte. ― le contestó Renji. Se imaginó que había pasado algo entre ellos ya que Rukia le había pedido ayuda a él y no a Ichigo.

―Soy su esposo así que es mi obligación velar por ella. ―le contestó Ichigo enojado y le colgó el teléfono.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Renji permanecía al lado de Rukia contemplándola dormir, pero su rostro no demostraba paz, más bien parecía sufrir y lo comprobó al ver que unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Con cuidado las limpió con su mano y aprovechó para acariciar su terso rostro.

―¿Qué debería hacer? ―se preguntó preocupado. Quería luchar por Rukia, pero su amistad con Ichigo y ahora el bebé que ella esperaba eran grandes impedimentos.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y un médico entró.

―La paciente se encuentra bien, cuando despierte podrá irse. ―anunció el médico quitando el suero que le habían puesto a Rukia para administrar el medicamento.

― ¿El bebé se encuentra bien? ―preguntó Renji, pues no sabía si la fiebre en las embarazadas podía afectar al producto.

― ¿Bebé? ―pregunto el médico desconcertado revisando los resultados de los análisis. ―Los análisis no indican que la paciente esté embarazada. ―le dijo finalmente a Renji. ―con permiso. ―dijo y salió del cuarto. Renji volvió a ver a Rukia, ahora estaba más confundido todavía. Ella comenzó a moverse, señal de que estaba despertando.

―¡Hola! ―la saludó Renji con una sonrisa. ― ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

―Sí. ―contestó con voz débil.

.

.

Ichigo y Urahara llegaban al hospital, como era normal los periodistas ya abarrotaban la entrada en espera de una respuesta. Como pudo Ichigo se abrió paso entre ellos, lo más importante para él en esos momentos era Rukia.

Urahara se quedó explicándole a los medios que Rukia estaba bien y que por casualidad se había encontrado a Renji cuando comenzó a sentirse mal y como buen amigo de Ichigo la llevó al hospital. Con esa información los medios quedaron más conformes.

Ichigo corría por los pasillos hacia el elevador, por suerte pudo evitar que se cerrara y subió a él. En su desesperación por saber de Rukia no vio a quien permanecía sentada en los asientos de enfrente.

―Ichigo no me vio. ―exclamó con tristeza Senna, quien al final decidió no subir a ver a Renji.

Experimentó el dolor, pues antes no importaba donde estuvieran, Ichigo siempre la veía. Sabía que no soportaría ver a Rukia teniendo la atención de ambos chicos, por lo que decidió irse a su trabajo.

.

.

Ichigo abrió con furia la puerta de la habitación de Rukia, nada más el imaginársela con Renji le hacía hervir la sangre. Se encontró con que ella ya estaba vestida y sentada en la cama, Renji permanecía de pie junto a ella.

―Veo que has venido aunque te dije que no era necesario. ―le dijo Renji enfrentándolo.

―¡Rukia vámonos! ―gritó Ichigo omitiendo el comentario de su amigo. Pero ella no se movió de su lugar, le sorprendía verlo ahí pero aún estaba enojada con él porque seguía creyendo que él saldría con Senna.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y enojado la jaló de la mano para levantarla.

―Vamos a casa. ―le pidió.

Rukia se soltó de su mano con un tirón brusco y lo miró seria.

Ichigo y Renji se sorprendieron de su actitud y por un segundo creyeron que no se iría con el actor.

―Debo irme Renji, siento las molestias. ―se disculpó Rukia para consuelo de Ichigo y desdicha de Renji. Ella se adelantó a salir.

― Ichigo. ―musitó Renji. ―he decidido que voy a alejar a Rukia de ti. ―le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, intercambiando miradas intensas. ―A pesar de tus engaños. ―aclaró.

―Reconozco que actué mal. ―comentó Ichigo. ―pero no te dejaré llevártela. ―declaró igual de decidido.

Luego salió del cuarto enojado y cuando alcanzó a Rukia la tomó de una mano, ella se dejó guiar. Estaba decidido, no dejaría que le quitaran a la chica de ojos violetas.

Ichigo no se detuvo ante los medios de comunicación, dejó que Urahara se encargara de todo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ella bajó del coche y fue directamente a su habitación, no quería hablar con Ichigo y además se empezaba a sentir mal de nuevo, por lo que enseguida se acostó. Él fue tras ella, los celos lo consumían más que nunca.

―Te lo dije Rukia, eres muy ingenua. ―le dijo molesto refiriéndose a los verdaderos sentimientos de Renji. ―¿ y que hacías con él? ―le reprochó. ―¡ Rukia! ―le gritó al no obtener respuesta. Se le acercó para moverla y vio que no tenía buen semblante, al tocar su frente comprobó que de nuevo tenía fiebre. ―Por eso dije que no salieras con la lluvia. ―susurró Ichigo sintiéndose culpable de su estado. ―¿por qué no me esperaste? ―preguntó.

Enseguida fue a buscar un poco de agua y unas compresas.

.

.

―Lo siento. ―dijo sinceramente mientras le ponía una compresa en la frente. En el fondo se sentía culpable de su estado. ―por favor recupérate.

Ichigo siguió al lado de Rukia el resto del día, sólo se despegó de ella para ir por más agua o para buscar el medicamento para la fiebre.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se despertó sintiéndose mejor. Al sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba sentado en el piso y con su torso recostado en la cama, en una mano tenía una compresa.

―Me cuidó toda la noche. ―susurró un poco conmovida. Estiró su mano para acariciar su exótico cabello, pero él comenzó a moverse, por lo que retiró la mano y se acostó para fingirse dormida.

Ichigo se estiró y se puso de pie. Contempló que Rukia tenía menor semblante y le tentó la frente.

―Ya bajó la fiebre. ―mencionó aliviado. Después tomó la bandeja de agua y las compresas y salió del cuarto.

Rukia siguió acostada.

Ichigo tenía que salir, así que se dio un baño rápido y enseguida bajó a la cocina para prepararle a Rukia un poco de gachas, pues sabía que era lo mejor para los enfermos.

.

.

Cuando sintió sed Rukia bajó a la cocina, Ichigo ya se había ido a trabajar.

Sacó la jarra del refrigerador y tomó un vaso de la barra llamándole la atención una cacerola sobre la estufa, se acercó a ella y la destapó.

―¿Gachas? ―preguntó confundida, pero volvió a tapar la cacerola. Si bien reconocía que le gustó ese gesto de su parte, no bastaba para disminuir su coraje.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y fue a contestarlo.

―Hola. ―Saludó Rukia.

―¡Buenos días Rukia!, soy Masaki. ― Rukia se alegró de escucharla. ―Te hablo para invitarte a desayunar, la abuela y yo te queremos ver.

―Yo también quiero verlas. ―comentó Rukia animada. ―voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono y se apresuró a bañarse y vestirse para ir con su nueva familia, pues de verdad los quería mucho.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

―Qué bueno que pudiste venir. ―le dijo Masaki mientras desayunaban.

―¿Oye no te gusta la comida? ―preguntó la abuela al ver que Rukia apenas y probaba los alimentos. Ellas no habían visto las noticias por lo que desconocían que ella estuvo enferma.

―Sí, está muy rica. ―dijo esforzándose para comer más, pues aunque no se sentía tan mal, no tenía apetito.

―Ahora que lo veo pareces cansada. ―mencionó Masaki con preocupación.

―¿Estás mal? ¿Te hiciste daño? ―preguntó la abuela también preocupada.

―Es que ayer tuve algo de fiebre. ―les comentó Rukia. ―pero ya estoy mejor.

―No importa lo que digas, apresúrate que nos vamos a ver al doctor. ―indicó la abuela. Ella sospechaba que su malestar podía ser debido a algo más.

―No es necesario. ―señaló Rukia.

―No me contradigas jovencita. ―la reprendió la abuela con autoridad. ―he dicho que vamos al doctor.

Rukia se apresuró a comer, pues sabía de antemano que la abuela se enojaría con ella si no aceptaba ir al médico. Abordo del coche negro la abuela y Rukia partieron hacia un consultorio cercano, pues la abuela no consideraba necesario ir a la clínica de Isshin.

.

.

Cuando llegaron con el médico la abuela solicitó que se le hicieran los exámenes de rutina y a escondidas de Rukia, también el de embarazo. No lo decía pero ansiaba mucho tener un bisnieto. Después que le tomaran la muestra de sangre a Rukia, esperaron un rato los resultados antes de pasar con el médico.

― Y bien doctor ¿Cómo está Rukia? ―le preguntó la abuela al médico mientras este le checaba los pulmones con el estetoscopio a la muchacha.

―Sólo es un resfriado, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. ―informó el médico sonriendo.

―¿Entonces no hay noticias nuevas sobre eso? ―preguntó la abuela con curiosidad.

―Todavía no. ―le respondió el médico entendiendo su pregunta. La abuela se decepcionó.

―¿Qué noticias? ―preguntó Rukia.

―¿Cree que debería tomar algún medicamento? ―volvió a preguntar la abuela al médico no dándole importancia a la pregunta de Rukia.

―Si usted quiere. ―respondió el doctor. Rukia sonrió pues le alegró saber que la abuela se preocupaba por ella.

―Deme algo para mejorar su salud y algo para aumentar la fertilidad. ―pidió la abuela.

―¿Qué?― pregunto Rukia con sorpresa mientras el médico escribía la receta.

―Ya llevan tiempo de casados y todavía no encargan. ―le reprochó la abuela. ―De seguro es porque no te alimentas bien. Por eso insistí tanto en que se fueran a vivir con nosotros. ―la regañó.

Rukia permaneció callada pues no tenía argumentos a su favor, no podía decirle la razón por la cual no quedaba embarazada.

.

.

Después del consultorio pasaron a comprar el medicamento prescrito por el médico y de ahí la abuela llevó a Rukia a su casa para que descansara.

Rukia dejó el medicamento en la cocina y subió para recostarse otro rato antes de hacer la comida.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba en la casa de modas de Senna, claro está, acompañado por Ishida quien los observaba a unos metros de distancia.

―El traje te quedó bien, sólo haré unos pequeños ajustes a la camisa. ―le comentó Senna sosteniendo la ropa en un brazo.

―Sí, gracias. ―le dijo Ichigo arreglándose frente al espejo el sombrero que llevaba puesto.

―Mira lo que tengo. ―comentó ella sacando de sus bolsillos dos pequeños rectángulos de papel.

―¿Qué son? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Son boletos para la función de teatro que tanto te gusta. ―le respondió Senna con una sonrisa. ―los conseguí con un amigo. ¿Me acompañas?

―Lo siento Senna. ―respondió Ichigo quitándose el sombrero. ―pero Rukia está enferma y tengo que asegurarme que coma bien.

―Así, ¿está muy grave? ―preguntó fingiendo no saber nada.

―Sólo ha tenido un poco de fiebre, pero aun así creo que debo ir a casa para ver como está. ―comentó Ichigo. ―Lo siento.

―No te preocupes, debes ir con ella. ―dijo Senna con una sonrisa forzada.

―Podemos ir los tres cuando Rukia se recupere. ―mencionó Ichigo. Senna asintió en silencio.

―Ichigo date prisa y vámonos. ―le gritó Ishida. ―Rukia está enferma y sola. ―puntualizó.

―Sí, ya voy. ―le contestó Ichigo de mala gana. ―Me voy. ―le dijo a Senna.

―Adiós. ―le respondió ella y vio con disgusto como Ichigo y su acompañante se alejaban.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Lo primero que hizo Ichigo al llegar a la casa fue cerciorarse de que Rukia se hubiera terminado las gachas que le preparó. Pero al ver que estaban intactas se preocupó por ella y subió a verla, ella seguía acostada pero estaba despierta.

Ichigo se acercó a la cama e intentó tocarle la frente pero ella apartó su mano con un brusco movimiento.

― ¿Estás mejor? ―le preguntó Ichigo tímidamente, pero ella no le contestó. ―¿Por qué no comiste lo que te preparé?, si no comes no te repondrás. ―Rukia seguía acostada viendo hacia el techo. ―¿quieres comer algo caliente?¿Te preparo algo?

―No lo necesito, no lo comeré. ―declaró seria, sin voltear a verlo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó preocupado.

―Porque no me da la gana. ―le respondió enojada.

―¿Por qué haces esto Rukia? ―le preguntó viéndola. ―Esto te pasa porque no me hiciste caso cuando te pedí que me esperaras. ―agregó al ver que la chica seguía sin responderle. ―Cuando llueve hay que estar en casa y no en la calle. Hasta los pollos se resguardan de la lluvia, pero tú eres más tonta que un pollo. ―le dijo Ichigo.

Rukia se levantó de golpe y le dirigió una mirada asesina, él comprendió que se equivocó al decir eso.

―Te dije que te iba a llevar, no debiste haber salido. ―Ichigo retomó la plática con seriedad.

―Escuché que te habló Senna, así que te ahorré el trabajo de cancelarme. ―le reprochó.

―Pero le dije que no podría acompañarla. ―respondió él para sorpresa de la chica de cabello negro. ―El que te enfermaras fue tu culpa por adelantarte a las cosas. ―se quejó.

―Es tu culpa por siempre dejarme esperando. ―reprochó Rukia cruzándose de brazos con el semblante enojado.

Ichigo sabía que llevaba las de perder. Y como ella seguía enojada, Ichigo comenzó a cantar la canción de los conejos acompañada del baile; así es Ichigo kurosaki se despojó de su orgullo con tal de volver a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Rukia.

―Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita. ―cantaba Ichigo mientras brincaba hacia adelante. ― Muy lejos, muy lejos. ―ahora brincaba hacia atrás. ― Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos. ―Rukia trataba de aguantar la Risa mientras lo veía cantar y brincar. ― Salta Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va. ―ahora Ichigo saltaba en su lugar y se despedía con la mano mientras daba una vuelta. ― Salta Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va. ― Rukia no aguantó más y se soltó a las carcajadas, Ichigo había conseguido que lo perdonara.

―¿Te diviertes? ― le preguntó Ichigo.

―Sí. ―le contestó ella a las carcajadas, él se alegró.

―Entonces ¿ya vas a comer?

―Sí. ―le respondió ella.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina.

.

.

Ichigo la observaba atento mientras comía, tenía que asegurarse de que se lo comiera todo. El microondas sonó anunciando que ya estaban calientes las bolsitas de la bebida que el médico le había recetado a Rukia. Ichigo se paró y fue por ellas.

―Tómate la medicina. ―le indicó a Rukia dándole una de las bebidas.

―Pero no tengo que beberla.

―Claro que sí. ―reprochó el muchacho. ―Recuerda que la abuela se preocupó por ti.

―Bien, no debemos desperdiciarla. Tú también debes de tomarla. ―le indicó Rukia. ―es para adultos en general. ―dijo y le dio un sorbo a la bebida, Ichigo hizo lo mismo. ―Es bueno para las hormonas. ―informó ella muy serena, por supuesto que Ichigo se volvió a atragantar del susto.

―¿Y no tienen consecuencias? ―preguntó él.

―No. ―respondió Rukia.

Los dos se tomaron sus bebidas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por la noche Ichigo dormía plácidamente entre sus sábanas, pero se despertó por el ruido que produjo la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse.

Se incorporó y miró hacía la puerta.

―Rukia ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó asustado al verla entrar en su pijama con estampado de Chappy.

―Ichigo me he dado cuenta que eres muy guapo. ―dijo ella con voz sensual mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama. ―Me gustas mucho. ―reveló mientras se soltaba el cabello.

―¿Rukia que te pasa? ―él no comprendía la actitud de la chica.

Ella llegó hasta su cama y comenzó a gatear para acercarse a él. Ichigo trató de alejarse arrastrándose hacía atrás, pero chocó contra la cabecera.

Rukia se colocó encima de él.

―Rukia entra en razón. ―le pidió el chico asustado y nervioso por tenerla tan cerca.

―¿Razón? Los pollos no tenemos razón, sólo instintos sexuales. ―aclaró con una sonrisa mientras acercaba sus labios a los del chico…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo, la verdad a mi me encantó.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	27. Cita

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar: <strong>Kinverlins, Guest, Jailys-sama, KattytoNebel, Darkdan-sama,<strong> **FrikiHimechan, arsarsursa.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 27.- CITA.**

Por la noche Ichigo dormía plácidamente entre sus sábanas, pero se despertó por el ruido que produjo la puerta de su cuarto al abrirse.

Se incorporó y miró hacía la puerta.

―Rukia ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó asustado al verla entrar en su pijama con estampado de Chappy.

―Ichigo me he dado cuenta que eres muy guapo. ―dijo ella con voz sensual mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama. ―Me gustas mucho. ―reveló mientras se soltaba el cabello.

―¿Rukia que te pasa? ―él no comprendía la actitud de la chica.

Ella llegó hasta su cama y comenzó a gatear para acercarse a él. Ichigo trató de alejarse arrastrándose hacia atrás, pero chocó contra la cabecera.

Rukia se colocó encima de él.

―Rukia entra en razón. ―le pidió el chico asustado y nervioso por tenerla tan cerca.

―¿Razón? Los pollos no tenemos razón, sólo instintos sexuales. ―aclaró con una sonrisa mientras acercaba sus labios a los del chico…

.

.

―¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ―La voz de Ichigo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. ―¿De qué tanto te ríes? ―le preguntó Ichigo, pues cuando bajó las escaleras vio que Rukia estaba sentada frente a su computadora riéndose sola.

―De nada. ―Respondió todavía riéndose a causa de sus pensamientos, los cuales incluiría en su guion. Después de tomarse su medicamento Rukia se preguntó si Ichigo tendría razón en preocuparse por las reacciones secundarias, y en seguida su imaginación voló.

―Me voy. ―anunció Ichigo.

―Sí. ―le contestó ella. ―¿vendrás a cenar? ―preguntó.

Ichigo asintió y luego salió de la casa.

Rukia siguió con su trabajo, pero se sentía extraña. La relación con Ichigo estaba cambiando, parecían estarse acercando cada vez más, pero tenía miedo por no saber cuánto podía durar aquella tranquilidad.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella se paró para abrir.

―¡Hola Rukia! ―saludó Orihime de forma nerviosa. Pues había ido, por indicaciones de su esposo, para decirle a Rukia lo que habló con Renji. Había estado escondida detrás de un árbol esperando a que Ichigo se alejara.

―Pasa. ―le dijo Rukia y fueron a sentarse a la sala.

―Rukia…―la muchacha de cabello naranja jugaba de forma nerviosa con sus dedos, no se atrevía a hablar.

―Orihime por favor dime a que has venido. ―pidió Rukia algo desesperada.

―Rukia, creo que Renji ya sabe lo del contrato entre Ichigo y tú. ―reveló con la mirada agachada.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―preguntó Rukia incrédula.

―Fue cuando me trajo a tu casa, le conté sobre ti y sin querer le dije lo del contrato. Lo siento. ―se disculpó Inoue. ―pero no estoy segura si lo escuchó bien porque enseguida cambié el tema.

―¿Cómo pudiste? Sabes lo que pasará si Ichigo se entera. ―mencionó Rukia. ―se va a quedar con la casa. No puedo vivir en paz por su culpa. ―le dijo molesta.

―La culpa es mía, por favor no metas a Uryu en esto. ―le pidió Orihime. ―Si él va a la cárcel ¿Qué haremos mi bebé y yo? ―le preguntó preocupada.

―¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ―preguntó Rukia desesperada.

―Porque no lo ves y hablas con él para qué averigues que tanto sabe. ―le aconsejó.

Rukia la miró con reproche pero al no tener un mejor plan le marcó por teléfono a Renji y acordaron verse más tarde en un restaurante para comer espaguetis.

―Si esto sale mal, Ishida va a ir a la cárcel. ―la amenazó Rukia furiosa. Orihime la veía angustiada.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por la tarde Rukia y Renji se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante del centro comiendo espaguetis rojos, pero solamente Renji disfrutaba de la comida, pues Rukia estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada que no le encontraba sabor a los pocos bocados que probaba.

―El día que fuiste a la casa ¿llevaste a mi amiga verdad? ―le preguntó nerviosa.

―Sí. ―le contestó tranquilo.

―¿Te dijo algo raro?

―¿Raro? ¿Sobre qué? ―le preguntó extrañado.

―Pues sobre…― Rukia lo vio muy calmado y le pareció que no sabía nada. ―olvídalo no es nada. ―le sonrió aliviada.

―¿Qué más se hace en las citas? ―preguntó Renji.

―¿Eh?

―Ya fuimos al cine, comimos juntos ¿Ahora qué haremos? ―se preguntó Renji. ―¿Qué te gusta hacer? ―indagó. Quería saber más acerca de la chica.

―Me gusta ir a ver los puestos del mercado. ―le contestó ella.

―Muy bien, entonces iremos al mercado. ―Mencionó Renji con una sonrisa.

Juntos fueron al barrio donde se localizaba un pequeño mercado. Recorrieron viendo los puestos de lentes, de artesanías, de dulces. En una heladería Renji aprovechó para comprarle una paleta de chocolate.

Rukia caminaba alegre viendo los demás puestos y no se dio cuenta que Renji se quedó rezagado unos metros.

―Mira Renji que lindo cuadro. ―dijo señalando una pintura de un árbol de cerezo. Al no escuchar respuesta volteó a buscarlo y no lo encontró.

―Rukia. ―escuchó de repente la voz de él a sus espaldas.

Ella volteó y se encontró con un lindo ramo de flores rojas.

―Las compré para ti. ―Mencionó Renji dándole el ramo.

―Gracias. ―Respondió ella con una sonrisa cuando las aceptó.

―¿Vamos a tomar un refresco? ―preguntó él, ya llevaban un rato caminando y ya tenía sed. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Rukia lo esperó sentada en una banca mientras él iba por los refrescos.

―Dices que es una cita ¿pero es aburrida no? ―le preguntó Rukia cuando él regresó con los refrescos y se sentó a su lado.

―Para nada, yo me he divertido mucho. ¿Tú te has aburrido?

―No, también me lo he pasado bien, me gusta comer y disfrutar el ambiente. ―Mencionó con una sonrisa y bebió un poco del refresco. ― Ichigo nunca hace estas cosas, sólo trabaja y se la pasa en casa. Y cuando quedamos en ir a cenar, llega tarde y terminamos cenando sopa instantánea.―Renji se puso serio al oírla mencionar a Ichigo. Pero le llamó eso último, pues conocía la aversión de Ichigo hacía ese tipo de comidas. ―y cuando fuimos al cine llegó tarde, y se va antes que las luces se prendan para que la gente no lo vea. ―Renji seguía serio y ella se dio cuenta. ―Es la primera vez que alguien me regala flores y estoy muy contenta. ―comentó Rukia.

―¿Ichigo no te compra flores?

―¿Ese? Claro que no, él no se fija en esos detalles. ―contestó Rukia. ―sólo deseo que deje de llamarme pollo. ―Renji se rio por su comentario. ―el caso es que recibir flores me levanta el ánimo. ―agregó Rukia algo nerviosa por su indiscreción.

―Si tú eres feliz también yo lo soy. ―mencionó Renji poniéndola más nerviosa. ― La verdad es que yo sé que Ichigo no se casó por amor. ―dijo atrayendo la atención de la chica que lo miraba fijamente. ―Por eso cuando te veo me siento incómodo.

―Eh. ―Rukia no sabía que decir, hasta ese momento pensaba que él no sabía nada. ―Creo que hay un malentendido...

―No me gustan los "que pasaría". ―dijo Renji interrumpiéndola. ―pero desde que te conozco me he preguntado qué pasaría de haber tenido la primera oportunidad… si te hubiera conocido antes… si no te hubieras casado con Ichigo. Pensé mucho en que si tuviera otra oportunidad no la dejaría escapar.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Así que pensé que si el matrimonio de dos personas no es real, no es tarde para mi ¿no? ―Rukia escuchaba atenta pero muy confundida tenia sentimientos que no podía describir. ―Rukia ¿me darás una oportunidad? ― le preguntó Renji serio.

―Pues... ― Rukia dudaba, Renji le proporcionaba la alegría y seguridad que le faltaba con Ichigo, la hacía sentir especial, pero no sentía lo mismo que por el muchacho de cabellera naranja.

―No me respondas ahora. ―pidió Renji al ver la duda en su mirada. ―Piénsalo un poco y me respondes después. ―le dijo con un poco de tristeza pero estaba decidido a luchar para conseguir que Rukia lo amara, sobre todo ahora que sabía que no había nada de por medio. ―Pero no te tardes mucho porque no me gusta que sufras los malos tratos de Ichigo.

Rukia recordó su cumpleaños, cuando patinaron en el hielo, cuando la cuidó toda la noche, su preocupación por que comiera, pero no se atrevió a contarle todo aquello a Renji.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba con Yoruichi en la oficina.

―Ichigo la película no ha ido bien. ―le informó viendo unos documentos. ―No ha tenido buena venta en taquilla. ―él la escuchaba atento. ―Tal vez si la hubiéramos promocionado mejor sería diferente. ―Ichigo estaba serio, no le gustó lo que escuchaba, era la primera vez que una de sus películas no tenía el éxito esperado. ―Pero olvida esto y piensa en hacerlo mejor para el próximo proyecto. ―le indicó Yoruichi.

―Sí. ―le dijo a secas.

―Por eso el proyecto de la película con Ukitake es muy importante. Él es un buen director y es casi seguro que la película sea un éxito y eso lograra remontar tu carrera.

Ichigo volvió a asentir. Todavía estaban en los últimos tratos con el director y productor pero ahora esperaba con más fervor que todo saliera bien.

Después de hablar sobre otros proyectos menores, como dos comerciales y una entrevista en una programa local, Ichigo salió de la oficina.

Afuera ya lo esperaba Ishida quien le pido hablar con él en privado, así que pasaron a la sala de juntas.

―¿Renji no te ha dicho nada? ―preguntó Uryu nerviosamente.

―No ¿de qué? ―preguntó desconfiado, pues sabía que algo ocultaba.

―Es que sin querer Orihime le dijo sobre el contrato. ―reveló el chico de lentes temeroso por su reacción.

―¿Qué hicieron qué? ―preguntó molesto Ichigo. ―son un par de idiotas.

―Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ― intentó tranquilizarlo.

―¿No hay de qué preocuparse? ―gritó molesto Ichigo golpeando con las manos la mesa.

―Sí, si él dice algo basta con que rompas el contrato y digas que no quieres dejar a Rukia. ―explicó el chico arreglando los lentes.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―pregunto molesto. ―No piensas en Rukia, no puedo creer que seas su amigo. ―le dijo y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta. Ahora tenía una preocupación más

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por la noche mientras cenaban los dos se encontraban callados, meditando sobre sus problemas.

―Rukia ¿Y esas flores? ―preguntó Ichigo al notar el florero en la cocina.

―Me las regalaron. ―comentó Rukia mientras bebía de su medicina.

―¿Quién fue? ―pregunto enojado azotando la cuchara en la mesa. ―¿Fue Renji? ¿Renji te las compró?

―¿Eh?, no…quiero decir. ―el nerviosismo en Rukia la delató.

―¿Lo has visto otra vez? ―Reprochó Ichigo enojado.

―Lo he visto sólo un rato. ―contestó tímidamente.

―¿Por qué sales con él?

―Porque quería hablar sobre algo. ―comentó Rukia algo temerosa, pues no quería decirle que Renji ya sabía sobre el contrato.

―Sales mucho con él ¿Estás teniendo una aventura? ―le preguntó enojado mirándola con suspicacia.

―¿Qué dices?

―¿Qué por qué te compra flores?

―¿Y a ti que más te da? ―le dijo Rukia harta de sus preguntas. ―tú nunca me has comprado flores.

―¿Sabes la locura que sería comprarte flores?

―Exacto. Tú nunca me comprarías flores, así que no discutas. ―demandó Rukia. ―además falta poco para que nuestro matrimonio termine, así que no deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que el otro haga. ―señaló Rukia y se levantó de la mesa.

Ichigo se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Rukia. Era cierto que en unos meses más el contrato terminaría y él la perdería y eso era algo que no le gustaba, además con Renji rondando por ahí todo se le complicaría. No había más remedio, tendría que encontrar ese contrato y romperlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	28. Un nuevo contrato

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad: Chik-yinyang,<strong>**Darisu-chan,****Nemesis2012, Anggiee, stephanie Za, Kakiyu,****Haibara21,****LaBev713,** **Alejandrasegovia, Kureimy, Akemi227-chan, Dokusho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kinverlins: <strong>Así es, él todavía no lo admite, pero su comportamiento lo grita a los cuatro vientos.** KattytoNebel: **Quizá cuando Ichigo se dé cuenta que de sus sentimientos por Rukia pueda dejar de actuar egoístamente, aunque lo de infantil no creo. **Darkdan-sama: **Rukia no es tan inocente después de todo. Gracias por comentar. **Adenisse: **También siento tristeza por Renji, eso es lo malo de los triángulos amorosos, uno siempre acaba sufriendo. **Ksy991: **Para Renji se me ocurre la de "No me doy por vencido" de Luis Fonsi. **Andyantopía:** Gracias por leer. **Kurosaki Skydark:** Me alegra que te esté gustando el rumbo de la historia, y que bueno que te gusta el drama porque ya va a haber mucho más de ella. **Netokastillo**: No te preocupes por los reviews, me alegra que te guste la historia. **Jailys-sama: **Tienes toda la razón. Gracias por comentar. **FrikiHimechan: **Rukia le quitará lo tacaño. Y tienes razón, Ichigo no siempre se comporta bien, pero sus momentos buenos opacan a los malos, al menos para mí. **Rukia14kurosaki**: Hola, espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 28.- UN NUEVO CONTRATO. **

Esa mañana Ichigo miraba a través del gran ventanal de la sala como Rukia regaba el jardín.

Todavía seguía en la misma postura de romper el contrato, porque si Renji o alguien más lo veía Rukia tendría problemas. La prensa sería la primera en atacarla. Al menos eso era lo que se repetía.

Así que valiéndose de que Rukia estaba afuera, se acercó al escritorio de la chica y comenzó a husmear entre los papeles que sobre él había. Tuvo cuidado de que ella no lo viera a través del cristal.

Buscó también dentro de los cajones pero no tuvo suerte, el contrato no estaba ahí.

―¿Dónde podrá estar? ―se preguntó Ichigo rascándose la cabeza. De pronto se le ocurrió buscar en el librero contiguo al escritorio, pero por más que buscó entre y dentro de los libros, no halló nada.

Decepcionado fue a sentarse al sillón, justo a tiempo para no ser descubierto por Rukia quien acababa de entrar a la sala para barrer.

―En lugar de estarte haciendo el tonto, deberías ayudarme a limpiar. ―le reprochó Rukia con escoba en mano.

―Estoy ocupado. ―respondió él.

―¿En qué? ―preguntó con curiosidad Rukia.

―En cosas. ―respondió Ichigo y se levantó del sillón para ir a su cuarto.

.

.

Pero cuando estaba por entrar a su cuarto se le ocurrió que Rukia podría tener guardado el contrato en su habitación, así que rápidamente entró al cuarto de la chica.

Comenzó a buscar en el ropero, luego en los burós y el tocador, pero se decepcionó al no encontrar nada. Estaba alzando el colchón de la cama para ver si ahí estaba el contrato cuando el celular de Rukia que estaba en el tocador comenzó a sonar. Ichigo se asustó y dejó de nuevo el colchón en su lugar, tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí.

―¡Ya voy! ―se escuchó la voz de Rukia ante la insistencia del celular, Ichigo supo que ya iba por las escaleras y que no le daría tiempo de salir sin ser descubierto, así que miró hacia todas partes para buscar un buen escondite, trató de esconderse entre las sabanas de la cama pero era obvio que era mala idea, la perilla de la puerta estaba girando e Ichigo no sabía qué hacer…

―¡Hola! ―contestó Rukia. ―¡Ah! ¿Qué quieres Orihime? ―preguntó al reconocer el saludo de su amiga, sentándose en la silla del tocador.

―Rukia, ¿quiero saber qué pasó? ―le preguntó su amiga. Se había quedado inquieta por el encuentro de Renji y Rukia.

―¿Qué pasó?, que por su culpa no puedo vivir tranquila. ―le respondió molesta. ―Ya hablaremos después, ahora estoy ocupada. ―le dijo Rukia, luego de despedirse colgó el teléfono. Ella se quedó mirando hacia la cama y se extrañó de no ver sus peluches en ella, pues cuando Ichigo levantó el colchón, estos cayeron al piso.

Rukia extrañada, se agachó para buscarlos debajo de la cama.

―¡Ahh! ―pegó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Ichigo debajo de la cama. ―¿Qué estás haciendo? Sal ahora mismo. ― le ordenó Rukia de pie frente a la cama. Ichigo salió despacio pensando que decir.

―¡Sorpresa! ―dijo nervioso. Sí, muy inteligente respuesta.

―¡Sal de aquí!, Vete. ―le ordenó Rukia mientras le pegaba de manotazos donde podía. ―¡Pervertido!

Entre manotazos Ichigo salió del cuarto y bajó a la sala.

Era un tonto, ahora como justificaría con Rukia el hecho de estar escondido bajo su cama. Lo más sensato era decirle la verdad, pero tampoco tenía como justificar el que quisiera destruir el contrato.

.

.

Cuando Rukia se calmó un poco, bajó al comedor donde ya la esperaba Ichigo.

―Ya lo entendí todo. ―comentó Rukia sentándose a la mesa. ―Es por la medicina que te dieron ganas de hacer eso. ―dijo abriendo la bolsa de medicina que estaba en la mesa.

―No es lo que crees Rukia. ―trató de defenderse Ichigo.

―Ya te dije que lo entiendo. ―lo interrumpió Rukia y bebió un poco de la medicina. ―De ahora en adelante yo beberé la medicina por los dos. ―indicó. ―Esta cosa hace que actúes extraño.

Ichigo ya no quiso debatir con ella, sabía que no lograría nada.

―Rukia, hagamos otro contrato. ―propuso de repente. Todavía tenía que evitar que Renji la alejara de él.

―¿Qué?

―Qué hagamos otro contrato, pero esta vez añadiendo más cosas para evitar confusiones y que sepamos qué hacer para parecer un matrimonio de verdad. ―Rukia estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba. ―y así personas como Ishida e Inoue no se enteraran y no se meterán en lo que no les importa. ―agregó Ichigo.

―Es cierto. ―respondió Rukia.

―Así que esta vez dejemos claro las obligaciones y lo que queremos cada uno. ―pidió Ichigo.

―Me parece bien. ―le respondió Rukia, quien ya tenía algunas cosas que agregar.

Cada uno se puso a redactar lo que quería aumentar en el contrato, Ichigo sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Después se sentaron a la mesa para platicarlo.

―Tu primero. ―concedió Ichigo.

―Toma. ―dijo Rukia dándole su parte del contrato.

―¿Por qué tan largo? ―pregunto Ichigo al ver que eran varias hojas.

―Hay que ser concretos. ―señaló Rukia sonriendo. ―Primero, el libertinaje entre nosotros está prohibido. Sólo lo necesario para cubrir las apariencias. ―dijo leyendo la primera cláusula.

―A pesar de todo no lo quería. ―replicó Ichigo. ―no eres mi tipo, no me gustan las chicas tan pequeñas. ―dijo haciendo una seña con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

―Segundo. ―continuó Rukia ignorando su comentario. ―al salir hay que informarle al otro a donde y con quien va. Tercero, hay que informarle al otro en caso de que vaya a llegar tarde. Cuarto, en caso de ausentarse toda la noche hay que pagarle al otro una multa. Quinto, cuando Rukia esté ocupada y no pueda hacer la limpieza, la comida, etc, Ichigo lo hará.

―¿Qué? ―reprochó Ichigo.

―Y cuando Ichigo no esté ocupado también ayudará con la limpieza de la casa. ―agregó Rukia.

―Bromeas, ¿con que puede estar ocupada un pollo? ―preguntó Ichigo. Rukia frunció el ceño y buscó entre las hojas otra cláusula.

―No llamaré a Rukia pollo, tazón de arroz o cualquier otro apodo. ―dijo Rukia leyendo el contrato. ―Decimoquinta. ―le dijo a Ichigo al ver que no encontraba donde estaba esa regla.

―¿Pero cómo te llamaré ahora?

―Pues Rukia, así me llamo. ―le respondió enojada. ―Sexta…

―Ya está bien, aceptaré todas tus peticiones. ―mencionó Ichigo aburrido por tantas cláusulas. ―Mi condición es… ―dijo poniendo la hoja de su contrato sobre la mesa. ―que el matrimonio no dure menos de tres años.

―¿Tres años? ―preguntó Rukia asustada. ―Eso es ridículo. Para ese entonces mi juventud se habrá marchitado. ―exclamó asustada.

―Piénsalo, si nos divorciamos pasados seis meses ¿Qué pensará la gente?

―No lo sé, pero de todas formas tres años no tiene sentido. ―respondió Rukia.

―Como quieras, pero ¿Y mi familia?¿ ya pensaste en ellos? ―preguntó Ichigo, pues sabía que ese era el punto débil de Rukia. ―Mi madre se entristecerá, la abuela se opondrá y mi padre se desmayará. ―Rukia se quedó pensando un rato antes de responder.

―Está bien. ―cedió Rukia, lo iba a hacer por la familia que tanto quería.

―Bien, firmemos entonces. ―indicó Ichigo.

Los dos firmaron el contrato.

―Ahora hay que romper el otro contrato. ―indicó el actor.

―Sí. ―respondió ella desanimada, se paró y abrió el refrigerador. De una bandeja sacó una bolsa de plástico que contenía el contrato.

―¿Estaba ahí? ―preguntó sorprendido Ichigo. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido buscar en ese sitio.

―Sí.

Cuando Rukia se sentó a la mesa, Ichigo le quitó el contrato y lo sacó de la bolsa.

―Ahora estoy rompiendo el contrato de seis meses. ―comentó Ichigo sonriendo mientras lo rompía. ―hiciste lo correcto Rukia. ―le dijo al terminar de romper el contrato.

―Yo quiero mucho a tu papá, mamá y abuela. ―platicó Rukia con tristeza. ―Ellos se preocupan por mí, me quieren y me cuidan y por eso les estoy muy agradecida. ―Ichigo la escuchaba atento. ―Por eso dentro de tres años cuando el contrato termine y nos divorciemos, será más difícil despedirme de ellos. ―le explicó. Ichigo sólo la miró en silencio, esperando que ese día no llegara.

.

.

Por la noche Rukia estaba sentada en su cama preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto, esperando no arrepentirse después de su decisión.

Ichigo también estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama con el contrato en las manos.

Ahora se preguntaba si alargar el tiempo del contrato había sido una buena idea. Todavía recordaba la cara de tristeza de Rukia al mencionar que sería difícil la separación de su familia después de tres años.

Ichigo llevó una mano a su nuca y suspiró.

Había actuado egoístamente de nuevo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, después de la muerte de sus hermanas y de huir de su casa, porque ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad había huido para no afrontar a su padre, todo se centró en él, en lo que él quería.

Hasta con Senna había actuado así, era cierto que siempre se preocupó por ella y veló por su seguridad, pero era porque él la quería, y deseaba que se fijara en él. Jamás hizo nada por ayudarla con Renji, o ayudarla a superarlo aunque se fijara en alguien más.

Se dejó caer en la cama y miró al techo, con el contrato a un costado.

¿Sería capaz de dejar de actuar egoístamente con Rukia?

Se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era solamente para evitar que Renji tuviera a Rukia o porque realmente ella significaba algo para él.

Pero lo cierto era que no quería lastimarla y que era feliz sabiendo que estaría junto a ella unos años más.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo bajó a la cocina después de darse un baño, ya que como de costumbre había salido a correr muy temprano.

―Ya está el desayuno, siéntate. ―le dijo Rukia al verlo llegar.

Él se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que Rukia le sirviera su desayuno.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó al ver que sólo le sirvió dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla, algo que ella sabía que odiaba.

―Pues tu desayuno, acuérdate que aceptaste comerlo una vez por semana. ―le recordó Rukia con una sonrisa.

―¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? ―pregunto confundido el chico.

―En el contrato. ―respondió Rukia. ―veintiuno: una vez a la semana Ichigo comerá pan tostado.

―¿Eso también estaba en el contrato? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Claro y además recuerda que también tienes que lavar los trastes. ―le señaló Rukia.

―¿También tengo que hacer eso?

―Veintidós: el día del pan tostado Ichigo lavará los platos. ―Informó Rukia. ―Pero no te preocupes que no hay mucho que lavar. ―le dijo con una sonrisa y lo dejó desayunar mientras ella iba a trabajar en su proyecto.

Ichigo comía sus panes mientras pensaba que haber firmado el contrato sin leerlo no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Cuando terminó de desayunar fue a buscar el contrato y bajó a la sala para leerlo.

―¿Rukia que tanto pusiste? ―le preguntó al ver que eran ocho hojas de contrato y con tantas cláusulas que le dio flojera leerlas.

―Por eso debes leer bien antes de firmar un contrato. ―le dijo sonriendo girándose hacia él. ―me extraña que no lo sepas siendo actor. Ahora como no estas ocupado debes ayudarme con la limpieza. ―le indicó poniéndose de pie.

Ichigo no se pudo negar, ya había firmado el contrato. Así que entre los dos se pusieron a lavar trastes, limpiar ventanas, barrer y trapear la casa, lavar los baños y limpiar el jardín.

Al terminar la limpieza Ichigo se fue a bañar otra vez, pues más tarde tenía una entrevista y todavía tenía que pasar con Senna por su ropa.

―¿Ya te vas? ―le pregunto Rukia al verlo bajar las escaleras.

―Sí, vuelvo luego.

―Cuando regreses acuérdate de traer rosas. ―le dijo ella.

―¿Rosas?

―Sí, clausula 105: los miércoles le compraré rosas a Rukia. ―le recordó ella.

―¿Eso también estaba en el contrato? ―le preguntó sorprendido por las peticiones de Rukia.

―Te dije que deberías haber leído bien el contrato.

―¡Hasta luego! ―le contestó resignado, ya ni valía la pena protestar. Luego salió de la casa.

―¡Hasta luego! ―se despidió Rukia alegre.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

―¿No llegas tarde a tu entrevista? ―le preguntó Senna a Ichigo dándole un saco de color blanco que combinaba con el pantalón del mismo color y una camisa crema. ―deberías haber venido más temprano.

―Todavía tengo algo de tiempo. ―contestó Ichigo, quien estaba frente al espejo acomodándose el cuello de su camisa. ―¿Disfrutaste el teatro? ―le preguntó recordando la función a la que no fue con ella.

―Pues no fui. ― reveló.

―Lo siento mucho, la próxima vez iremos juntos.

―Sí, claro. ―respondió Senna no muy convencida. ―¿Y tú guardaespaldas? ―preguntó al ver que Ishida no estaba cerca.

―No lo veo. ―dijo Ichigo viendo a los alrededores. ―Me tengo que ir, si lo ves dile que me alcance en la conferencia de prensa.

Ichigo salió del local y Senna fue a acomodar la ropa que estaba cerca de los probadores. Ahí pudo escuchar la conversación telefónica de Ishida con su esposa.

―Piensa, si Renji sabe lo del contrato de Ichigo y Rukia ¿Por qué está tan callado? ―Preguntó Ishida, Senna dejó de acomodar la ropa y le prestó atención. ―Te aseguro que él no sabe lo de su matrimonio falso, así que no te preocupes, nos vemos al rato. ―Senna se sorprendió mucho y se quedó pensando sobre lo que había escuchado.

Ishida salió de los probadores y al ver la cara de confusión y asombro de Senna, se preocupó pues temía que ella pudiera haber escuchado algo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada así que mejor sólo se retiró en silencio.

Senna todavía no creía lo que escuchaba, pero si aquello era cierto significaba que no todo estaba perdido con Ichigo. Después de pensar un tiempo, decidió que lo mejor era ir a hablar personalmente con Rukia para que le contara la verdad.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia estaba trabajando en su computadora cuando llamaron a su puerta. Se levantó para abrir y se sorprendió al ver a Senna ahí.

―¡Hola Rukia! ―saludó Senna.

―Hola ―le contestó Rukia por cortesía. No le gustaba su presencia en la casa.

―Disculpa que no haya llamado antes. ―comentó Senna con pena.

―No pasa nada, entra. ―Pidió Rukia.

―Gracias. ―respondió Senna y entró a la casa. Rukia la invitó a sentarse en el comedor y le ofreció un vaso de jugo.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ichigo se encontraba en la sala de conferencias de la agencia de Yoruichi.

―Ichigo, esta película no ha recibido muy buena aceptación del público ¿Cómo te sientes con tu primer fracaso? ―preguntó una reportera.

―Aunque no ha llenado cines como otras películas, yo no siento que haya fallado. ―respondió Ichigo. ―trabajé mucho en esta película y di lo mejor de mí y todavía hay más películas que puedo hacer y más directores con los que trabajar.

―Tienes poco de casado ¿Cómo te va? Dicen que tal vez tienes problemas con tu esposa. ―le preguntó Hisagi.

―Las cosas no son como las dicen, yo soy un hombre muy feliz por tener como esposa a una mujer tan buena y maravillosa, conocerla es lo mejor que me ha pasado. ―respondió Ichigo sinceramente. La entrevista prosiguió sin contratiempos.

**.**

**.**

―Pensé preguntárselo a Ichigo, pero te lo preguntaré a ti primero. ―Comentó Senna muy seria después de que Rukia se sentara.

―¿Preguntar qué?

―¿ Ichigo y tú están juntos por un contrato? ―Interrogó Senna mirándola a los ojos. La pregunta sorprendió a Rukia quien se quedó en silencio. ―Fue un poco raro que Ichigo se casara tan rápido, pero pensé que realmente te amaba, ahora no sé qué pensar, ¿Por qué se casó tan repentinamente contigo? ―le preguntó a Rukia.

―No lo sé. ―contestó Rukia desviando la mirada. ―pregúntaselo a Ichigo después.

―Pensé que él no me respondería, por eso te lo preguntó a ti. ―le dijo Senna, Rukia la volteó a ver. ―Para serte sincera desde hace tiempo no me caes bien. ―se sinceró, pero Rukia no le contestó nada. ―Aunque me gusta otra persona, cuando Ichigo no está a mi lado y está al tuyo, es muy doloroso para mí. Él siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba, siempre iba conmigo cuando lo llamaba. ―Rukia la escuchaba atenta, aunque sus comentarios también la afectaban a ella. ―Y ahora que no lo tengo me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es para mí.

―El que te guste otra persona y quieras a Ichigo a tu lado, no es justo para él. ―respondió Rukia molesta. Senna sólo intentaba jugar con Ichigo y ella no quería que terminara lastimado.

―Lo sé, sé que he sido egoísta, pero desde ahora sólo tendré ojos para Ichigo. ―le respondió Senna. ―Quiero volver atrás otra vez. Ayúdame por favor, ayúdame Rukia. ― pidió con desesperación.

Rukia al escucharla sentía que su corazón no aguantaba tanto dolor, pues presentía que su relación con Ichigo estaba por terminar. ¿Qué debería responderle?, ese era ahora su gran dilema. Si le decía que ella e Ichigo estaban bien y que no era cierto lo del contrato, tal vez se alejaría de Ichigo, pero entonces él sufriría por perder a la persona que amaba y si le contaba la verdad sobre el contrato y de que Ichigo la amaba a ella, su amiga de la infancia, entonces lo perdería para siempre.

* * *

><p>―Al igual que Orihime, Ishida agravó la situación de Rukia e Ichigo por indiscreto.<p>

―¿Qué les parece la actitud de Senna? Va de cínica a pedirle ayuda a Rukia.

―A partir del próximo capítulo el drama irá en aumento.

―Y como es mi costumbre aprovechó para hacerle promoción a dos historias que acabo de actualizar:

**El príncipe de la noche:** Es una adaptación de Drácula de Bram Stoker.

**Las siete puertas del infierno:** Un Crossover entre Bleach y Naruto en la que tanto ninjas como Shinigamis unirán sus fuerzas para derrotar a los demonios que buscan regresar y destruir el mundo humano.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	29. Confusiones

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad:<strong>Haibara21, AkiraMatsumoto, Jassi-Blur13, Darisu-chan, chik-yinyang, Anna04, LaBev713, stephanie Za,<strong>**Dokusho,****Kureimy, IchirukiLullaby.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Desaid, K.R.,<strong> **Kinverlins, Darkdan-sama, FrikiHimechan, KattytoNebel.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 29.- CONFUSIONES.**

Después de escuchar a Ishida hablar sobre el contrato entre Rukia e Ichigo, Senna fue a visitar a Rukia para encararla sobre ese asunto y dejar las cosas claras. Ella le hizo una petición a Rukia que dependiendo la respuesta podría cambiar o no la relación entre la pareja.

―El que te guste otra persona y quieras a Ichigo a tu lado, no es justo para él. ―dijo Rukia molesta.

―Lo sé, sé que he sido egoísta, pero desde ahora solo tendré ojos para Ichigo. ―le respondió Senna. ―Quiero volver atrás otra vez. Ayúdame por favor, ayúdame Rukia. ― pidió con desesperación.

―A Ichigo... ―comenzó a responder Rukia con voz quebrada. ―A Ichigo le gustas mucho, por eso se casó conmigo. ―Rukia no se caracterizaba por mentir en cosas importantes y aunque en ese momento le dolía el alma, prefirió decir la verdad, al menos lo que en ese momento ella consideraba como verdad. Senna se sorprendió por la respuesta, a pesar de todo nunca creyó que Ichigo sintiera por ella algo más que amistad o a decir verdad, por centrar toda su atención en Renji no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Ichigo.

Pero ahora que los conocía haría lo posible para estar junto a él.

―Entonces de ahora en adelante atesoraré sus sentimientos. ―respondió la chica de ojos naranja con una sonrisa.

Rukia guardó silencio, pues de lo contario no podría reprimir el llanto.

Senna, aún asombrada y confundida, se despidió de Rukia y salió de la casa. A Rukia no le importó que se fuera tan rápido, pues prefería estar sola. Ella permaneció sentada en el comedor con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo salió de la conferencia de prensa y subió en su auto, ahí ya lo esperaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que le había encargo a Ishida. Lo tomó y se lo acercó a la nariz para poder disfrutar del rico aroma, que sabía alegraría a Rukia y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

De repente el celular sonó y antes de contestarlo volvió a depositar el ramo en el asiento del copiloto.

―¡Hola Ichigo!, soy Senna. ―saludó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. ―¿Podemos hablar?

―En este momento no puedo. ―respondió Ichigo viendo el ramo de flores.

―Por favor. ―insistió Senna. ―es algo importante. No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

―Está bien, nos vemos en el bar de siempre. ―accedió Ichigo temiendo que tal vez Senna se sintiera mal de nuevo a causa de Renji.

―Ok. Nos vemos allá. ―dijo Senna y colgó el teléfono.

Ichigo se encontraba cerca del bar, así que aprovechó que llegó antes que Senna para hablarle por teléfono a Rukia según lo acordado.

―Hola Rukia. ―saludó él.

―Ichigo ¿sigues en la conferencia de prensa? ―preguntó ella con curiosidad.

―No, ya terminó. ―informó él. ―Estoy en el bar, me quedé de ver con Senna un rato. ―le respondió.

―Ah. ―dijo triste.

―Pero llegaré para la cena. ―prometió.

―De acuerdo. ―respondió ella decaída y él colgó el teléfono. ―No te vayas con Senna y regresa a casa. ―murmuró Rukia con la bocina al oido, a pesar de que ya había colgado. Eso era lo que en ese momento quería decir pero no se atrevió.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo y Senna platicaban en la barra del aquel bar.

―Ichigo ¿recuerdas cómo me defendías de aquel niño que siempre me molestaba en la escuela y me quitaba mis cosas?

―Claro. ―respondiócon nostalgia. ―recuerdo que siempre me agarraba a golpes con él.

―Pero al final sus amigos intervenían y tu terminabas en el piso. ―dijo Senna con una leve sonrisa.

―Pero Renji siempre llegaba y me ayudaba y él era quién recuperaba las cosas. ―agregó Ichigo con una sonrisa. En aquellos años ellos eran más problemáticos, siempre se metían en líos y se cubrían las espaldas. Se preguntó cuando su relación se enfrío tanto.

―En ese tiempo pensaba que Renji cuidaba de mí. ―comentó Senna haciendo una pequeña pausa. ―Pero ahora que lo pienso eras tú el que siempre cuidaba de mí y no lo sabía. ―Ichigo le prestaba atención. ―Ichigo yo… quiero irme contigo. ―dijo para sorpresa del chico. ―¿Me llevarías contigo? ―Ichigo estaba sorprendido, muchas emociones se hicieron presentes y no sabía que decir…

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

La noche estaba freca y el cielo adornado por la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Rukia sentada en la terraza miraba fijamente aquel panorama.

Aunque eran las siete de la noche le preocupaba que Ichigo llegara tarde por estar con Senna. Quizá para ese momento ella ya le habría confesado a Ichigo sus sentimientos y ellos había correspondido.

―Rukia ¿qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella bajó la vista y se topó con el rostro de preocupación de él.

―Ya regresaste. ―mencionó con alivio.

―Te dije que llegaría a cenar. ―Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella. ― ¿Por qué no estás adentro?

Rukia no quiso decirle que era porque lo estaba esperando, así que sólo permaneció viéndolo en silencio.

―Toma. ―le dijo Ichigo al notar su silencio, enseñándole el ramo de rosas que traía en la mano. ―Cláusula 105. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. Rukia al ver que él se había acordado de llevarle rosas sonrió alegre, por un momento se olvidó de su tristeza.

Después de entrar a la casa se sentaron a cenar.

―Tengo que decirte algo importante. ―avisó el chico.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Te lo diré después de cenar. ―dijo él. ―en el jardín.

Rukia temió que le diría que era el fin de su relación.

.

.

Después de cenar salieron al jardín y se sentaron en las sillas blancas de hierro. El aire soplaba llevándoles la fragancia de las flores nocturnas mezcladas con sal.

―Sabes, el día que me vi con Renji. ―comenzó Rukia. ―el día que me compró las flores, comimos espagueti, paseamos y fuimos al parque juntos.

―Tú haces cosas aburridas. ―respondió Ichigo celoso, acomodándose en su asiento.

―No fue aburrido, fue divertido. ―mencionó ella. ―a mí me gusta comer y salir a pasear y a comprar.

―¿Si?, pues está bien, tú eres así.

―Pero sabes, ese día me reveló que lo sabía todo, que no te casaste conmigo por amor. ―explicó Rukia atrayendo la atención del chico de cabello naranja. ―dijo que verme así era incómodo para él y también me dijo que desde que me conoció ha pensado mucho en mí y que cuando nuestro matrimonio termine él también quiere una oportunidad. ― Rukia no sabía exactamente porque le decía esto a Ichigo, tal vez por despecho, porque ya se había cansado de esperarlo o porque quería ver si el sentía algo por ella y reaccionaba al saber que la podía perder. Lo cierto es que sus palabras le causaban dolor al muchacho.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó preocupado. ― ¿Y qué le dijiste? ― cuestionó esperando que le hubiera dicho que no.

―Qué debo pensarlo primero y luego le respondería. ―le dijo Rukia. A pesar de su respuesta él no se quedó conforme, seguía sintiendo temor al pensar que Rukia pudiera alejarse de él, pero Ichigo no era bueno manejando los sentimientos de dolor o miedo, por lo que siempre reaccionaba con enojo.

―Dime. ―pidió Rukia tímidamente. ―¿Qué debí haber dicho? ¿Hice bien o no hice bien? ― Ichigo la veía desconcertado. ―Ichigo yo seguiré con el contrato pero, ¿está bien que me guste Renji? ―le preguntó Rukia.

Él no le contestó, se levantó de la silla para subir a su cuarto.

Rukia se sintió mal por lo que le dijo, pero ya se había cansado de sufrir y llorar por él, también estaba el hecho de que pensaba que ahora que Senna ya sabía la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Ichigo lo iba a perder, pues ahora ellos tenían el camino libre.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba en su cuarto, sentado en el piso recargado en la cama, iluminado solamente por la tenue luz que emitía la lámpara sobre el buró. Ese día había estado lleno de muchas emociones y sorpresas, los recuerdos llegaban hasta él, agobiándolo por completo.

.

.

―_En ese tiempo pensaba que Renji cuidaba de mí. ―dijo Senna haciendo una pequeña pausa. ―Pero ahora que lo pienso eras tú el que siempre cuidaba de mí y no lo sabía. ―Ichigo le prestaba atención. ―Ichigo yo… quiero irme contigo. ―dijo para sorpresa del chico. ―¿Me llevarías contigo? ―Ichigo estaba sorprendido, tardo varios minutos para que pudiera procesar la información y dar una respuesta, Senna estaba ansiosa, pero confiada en que aceptaría._

―_Senna. ―respondió Ichigo con voz pausada. ―En este momento está a mi lado Rukia y yo…_

―_Espera. ―lo interrumpió. ―No es necesario que me respondas en este momento, piénsalo bien y más adelante me dices. ―Le dijo Senna. Ella conocía muy bien a Ichigo y por su mirada estaba casi segura de que él le daría un no por respuesta, por eso prefirió evitar la contestación, tal vez así tendría tiempo para cambiar la situación_.

―_La respuesta será la misma. ―indicó el muchacho para dolor de la chica._

―_¿Por qué no vamos al cine? ―preguntó ella fingiendo no haberlo escuchado. ―Hay una película que me gustaría ver._

―_Lo siento. ―se disculpó el chico. ―pero no quiero hacer esperar a Rukia de nuevo._

_Ella asintió y de inmediato se levantó de su silla._

―_Entonces me voy primero. ―señaló y después de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, salió del bar. _

.

.

Seguía sorprendido por la petición de Senna, y sentía tristeza al recordar su rostro decepcionado. Pero la conversación con Senna le había abierto los ojos. Estaba seguro que si ella se lo hubiera pedido hace unos meses, él no hubiera dudado en decirle que si, en abandonar todo por ella. Pero ahora tenía a Rukia en su vida, a esa chica que era más que una empleada.

Esa tarde por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos por Rukia y se los pensaba decir. Pero ahora lo agobiaba el dolor de saber que Rukia contemplaba la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad a Renji, de saber que ella quizá ya estaba interesada en él.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente, después de cambiarse, bajó al comedor, donde Rukia ya lo esperaba con el desayuno.

―¿Otra vez pan tostado? ―preguntó al ver su desayuno.

―Acordaste comerlo cuando esté ocupada. ―señaló Rukia untando mermelada a uno de sus panes.

―¿Y por qué estas ocupada? ―preguntó interesado.

―Quedé de verme con Renji. ―informó Rukia quien observaba atentamente la reacción de su acompañante.

―Supongo que cenarán juntos. ―comentó Ichigo ocultando su tristeza.

―Probablemente. ―le contestó ella.

―De seguro va a invitarte algo delicioso y caro ¡Qué bien! ―dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

―Él insiste a pesar de que le digo que no. ―contestó Rukia seria, dándole una mordida a su pan. Rukia no notó la mentira del chico, ella pensó que de verdad no le importaba si salía con Renji o no.

―Ahora que lo pienso. ―pronunció Ichigo con la mirada agachada. ―Nunca te he invitado a cenar y siempre rompo mis promesas. ―dijo afligido. En ese momento comprendió que a diferencia de Renji él no le había prestado atención a Rukia, ni había hecho nada para hacerla feliz. ―Rukia…―la llamó tímidamente, estaba a punto de hacer algo que le dolía, pero pensaba que era lo mejor para ella.

―Sí.

―Si quieres salir con Renji, adelante. ―declaró Ichigo con profundo dolor y estremeciendo a Rukia. ―Tu corazón no estaba en el contrato, tu corazón es tuyo. ― Rukia sólo asintió con la cabeza y fue a tomar sus cosas del escritorio para luego salir de la casa.

Iba con el corazón desecho, las lágrimas recorrían nuevamente sus mejillas. Lo que había dicho Ichigo sólo le confirmaba que él no la amaba.

―Tienes razón, los sentimientos son míos y ahora haré lo que quiera. ―expresó Rukia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Renji estaba terminando de leer la sinopsis de Rukia, ella sentada frente a él, esperaba calmadamente que le diera su opinión.

―Es muy bueno. ―comentó Renji con una sonrisa mientras depositaba el documento en la mesita de centro. ―Haz mejorado bastante. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―contestó Rukia. ―¿y se hará con ella una película?

―Eso no lo determino yo. ―respondió decepcionándola. ―Pero se necesitará un guion. ―Rukia asintió con la cabeza. ―y ya que tú escribiste la historia ¿Te gustaría escribirlo? ―Preguntó Renji con una sonrisa.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó nerviosa.

―Claro, yo sé que tú eres muy capaz. ―le respondió Renji.

―Pues lo intentaré. ―comentó Rukia preocupada por la gran responsabilidad que tenía ahora.

―Sé que lo harás bien, pero preocúpate después. ―pidió Renji. ― te invito a comer. ―le dijo sonriendo. Él se había propuesto conquistarla y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Ella accedió.

.

.

Renji había sugerido llevarla a un restaurante muy distinguido en el centro de la ciudad, pues para él Rukia merecía lo mejor. Pero ante la insistencia de ella, terminaron comiendo hamburguesas en el parque.

―Están ricas. ―comentó Renji después de darle la primera mordida. ―creo que vendré más seguido.

―Pero creo que será algo incómodo con esas ropas. ―comentó Rukia riendo, refiriéndose al traje negro que llevaba puesto. Renji sonrió y entre ellos surgió un silencio incómodo. ―Sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día.―rompió el silencio Rukia. ― Pues en realidad mi matrimonio está programado para tres años.

―Si es por eso no te preocupes. ―le dijo Renji. ―Yo me encargaré de todo. ―Él conocía varios abogados y encontraría la forma de disolver ese contrato, de ser necesario usaría la fuerza.

―No te confundas. ―pidió Rukia adivinando los pensamientos de Renji. ―Yo estoy de acuerdo con el tiempo, es un acuerdo entre él y yo y planeo cumplirlo.

―No... no es lo que quise decir. ―mencionó apenado. ―sólo me preocupaba que te sintieras atada por el contrato. Disculpa si me he equivocado.

―No te preocupes. ―respondió. ―La verdad es que estoy confundida, siento aversión por Ichigo. ―dijo con tristeza después de una pausa. ―Siempre me llama pollo o tazón de arroz, me trata mal, me hace esperar. ―Renji se sentía mal al verla así de triste. ― Y a él le gusta otra persona… y aun así la verdad es que me siento feliz gracias a él. ― Rukia había tenido la necesidad de desahogarse con Renji. ― ¿Soy rara no?

―No, es normal que estés desconcertada. ―le dijo Renji con pesadez. No le gustaba ver a Rukia sufrir y menos por Ichigo. Ahora estaba seguro que ella amaba a su amigo y eso era algo que lo deprimía.

Él regreso a su oficina, pues Rukia había insistido en regresar sola a casa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras Rukia no estaba Ichigo había aprovechado para limpiar la casa, según lo estipulado en el contrato, y ahora esperaba a Rukia en la terraza checando a veces su reloj. Veía hacia la calle con la esperanza de ver regresar a Rukia y de que no se hubiera ido con Renji todo el día. Después de unos minutos pudo distinguir a lo lejos la pequeña silueta de la chica de cabello negro.

―¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ― La llamaba desde su lugar con los brazos levantados y su singular sonrisa, que derretía a cualquiera. A Rukia le pareció raro verlo llamándola con esa sonrisa, pero no podía negar que lo había disfrutado.

―¿Esperaste mucho? ―le preguntó Rukia alegre, después de que preparó la comida y se sentaron a la mesa. Lo más natural era que Ichigo dijera que sí, pero Ichigo seguía sin poder dejar a un lado su orgullo tonto.

―No, yo también vengo llegando. ―contestó Ichigo.

―Pues debí tardarme más. ―murmuró bajito.

―¿Se lo dijiste a Renji? ―preguntó de repente Ichigo. ―Qué estaba bien si salías con él. ―agregó con miedo.

―Claro. ―mintió Rukia. Seguía dolida con Ichigo.

―¿Y qué dijo? ―preguntó con desánimo.

―Pues que gracias. ―respondió molesta. ―De ahora en adelante yo me encargo de nuestra relación, así que no te preocupes. ― le pidió enojada.

―¿Quién se va a preocupar? ―preguntó Ichigo, más que molesto, herido. ―les deseo lo mejor.

―Sí, nos ira bien. ―contestó Rukia.

―¡Qué les vaya bien! ―volvió a decir Ichigo enojado.

―¡Ya te dije que nos va a ir bien! ―gritó molesta.

―¡Qué sean felices! ―volvió a decir, estaba herido y su enojo no le permitía expresar lo que de verdad quería, que ella se alejara de Renji.

―¡Qué ya te oí! ―dijo Rukia furiosa, pero no estaba furiosa por las repeticiones de Ichigo, sino estaba furiosa con él por no mostrar ni pizca de disgusto por su supuesta relación con Renji.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y desde esa hora se mostró descontenta con él. Si se lo encontraba en algún lugar de la casa, se iba rápidamente de ahí sin hablarle.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando en la noche Ichigo estaba en la cocina tomando agua y ella entró, pero al verlo se dio la media vuelta y regresó a su escritorio. Ichigo no aguantó más, una cosa era saber que Rukia estaba interesada en Renji y otra muy distinta es que ni siquiera le hablara. Dejó el vaso en la barra y fue con Rukia.

―¿Se puede saber porque estás enojada conmigo? ―le preguntó alterado.

―¿Cuándo? ―preguntó fingiendo no saber nada.

―Pues ahora. ―le respondió molesto. ― He hecho todo lo que querías y puedes ver a Renji como quieras. He aceptado todas los términos del contrato, ¿Entonces porque estás disgustada? ―le reprochó el joven actor.

―No es por eso. ―señaló Rukia.

―Entonces ¿Qué te pasa?

―Es que… ahora tengo más trabajo. ―dijo Rukia, obviamente mintiendo un poco. ― tengo que escribir un guion para una película.

―Qué bien, nuestro pollo… digo tú vas a escribir un guion. ―comentó Ichigo rectificando al ver la cara de enojo de Rukia.

―Como ahora estaré más ocupada tú te tendrás que encargar de cocinar y de limpiar la casa. ―sentenció Rukia.

―Eso no es justo. ―protestó Ichigo, a quien no le gustaban las tareas domésticas.

―Estaré muy ocupada, así que desde ahora no me pidas que te haga la cena. ―le dijo Rukia apagando la computadora. ― Ya no soy tu tazón de arroz. ― Rukia se levantó del escritorio y fue a su cuarto.

No le gustaba ser así con Ichigo pero seguía muy dolida con él, y se había propuesto vengarse. Ichigo quedó desconcertado, no entendía porque Rukia lo trataba así, pero una cosa era segura, no le gustaba la distancia que crecía entre ellos.

Decidió irse a dormir, pensaba que tal vez al día siguiente todo volvería a ser igual que siempre. El chico ignoraba que tendría un día muy complicado.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	30. La promesa

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad:<strong>stephanie Za, 1234567, Haibara21, Jime,<strong>**Darisu-chan, chik-yinyang,** **Goshy, Gzn, IchirukiLullaby, Akemi227-chan, kiaru87.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>KattytoNebel, Kinverlins, Goshy, Kurosaki Skydark, FrikiHimechan, Darkdan-sama.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 30.- LA PROMESA**

Esa mañana Ichigo se levantó temprano para ir a correr a la playa, cuando regresó a casa subió a bañarse y cambiarse; después bajó a desayunar, pero le extrañó no ver a Rukia prepararle su desayuno como siempre. Aun así se sentó a la mesa a esperarla, pero los minutos pasaron y ni señales de Rukia.

Así que se levantó de la mesa para ir al refrigerador a buscar que comer. Mientras pasaba por el lavadero vio que había trastes sucios, señal de que ella ya había desayunado. Ichigo se quedó más confundido por el comportamiento de Rukia.

Después de agarrar una manzana del refrigerador fue a sentarse a la sala para esperar a que bajara.

Varios minutos después Rukia bajó de su cuarto y fue directo a la cocina donde sacó del refrigerador una jarra de jugo de naranja y de la alacena un paquete de galletas, las colocó en una charola junto con un vaso y un plato y caminó hasta su escritorio.

―Rukia ¿No vas a lavar los platos? ―preguntó Ichigo molesto, ya que a Rukia no se le veían intenciones de hacer aquella tarea dómestica.

―Lo haré después. ―dijo sentándose frente al escritorio y abriendo el paquete de galletas.

―¿Cómo que después? ―preguntó Ichigo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta ella. ―Lávalos ahora. ―le ordenó.

―Yo decido cuando lavarlos. ―contestó Rukia sin mirarlo y con voz firme. ―Ya no soy tu empleada así que no me des órdenes.

―¡Qué! Rukia. ―la llamó pero ella lo ignoró revisando unos apuntes en la computadora. ―¿Quieres un aumento?―preguntó.

Ella volteó a verlo.

―No sé cuanto te paguen por el guion pero te aumentaré el sueldo. Así que ve y cocina para mí. ―le pidió señalando la cocina. No es como si él no pudiera prepararse algo, pero le gustaba la comida de ella.

―Ni aunque me pagues un millón volvería a cocinar para ti. Y ahora vete a limpiar. ―Le ordenó Rukia y luego lo volvió a ignorar.

El actor se llenó de coraje pero se aguantó y no le reclamó nada pues él tenía la culpa por aceptar los acuerdos. Luego se angustió por no saber porque Rukia seguía enojada con él.

Ichigo terminaba de trapear la sala y en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí la muchacha de ojos violetas no le había dirigido palabra o alguna pequeña mirada. Para ella el muchacha era un objeto más de la casa.

E Ichigo no podía soportar aquello, así que por tercera vez decidió trapear el piso cerca del escritorio.

―Hoy es un buen día para comer afuera ¿no crees? ―preguntó él mientras hacía el quehacer. Rukia siguió ignorándolo. ―Deberiamos ir a comer con mi familia. ―sugirió dejando de limpiar y viéndola.

Pero ella de nuevo lo ignoró. Sabiendo que así no lograría nada terminó de trapear la sala y luego salió al jardín con una cubeta de jabonadura, una esponja y un trapo seco.

―¡Qué sucias están estás ventanas! ―exclamó del otro lado del cristal, frente a Rukia.

Ichigo comenzó a limpiar el cristal tratando de llamar su atención, pero Rukia no despegó la vista del monitor. Su último recurso fue quitarse lentamente la camisa pero ni aun así ella le hizo caso.

Tuvo que resignarse y se volvió a poner la camisa. Estuvo pensando un rato en el jardín que podía hacer para arreglar las cosas con ella.

.

.

Varios minutos después, entró a la casa dispuesto a hablar con Rukia.

―Rukia, vamos a hablar. ―le pidió mientras ella seguía con la vista en el monitor y escribiendo algo.

―Estoy ocupada. ―respondió con desinterés.

―Me da igual, hablemos. ―dijo Ichigo autoritario.

―Pues habla, te escucho. ―comentó ella sin despegar su vista del monitor. Por un segundo Ichigo se enojó por su falta de atención.

―Me dí cuenta que te he dado mucho trabajo, pero desde que volvimos a rehacer el contrato te he ayudado mucho ¿No aprecias eso? ―le preguntó a Rukia, pero ella seguía en lo suyo. ―Creo que debe haber otra razón para que estés así conmigo. ―dijo desesperado, ella seguía sin verlo. ―No sé qué razón sea pero ahora. ―habló subiendo el tono de voz. ―Yo cocinaré. ―declaró. Rukia lo volteó a ver admirada, pues nunca imaginó oírle decir eso. ―Los trastes, la ropa y la casa, también los haré yo. Como estás ocupada pues yo te ayudo. Los maridos deben ayudar con la carrera de su esposa.―dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. Rukia lo miraba confundida. ―Así que espero que con los sacrificios de tu marido puedas escribir un gran guion. Y ahora te cocinaré curry. ―informó Ichigo y se fue a la cocina.

Rukia estaba atónita. Seguía sin creer el comportamiento tan dócil de Ichigo.

.

.

Mientras Rukia continuaba escribiendo el guion de la película, escuchaba como Ichigo cortaba las verduras para el curry, de pronto un grito proveniente de la cocina la distrajo.

―¡Ay! ¡Ay! ―gritó Ichigo desesperado.

Rukia se levantó enseguida y corrió a la cocina, donde encontró a Ichigo en el suelo gritando de dolor.

―¿Qué pasa?¿Qué ha ocurrido? ― le preguntó asustada acercándose a él. Se dio cuenta que tenía un trapo enredado en la mano. ―Te has lastimado, déjame ver.

―No. ―dijo Ichigo entre quejidos.

―Vamos al hospital. ―comentó angustiada, mientras Ichigo seguía quejandose del dolor. ―Deprisa, sube, vamos al hospital. ―dijo Rukia indicándole que subiera a su espalda.

―¿Qué suba? ¿Y mi dedo que me he cortado qué? ―preguntó Ichigo. ―primero tenemos que encontrarlo. ―indicó con expresión de sufrimiento.

―¡Te has cortado el dedo!―exclamó angustiada y de inmediato corrió a la barra de la cocina para buscar entre las verduras cortadas el dedo de Ichigo.

―Apúrate que los dedos se pudren rápido. ―presionó Ichigo desde el suelo.

―No está. ―comentó preocupada mientras revolvía las cacerolas. ―No puedo encontrarlo. ―dijo desesperada.

―Esta tragedia no hubiera pasado si me hubieras hecho la comida. ―mencionó Ichigo acercándose a ella.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Rukia volteando a verlo.

―Taran. ―dijo mostrándole que tenía sus dedos completos.

―¡Ah! ―suspiró aliviada, agarrando su dedo para comprobar que estuviera bien.

―No te quejes tanto y cocina ¿Si? ―pidió Ichigo enfadando a Rukia, quien le mordió el dedo.

―Una broma más de esta y te rompo el dedo. ―lo amenazó Rukia. Ichigo la miró con susto mientras agarraba su dedo mordido.

.

.

Rukia decidió hacer la comida y luego de servir los platos se sentó a comer con él.

―Rukia ¿tanta rebeldía se debe a que estás en tus días?―le preguntó Ichigo, pensando que todo se debía a eso. ―justo cuando pensé que empacarías tus cosas y te irías saliste con lo de tu horario de convivencia y me hiciste hablar con el refrigerador. ¿Qué te pasa? haces esto muy seguido. ―Rukia lo seguía viendo en silencio. ―¿Tanto odias cocinar?

―No odio cocinar. ―le respondió ella. ―Pero no me gusta que me trates como un tazón de arroz.

―Pero los tazones de arroz son importantes, sin ellos las personas morirían. ―contestó él con una sonrisa. ―Deberías estar orgullosa. Yo desearía hacer un comercial sobre tazones de arroz. ―Rukia lo miraba incrédula, pero prefirió dejar pasar ese tema, pues había algo más importante para ella.

―Ichigo, ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo de que salga con Renji? ―preguntó seriamente. ―No sientes algo al respecto, ni siquiera un poco. ―dijo haciendo una señal con los dedos. Ichigo tardó en responder, claro que sentía algo, disgusto, enfado, celos, pero él no quería entrometerse entre Rukia y Renji, pues por el momento creía que él era su felicidad.

―Claro que no siento nada. ―respondió con una sonrisa fingida. Ambos bajaron el rostro con tristeza y siguieron comiendo en silencio, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Más tarde Rukia fue a visitar a Orihime e Ishida y los acompañó a ver al médico, pues le realizarían el ultrasonido a Orihime, quien ya tenía casi los cuatro meses de embarazo.

Ichigo fue a la oficina, pues lo esperaban Urahara, Yoruichi y Ukitake para conversar acerca de un nuevo proyecto. Esta vez Ichigo estaba interesado en la nueva película que le proponía Ukitake, pues al parecer le auguraban un gran éxito. Él sabía que era una buena oportunidad para evitar que su carrera fuera en picada por el poco éxito de su última película.

Ichigo regresó ya de noche a casa y se encontró a Rukia durmiendo sobre el escritorio, apagó la computadora y la cubrió con una cobija que había ido a buscar a su cuarto. La miró con preocupación, pues temía que por no dormir bien se fuera a enfermar. Así que subió por una manta para cubrirla.

― ¡Buenas noches Rukia! ―le dijo mientras le acomodaba detrás de una oreja el mechón de cabello que le caía en el rostro.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo antes de ir a su oficina decidió ir a ver a Senna. Cuando ella lo vio entrar sonrió alegremente y lo invitó a sentarse en los pequeños bancos que estaban cerca de los probadores.

―Ichigo. ―comenzó a hablar la chica tímidamente, viendo hacía el frente. ―Ya sé de tu contrato con Rukia. ―mencionó. Él la volteó a ver sorprendido. ―Sé que no se casaron por amor, así que te esperaré. ―lo volteó a ver.

―Senna tienes que saber que mi contrato con Rukia es por tres años. ―le reveló Ichigo, sorprendiéndola.

―Francamente tres años es mucho tiempo. ―respondió desilusionada. ―Pero el tiempo vuela ¿no?

―Bueno, no sé. ―respondió él. ―Pero aun así no puedo decirte que te llevaré conmigo. ―le dijo de nuevo. Ella se desilusionó.

―Pero si Rukia lo dejara, sería bueno para ambos. ―comentó Senna refiriéndose a ella e Ichigo. ―Ella debe encontrar su lugar.

―Senna, yo no voy a obligar a Rukia a hacer algo que no quiera. ―contestó molesto. ―Además Rukia está donde debe estar.

―No es lo que quise decir. ―se defendió apenada.

―Lo sé.

―Pero entonces hazme una promesa. ―le dijo Senna. ―Promete que no sentirás nada por Rukia mientras dure el contrato. ―Ichigo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. ―¿Puedes prometérmelo? ―insistió Senna ante el silencio del ojimiel. Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. ―Tu eres la única persona que tengo a mi lado, si te pierdo no se que haría. ¿Puedes prometerme que no cambiarán tus sentimientos por ella y que no me dejarás?

―Lo prometo. ―dijo Ichigo seguro de que sus sentimientos por Rukia ya no cambiarian, aunque también estaba prometiendo no abandonar a Senna. Ella le sonrió pero él no le regresó la sonrisa, en cambio su semblante reflejó tristeza.

―Mis padres llamaron. ―mencionó ella alegre fingiendo no haber visto la tristeza en el chico. ―han mandado regalos para tu familia, así que se los llevaré más tarde. ―informó.

El chico asintió y luego de despedirse de ella salió del local.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia se encontraba trabajando en su guion cuando Masaki le habló por teléfono para pedirle que fuera a Inuzuri, pues la abuela se sentía mal y quería verla. Rukia aceptó encantada.

.

.

Rukia llegó a Inuzuri a las dos de la tarde. En la calle vio un coche que se le hizo conocido, pero no le dio más importancia y entró al domicilio. Como ya le habían dado llave no tuvo necesidad de esperar a que le abrieran.

―¡Ya estoy aquí! ―anunció cuando entró a la sala pero, para su sorpresa, esta vez no había nadie esperándola. Unas risas provenientes del cuarto de la abuela se escucharon.

Cuando llegó allá, se dio cuenta de que Senna estaba platicando y riendo con Masaki, Isshin y la abuela. Todos se veían muy contentos. Ella vio aquel cuadro con tristeza, parada en el umbral de la habitación.

―Pero tu papá no se hubiera molestado en enviarnos regalos. ―comentó Isshin riendo, mientras se probaba una fina corbata negra.

―Mi papá está muy agradecido con ustedes por haberme cuidado cuando estuve enferma. ―dijo Senna.

―Pero si ya sabes que eres familia. ―mencionó la abuela probándose un elegante sombrero rojo.

―¡Rukia ya llegaste! ―sonrió Masaki al darse cuenta de la presencia de la esposa de su hijo. Senna disimuló su incomodidad.

―Mira Rukia, ¿Cómo me veo con el sombrero? ―preguntó la abuela.

―Muy bien abuela. ―contestó Rukia tratando de sonreír. ― Escuché que se sentía mal.

―Me he sentido un poco cansada, pero sé que con una sopa de verduras se me pasará. ―respondió la abuela. ―¿Así que por qué no vas a la cocina y me la preparas? ― preguntó.

―Claro. ―dijo Rukia y se fue a la cocina.

.

.

―Rukia es una chica encantadora. ―comentó Isshin después de que Rukia se fuera.

―Al principio no la quería como nieta. ―agregó la abuela. ―pero ahora estoy muy contenta con ella. Me da gusto que sea de la familia.

―Desde que ella llegó creo que todos somos un poco más felices, en especial mi hijo. ―platicó Masaki.

Senna asentía y sonreía por educación. Le dolía y enfadaba que se expresaran asi de la chica.

.

.

Rukia pelaba las verduras en la cocina mientras escuchaba las risas de todos, se sintió triste, pues temía que Senna también intentara quitarle el cariño de la familia de Ichigo. Con la excusa de ayudar a Rukia con la comida, Senna salió a la cocina para hablar con ella.

―Rukia. ―le dijo cuando entró en la cocina. ―Ichigo me dijo que me llevaría con él. ―Rukia le prestó atención, pero sus palabras parecían como dagas que le atravesaban el pecho. ―No volveré a dejarlo escapar, pero para serte sincera tres años parece mucho tiempo. Pero él esperará, me lo dijo. ―comentó con una sonrisa.

―Pero en estos tres años no renunciaré a menos que él lo haga primero. ―le advirtió Rukia.

―No hay problema, ya no hay prisa. ―comentó Senna segura por la promesa que le había hecho Ichigo. ―Como no sientes nada por él y es sólo un contrato, pues no importa. ―Rukia bajó la mirada. ―Yo también esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

―Veo que se llevan bien. ―dijo Masaki interrumpiendo la conversación.

―Sí. ―respondieron las dos.

―Me dio gusto verlos, me tengo que ir. ―anunció Senna. ―despídeme de Isshin y de la abuela. ― Le pidió a Masaki y luego salió de la casa.

.

.

―¿Por qué esa cara Rukia? ― preguntó Masaki al notarla preocupada.

―No es nada. ―dijo Rukia.

―Yo sigo con eso, tu ve con la abuela e Isshin que quieren jugar cartas contigo. ―le dijo Masaki con una sonrisa, mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de las manos.

Ella asintió y salió al pasillo. Aprovechó para hablarles a Orihime y Uryu.

―Orihime, pon el alta voz que quiero hablar con los dos. ―dijo Rukia de pronto, cuando su amiga contestó el teléfono.

―¡Hola Rukia! ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Ishida.

―¿Cuánto dinero tienen? ―cuestionó Rukia.

―¿Qué clase de dinero? ―preguntó Orihime de forma nerviosa.

―Necesito que me den lo que tengan. ―exigió Rukia omitiendo el comentario de Orihime.

―Ya sabes que no tenemos dinero. ―respondió Ishida.

―¿Pero no tiene nada ahorrado? ―preguntó molesta Rukia.

―Pero no es mucho. ―dijo la chica de ojos grises.

―No importa, pasaré por lo que tengan mañana. ―declaró Rukia. Gracias a las palabras de Senna había tomado una decisión.

―¿Pero a que vienen las prisas? ―preguntó Ishida intrigado.

―Necesito el dinero para pagarle lo que le debo a Ichigo y poder divorciarme de él. ―reveló Rukia dejando en Shock a sus amigos. ―debo colgar pero hablaremos luego. ―dijo Rukia al escuchar que la abuela la llamaba. Los futuros padres sólo se miraron las caras sorprendidos.

Aunque le había dicho a Senna que ella no renunciaría a seguir con el contrato, la verdad que le resultaba imposible seguir con Ichigo sabiendo que él se iría con Senna. Ella se sentía muy mal anímicamente, pero se hacia la fuerte para no enterar de sus problemas a la familia de Ichigo, aquella familia que quería como suya.

Rukia jugó por un buen rato a las cartas con la abuela y con Isshin, luego comió con ellos.

―Me alegra mucho que puedas pasar tiempo con nosotros. ―comentó Isshin en el comedor.

―A mí también me gusta mucho estar con ustedes. ―dijo Rukia con una sonrisa sincera. ―Pero creo que ya es tarde y debería irme.

―Nada de eso. ―rebatió la abuela. ―quedate para la cena y así le pides a Ichigo que venga.

Rukia sabía que eso no era una sugerencia, así que después de comer le habló por teléfono a Ichigo.

―Rukia ¿Dónde estás? ―preguntó Ichigo, que ya se encontraba en la casa.

―Estoy en Inuzuri. ―le respondió Rukia.

―¿Otra vez? ―exclamó sorprendido. ―Quieres mucho a mi familia ¿verdad? ―le preguntó alegre.

―Claro que sí. ―respondió ella con una sonrisa. ―pero tal vez sería mejor que no lo hiciera. ―murmuró.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ichigo al no entender lo que dijo.

―Nada, ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? La abuela quiere que me quede a cenar y no quiere que me vaya sola. ―le dijo Rukia, cambiando de tema.

―Está bien, voy para allá. ―le contestó él.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Masaki e Isshin habían salido un momento para ir a comprar algunos víveres. Mientras tanto Rukia y la abuela estaban en la cocina.

―Abuela quiero preparar Chop Chae para la cena. ―comentó la chica. Ya que iba a dejar a la familia pronto quería hacer algo rico para ellos. ―pero no sé como.

―¿No sabes algo como eso? ―preguntó la abuela. ―ya ves, por eso quería que vinieras a la casa, para que aprendas a hacer las cosas.

―Entonces ¿me puede enseñar? ―preguntó Rukia. La abuela tosió un poco.

―Si yo te enseño. ―respondió. ―ve sacando los fideos y los vegetales. ―indicó y salió de la cocina.

Regresó a los diez minutos y se sentó en la silla frente a Rukia.

―200 gramos de fideo, 50 gramos de carne de cerdo. ―dijo. Rukia se paró para sacar la carne del refrigerador y la abuela aprovechó para sacar de la bolsa de su delantal una hoja. ―media cebolla, espinacas, un poco de zanahoria, hongos, aceite de sésamo, soya. ―leyó los ingredientes.

Rukia colocó todos los ingredientes en la mesa.

―Abuela ¿y cuanto son 50 gramos? ―preguntó viendo la carne.

La abuela se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta al comedor.

―No es posible que no sepas. ―se quejó mientras agarraba el cuchillo. Vio la carne y cortó un pedazo al tanteo.

―¿Y cuanto son 200 gramos de fideo? ―volvió a preguntar Rukia.

La abuela torció los labios y agarró una porción grande de fideos. En realidad no tenía idea de la cantidad que estaba agarrando, pero no quería quedar mal delante de Rukia.

Después Rukia comenzó a picar las verduras, la abuela la regañó por no picar correctamente, pero cuando le quiso enseñar terminó cortándose un dedo.

―Este cuchillo no sirve. ―se quejó enojoda aventando el utensilio sobre la mesa. Después se fue a sentar y dejó que Rukia siguiera picando.

Ella le daba instrucciones de como preparar el alimento basándose en lo que Masaki le dijo por teléfono. Pero cuando llegó el momento de vaciar el aceite, la salsa se soya y de sazonar, tuvo que hacerlo al tanteo.

―Fue muy dificl pero debe estar delicioso. ―comentó la abuela cuando el platillo estuvo listo. ―pruebalo Rukia. ―indicó.

Rukia se llevó el primer bocado a la boca y enseguida tuvo que tomar agua.

―Está muy salado y grasoso. ―reveló. ―además la zanahoria está muy dura y las espinacas muy cocidas. Si Ichigo come esto se enojará. ―reprochó.

―Si hubieras seguido mis instrucciones correctamente esto no habría pasado. ―mencionó la abuela y salió de la cocina.

Rukia se quedó limpiando y encontró la hoja con las instrucciones debajo de un mantel individual. Enseguida fue al cuarto de la abuela, quien estaba sentada en su cama.

―Abuela, si no sabías cocinar me hubieras dicho. ―comentó Rukia.

―¡Ay, Ay, mi cabeza! ―exclamó la abuela agarrándose las sienes con las manos y se acostó en la cama.

―¡Abuela! ―Rukia se asustó y corrió hasta ella. ―¿Abuela está bien? ―preguntó.

La abuela se giró hacia la pared.

―Fui la única hija de un hombre rico, así que nunca tuve que hacer nada, pues todo me lo daban. ―comentó. ―Y ahora por culpa de este Chop chae ya no me miraras con respeto. ―declaró. Luego se giró hacia ella. ―¿Por qué me pediste que lo hiciera? ¿Para avergonzarme? ―preguntó angustiada y un tanto dramática.

―Abuela lo siento. ―se disculpó Rukia.

―Una disculpa no es suficiente, de ahora en adelante me mirarás con desprecio. ―respondió. ―¿qué le pasará ahora a nuestra familia? ―de nuevo habló en tono dramático.

―De verdad lo siento abuela. ―comentó Rukia, que no quería que la abuela se sintiera mal.

La abuela se sentó.

―Si de verdad te arrepientes canta una canción. ―pidió. ―la de los conejos.

Rukia se quedó en silencio, era muy vergonzoso para ella cantarle la canción.

La abuela comenzó a llorar fingidamente y se acostó dándole la espalda.

Rukia comenzó a cantar llorando.

La abuela nuevamente se sentó para verla.

―Esta bien. ―interrumpió la abuela. ―Si no quieres cantar no lo hagas. ―le dijo.

―No es eso. ―respondió Rukia entre lágrimas. ―Es que yo los quiero mucho a los tres y no quiero que se enojen conmigo. ―dijo. ―me duele haberla hecho enojar. ―siguió llorando.

―¡Pero no estoy enfadada contigo! ―se apresuró a decir la abuela para calmar a Rukia.

.

.

Masaki e Isshin se encontraron con Ichigo en la puerta de la casa. Está vez Ichigo saludó a su padre con más cortesía. Los tres entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al cuarto de la abuela, pues de ahí provenía el canto que escuchaban.

―Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita. ―cantó la abuela mientras brincaba hacía adelante. ― muy lejos, muy lejos. ―dio dos pasos hacía atrás. Rukia sonreía alegre al verla.― Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos. Salta Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va. Salta Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va.

La abuela vio a los tres que miraban parados en la puerta y enseguida se volvió a acostar avergonzada y quejándose del dolor.

Rukia volteó a ver a Masaki, Isshin e Ichigo y los cuatro se rieron en silencio.

.

.

Después de que la abuela se repusiera de la verguanza los cinco fueron a sentarse a la sala.

―¿Ya comiste? ―le preguntó Rukia.

―No. ―respondió temeroso.

―Ahora te sirvo algo. ―Le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa, que desconcertó al chico; luego se fue hacia la cocina.

Rukia le sirvió estofado a Ichigo y se sentó a la mesa para acompañarlo mientras comía, los papás y la abuela seguían en la sala conversando. Él veía algo extrañado a Rukia, le intrigaba su comportamiento tan amable, presentía que algo no andaba bien con ella.

―¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? ―le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo para romper el silencio.

―¿Algo gracioso? ―preguntó confundido.

―¿Cuál es el animal más antiguo del mundo? ―preguntó Rukia. Ichigo siguió en silencio. ―El pingüino, porque está en blanco y negro. ―Le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. Él respiró hondo y contó hasta cinco para calmar su mal genio.

― ¿Rukia te pasa algo? ―le preguntó Ichigo después.

―No nada. ―le sonrió Rukia.

―¿Te regañó la abuela? ―le preguntó en voz baja y acercándose a ella para que no lo escucharan los demás.

―Claro que no. ―dijo Rukia susurrando y acercándose a él. La cercanía de sus caras provocó que se sonrojaran y se pusieran nerviosos, así que se hicieron hacia atrás rápidamente.

―¿Te han dicho algo mi mamá o mi papá? ―preguntó Ichigo más calmado.

―Ya te dije que no. ―comentó ella. ―Además puedes decirme como quieras, pollo o tazón de arroz o lo que se te ocurra. ―le dijo Rukia muy tranquila y con una sonrisa. ―Ya no me importa. ― Ichigo sentía que algo pasaba con ella. Pensó que tal vez era porque estaba en la casa de sus padres y tenían que aparentar, pero no estaba convencido del todo.

―Rukia que…

―Ichigo, Rukia. ―interrumpió la abuela entrando al comedor. ―Hemos pensado que ya es muy tarde para que se vayan, creemos que es mejor que se queden aquí esta noche. ―dijo la abuela con una sonrisa. ―Masaki ya está arreglando el cuarto que era de Ichigo para que duerman ahí.

―¿Qué? ―preguntaron Ichigo y Rukia volteando a ver a la abuela espantados.

* * *

><p>―Ahora sabemos a quién salió Ichigo.<p>

―La escena de Rukia y la abuela en la cocina la omití en la versión anterior, pero ahora que volví a ver Full House me dio mucha risa y decidí ponerla. Espero no se haya visto muy forzada.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	31. Dolor

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad:<strong>stephanie Za, Gzn, IchirukiLullaby, Anna o4, chik-yinyang, Dokusho, 1234567, Haibara21, Darisu-chan, LaBev713,<strong>**kiaru87, Kereimy.**

Gracias: **FrikiHimechan, Kurosaki**

* * *

><p><strong>Skydark , Ksy991,<strong> **Goshy, KattytoNebel (**Si, es un dorama coreano sólo que tienes que estar preparada porque el prota es un poco más irritante que Ichigo aqui**), Sunev31.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 31.- DOLOR.**

Rukia fue a visitar a la abuela, a petición suya. Ahí se encontró a Senna quien le mintió diciendo que Ichigo y ella esperarían a que se venciera el contrato para estar juntos, ante esto, Rukia tomó la decisión de juntar dinero para liquidar su deuda con Ichigo y poder así, divorciarse de él.

Ichigo estaba preocupado, pues según él, Rukia había estado actuando muy extraña, pues la amabilidad con la que lo trataba aunado a que ya no le importaba que la llamara por apodos no era una característica suya.

Estaban comentando sobre eso mientras cenaban, cuando la abuela los interrumpió.

―Ichigo, Rukia. ―interrumpió la abuela entrando al comedor. ―Hemos pensado que ya es muy tarde para que se vayan, creemos que es mejor que se queden aquí esta noche. ―dijo la abuela con una sonrisa. ―Masaki ya está arreglando el cuarto que era de Ichigo para que duerman ahí.

―¿Qué? ―preguntaron Ichigo y Rukia volteando a ver a la abuela espantados.

―Todavía no es tan tarde, podemos…

―Ni crean que los dejaremos salir a estas horas. ―la abuela interrumpió a su nieto con voz tajante. ―Ya les dije que su cuarto está listo.

―Pero sólo hay una cama. ―dijo nerviosa Rukia, recordando lo que vio cuando se quedó en aquel cuarto.

―Tonterías. ―mencionó la abuela haciendo una mueca de desaprobación. ― como si en su casa durmieran en camas separadas. ―Ichigo y Rukia sólo se rieron nerviosamente.

―Ya está listo el cuarto. ―anunció Masaki entrando al comedor. ―Pueden ir a descansar cuando quieran.

Era obvio que la abuela no permitiría que regresaran a casa, pero todavía no se sentían listos para compartir un cuarto, así que retrasaron un poco más ese momento viendo fotografías con su familia.

―Aquí esta Ichigo cuando tenía cuatro años. ―comentó Isshin pasándole a Rukia una fotografía en la que se podía ver a un tierno niño de cabello naranja desnudo dentro de una bañera azul y con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Qué tierno! ― exclamó Rukia riendo.

―¡Papá no enseñes eso! ―gritó Ichigo molesto mientras le quitaba de las manos a Rukia la fotografía. Ya había olvidado lo irritante que podía llegar a ser su papá a veces.

―Pero si no es para tanto Ichigo. ―comentó Isshin despreocupado.

―¿Y de cuando es esta foto? ―preguntó Rukia al ver una fotografía en la que estaba toda la familia, incluida Yuzu y Karin, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Masaki agarró la fotografía y la vio detenidamente.

―Fue una tarde que salimos de día de campo al parque. ―comentó Masaki con una leve sonrisa. ―Meses antes de que le detectaran la enfermedad a Yuzu y Karin. ―dijo con pesar mientras acariciaba la imagen de sus pequeñas hijas sonriendo. Rukia sintió pena al ver que los demás también cambiaron levemente de semblante, no tenía la intención de ponerlos tristes.

―Ya es suficiente por hoy. ―comentó la abuela. ―Ya es tarde, así que es mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Masaki guardó las fotografías y todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia e Ichigo entraron al cuarto de él, trataban de ocultar su nerviosismo.

―¿Y cómo dormiremos? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Pues claro que yo dormiré en la cama. ―respondió Ichigo.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó molesta.

―Pues porque es mi cuarto y es mi cama, tú puedes dormir en el suelo. ―le dijo indicándole un lugar junto a la cama.

―Está bien, dormiré en el suelo. ―accedió Rukia después de que respiró profundamente.

―¿Qué? ―Ahora Ichigo estaba aún más preocupado por Rukia, él lo había dicho sólo por molestarla y jamás se imaginó que diera esa respuesta.

―Ya te dije, que dormiré en el suelo. ―comentó Rukia con una sonrisa y tomando una almohada y una cobija de la cama.

―Dame, yo dormiré en el piso. ―dijo Ichigo arrebatándole las cosas.

Rukia se sentó en la cama pegándose a la pared, Ichigo después de tender la cobija en el suelo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

― Rukia de verdad ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ―le preguntó preocupado.

Si en ese momento Rukia le hubiera contado acerca de lo que habló con Senna quizá todo se hubiera solucionado, pero Rukia calló en ese momento, prefirió guardarse su dolor.

―Ya dije que no es nada. ―le respondió e hizo una breve pausa antes de hablar de nuevo. ―Ichigo, siento haberles recordado un momento triste. ―dijo con aflicción.

―No te preocupes. ―respondió él. ―siempre las recordaremos con amor, pero tratamos de seguir con nuestras vidas, ellas así lo hubieran querido.

―¿Y eran muy unidos? ―preguntó Rukia. Ella no había tenido hermanos y aunque tenía a Orihime y Uryu no era lo mismo.

―Sí. ―respondió con una sonrisa. ―A veces teníamos discusiones, casi siempre provocadas por las tonterías de mi padre, pero gracias a mi mamá nunca pasaba a mayores. ―le respondió Ichigo.

Rukia sonrió y el tiempo trasncurrió compartiendo recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron con las personas que ya no estaban a su lado, hasta que sin darse cuenta el cansancio los venció y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

.

.

A medianoche la abuela se levantó al baño y vio luz en el cuarto de Ichigo, se acercó para tocar la puerta y como no recibió contestación entró a la habitación.

―Pero que muchachos estos. ―murmuró al ver que Ichigo y Rukia se habían quedado dormidos sentados. Como pudo acomodó a los chicos en la cama y les quitó los zapatos, luego los tapó con la cobija que recogió del suelo, estaban tan cansados que no sintieron cuando la abuela los movió. Después de apagar la luz salió del cuarto.

En la madrugada Ichigo se despertó y al tratar de estirarse sintió que algo se lo impedía, al voltear a un lado observó que era Rukia que dormía abrazada a él, pues en el transcurso de la noche los dos rodaron hasta quedar juntos y abrazados.

Primero se impresionó al verla tan cerca, pero después se tranquilizó y disfrutó de la calidez del cuerpo de Rukia. La observó detenidamente y se deleitó con su bello rostro que trasmitía paz, cuidadosamente le quitó el mechón que cubría parte de su rostro y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja. Por instinto rozó delicadamente sus mejillas y besó su frente. Ella sonrió con dulzura y él se asustó, pero Rukia siguió durmiendo, se movió un poco y se abrazó más a él.

Ichigo entendió que quería tener más mañanas como esta, que quería seguir despertando a su lado. Y aunque él sabía que ella y Renji tenían algo, decidió disfrutar de este momento feliz, que era sólo para él.

―Rukia… te amo. ―le susurró y luego cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo. Por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos, pero sabía que no podía confesarlos, pues estaban las promesas hechas a Senna, promesas que sin saberlo en el momento que las hizo, le traerían mucho sufrimiento y dolor en el futuro.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Cuando amaneció y Rukia despertó, Ichigo ya no estaba en el cuarto. Ella se quedó acostada por un momento y se llevó una mano a una de sus mejillas y luego a su frente, pues extrañamente tenía una sensación de calidez.

Después de que se levantó, se despidió de la familia y junto con Ichigo regresó a la casa. Antes de entrar en ella y sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta, se quitó su anillo de bodas y lo guardó en su bolsa, si no lo había hecho antes fue porque no quería ser regañada otra vez por Masaki o la abuela, pero seguía con la idea de divorciarse del joven actor.

―Me baño y te preparo tu desayuno. ―le comentó a Ichigo dentro de la casa y subió a bañarse y cambiarse.

Cuando Ichigo bajó a la cocina, después de bañarse, Rukia ya había servido el desayuno.

―Pensé que harías pan tostado. ―mencionó al ver que había arroz y carne para desayunar.

―Pero sé que a ti no te gusta, así que hice arroz. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. Ichigo suspiró resignado, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero ya no le preguntó nada.

Después de desayunar Rukia comenzó a trabajar con su guion e Ichigo se puso a leer un libro en la sala, pero seguía intrigado por el comportamiento de la chica de cabello negro.

―Rukia tráeme un vaso con agua. ―le ordenó.

―Sí. ―contestó Rukia y de la cocina le trajo un vaso con agua fría.

―Pero lo quiero con hielo. ―le ordenó de nuevo el chico, mirando extrañado como Rukia, sin protestar, se levantaba para ir por lo que le había pedido. Después de eso pidió jugo de naranja, de manzana, agua de Jamaica y galletas, siempre con el mismo resultado, ella iba por lo que le pedía sin protestar y se lo daba con una sonrisa.

La preocupación y confusión de Ichigo crecía más.

―Rukia deja el guion para después y ponte a limpiar la casa. ―le ordenó Ichigo para ver su reacción.

―Está bien. ―contestó Rukia tranquila y se paró de la silla para buscar la aspiradora.

Ichigo observaba limpiar a Rukia mientras se mordía una uña, pues no comprendía porque Rukia hacia todo lo que le pedía sin protestar.

―Rukia, deja de limpiar y canta la canción de Chappy. ―le ordenó. Rukia apagó la aspiradora y comenzó a cantar.

―Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos. Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos.  
>Salta Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va…<p>

―Rukia. ―gritó Ichigo interrumpiéndola. ― En serio ¿qué pasa contigo?, me molestas, ¿Por qué haces todo lo que te pido? ―le preguntó enojado. ―Has hecho algo ¿no? ― preguntó suspicaz.

―Claro que no, yo sólo quiero ser una empleada por el poco tiempo que me queda aquí. ―le respondió ella. ―Tú pide y yo obedezco.

―¿Te vas a ir? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―¿Qué te piensas que me voy a quedar contigo para siempre? ―preguntó ella con un poco de ironía.

Ichigo no contestó, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, al ver que encendió de nuevo la aspiradora le puso atención a su mano y notó que no llevaba el anillo de bodas. Se acercó a ella.

―¿Y tú anillo? ―le preguntó agarrando su mano, ella la quitó rápido y no contestó. ―claro, lo has perdido y como me iba a enfadar actúas así de raro. ― dijo él molesto.

―¿Eh?

―¿Sabes lo caro que es?, no lo podrías comprar ni con un año de tu sueldo. ―la regañó Ichigo. ―Claro que el dinero no es el problema. ―agregó al ver la cara triste de Rukia. ―Pero no es algo que se pueda remplazar, tú lo dijiste, y además es nuestra promesa. ―Rukia lo volteó a ver cuándo lo escuchó. Ichigo al ver que seguía triste fue al escritorio por un plumón negro. Cuando regresó, tomó su mano y dibujó en su dedo un anillo.

―Mira, es mejor que el de antes. ―le dijo riendo cuando terminó el dibujo. Rukia le sonrió y luego ella le dibujo un reloj en su mano.

La tarde pasó sin contratiempos, ella siguió con el guion y él le ayudo con la limpieza de la casa. Ichigo estaba feliz de que todo volviera a la normalidad y Rukia estaba confundida por la actitud de Ichigo, pero aun así seguía decidida a divorciarse de él para que pudiera ser feliz con Senna.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Renji trabajaba en su despacho cuando recibió la visita de Hisagi, reportero del periódico que pertenecía a la agencia de publicidad de Renji.

―Es el próximo reportaje. ―le informó Hisagi poniendo unos documentos sobre el escritorio.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Renji al ver que había una foto de la boda de Ichigo y Rukia.

―Aún no está confirmado, pero hay controversia en torno a la boda de Ichigo. ―contestó Hisagi. ―Según los empleados del restaurante donde planeó el compromiso hay algo raro, parece que no es la misma chica con la que se casó. ―Renji se puso serio al escuchar a Hisagi. ―Sé que es tu amigo y por eso vacilé en divulgarlo, pero esta es una gran noticia y es mejor publicarla antes de que otros nos la ganen.

―Espera un poco más. ―pidió Renji. ―antes tengo que hacer algo.

Hisagi aceptó por el momento, pero decidió que mientras esperaba para publicarla, seguiría investigando más.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras tanto Rukia terminaba de imprimir su guion.

―¡Lo terminé! ―exclamó alegre cuando salió la última hoja. Había trabajado mucho en ese guion y está muy feliz, además sabía que gracias a ese guion podría saldar su deuda y divorciarse de Ichigo.

―¡A verlo! ―dijo Ichigo alegre, agarrando el comilado de hojas, pero Rukia se lo quitó de las manos.

―No creo que sea graciosa, las historias que hace un pollo no son buenas. ―comentó Ichigo sentido. Rukia suspiró.

―Ichigo, hoy es el día que has estado esperando. ―le dijo Rukia.

―¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Ya te enteraras después, pero no vayas a ningún sitio hasta que yo vuelva. ―le indicó Rukia. Ichigo quedó intrigado por sus palabras.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

**En la oficina de Renji.**

―Es bueno. ―dijo Renji cuando terminó de leer el documento.

―¿De veras? ―preguntó Rukia emocionada.

―Por encima parece bueno, con una pequeña revisión quedará genial. ―Rukia se alegró por el comentario de Renji. ―Has hecho un buen trabajo en tan poco tiempo, es el final que esperábamos. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―respondió con una sonrisa. Se sentía satisfecha con su trabajo.

―Gracias a ti por escribir algo tan bueno. ―comentó el chico. ―¿Quieres ir a celebrar?

―Sí. ―respondió Rukia, consciente de que Ichigo la esperaba.

En el trayecto al restaurante, Rukia iba seria y miraba se reloj de vez en cuando.

―¿Tienes otro compromiso? ―preguntó Renji al que no se le pasó por alto la actitud de la chica.

―No que va, es que hoy es el día D. ―respondió ella.

―¿Día D? ―preguntó el chico con interés.

―Es un secreto.

―Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día entonces. ―comentó Renji.

―No, hagámoslo hoy. ―le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Renji también sonrió pero estaba algo preocupado.

Rukia llamó por teléfono a Ichigo, quien estaba terminando de decorar la casa con globos, había preparado todo para celebrar con Rukia.

―¿Rukia? ―respondió ansioso. ― ¿Por qué no has llegado?

―Llegaré tarde, así que no me esperes levantado y cena sin mí. ―pidió Rukia.

―Ven a casa tengo algo que enseñarte aquí. ―le reveló Ichigo.

―Iré a cenar con Renji y llegaré tarde. ―anunció seria.

―No vayas a cenar. ―rogó Ichigo.

―Lo siento pero no puedo cancelar el compromiso. ―le dijo disfrutando su venganza.

―Pues te esperaré despierto hasta que vuelvas. ―contestó Ichigo molesto y le colgó el teléfono. Estaba tan enojado que aventó los cojines del sillón al piso.

.

.

Renji llevó a Rukia a un bonito restaurante, como los que él acostumbraba, pero esta vez sintió que ella no disfrutaba de su compañía y que actuaba extraño, pues estaba más callada que de costumbre.

―Renji, ¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? ―le preguntó Rukia dejando de comer.

―¿Eh?

―¿Cuál es el animal más antiguo del mundo? ―preguntó Rukia.

―No sé.

―El pingüino porque está en blanco y negro. ―dijo la chica. Renji se rio a pesar de que era un mal chiste. ―Le conté a Ichigo el mismo chiste pero él no se rio. ―comentó Rukia.

―¿Es que no debo reírme? ―preguntó Renji poniéndose serio. ―últimamente he estado alterado por ti. ―dijo después de una pausa.

―¿Por mí?

―Una vez le dije a Ichigo "No hay nada que puedas hacer para conseguir a Senna". ―le platicó Renji. ―Pero ahora soy yo el que no puede hacer nada para conseguirte. ―mencionó con tristeza.

―Pero tú me llevas a comer cosas deliciosas, me compras flores, te ríes de mis chistes aunque sean malos, me ayudas cuando te necesito, en verdad aprecio eso. Estoy muy agradecida. ―respondió Rukia, a Renji le dolió escuchar el "agradecida", pues no quería agradecimiento, él quería su amor. ―Bueno, en realidad me gustas un poquito. ―le dijo Rukia un poco apenada.

―¿Un poquito? ―preguntó Renji.

―Quizá un poco más que un poquito. ―le dijo ella sonriendo.

―Entonces ¿todavía tengo esperanzas?―Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos rojos.

―Sí. ―le respondió Rukia.

Siguieron hablando sobre trivialidades hasta después del postre, cuando Renji volvió a ponerse serio, pues tenía algo importante que pedirle.

―Rukia, en algunos días tendré que hacer un viaje de negocios a Francia. ―comentó él. ―Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

―¿Qué? ―Rukia se sorprendió por su proposición.

―Es que creo que te serviría de inspiración para tu película. ―le señaló Renji, aunque lo que en verdad quería era alejarla de Ichigo para que no saliera lastimada cuando la verdad sobre su boda saliera a la luz.

―Creo… que es muy pronto para decidirlo. ―respondió ella.

―Tienes razón, piénsalo un poco. ―pidió Renji.

Después salieron del restaurante y Renji la llevó a la casa.

―¿Estará Ichigo esperándome? ―se preguntó Rukia mientras iba en el carro.

―Bueno…ya es muy tarde. ―comentó Renji pues eran más de las once.

―¿Y si nos vamos a otro sitio? ―preguntó Rukia. ― Así puedo hacer esperar un poco más a Ichigo. Hasta ahora he sido yo la única que espera. ―Rukia estaba tan sentida con Ichigo que sin querer lastimó a Renji con sus palabras. Él no contestó nada.

.

.

―Dijo que me esperaría hasta que volviera y no está en casa. ―dijo cuando llegaron y vio que la casa estaba a oscuras. ―siempre lo espero sentada en la puerta de la casa, yo quería lo mismo. ―se quejó con decepción. ― Mentiroso.

―Entra ya. ―Indicó Renji. Se sintió mal al pensar que para Rukia sólo había sido la forma de vengarse de Ichigo por hacerla esperar. Rukia le sonrió y bajó del auto, se despidió con la mano antes de entrar a la casa.

Ella entró molesta a la casa y cuando pasó por la sala vio que Ichigo estaba dormido en el sofá, se sorprendió más cuando leyó en el protector de pantalla de su computadora "Felicidades Rukia" y vio que en su monitor estaba pegada una rosa roja.

Fue entonces cuando le puso atención a la casa y notó los globos que estaban pegados a las ventanas con forma de conejos, los cuales Ichigo había ido a comprar por la tarde. También vio la mesa adornada en el jardín con rosas en el centro y una botella de vino con dos copas. En aquel momento se arrepintió por haberlo hecho esperar.

―Ichigo despierta. ―le dijo mientras lo sacudía con fuerza. Ichigo se despertó y se sentó. ―Dijiste que me esperarías y te has dormido. ―le recriminó.

―No estaba durmiendo. ―se defendió el chico de cabello naranja. ―Pero ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? ―le preguntó molesto al darse cuenta que ya casi era media noche.

―Te dije que llegaría tarde.

―Te dije que esperaría. ―le dijo molesto Ichigo.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó Rukia. ―¿Qué querías enseñarme?

―Ya nada. ―dijo triste.

―Anda, enséñame. ―le pidió Rukia con una sonrisa.

―Ve al jardín entonces. ―indicó Ichigo.

En la terraza, además de la mesa arreglada, había varias velas de colores formando la frase "Felicidades Pollo"

Rukia salió al jardín y se sentó en el bordo de la casa, unos minutos después llegó Ichigo con un pequeño pastel de fresas con una vela encendida.

―¡Felicidades Rukia! ―se dijo ella misma y sopló a la vela, luego aventó colocó el pastel a un lado. ―tú también. ―le dijo a Ichigo pasándole unas.

―No quiero, es muy tarde para una fiesta. ―mencionó enojado devolviéndole las serpentinas. ―¿No estas arrepentida de llegar tarde?

―No lo siento, llegué tarde a propósito. ―le confesó Rukia.

―¿Qué dices?

―Yo siempre he sido la única que espera y quería que tú también hicieras lo mismo.

―¿Qué? ―Ichigo estaba confundido.

―¡Ah sí! ―dijo Rukia cambiando el tema. ―te dije que hoy era un día especial ¿verdad? Tengo algo que decirte. ―le dijo seria, metiendo la mano a su bolsa.

―¿Qué es?

―Toma. ―le dijo dándole su anillo de bodas.

―¡Lo encontraste! ―exclamó Ichigo alegre.

―Te lo devuelvo. ―pronunció Rukia desconcertándolo. ―Divorciémonos. ―pidió.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ichigo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

―Qué nos divorciemos.

―Pero ¿por qué así tan de repente? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó afligido.él no quería separarse de ella.

―Con el dinero que me dé Ishida y con lo que me paguen con el guion puedo pagarte parte de lo que te debo. ―le respondió seria. ―Y si me esperas un poco más saldaré la deuda por completo.

―Pero si nos divorciamos perderás la casa. ―le dijo tratando de convencerla. En verdad estaba desesperado.

―Es que… ¿quieres que Senna, la chica que tanto amas, espere tres años? ―Preguntó Rukia.

Ichigo la miró sin entender. Senna no tenía nada que ver con esto.

―Divorciémonos ahora que somos amigos. ―volvió a pedir Rukia. Por fuera se veía calmada, pero en realidad le dolía el pecho y tenía la necesidad de llorar.

―No. No quiero divorciarme. ―le dijo Ichigo decidido.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó asombrada.

―Porque no y no preguntes. ―respondió Ichigo. ―Además piensa en mi familia.

―No te preocupes, ellos adoran a Senna, así que no importa si nos divorciamos.

―¿Estás bromeando verdad? ― preguntó Ichigo conteniendo su dolor. ―si es por qué no te gusta cocinar, pues no lo hagas. ―le dijo.

―No es por eso, es que creo que ya no podré vivir contigo. ―mencionó Rukia, pues sabía que sería muy doloroso el seguir viéndolo junto a Senna.

―¿Por qué? ¿Es por Renji? ―preguntó poniéndose de pie. Rukia se quedó callada.―Yo no te he dicho que no lo veas, haz lo que quieras, sal con él cuanto quieras, pero no te daré el divorcio. ―le gritó Ichigo, el dolor que le causaba pensar en el divorcio era tan grande, que prefería verla con Renji pero teniéndola a su lado. ―Lo siento. ―dijo Ichigo y caminó hacia la casa.

Las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas.

―La verdad es que me voy a ir con él. ―comentó Rukia deteniéndolo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó sin girarse, no quería que lo viera llorar. ―No bromees, es muy cruel. ―comentó Ichigo con dolor.

―No es una broma―dijo ella con pesar. ―¿No ves que estoy sufriendo? Me duele mucho, por eso no puedo seguir así. Por eso dejémoslo. ―Le pidió con sinceridad, pero no por Renji, si no por Ichigo, pues no podía seguir soportando la idea de verlo con Senna.

En ese momento, quería correr a su lado y gritarle que la amaba, que no se fuera con Renji, pero la promesa hecha a Senna se lo impidió. Sabía que él era el único apoyo para Senna y no podía dejarla sola.

―Tonta, no me hubieras dicho eso. ―comentó con tristeza y la voz quebrada. ―Ahora no podemos seguir juntos. ―declaró.

Él no deseaba hacerla sufrir más. Esta vez no podía ser así de egoísta.

―Lo sé, por eso divorciémonos y vete con Senna. ―indicó Rukia.

―Lo siento Rukia, a partir de ahora ya no puedo estar contigo. ―expuso Ichigo y entró a la casa, dejando a Rukia en la más profunda tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	32. Rivalidad

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad:<strong>Gzn, AlejandraSegovia, Haibara21,<strong> **Darisu-chan,****Sumire,** **Yuuki Kuchiki, xTaSaxProductionx,Akemi227-chan, stephanie Za,****LaBev713,****Akatsuki hime,****Anna 04,Goshy.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Sunev31, Darkdan-sama, NetoKastillo, Kurara Matsumoto, Jailys- sama, kinverlins, Ghoshy, Kurosaki Skydark, KattytoNebel, FrikiHimechan, Arsarsursa.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 32.- RIVALIDAD. **

Ichigo estaba en su habitación a oscuras y sentado en el suelo, en sus manos tenía el anillo de Rukia y lo contemplaba con tristeza, pequeñas lágrimas de dolor recorrían sus mejillas.

―_¿No ves que estoy sufriendo? Me duele mucho, por eso no puedo seguir así. Por eso dejémoslo._

Las palabras de Rukia aún resonaban en su cabeza. No vio su rostro cuando las pronunció, pero su voz le dijo todo. Estaba sufriendo, por su culpa. Él no quería hacerla sufrir más.

Se reprochó por haber hecho aquellas promesas con Senna, pero sobre todo por no tener el valor de romperlas.

Rukia también estaba ya en su cuarto, acostada en la cama pensaba en como seria ahora su vida sin Ichigo.

.

.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, había otra persona que también la estaba pasando mal. Renji estaba sufriendo por Rukia, pues sabía que a pesar de todo su corazón le pertenecía a otro. Estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, la que ahora sentía fría y solitaria. Meses atrás él era alguien diferente, se entregaba completamente a su trabajo y el poco tiempo que tenía libre se dedicaba a disfrutar de sus conquistas amorosas, las cuales sólo duraban una noche, pues él no tenía sitio para el amor. Pero todo cambió cuando conoció a Rukia, pues gracias a su sencillez, sinceridad y alegría, Renji comenzó a amarla y ahora añoraba una vida en pareja.

En ese momento se debatía entre la amistad de Ichigo o el amor de Rukia, él bien sabía que Ichigo sólo la hacía sufrir y eso le desagradaba, tenía que encontrar la forma de alejarla de él.

Después de pensarlo mucho, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Hisagi.

―Hisagi, cierra el artículo. ―le indicó Renji. ―puedes publicarlo. ―le ordenó y colgó el teléfono. ―Espero no equivocarme. ―murmuró el muchacho.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ichigo bajó a la cocina, vio una nota de Rukia pegada al refrigerador en la que le decía que regresaba luego y que el desayuno estaba listo en la mesa.

Ella había salido a ver a Renji. Aunque su cita era hasta la tarde prefirió irlo a ver temprano, pues no quería encontrase con Ichigo.

Ahora ella y Renji desayunaban en una cafetería cercana a la oficina del chico de cabello rojo.

―Sabía que estabas ocupado, pero pensé que necesitarías desayunar. ―le comentó Rukia.

―Llegaste justo a tiempo. ―le dijo Renji con una sonrisa. Pues sólo tenerla cerca lo hacía sentir bien. ― ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste ayer? ―le preguntó después de beber de su café. ―Lo del día D, me dejaste intrigado.

―Es que le dije algo importante a Ichigo. ―contestó Rukia comiendo de su fruta picada.

―¿Qué le dijiste? ―preguntó curioso.

―Qué teníamos que divorciarnos. ―comentó para sorpresa de Renji.

―¿Y él que dijo?

―Ichigo comprendió que teníamos que hacerlo. ―respondió ella. ―Ahora él podrá estar con Senna y yo me quedaré con la casa. Es un final feliz para todos. ―comentó fingiendo alegría. Renji quedó desconcertado, pero se alegró internamente, pues por fin Rukia quedaría libre.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo estaba en su habitación, toda la mañana pensó en lo que debería hacer y al fin tomó una decisión. Le llamó a Yoruichi para pedirle que le buscara un departamento lo más rápido posible. Aunque le dolía mucho, tenía que alejarse de Rukia, pues ella ya había decidido a quien amar y desafortunadamente no era a él.

Y él estaba atado a una promesa.

.

.

Cuando Rukia regresó, se armó de valor para entrar en la casa pues no quería encontrase con Ichigo. Subió las escaleras lentamente pero justo cuando llegó arriba, Ichigo salió de su habitación y se encontraron de frente.

―Ya llegaste ―comentó Ichigo.

―Sí. ―le dijo Rukia. Se vieron en silencio por corto tiempo, luego Ichigo bajó a la sala, se sentía deprimido y no quería hablar con ella.

Más tarde a pesar de lo incómodo, comieron juntos.

―¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy? ―le preguntó Rukia.

―Nada.

―¿Y cómo va lo de tu nueva película? ―intentó cortar la tensión del ambiente.

―Cerraremos el contrato en esta semana y tal vez la próxima semana comenzaremos a rodarla. ―respondió Ichigo. Guardó silencio unos minutos para tomar valor para decirle algo importante.―Rukia, estoy buscando departamento, cuando esté listo me iré. ―La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Rukia.

―¿Y qué le vas a decir a tu familia? ―le preguntó Rukia preocupada, pero él no le contestó, ni el mismo sabía que decirles.

Después cada uno se puso a realizar sus actividades cotidianas, él a leer un libro y ella a limpiar la casa con la diferencia de que esta vez Ichigo esquivaba a Rukia, pues si ella se aparecía por donde él estaba, enseguida se levantaba y sin hablarle se iba hacia otro cuarto, su actitud fría desconcertó a Rukia y en cierta medida la lastimó.

.

.

Mientras tanto, el artículo de Hisagi ya había salido en los periódicos, aunque no decían quien, anunciaban que un actor se había casado cambiando de prometida. Si bien la abuela y Masaki lo leyeron, no lo relacionaron con su hijo, no así Urahara y Yoruichi, quienes estaban en la oficina.

―Un nuevo artículo sobre un actor. ―mencionó Yoruichi cerrando el periódico. ―Parece ser de Ichigo ¿no? ―le preguntó a Urahara.

―Debe de ser. ―dijo suspirando. ―Los medios ya han comenzado a llamar para preguntar si se trata de Ichigo. ―comentó preocupado.

En ese momento entró Ishida a la oficina.

―¿Me han llamado? ―preguntó.

―Tengo algo que preguntarte, siéntate. ―le indicó Yoruichi, él la obedeció y se sentó frente a ella. ―Ichigo ¿todavía queda con Senna a menudo? ―preguntó Yoruichi preocupada.

―Algunas veces lo hace. ―informó Ishida.

―¿Cómo puede ser? ―le preguntó enojado Urahara. ―Te dije que evitaras que se vieran.

―Lo intenté. ―se defendió Ishida. ―pero se ven en la tienda de ropa y luego van a tomar algo.

―Incluso cuando les dije que no lo hicieran. ―comentó enfada Yoruichi.

―Perdónenme por lo que voy a decir, pero Senna es una mujer muy problemática. ―dijo Ishida. ―Sabiendo que él está casado insiste en llamarle. ―comentó enojado. ―Aunque sea un matrimonio de contrato sigue siendo un matrimonio. ―por su enojo no midió sus palabras.

―¿Matrimonio de contrato? ―preguntó Yoruichi, que al igual que Urahara quedó boquiabierta. Entre los dos lo obligaron a que les contara la verdad.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Después de que hablara con Ishida, Yoruichi llamó a Rukia para pedirle que se vieran en una cafetería del centro y como favor le pidió que no le contara nada a Ichigo.

―No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve. ―le dijo Yoruichi. ―Sé que tu matrimonio es por contrato.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Rukia sorprendida.

―Contrato o no, no me interesa. ―señaló seria. ―no sé si lo sabes, pero la popularidad de Ichigo ha bajado después de la boda, su película fracasó y se han cancelado algunos proyectos. ―Rukia se sorprendió pues Ichigo no le había comentado nada. ―Si otro escándalo estalla será muy duro, no podrá recuperarse.

―Yo no lo sabía. ―dijo Rukia afligida.

―Ahora ya lo sabes. ―mencionó con dureza. ―Así que olvídate de lo de su apartamento. A partir de ahora los reportajes hablaran de él. Sé que debería de decírselo a Ichigo, pero conozco su personalidad y por eso te lo cuento a ti, si te preocupa un poquito, te pido por favor que aunque quieras romper, aguantes un poco más. ―le pidió Yoruichi. ―Tiene en puerta una película que puede ser la salvación de su carrera. Piénsalo por favor.

―Está bien. ―le respondió Rukia. ―Lo pensaré.

.

.

Después de hablar con Rukia, Yoruichi fue a ver a Senna.

―Senna ¿Podemos hablar? ―le preguntó al verla acomodando unos estantes de ropa.

―Claro. ―respondió Senna incómoda, pues imaginaba a lo que iba.

―Senna, deja de buscar a Ichigo. ―Le exigió Yoruichi. ―Se lo he dicho antes, pero ahora que no trabaja, te lo suplico. Sabes lo difícil que será para Ichigo si estalla el escándalo.

―Pero… pero no puedo hacerlo. ―contestó Senna.

―Aunque es por contrato, Ichigo está casado. Si quieres verle espera a que se divorcie. ―le dijo Yoruichi con enfado. ―Hasta entonces no lo veas más. ―le indicó Yoruichi y salió del local

―No puedo hacer eso. ―se dijo Senna después de pensar un rato a solas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia regresó a la casa y subió a su recamara para pensar acerca de lo que había hablado con Yoruichi, ella no quería ver arruinada la carrera de Ichigo, pues sabía lo que significaba para él, así que decidió arreglar las cosas con el actor aunque eso significara seguir sufriendo por amor.

Después de cambiarse, se armó de valor y fue a sentarse junto a Ichigo, quien estaba en el jardín mirando el mar.

―¿Lo has reconsiderado ya? ―le preguntó Rukia. ― Si lo haces dejo de meterme contigo.

―¿Eh?

―Si te das cuenta de lo duro que has sido conmigo me olvidaré del divorcio y viviré más tiempo contigo. ―le dijo tranquilamente. Ichigo hizo cara de fastidio.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―preguntó molesto.

―Claro que no, la verdad es que lo único que quería es que me valoraras un poco más. ―le dijo ella sonriendo. ―Por eso he estado pensando en cancelar lo del divorcio.

―¿Así que en este tiempo sólo me has estado probando? ―preguntó Ichigo enojado.

―No fue así… ―trató de defenderse Rukia pero Ichigo no la dejó, se paró de la banca y entró a la cocina. Rukia fue tras él.

―¿Qué te hice que fuera tan malo? ¿Qué te hice? ―la confrontó Ichigo cuando ella entró a la cocina. ―¿Hacerte esperar? ya me disculpe por eso y prometí no volver a hacerlo.―le gritó con reproche. ―¿Llamarte pájaro?¿tazón de arroz? ¿Herí tus sentimientos por eso? Entonces llámame pájaro o tazón de arroz. ― Su voz sonaba molesta, pero también denotaba dolor.

―No es eso. ―le dijo Rukia.

―Entonces ¿Qué?

―¿Nunca me has gastado bromas? ―le pregunto ella, también molesta.

―¿Qué?

―Recuerda que fingiste cortarte el dedo y me lo creí ¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba? ―le reprochó Rukia.

―¿Tan malo es? ―le gritó molesto, se revolvió el cabello con furia. ―La verdad es que pensé que nos separaríamos de verdad. ―dijo con tristeza y bajando su tono de voz. Rukia se le quedó mirando suavizando su semblante, él se fue a la sala. Se recargó en el respaldo del sofá deprimido y sentido con Rukia.

Rukia fue a la sala y fingió limpiar la mesa. Pensó un rato como contentarlo.

―Ichigo ¿quieres que te cuente un chiste? ―le preguntó ella. ―Esta vez es uno muy gracioso. Había...

―Callate. ―la interrumpió Ichigo volteando a ver con cara de enfado. Ella se quedó callada.

―Ichigo..ichigo. ―intentó hacer su actuación de fantasma. Ichigo de nuevo la miró enojado y ella guardó silencio.

Él volvió a recargarse en el sillón mirando hacia la pared.

―Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita. ―susurró Rukia. Pensó que la canción le podría subir el ánimo. Pero Ichigo también la cayó, seguía muy molesto. ―Ya es suficiente. ―dijo harta. ―alegra esa cara. ― Ichigo la ignoró por completo. Pero ella tenía una última jugada, así que decidida de acercó a él. ―Está bien, pégame una vez. ―pidió Rukia.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ichigo volteando a verla. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

―Qué me pegues una vez y estaremos a mano. ―dijo ella inclinando la cabeza.

―¿Estás loca? ¡No voy a hacer eso! ―le dijo Ichigo.

―Anda pégame. ―indicó Rukia al tiempo que jalaba de la mano de Ichigo.

― ¡Qué no! ― contestó él, jalando su brazo también para no pegarle. Pero en ese estira y afloja, sin querer Rukia soltó la mano de Ichigo y esta fue a parar directo a una mejilla del actor.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Rukia preocupada mientras Ichigo se sobaba la parte afectada. ―Eso tiene que doler. ―mencionó riendo al ver la cara de dolor de Ichigo.

Él le dirigió miradas asesinas, pero sólo lograron hacer que Rukia se riera con más ganas. Cuando por fin pudo parar de reír, ella fue a la cocina por algo para ponerle en la mejilla.

―Ponte esto. ―le dijo enseñándole un bisteck después de que regresó de la cocina.

―No lo necesito. ―comentó Ichigo defendiendo el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

―Como quieras. ―dijo ella sonriendo y colocando el bisteck en un plato sobre la mesa.

―Rukia. ―la llamó Ichigo. ―¿Tan malo soy contigo? ¿Tan malo como para querer irte? ―le preguntó poniéndose serio. ―Yo no sabía que era duro contigo. ―ella lo escuchaba atenta.

―Ahora ya sabes lo formidable que puedo ser, así que ahora tienes que andar con cuidado. ―le comentó Rukia con una ligera sonrisa. Él no respondió, pero sabía que ahora tenía que cambiar o si no la podría perder.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por la noche Ichigo, aunque adolorido por el golpe, durmió feliz por saber que no se divorciaría. Rukia por su parte se sentía como en un círculo vicioso del que no podía escapar.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Rukia trabajaba en su guion, pues Renji le había pedido que corrigiera algunos detalles, Ichigo se puso a limpiar la cocina. Ella no salía de su asombro, pues jamás vislumbro que por iniciativa propia la ayudara en algo.

Al medio día Rukia salió a ver a Renji, pues tenía que contarle el cambio de planes. Ella fue a buscarlo a su trabajo y de ahí fueron a una cafetería cercana, en la que le contó cómo estaban las cosas, por supuesto a Renji le disgusto escuchar eso y se propuso encarar a Ichigo más tarde.

.

.

Ichigo estaba limpiando la sala cuando tocaron a la puerta, al abrir se encontró con Ishida.

―¡Hola! ―Saludó Ishida, quien se sorprendió al verlo con trapeador en mano. Ichigo al darse cuenta tiro el trapeador hacia un lado.

―No puedo creer que Rukia te ponga a limpiar. ―exclamó indignado cuando estaban sentados en la sala. ―Aunque tu película haya fracasado sigues siendo un actor.

―Ella no me puso a nada. ―dijo molesto. ―¿Y a que has venido?

―Me mandó Urahara a entregarte esto. ―informó Ishida dándole un sobre blanco. ―Es la invitación para la cena que va a haber en casa del señor Ukitake por su cumpleaños. ―le explicó. ―Es muy importante que vayas con Rukia, para que vea que no son ciertos los rumores sobre tu separación.

―Sí, está bien. ―contestó Ichigo. ―Oye ¿y cuándo será la grabación del comercial del nuevo celular? ― preguntó Ichigo, pues ya había pasado tiempo y no lo habían llamado.

―Pues…―Ishida no sabía cómo darle la noticia. ― Ya no eres tu quien los va a promocionar, se lo dieron a Ashido. Lo siento. ―dijo con pena. Ichigo trató de disimular calma, pero la verdad es que le había afectado bastante el que le hubieran quitado ese trabajo.

Ishida se despidió y lo dejó solo, pues sabía que era un momento difícil para él. Ichigo estaba reflexionando sobre su situación cuando su celular sonó y contestó la llamada. Era Renji para citarlo en un bar del centro. Ichigo se cambió para ir al bar, pero antes guardó en el cajón del tocador de Rukia su anillo de bodas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

―Dijiste que irías por Rukia. ―le dijo Ichigo. ― ¿Por qué? ¿No te va bien?

―No, no me va bien. Eres más bueno de lo que parece. ―le comentó Renji. ―Pero todavía no he hecho ni la mitad de lo que puedo hacer. ―le advirtió. ―Sabes que no me gusta perder. ―le dijo con arrogancia.

―¿Estás asustado? ―le preguntó Ichigo con sarcasmo.

―¿Debo estarlo?, Sabes que puedo complicarte la vida. ―Le dijo con amenaza.

―Hazlo. ―indicó Ichigo tranquilo. ― Si lo haces ¿Podrás conseguir a Rukia? ¿Crees que me darás miedo actuando así? ―lo encaró el actor.

―Ya te lo he dicho antes, que no puedes hacer nada por Senna. ―dijo Renji sonriendo con ironía, pensando en que con esas palabras lo lastimaría. ― Y ahora tampoco por Rukia. Cuando salgan los reportajes empezaran a hablar de tu matrimonio. ―Este punto es el que afecto a Ichigo pues no quería que Rukia se viera afectada por los comentarios de los medios o del público. ― Por eso es mejor que te alejes de ella antes de que eso ocurra, no la quiero ver sufrir. ―le dijo Renji.

―Yo intento proteger a Rukia. ―respondió molesto el joven actor.

―No seas egoísta. ―le dijo Renji. ―Senna es mucho para ti y a Rukia… déjala ir.

―Aprecio tu consejo malintencionado. ―respondió con rabia. ―Pero yo cuidaré de Rukia. ―declaró Ichigo decidido. Enojado se levantó de su asiento y salió del bar.

Renji quedó sorprendido, pues pensaba que él iba a defender a Senna y no a Rukia, pero a pesar de esto él no cambiaría sus planes, por el bien de Rukia no iba a descansar hasta verla lejos de Ichigo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

―¿Ya cenaste? ―le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo al verlo entrar en la casa.

―No. ―respondió él.

―Te prepararé algo.

Rukia se puso a cocinar, a esta hora ya llevaba puesto de nuevo el anillo de bodas, antes se había reprochado eso, pero tenía que aceptar que ese anillo significaba mucho para ella.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―le preguntó mientras comían, pues él se veía muy cabizbajo.

―No nada. ―mintió Ichigo. Aunque se hizo el fuerte con Renji, sus palabras lo preocuparon mucho.

―¿Te gustaría oír algo gracioso? ―le pregunto Rukia.

―No, no quiero. ―respondió con sinceridad. ―Si lo escucho de seguro me sentiré peor.

―¡Ash! ―Rukia le hizo una mueca de enfado.

―Rukia, por curiosidad ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? ―preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

―¿Qué?

―Tú y otros lo dicen, que tal vez te estoy haciendo daño. ―mencionó deprimido.

―¿Quién lo ha dicho?

―Otras personas. ―dijo Ichigo.

―¿Y tú que le dijiste? ― preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

―Que te protegería. ―le respondió con sinceridad. Rukia no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ―Es que si yo no protejo a mi tazón de arroz ¿Quién lo hará? ―agregó Ichigo para romper el silencio. ―Luego no tendré quien me cocine.

―¿Otra vez llamándome tazón de arroz? ―Preguntó molesta. ―Odio que me lo digas. ― Ichigo se rio al verla así de enojada. ―¿Por qué te ríes? ―le preguntó Rukia.

―Me río porque es gracioso. ―comentó Ichigo sonriendo. Le gustaba ver su cara enojada. ―A propósito Rukia, mañana en la noche tenemos que ir a una importante cena. ―le comunicó Ichigo. ―es en casa del productor de la película.

―¿Y yo tengo que ir?

―Claro, está en el contrato. ―le dijo él.

―Pero si tú no cumples el contrato yo tampoco. ―replicó Rukia.

―Si no vas estás muerta. ―amenazó con enfado y el ceño fruncido. ―¿De qué te ríes? ―le preguntó al ver que ella sonreía.

―De nada. ―le respondió Rukia, a ella también le hizo gracia verlo enojado.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Ichigo se levantó para ir a correr, pero decidió que ya debía de pasar más tiempo con Rukia, así que la fue a despertar al cuarto.

―Rukia, levántate. ―le gritó desde la puerta. Ella sólo se revolvió entre las sábanas. ―Pollo ya despiértate. ―le volvió a gritar a la par que tocaba fuertemente la puerta.

―¿Ahora qué quieres? ―le preguntó ella con fastidio, cuando abrió la puerta. ―Todavía es muy temprano para el desayuno. ―dijo aun medio adormilada.

―¿Qué pollo duerme pasado el amanecer?, anda cámbiate y sal. ―le ordenó Ichigo. Rukia le hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero lo obedeció.

Así los dos salieron a correr por la playa, mientras Ichigo corría rápido y con energía, Rukia lo seguía unos metros atrás, correr no era lo suyo y menos tan temprano.

―Anda Rukia apúrate. ― Le dijo Ichigo volteando a verla, luego siguió corriendo a paso rápido.

―Eso es por lo que no me gustas, ¡estás loco! ― Le gritó Rukia enfadada, quien apenas y tenía fuerzas de seguir corriendo.

.

.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Ichigo llegó sonriendo y con vitalidad, Rukia a penas y podía sostenerse en pie de lo cansada que estaba.

―¿No te sientes mejor después de correr? ―preguntó Ichigo mientras desayunaban. ―¿A caso no disfrutas más la comida? ―preguntó riéndose.

―Yo disfruto igual la comida aunque no corra. ―contestó Rukia.

―Por eso te enfermas, debes salir a correr todos los días. ―indicó Ichigo.

―¿Por qué iba a querer hacer ejercicio juntos? Como si me gustara. ―dijo Rukia.

―No estoy de acuerdo. Desde ahora saldremos a hacer ejercicio todas las mañanas. ― mencionó Ichigo autoritario.

―Ya me preguntaba yo porque habías empezado a limpiar y a ser tan considerado. ―comentó Rukia. Ichigo sólo sonrió.

Sin embargo Rukia se sentía feliz pues había comenzado a pensar que Ichigo podía sentir algo por ella, pues sus actitudes y lo que le decía se lo daba a entender.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por la noche fueron a la casa de Ukitake, era una casa grande y con un bello jardín. La fachada de la casa tenía cuatro grandes arcos sostenidos con columnas, la puerta principal era de cedro y tenía unas elegantes figuras talladas.

El camino que recorría del portón de la calle hasta la entrada de la casa estaba iluminado por pequeñas lámparas en el piso, en el jardín, sobre el pasto verde recién podado, se podía observar una gran variedad de rosas plantadas.

―Ichigo, esto me hace recordar que no has cumplido con la cláusula ciento cinco. ―le reprochó Rukia a Ichigo mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Él no contestó y siguió avanzando. ―¡ Qué odioso! ―dijo Rukia en voz baja.

Al llegar a unos pasos de la puerta, Ichigo se detuvo para esperar a Rukia, quien caminaba unos pasos atrás.

―Rukia dame la mano. ―le indicó extendiendo su mano.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó asustada.

―Recuerda que para los demás somos esposos. ―le dijo Ichigo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. ―Y eso hacen los esposos. ―ella se le quedo viendo indecisa. ―¡Anda apúrate! ― le ordenó al ver su indecisión.

―Sólo porque está en el contrato, pero no creas que me agrada la idea. ―le dijo molesta y lo tomó de la mano.

Los dos entraron a la casa de Ukitake tomados de las manos, ante las miradas curiosas de los presentes.

―Así que un contrato. ―murmuró un chico de cabello caoba, saliendo de la parte trasera de una columna, con un celular en la mano. ―Esto es muy interesante. ―dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

Ashido, quien había salido a la terraza para hablar por teléfono, sin querer escuchó lo que Ichigo y Rukia hablaron, esa información era muy valiosa para él, y claro que pensaba utilizarla a su favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ojalá les guste este capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	33. Chantaje

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad:<strong> Sumire, AlejandraSegovia, Darisu-chan, Akatsuki hime, rukichi-chan, Gzn, 1234567, stephanie Za, Haibara21, IchirukiLullaby, Kureimy<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>FrikiHimechan: <strong>Ishida y Orihime son tal para cual, un par de indiscretos. Y vaya que a Senna si le hacen falta un par de golpes, siempre arruina las cosas. **Ghoshy : **El problema de Renji es que no sabe cuándo rendirse, y aunque no es malo si ha tomado decisiones equivocadas algunas veces. **Sunev31: **Y en este capítulo te va a caer peor Ashido, y con Rukia e Ichigo nada es tan sencillo, el orgullo y las confusiones seguirán rondándolos. **Kinverlins: **Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 33.- CHANTAJE.**

Ichigo y Rukia entraron a la sala tomados de la mano, los cuchicheos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Había dos posturas, los que no creían en los rumores y les brindaban sonrisas sinceras, y los que pensaban que Rukia era una aprovechada y la miraban de forma reprobatoria. Ichigo al darse cuenta, sostuvo con más fuerza su mano. Afortunadamente Rukia, quién estaba más interesada en observar la elegante decoración de la casa, no se dio cuenta que era el blanco de muchas miradas.

Ellos caminaban hacia una esquina de la sala cuando se les acercó Ukitake con un acompañante.

―Ichigo, me alegra que estés aquí. ―dijo Ukitake abrazándolo. ―Y acompañado por tu bella esposa. ―comentó sonriendo y saludando a Rukia. Ella sonrió apenada. ―Mira te presento a Shunsui Kyoraku, el dirigirá la película en esta ocasión. ―comunicó Ukitake mientras le presentaba a un hombre maduro de ojos negros y cabello castaño.

Los tres platicaron un rato sobre los preparativos de la película, mientras Rukia escuchaba atentamente. A la distancia Ashido los miraba esperando el momento oportuno para abordar a Ichigo.

Tras varios minutos de plática, Ukitake y su amigo se retiraron para saludar a otros invitados.

―Rukia regreso en un momento. ―comentó Ichigo. ―voy a hablar con Yoruichi.

―Sí. ―contestó. ―No te tardes. ―pidió Rukia, se sentía incómoda por no conocer a nadie.

.

.

Ichigo caminó hacia el jardín pues Ukitake le había comentado que ahí estaba Yoruichi, pero Ashido lo abordó en un pasillo.

―¡Ey Ichigo! ¿Podemos hablar? ―le preguntó Ashido.

―No veo de que. ―le dijo con aire arrogante y se adelantó unos pasos.

―De tu contrato con tu esposa. ―mencionó Ashido. Ichigo se detuvo en seco, dio la media vuelta y regresó hacia él.

― ¿Qué dices? ―trató de fingir que no sabía nada al respecto. ―No sé de lo que estás hablando.

―No es necesario fingir. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Lo sé todo, acerca de tu contrato con ella. ―mencionó con autosuficiencia, para asombro y terror de Ichigo. ―Ahora estoy seguro que el artículo del periódico es sobre ti.

Ichigo no le respondió, pues todavía seguía conmocionado, se limitó a verlo fijamente. Ashido sonrió con satisfacción.

―Imagina el escándalo que se armará si se descubre todo. Y la más perjudicada será tu esposa. ―señaló Ashido. ―quise decir tu supuesta esposa. ―dijo burlonamente. ―Ya sabes cómo son los medios de comunicación y algunas fans.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―¿Yo?

―Sí, dime ¿qué quieres para quedarte callado? ―le preguntó molesto. Sabía que si no había corrido con los medios para divulgar la noticia era porque quería algo de él.

―Sólo una pequeña cosa. ―le dijo tranquilamente. ―Tu papel en la película de Ukitake.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó muy sorprendido.

―Quiero que rechaces participar en esa película, sé que si lo haces el papel me lo darán a mí. ―efectivamente Ashido no se equivocaba, pues después de Ichigo, él era el actor más cotizado y popular de Japón, aunque recientemente tras los escándalos del chico de cabello naranja su fama se estaba incrementando, igual que su ambición por tener más fama y dinero.

Ashido no quería divulgar la noticia con los medios porque el hacer un escándolo no le garantizaba que le dieran el papel a él.

Ichigo permaneció callado. Esa película era sumamente importante para él ahora que su carrera estaba en picada, significaba su salvación, pues se comercializaría en otros países.

―Y ¿Quién me garantiza que no pedirás otra cosa? ―le preguntó desconfiado.

―No te preocupes, a mí solo me interesa ese papel, nada más. ―dijo Ashido con sinceridad.―Además que no tienes otra opción. Sé que es algo importante para ti, así que te daré tiempo para pensarlo.

―No hay nada que pensar. ―le respondió Ichigo. ―El papel es tuyo, hablaré con Yoruichi y Ukitake. Pero si te atreves a hacer algo que perjudique a Rukia. ―le dijo tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa. ―Te mataré. ―le amenazó, luego lo soltó.

―Veo que Rukia te importa más de lo que creía. ―comentó Ashido arreglándose la camisa.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo. ―le dijo Ichigo y caminó hacia el jardín dispuesto a hablar con Yoruichi.

Antes de conocer a Rukia su carrera era lo más importante para él, incluso por encima de su familia, pero ahora lo primordial era ella, le había prometido protegerla y si para ello tenía que renunciar a su carrera para evitar los rumores o comentarios que pudieran dañarla, no dudaría en hacerlo.

.

.

Renji llegó a la fiesta pues como era un gran empresario en el medio del espectáculo conocía a varios productores, entre ellos Ukitake. Con la vista buscó a Rukia por la sala, pues presentía que la encontraría ahí. Finalmente la vio sentada en uno de los sillones negros de la sala platicando alegremente con una joven actriz. Ya iba a caminar hacia Rukia cuando el ruido de cristal rompiéndose a sus espaldas lo distrajo y lo hizo voltear.

En el piso estaban sentados un mesero con la bandeja de copas rotas y frente a él una muchacha de cabello lacio rubio y largo, agarrado en una media coleta. Como buen caballero corrió a socorrer a la muchacha mientras el mesero fue auxiliado por otras personas.

―¿Está usted bien? ¿Se hizo daño? ―preguntó Renji al tiempo que la agarró del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

―Sí, gracias. ―contestó sonriendo mientras lo veía apenada dejando ver sus ojos azules. ―No puedo evitar ser un poco torpe cuando estoy nerviosa. ―dijo la chica. Y es que iba tan aprisa que sin querer chocó con el mesero provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo.

―Soy Renji Abarai. ―dijo el chico saludándola de mano y riéndose por el comentario de la rubia.

―Yo soy…¡Ah! ¿Ya es tan tarde? ―preguntó al ver el reloj del chico mientras lo saludaba. ―debo irme, pero gracias por todo. ―le dijo nerviosa y enseguida se echó a correr perdiéndose entre las personas.

―¡Disculpe! ―escuchó que le dijo a otro señor con el que había chocado.

―¡Qué rara! ―dijo Renji riéndose. ―¿Qué es esto? ―se preguntó al ver algo que brillaba en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y vio que era una pulsera plateada con varios colgantes en forma de luna. De nuevo miro entre la concurrencia tratando de encontrar a la chica, pero como no la vio, guardó la pulsera en el bolsillo de su saco. Luego se volvió a concentrar en Rukia, pero ella ya no estaba en el sillón. Cuando logró encontrarla vio que ella iba con Ichigo caminando hacia la salida.

.

.

―No entiendo porque tanta prisa en irnos. ―comentó Rukia molesta, pues ya empezaba a disfrutar de los canapés que servían los meseros.

―Porque sí. ―dijo Ichigo a secas. ―Apúrate y no preguntes. ―indicó al ver que se había quedado atrás.

Los chicos subieron al auto y regresaron a la casa.

Renji saludó a Ukitake y a otras cuantas personas y luego se fue de la fiesta, pues si no estaba Rukia ya no le interesaba estar ahí, él salió cuando estaban presentando a una nueva cantante que amenizaría la fiesta.

.

.

Esa noche Ichigo llegó directo a su cuarto, acostado en su cama pensaba acerca de su decisión y aunque sabía que le traería muchos problemas, no se arrepentía de haberla tomado, incluso a pesar de los regaños de Yoruichi.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo y Rukia platicaban mientras desayunaban.

―Rukia, debiste salir a correr conmigo. ―le dijo molesto porque en la mañana a pesar de que estuvo tocando la puerta del cuarto, Rukia no salió.

― Ya te dije que no haré ejercicio, prefiero enfermarme. ―le contestó ella. Ichigo le hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

―Oye Rukia, a partir de ahora saldrán reportajes sobre nuestro matrimonio. ―comentó Ichigo de repente, poniéndose serio.

―¿Reportajes de nuestro matrimonio?

―Digan lo que digan, no prestes atención. Tendré cuidado. ― A Ichigo le preocupaba mucho lo que pudieran decir sobre Rukia, tenía miedo de que Ashido no cumpliera su promesa y divulgara lo de su contrato de matrimonio.

―Estoy bien, ¿Pero tú estás preocupado? ―le preguntó Rukia.

―Claro que no, ya he estado involucrado en varios escándalos, estaré bien. ―le sonrió Ichigo. Rukia permaneció seria. ―Pero los desconocidos se meterán contigo y eso me molesta más de lo que pensaba. ―dijo Ichigo para sorpresa de ella. ―Así que no te enfades por eso, ellos no te conocen. ¿De acuerdo?

―Sí. ―le respondió con una sonrisa. Pero en ese momento quien le preocupaba más era él.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Más tarde Rukia recibió la visita de Orihime.

―¡Hola Rukia! ―saludó la chica alegremente cuando Rukia abrió la puerta.

―Orihime ¿Ahora qué hiciste? ―preguntó Rukia preocupada.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que yo sólo cometo errores o qué? ―preguntó indignada Orihime. ―Bueno no me constestes. ―interrumpió al ver que su amiga abrió la boca. Luego entró corriendo hasta el comedor.

― Me pongo muy nerviosa cada vez que vienes aquí. ―reveló Rukia mientras le servía agua.

―Ya te dije que no es nada de eso. ―respondió Orihime. ―¿Kurosaki-kun no está? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―No, fue al gimnasio. ―respondió Rukia. ―A Ichigo le gusta mucho correr y hacer ejercicio.

―¿Lo hace porque quiere o porque su última película fracasó y no tiene nada mejor que hacer? ―preguntó Orihime.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué fracaso hablas? ―Replicó Rukia molesta.

―Si sí, defiende a tu esposo.

―¿Viniste a traerme el dinero? ―cuestionó Rukia cambiando de tema.

―De eso quería hablar. ―dijo nerviosa. ―Es que no tenemos el dinero ¿Podemos pagarlo más tarde?

―¿Qué?

―Por favor Rukia, es que Uryu todavía no cobra. ―pidió Orihime. ―Además ya no necesitas divorciarte.

―¿De qué hablas?

―De que Ichigo ya no se ve con Senna. ―Comentó la chica de cabello naranja con una sonrisa.

―¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ―preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

―Uryu, dice que la jefa de Ichigo habló con ella para que lo dejara en paz.―mencionó Orihime. ―Al menos hasta que termine el contrato.

―Orihime. ―le reprochó Rukia.

―Él no se lo dijo, ella ya lo sabía desde antes. ―se defendió. ―Quiere evitar un escándalo más, porque sería el fin de Ichigo Kurosaki. ―dijo en un tono dramático.

Después de que se fue su amiga, Rukia se quedó pensativa y triste pues ahora sabía la causa del cambio de Ichigo. No es que él sintiera algo por ella, simplemente su jefa ya le había ordenado alejarse de Senna.

Eso también le preocupó pues Ichigo sufriría por ello.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cuando abrió, se sorprendió de ver a un muchacho con un arreglo floral.

―¡Buenas tardes! Flores a domicilio señora. ―le dijo el muchacho.

―¿Flores? Pero yo no he encargado nada. ―respondió ella.

―¿Esta es la casa de la señora Chappy Kuchiki? ―preguntó el empleado viendo la nota de entrega.

―¿Chappy? ―Rukia supo entonces que eran de Ichigo. ―Pase. ―le dijo al empleado con una sonrisa.

Cuál fue su asombro al ver que no era sólo un arreglo de rosas, si no que entre tres empleados bajaron y metieron a la sala diez arreglos florales con rosas de distintos colores.

.

.

Cuando Ichigo regresó a la casa sonrió al ver a Rukia sentada junto a las flores y con cara de alegría.

―¿Qué son estas flores? ―le preguntó él cuándo se acercó a ella.

―¿Las has enviado tú? ―le preguntó ella.

―No, yo no. ―le dijo sonriendo. ―¿Por qué te las mandaría?

―La han mandado a nombre de Chappy Kuchiki. ―mencionó Rukia. ―¿Cuántas son? ―le preguntó con curiosidad.

―A ver... una, dos, tres. ―dijo contando algunas flores. ―ciento cinco. ―reveló con una sonrisa. Rukia se sorprendió.

―Pudiste haber comprado una docena. ―comentó Rukia.

―Vaya, parece que los repartidores se confundieron, sólo pedí unas pocas. ―dijo Ichigo. Rukia sonrió porque no sabía mentir. Los dos se sentaron en el piso, en medio de las flores. No escucharon cuando se estacionó un coche afuera de su casa.

―¿Por qué tantas flores? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Dijiste que te gustaban las flores. ―respondió Ichigo. ―y que odiabas el helado.

―Me gustan las flores, pero estas son muchas.

―Es un anticipo a los problemas. ―comentó Ichigo después de un corto silencio.

―¿Problemas?¿ Pero dijiste que los arreglarías? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Tranquila, es una medicina por si te hago mucho daño después. ― comentó Ichigo.― Rukia es como las películas que te gustan. ―le dijo sonriendo.

―Pues entonces vayamos a Chappylandia otra vez.

―Pues vamos. ―contestó Ichigo. ―Pero esta vez patinaré mucho mejor.

―E iremos a un lugar bonito a cenar. ―continuó Rukia sonriendo.

―Sí y te pediré tanta comida que te estallará el estómago. ―comentó Ichigo haciendo un ademán con las manos.

―Y también regresemos a donde fuimos de luna de miel.

―Sí, pero debes de aprender a nadar antes. ―le dijo Ichigo.

―Bueno si me caigo al agua otra vez, pues me salvas. ―sugirió ella.

―Bueno así también. ―accedió Ichigo. Él no había dicho mentiras, en verdad quería ir con ella a esos lugares y muchos otros. Los dos sonrieron felices.

Rukia volteó a verlo de reojo y en ese momento estaba tan contenta que se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ichigo volteó a verla sorprendido, se puso nervioso y volteó la mirada.

―Senna. ―murmuró sorprendido al verla parada en la sala. Él y Rukia se levantaron rápidamente del piso.

―Lo siento… es que la puerta estaba abierta. ―dijo Senna con los ojos llorosos. ―Perdón. ―se disculpó y salió corriendo.

Por un momento Ichigo se quedó pensando que hacer y al final salió corriendo tras ella, Rukia se quedó confundida y triste.

―Senna. ―la detuvo por el brazo para que no subiera al coche.

―Si tanto quieres, quédate con ella. ―dijo soltándose. ―Rompe tu promesa. ―gritó entre lágrimas.

―Lo siento. ―susurró Ichigo soltándola. ―No quise hacerte daño, sólo…

―No quiero oírte. ―interrumpió ella y subió al coche.

Ichigo se quedó observando cómo se alejaba, teniendo un gran sentimiento de culpa. Rukia lo miraba a través de la ventana.

A ella se le rompía el corazón al ver a Ichigo tan triste, por eso y a pesar de las indicaciones de Yoruichi, tomó una decisión.

.

.

Después de que Ichigo caminara un rato por la playa para despejar su mente, regresó a la casa y se sentó con Rukia en el comedor.

―Lo siento. ―le dijo Rukia afligida.

―¿El qué?

―Ha sido mi culpa…

―Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ―la interrumpió Ichigo e hizo una breve pausa. ―A Senna la conocí a los diez años en las vacaciones de verano, fue cuando perdimos a Yuzu y Karin. ―dijo nostálgico. ―En ese tiempo odiaba tanto a mi padre que quería escaparme.

―¿De verdad? ¿A los diez te escapaste de casa?

―Iba a hacerlo, pero no pude por Senna, porque con el dinero que tenía para escaparme le compré un helado para que dejara de llorar. ―dijo Ichigo sonriendo por el recuerdo. ―No podía dejar a una chica llorando, ese día hicimos una promesa, le dije "Senna, a partir de hoy cuidaré de ti por el resto de tus días, así que no llores más". ―Rukia se le quedo viendo seria. ―Pero he descuidado la promesa por ti. Eres una chica muy extraña.

―¿Extraña? ―preguntó confundida. ―Soy un pájaro, un tazón de arroz ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ―dijo molesta, Ichigo sonrió.

―Tonta, eso es sólo para molestarte, es divertido. ―dijo sonriendo, pero luego se volvió a poner serio. ―Cuando estás aquí soy un hombre diferente y me olvido de Senna. ―Rukia vio pesar en la cara de Ichigo, ella no podía soportar que por su culpa él no pudiera ser feliz. ―y me siento mal por eso y…

―Ichigo. ―interrumpió Rukia. ―creo que debes irte con Senna. ―declaró.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó desconcertado.

―Qué te vayas con Senna. ―recalcó seria.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya entramos a la recta final del fic, sólo le quedan seis capítulos más.<strong>

**Gracias por leer la historia, agregarla a favoritos o a las alertas.**

**Saludos.**


	34. Distancia

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad:<strong> Darisu-chan, Akemi227-chan, AlejandraSegovia, stephanie Za, March Moon, 1234567, Gzn, chik-yinyang, Haibara21, IchirukiLullaby, Hina fire, Anna 04, oLy'z-Chan,<strong> **Kureimy, Sakurafer2.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Desaid, Sunev31, Ghoshy, Kinverlins, Adenisse, netokastillo, Kurara Matsumoto, Jailys-sama.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 34.- DISTANCIA.**

―_Ichigo. ―interrumpió Rukia. ―creo que debes irte con Senna. ―declaró._

―_¿Qué? ―preguntó desconcetado._

―_Qué te vayas con Senna. ―recalcó seria. _

―_¿Estás bromeando de nuevo? ―preguntó él._

―_No. ―le dijo ella. ―si no te vas con ella_ _la vas a hacer sufrir. ―señaló._

_Él lo pensó por un par de minutos._

―_Cuando Renji dijo que cuidaría de ti, no me sentó nada bien, me sentí fatal y me molesté mucho. ―le confesó. ― Rukia en realidad quiero estar contigo para protegerte de la adversidad, pero ahora. ―hizo una larga pausa, pues le era muy difícil hablar. ― debería irme con Senna. ―coincidió con tristeza._

.

.

Esa mañana Rukia estaba sentada frente a la computadora recordando lo que habló con Ichigo la noche anterior y aunque le dolía separarse de él para ella era lo mejor.

Sin ánimos de nada, Rukia prefirió recostarse sobre su escritorio.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba llegando al trabajo de Senna, tenía que verla para hablar con ella, la conocía muy bien y sabía que se deprimía fácilmente.

Y no se equivocaba, pues ella estaba sentada en un rincón sintiéndose miserable por haber perdido también a Ichigo y porque él no había cumplido sus promesas.

―Senna. ―La llamó Ichigo. Ella no volteó a verlo, permaneció con la cabeza agachada. Él se sintió mal al verla así de triste ―¿Ya comiste? ―le preguntó preocupado.

―No tengo hambre. ―respondió con desgano.

―Senna, tienes que comer. ―pidió Ichigo agachándose frente a ella hasta quedar a su altura. ―Mírame por favor. ―le pidió y ella obedeció.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ―le dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba tristeza.

―En unos días me mudo a un departamento. ―anunció Ichigo.

―¿De verdad? ¿Ya lo has decidido en serio? ―preguntó Senna sorprendida.

―Sí. ―le dijo Ichigo con dolor, que ella no notó o no quiso notar.

―Si ni siquiera tú estás a mi lado. ―le dijo Senna. ―Ya no puedo vivir. ―comentó afligida. ―¿Lo sabes no?

Ichigo no le respondió, pero se quedó preocupado por su actitud y su salud.

Después la llevó a un restaurante para que comiera y luego de llevarla a su casa se fue a caminar por las calles de Karakura hasta entrada la noche, pues no quería llegar a su casa ya que el ver a Rukia sólo le provocaba sufrimiento por no poder estar con ella; tampoco quería ir a la oficina, no estaba de ánimos para recibir reclamos de Urahara o Yoruichi.

Esa noche Ichigo le comunicó a Rukia que se iría de la casa, decisión que a los dos los entristeció pero que se resignaban a ella.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al día siguiente Rukia le llevó a Renji el guion revisado y corregido.

―¡Quedó muy bien! ―comentó con una sonrisa después de leerlo. ―Es muy divertido.

―Gracias. ―sonrió Rukia.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―le preguntó Renji, pues en este tiempo había aprendido a conocerla.

―¿Por qué?

―Te ves cansada. ―le respondió Renji. ―¿Te he dejado mucho trabajo? ―cuestionó, aunque sabía que si Rukia estaba mal era a causa de Ichigo.

―No, para nada.

―¿Te compro algo de comer? ―preguntó Renji. ―Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

―En vez de eso invítame una cerveza. ―pidió Rukia, se sentía mal y pensó que tal vez con una bebida podría olvidar sus penas.

Renji aceptó y la llevó a un pequeño pero elegante bar en el centro de la ciudad.

.

.

―¿Ahora si me vas a decir que tienes? ―preguntó Renji después que le sirvieron los cocteles.

―Es que Ichigo dice que se mudará. ―respondió Rukia con tristeza, después de haber bebido un poco de su copa. Renji se sorprendió. ―Sé que yo le pedí que se fuera con Senna, pero me duele. ―confesó.

―¿Y por qué se lo pediste entonces? ―preguntó el chico.

Rukia alzó los hombros y tomó otro sorbo de la bebida.

―Estabamos tan bien, pero ella llegó y al vernos se puso triste. ―platicó.

―Ichigo no puede hacerle daño. ―dijo sabiendo sobre su promesa. ―Y nunca la dejaría sola.

―Lo sé. ―contestó Rukia. ―por la promesa que le hizo. ¿Pero quién mantiene una promesa hecha a los diez años? Es un tonto. ―dijo con coraje. Renji la escuchaba sintiendo impotencia por no poder ayudarla.

―El que Ichigo te deje. ―comentó Renji. ―es bueno para ti. Pronto habrán reportajes de los dos, así que arregla esto lo antes posible, es lo mejor.

―¿E Ichigo? ¿Qué pasa con él? ―preguntó preocupada. No había pensado en eso.

―Será duro para él, pero está acostumbrado a los escándalos y pronto saldrá de este. ―comentó Renji. Pero Rukia no quedó conforme con esa respuesta, ella no quería que Ichigo pasara por eso.

Se sentía en una encrucijada, ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? Si seguían juntos él sufriría por no estar con Senna, pero si se separaban el escandalo afectaría su carrera y también sufriría.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. Estaba preocupado porque ya era de noche y Rukia no llegaba. Se sentía triste por la decisión que había tomado pero estaba atado a Senna por su promesa. Si a ella le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría.

De repente escuchó el ruido de un carro estacionándose frente a la casa y corrió a la ventana para asomarse, era Rukia que bajaba del coche de Renji, se molestó por eso.

―¿Estuviste bebiendo? ―le preguntó enojado al verla entrar, pues caminaba balanceándose un poco.

―Ni tanto. ―le dijo ella sonriendo. ―sólo un par de cocteles.

―¿Con Renji?

―Pues claro, con quien más.

―¿Qué?

―Ichigo hazme un poco de té. ―pidió Rukia mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

―¿Qué?

―Qué me hagas té. ―le ordenó y se fue a sentar al sofá.

Ichigo, a regañadientes, fue a preparar el té. Cuando se lo llevó a Rukia, ella estaba recostada en uno de los brazos del sillón.

―Ichigo tengo algo que decirte. ―dijo adormilada.

―¿Qué es?

―No… no puedes irte con Senna. ―le dijo ella a media voz. ―Yo no voy a dejar que te vayas con ella… yo cuidaré de ti. ―murmuró antes de caer dormida por efecto del alcohol. A Ichigo se le formó un nudo en la garganta al oírla hablar así y notar que estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

La cargó cuidadosamente entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, en donde la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, luego se sentó junto a ella. La contempló por largo rato, tuvo el deseo de acariciar sus mejillas, pero se contuvo por la culpa.

―Rukia… por mi culpa… no te hagas daño. ―dijo con dolor. ―por mi culpa… no sufras. Yo… no puedo protegerte. ―le susurró Ichigo entre lágrimas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

La mañana siguiente Rukia se despertó tarde, por lo que el desayuno también estuvo listo tarde.

―¿Qué horas son estas? ―preguntó molesto Ichigo, que ya tenía hambre. ―¿No te dije que el desayuno tenía que estar listo a las siete? ―le gritó a Rukia.

―Me puedo retrasar, me acosté tarde. ―dijo molesta y con dolor de cabeza a causa de los gritos del joven.

―Y ahora tienes resaca ―agregó al ver que Rukia se agarró la cabeza.

―No es eso. ―replicó ella. ―me cayó mal la cena. Y no grites. ―le dijo. Ichigo sólo meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Rukia aprovechó que él salió a la oficina de Yoruichi para dormir un rato más, luego iría al supermercado.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo fue a ver a Yoruichi para informarle que se mudaría a un apartamento, sabía que se iba a enojar, pero era algo que, aunque no quería, tenía que hacer.

―No quería decirte esto, pero cada día se me hace más difícil promocionarte. ―informó Yoruichi preocupada después de escuchar a Ichigo. ―No tienes propuestas de películas o televisión y todavía te atreviste a rechazar el proyecto de Ukitake. ―le reprochó. ―Sigo sin entender porque lo hiciste. ― Ichigo permaneció callado y con la mirada agachada. ―Y si otro escándalo estalla ¿Sabes que va a pasar? ―le preguntó. ―No eres tonto así que dime ¿qué diablos pasa contigo? ―preguntó golpeando en el escritorio, enojada por el silencio del actor.

―Me voy. ―anunció Ichigo levantándose de su asiento, no quería dar explicaciones.

―Te lo ordeno, nada de mudarte a un apartamento. ―dijo autoritaria. Ichigo salió de la oficina sin contestarle.

Afuera de la oficina lo esperaba Urahara.

―¿Qué te ha dicho la jefa? ¿Lo de mudarte está descartado verdad? ―preguntó con curiosidad. Pero Ichigo no pudo responder porque en ese momento llegó Ashido.

―¡Hola! ―saludó Ashido.

―¡Hola! ―Urahara respondió alegre el saludo.

―Hola. ―dijo Ichigo a secas.

―He oído que le va muy bien a tu película. ―comentó Urahara.

―Eso parece. ―respondió Ashido con sonrisa arrogante. ―Pero la de Ichigo no ¿Qué podemos hacer? La disfruté mucho, no entiendo porque la han quitado ya, me siento mal. ―Ichigo no podía reclamarle ni hacerle nada, no cuando sabía lo del contrato. Así que se aguantó las burlas de su contrincante.

―Bueno ya sabes cómo son las cosas. ― dijo Ichigo.

―¡Oh!, por cierto, me han llamado para darme el papel en la película de Ukitake, ese que tu rechazaste. ―dijo Ashido. ― También los anuncios que hacías de los celulares ahora los hago yo.

―¡Oh sí! ―exclamó Ichigo fingiendo sorpresa, pues estaba presente Urahara. ―¡Qué bien!

―A ver si te invito a comer algún día. ―señaló Ashido. ―me gusta ayudar a compañeros en desgracia.

―Claro. ―contestó Ichigo apretando un puño.

―¿Ya llegaste Ashido? ―preguntó Yoruichi, que al oír voces salió de la oficina. ―pasa.

―Hasta luego. ―les dijo Ashido a Urahara e Ichigo y entró a la oficina de Yoruichi.

Urahara se incomodó, pues notó el sarcasmo y la arrogancia de Ashido.

―Se nos hace difícil encontrarte contratos. ―dijo apenado. ―Y Ashido últimamente se ha vuelto muy popular.

―No te preocupes. ―comentó Ichigo. ―Hablaremos luego. ―le dijo y salió del edificio.

Se sentía tan humillado, frustrado y dolido, no sólo por Rukia, también por su carrera pues era algo con lo que había soñado de pequeño. También porque sus hermanas, y eso no se lo había contado a nadie, después de que lo vieron actuar en una obra escolar lo elogiaron y le comentaron que estarían muy orgullosas de él si alguna vez lo vieran actuar en una película.

Después de la muerte de sus hermanas y por el intenso dolor que sentía, reprimió su deseo de ser actor y entró a la escuela de medicina. Pero con el tiempo comprendió que su pasión era la actuación, y además que si se dedicaba a lo que verdaderamente amaba, podría honrar la memoria de sus hermanas, quienes nunca se dejaron vencer por su enfermedad, siempre lucharon hasta el final.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia estaba en un supermercado cercano a la casa comprando lo que hacía falta para la despensa. Unas chicas que leían una revista de un estante, cuchicheaban entre ellas.

―Esa es la esposa de Ichigo ¿Verdad? ―preguntó una chica rubia mirando a Rukia.

―Sí, desde que se casó supe que no era buena para él. ―dijo otra en tono despectivo.

―Yo creo que se casó con él por dinero. ―comentó una chica de cabello negro. ―Por eso no le importó que él se quisiera comprometer con alguien más. ―dijo mientras mandaba unos mensajes a otras amigas del colegio, avisando que estaba Rukia ahí.

―Sí, en seguida se ve que es una arribista. ―dijo la rubia.

Rukia, quien escuchaba todo por estar cerca, se sintió mal, le dolía que la tacharan de algo que no era. Pero siguió caminando como si nada. Mientras compraba se dio cuenta que no sólo esas chicas hablaban mal de ella, otras personas en el supermercado cuchicheaban a su paso y la miraban de mala manera. Se apresuró a escoger lo que necesitaba y fue a pagar a la caja. Pero cuando salió del supermercado, un grupo de jóvenes colegialas ya la esperaban afuera.

Rukia se sorprendió y asustó al ver a las chicas afuera del supermercado.

―Por tu culpa Ichigo está fracasando. ―le gritó una chica.

―Eres una oportunista que sólo quiere su dinero. ―le gritó otra, pero esta vez le arrojó una bola de papel. Provocando que las demás chicas la imitaran.

Pronto Rukia se vio envuelta en una lluvia de bolas de papel y gritos de parte de las chicas pidiendo que dejara a Ichigo. Ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy asustada, sólo se cubría el rostro.

Ichigo pasaba por la calle principal y le dio curiosidad ver a varias chicas que gritaban en la esquina del supermercado, cuando dobló la calle vio a Rukia en medio de la lluvia de bolas de papel, se detuvo rápido y bajo corriendo del carro.

―¡Eres una estafadora! ―gritó molesta una chica a la par que le lanzaba una lata de refresco. Rukia al verla, sólo se volteó de medio lado y se cubrió el rostro, esperando el impacto de la lata. Pero este nunca llegó, Ichigo había logrado llegar a tiempo y cubrió a Rukia con su cuerpo, recibiendo en su espalda el golpe de la lata.

―¿Estás bien Rukia? ―le preguntó mientras la soltaba.

―Sí. ―respondió todavía asustada.

―Vámonos. ―le dijo. Rukia levantó las bolsas que había dejado en el piso e Ichigo la llevó hasta el coche cubriéndola y ante las miradas incrédulas de las chicas, quienes salieron corriendo al oír las sirenas de las patullas que se acercaban, pues una señora al ver aquella escena le había hablado a la policía.

.

.

―Seguro estás bien Rukia ¿No estás lastimada? ―le preguntó Ichigo preocupado cuando llegaron a la casa.

―Estoy bien, no pasa nada. ―comentó ella con una sonrisa. ―Me pondré a hacer la comida. ―dijo Rukia y se fue a la cocina.

Después de comer y por órdenes de Ichigo, Rukia se fue a recostar. La verdad estaba cansada y seguía asustada por el ataque de las locas fans de Ichigo, pero no le diría nada, a pesar de todo quería seguir a su lado para apoyarlo. Ichigo le ayudó a limpiar la casa, claro después de ponerse pomada y un parche en el lugar afectado por el golpe.

Por la noche Ichigo meditó en su cuarto sobre lo que había pasado, llegó a la conclusión de que no quería ver a Rukia sufrir de nuevo por los comentarios y acciones de las fans o la prensa, por lo que ahora más que nunca tenía que alejarse de ella, ya había comprobado que él no la podía proteger.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban entre ellos se percibía la distancia emocional. Desayunaron casi en silencio.

―Creo que me apresuré a pedirte que te fueras. ―habló Rukia dejando de comer y mirándolo. Él la volteó a ver. ―No pensé en el escándalo que se desataría.

―No importa. ―respondió él revolviendo su desayuno sin despegar su vista del plato. Así ella no los sufriría.

―Quiero estar a tu lado cuando los problemas surjan. ―comentó ella para su sorpresa.

―¿Pero por qué quieres quedarte conmigo aquí?

―¿Eh?

―Tengo un temperamento terrible, soy un payaso, un psicópata, una mala persona, un egoísta. ―le dijo molesto. ―lo sabes.

―¿Así que ya te has dado cuenta? ―preguntó riendo. ―Pues trata de cambiar. ―sugirió ella.

―Lo siento Rukia. ―respondió él. ―pero yo no quiero que estés conmigo cuando salgan reportajes sobre nosotros. ―declaró y se puso de pie. ―Yoruichi ya está buscando un departamento para mí. ―anunció y luego salió de la casa.

.

.

Por la tarde Ichigo fue a casa de Senna, pues ella lo invitó a comer.

―¿Tú cocinaste todo esto? ―le preguntó Ichigo a Senna al ver varios platillos sobre la mesa.

―Sí. ―respondió alegre. ―Ya te dije que quería ser una buena esposa. Si hay algo que quieras comer sólo dímelo y lo hago. Te gusta el curry ¿No? ― Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. ―Si quieres te lo hago la próxima vez. ―le dijo sonriendo.

―No voy a volver a comer curry. ―señaló Ichigo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Tuve una mala experiencia con el curry. ―dijo Ichigo sonriendo al recordar la broma que le jugó a Rukia. Pero sobre todo porque Rukia se esforzó mucho para hacerlo la primera vez y él ahora sólo quería comer del que ella preparaba.

―¡Ah! ―Exclamó Senna. ―Ichigo, puede que ahora sea difícil pero al final mejorará. ―le dijo al ver que Ichigo se entristeció de repente. ― Se fuerte ¿De acuerdo?

―Sí. ―le contestó, aunque no creía que mejorara su vida al estar sin Rukia.

Ellos siguieron comiendo en silencio.

.

.

Esa noche y la mañana siguiente Rukia e Ichigo comieron en silencio. La distancia entre ellos cada vez se hacía más grande.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por la tarde Ichigo estaba en la sala cuando vio a Rukia bajar de las escaleras muy arreglada, llevaba un lindo vestido de tirantes, color morado y zapatos plateados. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y rizado, sólo agarrado con un pequeño broche plateado en forma de conejo. Su maquillaje era muy natural, pero la hacía lucir muy bonita.

―¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó al ver que iba a hacia la puerta.

―Saldré con Renji. ―respondió.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó sorprendido. En ese momento su celular sonó.

―Están llamando, responde. ―le indicó Rukia, y se dio la media vuelta para salir.

―Senna ―comentó él. Rukia se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de la chica. ―Sí, hoy estoy libre. ―respondió. ―Claro que iré, nos vemos al rato. ―Ichigo estaba un poco celoso por la salida de Rukia así que aceptó salir con Senna.

Él colgó el teléfono y Rukia lo miró enojada, luego salió de la casa.

.

.

Rukia fue a comer con Renji y pasó toda la tarde con él, caminando por los mercados y tiendas de la ciudad y platicando de su película y de varias cosas más, por la noche Renji la llevó a un restaurante que acababan de inaugurar.

― ¿Te gusta el lugar? ―le preguntó Renji cuando estuvieron en la mesa.

―Sí, es muy bonito. ―dijo ella mirando alrededor, cuál fue su asombro al ver parados en la entrada a Ichigo y Senna, que también los miraban sorprendidos.

Renji al ver que Rukia cambió de semblante volteó hacia la entrada, su sonrisa se borró también.

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo incómodos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	35. ¿Despedida?

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad:<strong> AlejandraSegovia, stephanie Za, 1234567, AdrylovesChappy, chik-yinyang, Haibara21, IchirukiLullaby, Sakurafer2, Darisu-chan, rukia kurosaki, Dita34, Day, Gumita Cleon, Akemi227-chan.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Adenisse, Kinverlins, Sunev31, Ghoshy, FrikiHimechan, Kurosaki Skydark.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 35.- ¿DESPEDIDA?**

Ichigo y Senna fueron a cenar a un nuevo restaurante que se acababa de abrir en la cuidad, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar vieron que Rukia y Renji también estaban ahí. A pesar de lo incómodo que resultaba, se acercaron hasta ellos para saludarlos por cortesía.

―¡Hola! ―los saludó Senna muy sonriente.

―¡Hola! ―saludaron Renji y Rukia incómodos.

―¿Quieren acompañarnos? ―preguntó Renji, también por cortesía.

―Claro. ―se adelantó a contestar Senna. Ichigo ya no pudo retractarse. Así que los cuatro compartieron la mesa esa noche.

La tensión e incomodidad surgieron en el ambiente. Sobre todo en Ichigo y Rukia que trataban de ocultar sus celos, por lo mismo gran parte de la cena se la pasaron en silencio y evitando mirarse a la cara. Senna rompió el silencio.

―¿Se va a hacer una película con el guion de Rukia? ―le preguntó a Renji sentada a un lado de él. Ichigo estaba frente a Renji.

―Sí, estamos en ello. ― contestó él.

―¿Y de qué trata la película? ―preguntó Senna interesada.

―Es secreto de la escritora. ―contestó Renji y le sonrió a Rukia de manera cómplice, ella también sonrió. Ichigo volteó a ver a ambos mientras murmuraba algunas groserías, que por suerte nadie escuchó.

―¿No me puedes decir? ―Volvió a preguntar Senna.

―No puedo, pero ya la verás y disfrutarás. ―le dijo Renji y volvió a comer. Tenía muy altas expectativas acerca de la película de Rukia.

―¿Tú no sabes de que trata? ―le preguntó Senna a Ichigo. ―¿No te lo ha dicho Rukia?

―¿Qué? ―Ichigo estaba distraído cortando su carne. ―Bueno pues…la verdad es que no estoy interesado. ―dijo por orgullo, para no decir que Rukia no le había querido hablar sobre ella. ―Menuda historia debe ser la de un pollo. ―Rukia lo volteó a ver enojada.

―¿La de un pollo? ―le preguntó Renji extrañado. ―¿Qué es eso?

―¡Oh eso! Es un secreto de la escritora. ―Respondió Ichigo con sarcasmo. Renji se molestó por su conducta infantil, pero no le dijo nada.

Rukia estaba enojada por llamarla así delante de ellos, partió un pedazo de carne con fuerza y se lo llevó a la boca, sin querer se manchó un poco la esquina del labio inferior.

―Rukia. ―la llamó Renji cuando notó la mancha y le hizo una seña de que tenía algo en el labio, Ichigo y Senna voltearon a verla. Pero Rukia no entendió lo que le quería decir Renji y se le quedó viendo confundida, así que Renji tomó una servilleta y acercó su mano para limpiarla.

―¡Rukia! ―gritó Ichigo desesperado cuando Renji estaba a punto de tocar su cara, Rukia lo volteó a ver y Renji alejó su mano. ―¿Eres tonta o qué?, tienes una mancha en la cara. ―le dijo enojado.

―¿Qué?

―Qué te limpies ahí. ―indicó Ichigo mostrándole en su cara donde tenía la mancha, Rukia tomó una servilleta y se limpió los labios.

―¿Qué pasa Ichigo? ―preguntó Senna, pues no le pareció correcto que le gritara de esa forma.

―Es que no se entera, es muy torpe. ―contestó Ichigo.

―Ichigo cuidado con lo que dices. ―le advirtió Renji, quién no dejaría que en su presencia insultara o maltratara a Rukia.

―¿No la conoceré yo mejor que tú? ―cuestionó Ichigo. ―Ella es torpe, no escucha, es chillona y desordenada, y también estúpida. ―dijo él.

―¿Qué te hace tan perfecto a ti? ―le preguntó molesta Rukia. ―siempre diciendo tonterías y gritando, un inconstante, idiota, el rey de los imbéciles, un psicópata, un cretino…―Rukia detuvo su repertorio de insultos hacia Ichigo cuando se acordó de la presencia de Renji y Senna. Se rio avergonzada.

Senna y Renji se limitaron a verlos incrédulos por lo infantil que podían llegar a ser los dos. Sin embargo también percibieron que esos chicos se olvidaron de su presencia, que a pesar de los insultos sus miradas demostraban otra cosa.

El silencio incómodo volvió a reinar en la mesa. Ichigo de vez en cuando miraba a Renji con ira, tenía ganas de pararse y llevarse a Rukia de ahí, pero sabía que no podía, más bien, no debía hacerlo.

―¿Y cómo te va en tu trabajo Renji? ―Senna volvió a iniciar la conversación.

―Muy bien. ―respondió él. ―Tengo en puerta un viaje a Francia.

―¡Ah! ¿Y no te sentirás muy solo por allá?

―Espero que no. ―le respondió a Senna. ―Tengo la esperanza de tener compañía. ―dijo mirando a Rukia. ―Es que le pedí a Rukia que se fuera conmigo. ―le aclaró a Senna. A Ichigo le dio un ataque de tos provocada por el atragantamiento que sufrió con un pedazo de carne.

―¿Y te vas a ir? ―le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia, después de que se le pasara la tos. No lo quería demostrar pero estaba preocupado. Rukia dudó en contestar.

―Sí. ―dijo con una sonrisa. ―creo que me servirá de inspiración para mi película. ―los celos que sentía la hicieron actuar de forma irracional. Renji se alegró mucho y le sonrió. Senna observó que Ichigo palideció e hizo un gesto de dolor.

―¡Me alegro por ustedes! ―exclamó Senna. ―¡Ya es tarde! ―se sorprendió al ver su reloj. ―creo que deberíamos irnos.

Los cuatro salieron del restaurante e Ichigo vio con tristeza como Rukia subía al carro de Renji. Mientras se alejaban Rukia también vio con dolor como él se quedaba al lado de Senna.

.

.

―Ichigo. ―le habló Senna mientras iban en el coche. Pero él iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y no la escuchó. ―Ichigo. ―le insistió.

―Dime. ―le dijo él unos segundos después.

―Nada. ―respondió abatida.

―¿Querías preguntarme algo antes?

―Nada. Creo que lo sé sin preguntar. ―comentó Senna triste.

Después de que Ichigo la dejara en su casa, se sentó en un sillón a llorar amargamente; tenía que tomar una decisión, no podía seguir así, lastimando a Ichigo y lastimándose ella misma.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

La mañana siguiente Rukia salió al jardín para hablar con Ichigo. Quería saber que pensaba de su viaje a Francia.

―No te importa si voy con Renji a Francia ¿No? ―le preguntó cuándo se sentó junto a él.

―Claro, no me importa. ―le respondió Ichigo. ―Ve si quieres. ―Ichigo utilizó toda su fuerza para fingir entereza, aunque por dentro se estaba derrumbando por el dolor.

―Será divertido ir a los restaurantes, museos y pasear por las calles de Francia. ―dijo Rukia.

―¿Cuándo te vas? ―preguntó preocupado.

―Mañana en la tarde. ―dijo ella para su sorpresa.

―¿Mañana? ―preguntó desconcertado.

―Sí, así que hasta que vuelva intenta cuidarte.

―Cuando vuelvas. ―dijo Ichigo serio. ―yo ya no estaré aquí. También me voy mañana. ―comentó con pesar. ―Me mudo al departamento. ―a Rukia la invadió la tristeza, parecía que ahora si sería la despedida definitiva. ―Qué te vaya bien. ―le dio una sonrisa triste y fue a la sala, en donde por el resto de la tarde se lamentó de su situación.

Rukia subió a hacer sus maletas, mientras las hacia recordó todos los momentos felices que había pasado con Ichigo, cuando se casaron, cuando le enseñó a andar en bicicleta, cuando fueron a patinar a Chappylandia, las sesiones de fotos que hicieron juntos, cuando fueron al cine, el día que le regaló las flores.

Con cada recuerdo Rukia sonreía, pero al final terminó llorando por saber que jamás volvería a pasar tiempo con él, que ya no podrían ir juntos a correr, aunque eso no le gustara mucho, que jamás sentiría otro beso suyo, que no volvería a ver sus lindos ojos marrones, es más, hasta extrañaría que la llamara tazón de arroz o pollo. Ichigo se había convertido en una persona muy importante para ella, al que difícilmente podría olvidar.

.

.

Por la noche Ichigo empacó todas sus cosas en cajas de cartón, al día siguiente iría Ishida por ellas. Más tarde en la oscuridad de su cuarto, se acordó del día que conoció a Rukia, de cómo lo engañó para conseguir dinero, de todas la veces que enojada lo había golpeado, de cuando se aventó al agua para rescatarla, de las tantas veces que le había sonreído de aquella manera tal dulce, de la canción y baile de Chappy.

Al principio la creyó sólo una chica molesta, que lo irritaba y lo hacía enojar, pero poco a poco ella se convirtió en alguien importante, se convirtió en la persona que lo hacía feliz, que lo alejó de la soledad. Él estaba triste y angustiado, no quería que se fuera, no quería volver a la soledad, pero era lo mejor para ella, así no sufriría los ataques de los periodistas, además él tenía que cumplir su promesa con Senna.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

La mañana siguiente transcurrió en relativa calma, los dos trataban de no mostrarse tristes; después del desayuno Ishida llegó por las cosas de Ichigo para llevarlas al departamento.

―¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? ―le preguntó Ishida a Ichigo afuera de la casa.

―Sí. ―le dijo a secas.

―Sabes que al mudarte estás renunciando a la casa ¿verdad? ―preguntó Ishida.

―La casa ya no importa.

―Pero también estás renunciando a Rukia. ―Ishida quiso hacerlo recapacitar. Sabía que le estaba dando oportunidad a Renji de estar con su amiga. Ichigo no le contestó. ―¿Y la vas a dejar irse con Renji? ―le insistió Ishida.

―Ya te dije que sí, no me importa. ―le dijo enfadado.

―Creo que te estás equivocando. ―señaló Ishida arreglándose los lentes. ―Para mí ustedes deben de estar juntos. ―Era sincero en lo que decía.

―No me molestes y ya vete con las cosas. ―le ordenó Ichigo y entró a la casa. Claro que él conocía las consecuencias que sus acciones traerían, pero estaba dispuesto a asumirlas por el bien de Rukia y de Senna.

.

.

Por la tarde Ichigo estaba en la sala fingiendo ver la televisión pero en realidad estaba esperando a que bajara Rukia para verla por última vez.

―Me voy ya. ―dijo ella cuando bajó las escaleras con su maleta.

―Sí, que te vaya bien. ―comentó Ichigo desde el sillón. Rukia se acercó a él, quien se puso de pie.

―Te llamaré cuando regrese.

―No, no hace falta. ―le dijo con dureza. Rukia bajó la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ambos sentían tristeza.

―Entonces esta es nuestra despedida. ― mencionó ella alzando la vista para verlo a los ojos.

―Eso parece. ―mencionó él.

―No estés triste porque me voy. ―Bromeó ella.

―¿Quién dice que estaré triste? ―se quejó él.

―Adiós. ―dijo Rukia y se dio la media vuelta para salir por la puerta después de tomar su maleta.

―Gracias Rukia. ―susurró Ichigo cuando estuvo solo. Esas eras simples palabras, pero estaban cargadas de sentimientos muy fuertes.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos de la partida de Rukia, cuando él ya estaba sumergido en la tristeza y soledad de aquella enorme casa, que ahora le parecía vacía y solitaria.

Salió a la calle esperando ver a Rukia caminando de regreso a la casa, pero eso nunca pasó. Para no sentirse tan deprimido fue a buscar a Senna y la invitó a comer, ilusamente creyó que tal vez así olvidaría a aquella chica de cabellera azabache.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

―¿Te mudas hoy? ¿Y qué hay del resto de las cosas? ―preguntó Senna de camino a un restaurante.

―Sólo me llevo la ropa. ―contestó él.

―¡Ah!

―¿Qué quieres comer Rukia? ―Preguntó Ichigo. No podía dejar de pensar en ella e inconscientemente la nombró.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ―preguntó Senna. Estaba dolida por la equivocación de Ichigo.

―¿Qué quieres para comer?

―Me acabas de llamar Rukia. ―explicó Senna.

―Lo siento. ―dijo apenado. ―Estaba… Ella se fue hoy de viaje, me preocupa que tenga un accidente, o que se pierda ya que es tan tonta que no sabe hablar inglés. ―A Senna la lastimaban sus palabras llenas de angustia y preocupación. ―Y es que se enferma fácilmente, por eso me preocupa que no haya llevado sus medicinas y es que…

―Ichigo. ―lo interrumpió Senna no resistiendo más. ―No te preocupes, ella estará con Renji.

Ichigo asintió.

Sí, ella estaría con Renji.

Senna tuvo que sujetarse fuerte del tablero pues sin advertencia Ichigo dobló en una esquina muy rápido.

―Lo siento Senna. ―pronunció mientras volvía a acelerar. ―pero no puedo dejar ir a Rukia.

No se perdonaría el dejarla ir.

―Lo sé. ―respondió ella conteniendo las lágrimas. ―Date prisa y alcánzala. ―indicó.

Senna estaba sufriendo, pero decidió que ya era el momento de hacer lo correcto. Sabía que Ichigo y Rukia debían estar juntos.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto Rukia y Renji estaban sentados en la sala de espera.

―¿Estás segura de tu decisión? ―le preguntó él.

―Sí. ―respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se anunció que los pasajeros con destino a Francia podían abordaran el avión. Ellos se pararon y caminaron hacia su destino.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Ichigo se estacionó, se bajó del coche y entró corriendo por los pasillos del aeropuerto buscando a Rukia. Ahora fue el turno de Senna de ver correr a Ichigo desesperado por encontrar a otra persona.

Ichigo corría exigiéndole a su cuerpo más de lo acostumbrado, necesitaba encontrar a Rukia. Necesitaba pedirle que no se fuera.

Miraba a todos lados buscándola, pero ningún rostro le era conocido. A su paso chocó con algunas personas, pero no se detuvo a disculparse.

Recorrió todo el aeropuerto con el corazón angustiado. Si Rukia se iba a Francia la perdería para siempre. Buscó en las salas de espera, la cafetería, los mostradores, pero Rukia ya no estaba ahí.

Se acercó a preguntarle a una señorita en el mostrador de ventas.

―Lo siento, pero el vuelo a Francia ya despegó hace más de diez minutos. ―le reveló la muchacha.

Y él sintió que el mundo se le derrumbó, desconsolado caminó hacia el gran ventanal que daba a la pista y se quedó contemplando el cielo.

Si tan sólo hubiera tenido el coraje de decirle a Rukia que la amaba. Si tan sólo hubiera corrido más rápido.

Ichigo se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

Senna llegó después de unos minutos, permaneció viendo a la distancia, al verlo sufrir de aquella manera se sintió culpable, él era su más preciado amigo y le había provocado un gran dolor. En ese momento recapacitó y comprendió que sus acciones habían estado equivocadas, pero ya no había casi nada por hacer, salvo una cosa.

Ella se acercó al muchacho y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

―Te invito un trago. ―dijo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Senna acompañó a Ichigo al bar al que siempre acudían, pero esta vez lo papeles cambiaron, ahora le tocó a ella escuchar a Ichigo lamentarse por no estar con Rukia.

―Rukia es rara. ―comentó Ichigo tocando el vaso de licor sobre la barra. ―pero cuando estoy con ella me hace ser feliz y me hace sentir bien. ―dijo mirando hacia un punto de la barra. ―También debo estar volviéndome raro. ―mencionó con una sonrisa, Senna lo escuchaba atenta. ―¿Será porque he vivido con ella todo este tiempo? ―Ichigo bebió de su bebida. ―La verdad es que me gusta mucho, pero siempre le estoy haciendo daño y sólo le causo sufrimiento. ―dijo con desánimo. ―Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de ella. ―Senna respiró hondo para calmar sus emociones.

―Pues no le hagas más daño. A partir de ahora, protégela. ― le dijo Senna con una leve sonrisa.

―Pero ella ya me dejó.

―Pues es hora de que vayas por Rukia. ―lo alentó.

―No… no puedo ir por ella. ―le contestó con pesar.

―¿Por qué?¿Por mí? ―preguntó Senna con culpabilidad. Ichigo la volteó a ver pero no le contestó. ―Ichigo, en realidad sabía que estabas enamorado de Rukia. ―le confesó Senna. ―Pero fingí no saberlo. ―dijo avergonzada y rehuyó su mirada. ―Era demasiado difícil para mí. Fingí no ver que la estabas pasando mal, no quería dejarte ir. Sabía que estaba equivocada pero no quería dejarte marchar ya que me sentía tan mal. ―le dijo volteando a verlo. ―¿No es patético que te partan el corazón dos veces? ―le preguntó con los ojos llorosos, estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas. Ichigo no supo que decirle. ―Me equivoqué con mi mejor amigo. Lo siento… lo siento Ichigo. ―le dijo Senna.

―Senna…

―Ahora vete, te dejo ir. ―declaró Senna viendo hacia la barra. ―te libero de tus promesas. ―Ichigo se le quedó viendo conmovido. ―Yo estaré bien. ―mencionó al ver su cara de preocupación. ―Soy fuerte. ―le dijo sonriendo. Pero Ichigo estaba preocupado por ella, era su amiga y no le gustaba verla sufrir.

―Senna… ¿Quieres un helado?

―Tonto, ya he crecido y no como helado cuando estoy mal. ― Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, él también le sonrió.

―Pero ya se ha ido, se ha marchado. ―mencionó Ichigo triste.

―Pero volverá, sólo espérala. ―le aconsejó ella.

Senna no aguantando más, se levantó para ir al baño. Ahí aprovechó para llorar desconsoladamente por haber perdido a Ichigo. En realidad se había enamorado de él, como no hacerlo, si era tan atento y detallista con ella, si tenía tantas virtudes; pero esta vez comprendió que el verdadero amor no era egoísta, que cuando se ama se quiere la felicidad del otro, que si lo amaba tenía que dejarlo ser feliz con Rukia. Ella por mucho tiempo lo tuvo a su lado y no lo valoró y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus errores.

Mientras tanto Ichigo ahogaba sus penas en alcohol, quería olvidarse de Rukia, olvidar cuanto la amaba, cuanto estaba sufriendo por su ausencia. Quería desvanecer de su mente aquella imagen que se había formado de ella y Renji tomados de la mano y paseando por Francia. Pero por más copas que tomaba, su dolor, angustia y tristeza no desaparecían.

.

.

Más tarde cuando Ichigo regresó a la casa entró a la sala y a través de la ventana de cristal vio en el jardín a Rukia y Renji… ¿besándose?

* * *

><p>―Senna por fin dejó ir a Ichigo, aunque quizá sea tarde.<p>

―¿Será verdad lo que vio Ichigo o es producto del alcohol?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	36. Difícil decisión

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad: <strong>Haibara21,<strong>**Darisu-chan,****Gzn, Rukia Kurosaki,****IchirukiLullaby,Kureimy.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Kinverlins: <strong>Sí, ya era tiempo de que Senna reaccionara, espero te guste este capítulo**. Sunev31: **Tienes razón en que Ichigo reaccionó tarde, por ello no le será fácil estar con Rukia, tendrá que esforzarse mucho. **Adenisse: **Pues Ichigo necesita cambiar si quiere estar con Rukia, pues ella ya lo aguantó mucho, pero no le será fácil. **Ghoshy: **Sin embargo a Ichigo le costará trabajo declarar sus sentimientos, pues es orgulloso, pero de eso se tratará el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 36.- DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN.**

Por las calles solitarias de la colonia circulaba un coche de lujo, después de dar vuelta en una calle se estacionó frente a una hermosa casa de ventanas de cristal.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó avergonzada la chica de cabello negro que iba a bordo del carro.

―No te preocupes Rukia, entra. ―respondió Renji. ―Yo llevaré la maleta.

―Gracias. ―dijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa.

Renji vio con tristeza como Rukia bajó del coche y entró corriendo a la casa, se imaginó que ansiaba ver a Ichigo.

No se equivocó, ella entró desesperada a la casa buscando al joven actor, pensó que lo encontraría en la sala, pero la habitación estaba obscura y vacía. Prendió las luces de las piezas de abajo y subió corriendo a las recámaras, tenía la esperanza de verlo dormido en su cama. Al llegar al cuarto de él y prender las luces, vio con angustia que su cama estaba intacta, abrió su closet y su ropa ya no estaba ahí, se entristeció pues supuso que ya se había mudado.

―No está. ―le dijo acongojada a Renji cuando bajó a la sala, él ya había entrado con la maleta de ropa. Renji no le contestó nada, pero la invitó a salir al jardín para platicar, se sentaron en el quicio de la casa.

―Hasta cuando me estaba yendo me dio lata. ―comentó Rukia, recordando lo que paso en el aeropuerto.

.

.

_Renji y Rukia estaban sentados en la sala de espera, faltaban quince minutos para que abordaran el avión. A esas alturas estaba confundida, su razón le indicaba que irse era lo mejor que podía hacer, le serviría para su película y para olvidar a Ichigo, con quien creía no tenía futuro. Pero su corazón le indicaba que debía quedarse junto a él, apoyarlo en los momentos difíciles que se avecinaban a pesar de que él se fuera con Senna._

―_Rukia ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Renji al ver que estaba muy pensativa y sobre todo angustiada, pues mantenía los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas._

―_Sí. ―dijo dudando. Renji suspiró, sabía que se lamentaría después por lo que iba a hacer._

― _Rukia. ―le dijo poniendo su mano sobre las de ella. ―Aún estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas. ―comentó con una cálida sonrisa. ―sólo quiero que seas feliz. ―sus palabras la reconfortaron y más tranquila volvió a pensar sobre lo que quería hacer._

―_Lo siento Renji, pero no puedo irme. ―indicó ella, había decidido que su felicidad estaba junto a Ichigo, a pesar de todo._

―_¿Estás segura de tu decisión? ―le preguntó él._

―_Sí. ―respondió con una sonrisa. _

_En ese momento se anunció que los pasajeros con destino a Francia podían abordar el avión._

_Ellos se pararon y caminaron hacia la salida. _

_Al poco tiempo que ellos arrancaron en el coche, Ichigo y Senna llegaron al aeropuerto._

.

.

―Si quieres verle, ve a buscarlo después. ―le comentó Renji sacándola de sus recuerdos.

―Me dijo que no le llamara. ―respondió con desgano.

―¡Qué estúpido! ―exclamó Renji.

―Exacto. Es un imbécil. ―lo apoyó Rukia.

―¿Debería pegarle? Soy bueno peleando. ―le dijo él para levantarle el ánimo. Ella le sonrió.

―Yo también, Ichigo no puede pegarme. ―le comentó sonriendo. Renji se carcajeó por su comentario, pero se puso serio cuando vio que a Rukia se le escurrían las lágrimas. Ella trató de reprimir su tristeza, pero era tanta que no podía contenerla. Renji al verla así de frágil, la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola y recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada para que ella fuera feliz.

Cuando se sintió mejor Rukia se separó de él. Renji le limpió las lágrimas con su mano y no pudiendo controlar sus impulsos se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

Amaba a esa chica y no podía verla triste.

En ese momento Ichigo entraba a la sala limpiándose las lágrimas, al voltear hacia donde estaba el escritorio de Rukia, los vio besándose en el jardín.

Sintió que el corazón de nuevo se le rompía, no sabiendo cómo actuar prefirió salir de la casa y sentarse en un costado para esperar a que Renji se fuera. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, si él había arrojado a Rukia a los brazos de su amigo.

.

.

Rukia se separó de Renji y lo miró con sorpresa y cierto recelo.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó apenado Renji. ―Yo no quería presionarte.

―Descuida, estaré bien. Puedes irte. ―comentó ella desconcertada.

―¿Estarás bien sola? ―preguntó preocupado.

―Claro que sí. Ya es tarde, deberías marcharte. ―repitió.

―Está bien. ―le dijo Renji no muy convencido.

Se despidió de ella y se fue de la casa.

Desde una banca Ichigo lo vio alejarse en su coche. A pesar del frío de la noche él permaneció afuera, sentado en esa banca, llorando en silencio por el amor que creía perdido.

Rukia no pudo dormir esa noche, extrañaba a Ichigo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajó al comedor, se sorprendió de ver a Ichigo en la cocina desayunando.

―Ichigo ¿Cuándo has entrado? ―le preguntó sorprendida sentándose en el comedor.

―Por la noche. ― Le dijo él muy seco.

―¿No dijiste que te mudabas? ¿Le pasó algo al departamento? ―le preguntó intrigada, pero estaba feliz de que no se hubiera ido.

―Ajá. ―respondió Ichigo sin mucho ánimo.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Nada. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Qué molestia. ―le dijo fastidiado. Rukia se molestó por su mala contestación.

―Entonces ¿Cuándo te vas a mudar?

―Pronto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó enojado. ― ("¿Acaso tienes muchas ganas de que me vaya?"). ― es la duda que lo carcomía y que le dio miedo formular. Rukia ignoró su mal genio y fue a prepararse algo de desayunar. ―¿No se suponía que te ibas a Francia? ―le preguntó Ichigo cuando ella se volvió a sentar a la mesa.

―¿Eh? Pues…me salió un trabajo. ― No le quiso decir que había sido él la razón por la que no se fue.

―¿Un trabajo?

―¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? Qué molestia. ―le respondió pagándole con la misma moneda.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó enojado, a él no le gustaba que le hablaran en ese tono.

―No preguntes y come. ―le ordenó Rukia enojada. Ichigo sin más remedio la obedeció. Cuando Rukia se enojaba le inspiraba miedo.

Terminaron el desayuno en silencio, después Rukia se fue a trabajar en su computadora e Ichigo se sentó en la sala, seguía muy molesto por lo que vio la noche anterior. Después de unos minutos Rukia se levantó para hablar con él.

―Ichigo estaba pensando…

―¿Nuestro pollo piensa? ¡Qué gracia! ―La interrumpió con burla.

―No sé por qué actúas así. ―le dijo Rukia. ―pero la separación no me hizo sentir muy bien. Así que vamos a hablar abiertamente de esto y resolvámoslo. ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó sentándose en el otro sillón.

―No me pasa nada. ―respondió molesto. ―No tengo nada que decir.

―¿Qué? ―Ella no comprendía porque estaba tan enfadado.

―¿Y a ti que te pasa? No he estado fuera ni un día y tú ya metes hombres a la casa. ―le reclamó Ichigo no aguantando más sus celos.

―¿Hablas de cuando vino Renji? ―preguntó después de unos segundos. ― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó confundida. Ichigo guardó silencio. ―Sólo me trajo a casa. ―quiso explicarse.

―¿Acaso te pregunté? ―le dijo celoso. ―Por mi… que sean felices. Nosotros sólo seremos conocidos. ―Cuando Ichigo se encelaba reaccionaba muy mal. ―Además traer un hombre a casa cuando no hay nadie no es bueno.

―¿Traerlo? ―preguntó molesta. ―Si crees que es así puedes traer a casa a Senna. Además tú siempre vas a su casa.

―No metas a Senna en esto, no es lo mismo. A ella la conozco desde niños. ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo de Renji? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces para que estés a las risas con él? ― De verdad que estaba celoso.

―No importa desde cuando lo conoces, sino como lo conoces de bien. ―le dijo Rukia.

―Claro que no, estás atolondrada. ―se defendió Ichigo. Para él nada justificaba que ella y Renji pasaran tiempo juntos y menos a las grandes risas.

―¿Atolondrada? ―esto era lo último que le pasaba, se puso de pie enojada. ―A últimas cuentas, como bien lo dijiste, voy a hacer lo que quiera. ―le dijo con voz firme. ―Y veré a Renji cuantas veces quiera y como esta es mi casa lo traeré todos los días si quiero. ―aclaró Rukia y se dio la media vuelta para subir a su cuarto. Ya estaba harta de su comportamiento. Ichigo supo que se había equivocado, pero no podía evitar decirle tonterías cuando se enojaba.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó.

―Están tocando. ―le gritó a Rukia. ―están tocando. ―volvió a gritarle ante la insistencia del timbre, pero ella no bajó. Molesto se levantó para abrir. Era la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

―Estás en casa. ―comentó sorprendido Renji, quien llevaba un ramo de rosas en una mano y una bolsa del supermercado en la otra.

―Sí. ―Todavía estaba sorprendido, supuestamente tenía un día de haberse ido y Renji ya estaba ahí rondando a Rukia como las moscas al pan.

―Vine a ver a Rukia, ¿Está en casa? ―Renji se quedó preocupado por Rukia, así que decidió ir esa mañana para tratar de animarla.

―Oh. ―tenía que pensar rápido en algo para que no la viera. ―Me parece que se acaba de ir. ―dijo Ichigo.

―¿De verdad?¿Ha salido? ―preguntó Renji con decepción.

―Dijo que se tenía que ir temprano a no sé dónde. ―estaba nervioso, pues temía que Rukia saliera. ―¿son para Rukia? ―preguntó mirando las rosas. ―Yo se las daré. ―dijo mientras le quitaba el ramo. ―Estarás ocupado, así que puedes irte. ―prácticamente corrió a Renji. ―Te invitaría a entrar pero tengo que salir. ―mintió. ―Hasta luego.

Renji asintió con la cabeza, se resignó a no ver a Rukia, pero cuando estaba por marcharse, algo ocurrió.

―¿Quién es? ―se escuchó la voz de Rukia. Ichigo palideció del susto y lo volteó a ver avergonzado, pues se había descubierto su mentira.

―Ha debido volver. ―dijo después de reírse de forma nerviosa. No le quedó más remedio que invitarlo a pasar. Ella ya había bajado las escaleras.

―¿Para mí? ―dijo Rukia al ver las flores, corrió hasta ellos y se las quitó a Ichigo. ―Gracias. ―le sonrió dulcemente a Renji, causando el enfado de cierto chico.

―Ichigo me dijo que te acababas de ir. ―comentó Renji sonriente, Rukia tenía ese mágico don de hacerlo feliz. Además quería poner al descubierto a Ichigo.

―¿Eh? ―dijo confundida. ―Es que me fui a la parte de atrás, pero ya regresé. ―Renji volteó a ver a Ichigo, quien sólo desvió la mirada.

Mientras Rukia fue a la cocina para poner a las rosas en agua, Renji e Ichigo se quedaron en la sala.

―Este es mi cuadro favorito. ―comentó Ichigo limpiando el cuadro de la boda. Tenía que recordarle que Rukia y él estaban casados. ―¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No trabajas? ―le preguntó cuándo se sentó junto él.

―Tenía planes para Francia, pero no pude ir. ―respondió Renji. ―Tenia curiosidad de saber cómo le iba a Rukia.

―Qué curioso andas. ―dijo Ichigo de forma hostil. ―Rukia no está sola, al fin y al cabo estoy yo. ―le sonrió.

―Pero ¿no se suponía que te mudabas ayer?¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Renji.

―¿Qué hago aquí?, esta es nuestra casa. ―dijo Ichigo con agresividad. ―Me voy cuando quiero y regreso cuando quiero. ―declaró riéndose.

―No seas tonto. ―rebatió molesto Renji. ―esta no es tu casa, es la casa de Rukia. ― Renji le borró su sonrisa del rostro.

―¿Qué?

―También se suponía que habías vuelto con Senna. ¿Así que por qué estás aquí? ―lo encaró Renji.

―Ese no es tu problema. ―le dijo Ichigo molesto.

―No lo creas, esto es más que un juego. ―señaló Renji serio. Seguía dispuesto a alejarlo de Rukia.

―¿Un juego? ―preguntó molesto. Rukia no era un juego para él. Pero en ese momento en que los ánimos se caldearon, apareció Rukia impidiendo que la conversación se tornara difícil.

―Las flores son preciosas. ―mencionó Rukia poniendo los vasos de jugo sobre la mesa.

―Me alegra que te gusten. ―le dijo Renji volviendo a su carácter alegre, por supuesto Ichigo les dirigió miradas asesinas. ― ¿No tenías que salir? ―le preguntó a Ichigo, sorprendiéndolo.

―¿Tienes programa? ―preguntó Rukia. ―Pues date prisa y vete.

Ichigo no podía creer que le dijera eso, a veces Rukia podía ser muy vengativa. Con preocupación subió a su cuarto. Tenía que hacer algo para no salir, una porque no quería dejar a Renji y Rukia solos en la casa y otra porque no tenía ropa para cambiarse, toda se la había llevado Ishida.

.

.

Mientras tanto Rukia y Renji se quedaron platicando en la sala.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Renji.

―Sí. Algo pasó en el departamento y por eso no pudo irse, pero lo hará pronto. ―contestó Rukia, luego suspiró. ―Pero me siento a gusto cuando está aquí.

―¿De verdad? ―Preguntó Renji. ―Pero yo no estoy a gusto. ―dijo para sorpresa de Rukia. ―En realidad estoy un poco deprimido, con Ichigo fuera quería visitarte a diario. ―confesó el chico de cabello rojo. ― Y ya no se va a poder.

―¿Por qué? Ven a verme. ―comentó Rukia. ―no pasa nada. ―le sonrió alegre.

Ichigo bajó las escaleras y vio que de nuevo estaban sonrientes, apretó el puño en señal de enfado.

―¿No vas a salir? ―preguntó Renji al ver que no se había cambiado.

―No es que…―Ichigo se talló la cabeza. ―Yoruichi llamó y dijo que se había cancelado la cita.

―Ah. ―dijo Renji suspicaz. ―Rukia traje espaguetis para comer. ―mencionó enseñándole la bolsa del supermercado.

―¿Sabes cocinar? ―preguntó asombrada.

―Claro. ―respondió Renji.

Enseguida fueron a la cocina, donde Renji se puso a hacer los espaguetis con Rukia observándolo junto a él, mientras Ichigo los veía desde el comedor con cara de pocos amigos.

―Como me dijiste que te gustaban los espaguetis, quise cocinártelos. ―dijo Renji sonriente mientras movía los espaguetis en la cacerola.

―¿Te salen buenos? ―le preguntó Rukia.

―Ya lo verás.

―Parecen buenos.

―¡Rukia! ―la llamó Ichigo enojado. ―No me gustan los espaguetis, hazme arroz. ―Le sacaba de quicio el que ella estuviera tan sonriente con Renji.

―No hay. ―le dijo ella.

―¿Qué?

―¿Quieres ramen?

―Ya sabes que no me gusta. ―replicó enojado.

―Pues no hay nada para ti. ―mencionó, seguía molesta por haberla llamado atolondrada. Él rezongó molesto.

Al final Ichigo terminó por tragarse su enojo y prepararse el ramen.

―Rukia, ese es mi asiento. ―le gritó enojado al ver que ella se sentó en su lugar y a su lado Renji.

―Siéntate en cualquier lado. ―respondió Rukia.

―¡Ash! ―dijo irritado, no era por el lugar, era porque no quería que se sentaran juntos. A veces los celos nublaban su juicio. Se sentó en frente de ella.

―¡Están deliciosos¡ ―exclamó Rukia después de probar los espaguetis.

― Qué bueno que te gustan, ya te haré más. ―dijo Renji.

Por supuesto que el único que no disfrutó de la comida fue Ichigo, quien todo el tiempo se la paso amargado viendo como Rukia y Renji no paraban de reírse y alabándose mutuamente sobre sus habilidades en la escritura o la cocina. Dio gracias cuando por fin Renji se despidió y se fue de la casa.

.

.

―Pensé que nunca se iría. ―le dijo Ichigo a Rukia en la sala.

―Más vale que te acostumbres, porque vendrá seguido. ―aclaró ella. Rukia desconocía que Ichigo ya no se iría con Senna y que él la había ido a buscar al aeropuerto para que no se fuera, por lo que seguía sentida y quería desquitarse un poco. Además seguía pensando que él se mudaría.

Como Ichigo estaba molesto no le dijo nada acerca de sus sentimientos, pero desistió de la idea de mudarse a un departamento, al menos por ahora. Así que le llamó a Ishida para que le trajera sus cosas lo más pronto posible.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al día siguiente Renji volvió a visitar a Rukia, y mientras ellos hablaban en el jardín, Ichigo los vigilaba a través de la ventana, escondido detrás del escritorio de Rukia.

―Sabes, ayer me la pasé muy bien comiendo contigo. ―le dijo Renji con una sonrisa. ―Me gustaría que todos los días fueran así, me gustaría desayunar, comer y cenar contigo siempre, salir a caminar y hacerte feliz todos los días.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó nerviosa.

―Rukia. ―le dijo Renji un poco nervioso, tenía algo importante que pedirle. ―Te divorciarás de Ichigo ¿No es así?

―Sí. ―respondió con desgano. ―Él se irá con Senna.

―Entonces, cuando eso pase ¿Me darías una oportunidad? ¿Te casarías conmigo? ―le pido Renji.

Rukia se quedó perpleja, esto si era mucho para ella.

Ichigo estaba intranquilo, quería saber que podría haberle dicho Renji para que ella tuviera esa cara de asombro. En ese momento deseó poder leer los labios, quería saber que había contestado Rukia. Como estaba desesperado sin querer tiró una taza que estaba en el escritorio, por el ruido Renji volteó y se rió al descubrir a Ichigo espiándolos. El chico de cabello naranja se hizo el desentendido volteando hacia otro lado y salió de la sala rápidamente.

―¡Ah Rukia! ―exclamó Renji al recordar que había otra cosa que tenían que hablar. ―Ya tenemos contemplados a los posibles actores para la película. ―mencionó Renji.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó ella con alegría.

―Para el papel de la chica Ukitake recomendó a una nueva cantante que tiene mucho futuro. ―dijo él. ―y el actor seria Toushiro Hitsugaya, también tiene muy buena aceptación en el medio y su popularidad va en aumento.

―Umm. ―dijo Rukia al oír al posible actor.

―¿No te gusta?

―Toushiro es guapo y talentoso, pero para el papel se necesita alguien más alto. ―aclaró Rukia. ―Cuando la chica cierra la ventana, él tiene que ser capaz de limpiar la parte de arriba. ―le comentó. ―Así que la altura es importante.

―¿Qué tan alto? ¿Cómo la altura de Ichigo? ―preguntó Renji.

―Ah, no, este…―Rukia estaba nerviosa, la descubrieron. ―¿Podría ser Ichigo el protagonista? ―preguntó tímidamente.

― Claro, pero no sé si él quiera. ―dijo Renji incómodo. ―Salgamos a comer, te invito. ―agregó al ver la cara de desilusión de Rukia.

Cuando entraron a la sala Ichigo ya estaba ahí, por supuesto con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, la duda lo carcomía.

―Ichigo, te tengo una propuesta de trabajo. ―le comentó Renji. Mientras más rápido se lo pidiera mejor.

―¿Qué? ―contestó de mal humor.

―Tengo un papel para ti en una película, el protagónico por supuesto.

―¿Por qué yo con toda la gente que hay?, tienes mucho dinero. ―Ichigo era orgulloso y no quería aceptar lo que viniera de Renji. ―Puedes contratar a otros actores. ―dijo consiente de que ya no era tan popular.

―Porque quiero complacer a la guionista. ―le respondió Renji.

―¿A la guionista? ¿Y quién es?

―Es la señorita Rukia Kuchiki. ―dijo con orgullo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? ―preguntó Renji, Rukia estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

―No, qué va. No voy a hacer ninguna película. ―mencionó orgulloso.

―Lee el guión y decide. ―sugirió Rukia.

―Claro que no, no voy a leer eso. De todas maneras tu guion fracasará.

―Y si es bueno ¿Qué harás? Te lamentarás después. ―le dijo Rukia.

― Claro que no, y mejor metete en tus asuntos de pollo.

―¿Sabes que hasta los actores con cabeza de chorlito hacen buenas películas? ―le dijo molesta.

―Chicos. ―interrumpió Renji antes de que contestara Ichigo. ―discutan esto más tarde. ―pidió incómodo. Los dos bajaron la mirada apenados.

―Ichigo ¿No vas a salir? ―preguntó Rukia para cambiar de tema.

―No.

―Porque yo sí. Voy a comer con Renji. ―mencionó ella para disgusto del joven actor.

.

.

Mientras ella subió a cambiarse, Renji e Ichigo platicaban en la sala.

―Lee el guion y piénsalo de nuevo. ―le recomendó Renji. ―Te conviene.

―Pero no me gusta ese tipo de película.

―Puede que no te guste, pero se trata de trabajo. Ganar para comer, no hay elección. ―dijo Renji.

―La gente con dinero, lo adora aún más. ―platicó Ichigo sonriendo, Renji también sonrió.

―Ichigo. ―Renji adoptó un tono más serio. ―Le he hecho una proposición a Rukia. ―Ichigo lo volteó a ver sorprendido.

―Ya veo. ―dijo comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

―Le dije que cuando se divorciaran se debía venir conmigo definitivamente. ―Renji quería ser muy honesto con él, después de todo eran amigos. ―Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

―¿Y qué te dijo? ―pregunto angustiado y con el corazón acelerado.

―Dijo que…era muy pronto para decidirlo, así que va esperar a que ese momento llegue y lo pensará. ―Respondió Renji. Ichigo sintió alivio. ―Y le dije que yo la esperaría.―Le dijo Renji serio. ―Ichigo, si la vas a dejar ir. Déjala ya. ―le pidió Renji. ―Cuando la dejes ir, ella descansará en mí.

Sus palabras lo inquietaron, aunque en un principio quería alejarse de ella para protegerla, ahora no pensaba igual. El dolor que sentía al pensar que la podría perder era muy fuerte como para soportarlo. Quería seguir a su lado a pesar de los obstáculos.

―Ya estoy lista. ―comentó Rukia bajando las escaleras. ―Adiós. ―le dijo a Ichigo, quien estaba sentado tronándose los dedos. ―Cómo vamos a ir a comer, hazte tú la comida. ―le indicó a Ichigo y salió acompañada de Renji.

Ichigo estaba desesperado y angustiado, no quería que se fuera con él. Así que salió corriendo para alcanzarlos.

―¡Rukia no te vayas! ―le dijo jalándola del brazo para que no subiera al coche. ―Tú…tú. ―no sabía que decirle, se puso nervioso por las miradas fijas de Rukia y Renji. ―¡Hoy toca limpieza!

―¿Qué?

―No puedes irte, tienes que hacer la limpieza. ―le dijo Ichigo ante la incredulidad de Renji, que cada vez se sorprendía más por las tonterías de Ichigo.

―La haré cuando vuelva. ―contestó enojada.

―Lo siento Ichigo. ―sonrió triunfante Renji. Rukia se dio la media vuelta para subir al coche.

―¡No te vayas! ―volvió a pedir desesperado. ―Si te vas ahora…―Rukia e Ichigo se miraron fijamente, él busco valor para hablarle. Renji observaba expectante. ―¿Qué se supone que voy a comer? ―preguntó tímido, por lo visto no tuvo suficiente valor. Miraba a Rukia de forma desesperada.

Rukia miró a Ichigo y luego a Renji, tenía que decidir si se quedaba con Ichigo o se iba con Renji.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y comentar la historia, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	37. La guía de Ishida

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad: <strong>Darisu-chan,<strong>**Chik-yinyang,****ichiruki-chan,** **Akemi227-chan,** **IchirukiLullaby,** **Haibara21,oLy'z-Chan, Diva Kuchiki,****Kureimy.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Kinverlins: <strong>Siento la tardanza pero aquí está ya la continuación, gracias también por leer Because of you.** Arsarsursa: **Después de mucho por fin en este capítulo Ichigo se animará a confesarse, aunque los resultados quizá no sean los esperados. **Sunev31: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también te guste.** Adenisse: **Lo sé, Ichigo puede ser desesperante a veces, pero está tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para dejar al lado su orgullo. **FrikiHimechan:** Eso de la comida es como su lenguaje secreto, ya ves que ella le dijo lo mismo cuando él se fue con Senna. **Kurosaki Skydark:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, gracias por comentar. **Rukia Inlove:** Ichigo está tratando de cambiar, pero lo celos no lo dejan. **Metstli:** Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia, disculpa la tardanza pero aquí te dejo ya la continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 37.- LA GUÍA DE ISHIDA PARA RECONQUISTAR A RUKIA.**

Ichigo estaba desesperado y angustiado, no quería que se fuera con él. Así que salió corriendo para alcanzarlos.

―Rukia no te vayas. ―le dijo jalándola del brazo para que no subiera al coche. ―Tú…tú. ―no sabía que decirle, se puso nervioso por las miradas fijas de Rukia y Renji. ―¡Hoy toca limpieza!

―¿Qué?

―No puedes irte, tienes que hacer la limpieza. ―le dijo Ichigo ante la incredulidad de Renji, que cada vez se sorprendía más por las tonterías de Ichigo.

―La haré cuando vuelva. ―contestó enojada.

―Lo siento Ichigo. ―sonrió triunfante Renji. Rukia se dio la media vuelta para subir al coche.

―¡No te vayas! ―volvió a pedir desesperado. ―Si te vas ahora…―Rukia e Ichigo se miraron fijamente, él busco valor para hablarle. Renji observaba expectante. ―¿Qué se supone que voy a comer? ―preguntó tímido, por lo visto no tuvo suficiente valor. Miraba a Rukia de forma sumisa.

Rukia miró a Ichigo y luego a Renji, tenía que decidir si se quedaba con Ichigo o se iba con Renji.

―Lo siento. ―comentó apenada mirando a Renji. ―Parece que no puedo irme. ―Los dos chicos se sorprendieron.

Ichigo y Rukia entraron a la casa después de que se fue Renji, ella se puso a limpiar la sala e Ichigo se sentó en la sala a leer un libro, aunque no se concentraba porque tenía una gran duda.

―Rukia, ¿por qué no te fuiste? ―preguntó Ichigo fingiendo leer el libro. Él estaba seguro de que Rukia se iría con Renji.

―¿Eh? ―Rukia dejó de barrer. ―dijiste que tenía que hacer la limpieza. ―Ichigo la volteó a ver. ―Pero…me acordé de algo.

―¿De qué? ―preguntó curioso.

―En el estreno de la película tú y Senna se fueron a algún sitio. Te pedí que no te fueras y te dije que no te haría la cena, pero te fuiste de todas formas. ―mencionó con tristeza al recordar ese momento. ―Eso no me hizo sentir nada bien.

―Pero eso no ocurrirá de nuevo. ―le aseguró Ichigo con culpa. ―No lo volveré a hacer. ―Rukia le sonrió.

Ichigo ayudó a Rukia a limpiar la sala y las ventanas, pues quería seguir respetando sus promesas hacía ella.

―Limpiar es divertido ¿no? ―le preguntó sonriendo mientras tallaba la ventana junto a ella.

―Si te perece tan divertido ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo? ―le respondió chocada, pues estaba cansada de tener que limpiar tan seguido. Ichigo le enseñó la lengua cuando ella no lo vio.

Pero de pronto se quedó embobado al ver su rostro y sus ojos violeta, pero sobre todos sus labios rosados y suaves.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó Rukia al notar que la miraba fijamente.

― No nada. ―dijo nervioso volviendo a tallar el cristal. Pero de nuevo quedó absorto en los labios de la chica, tenía tantas ganas de sentirlos otra vez. ―Rukia. ―la llamó. ―Te has ensuciado la cara. ―le dijo. Ella se le quedó viendo y se talló la cara con la mano.

―¿Ya? ―preguntó.

―No. ―le respondió Ichigo. ―yo te limpiaré, cierra tus ojos. ―le pidió. Ella lo vio con duda, pero enseguida cerró los ojos.

Él sonrió, luego respiró hondo para calmar los nervios y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro con la intención de besarla, su corazón se aceleraba con cada milímetro que se acercaba a ella, ya estaba casi rozando sus labios…

Cuando el timbre sonó y asustado se apartó de Rukia, quien abrió los ojos.

―¿Quién será? ―pregunto enojado y fue a abrir la puerta. ―son ustedes. ―dijo hastiado al ver a Ishida e Inoue. No podía creer que por su culpa no había podido besar a Rukia.

―¡Hola! ―saludó sonriente Ishida, ignorando que había interrumpido algo muy importante. ―vine a traerte algunas de tus cosas.

.

.

Ellos subieron a la habitación de Ichigo, mientras Orihime y Rukia platicaban en la sala. De castigo por su interrupción, Ichigo dejó que Ishida acomodara solo toda su ropa.

―Volver ha sido muy buena decisión. ―le dijo Ishida mientras colgaba los sacos de Ichigo. ―No debes irte más de casa.

―¡Cierra el pico! ―gritó Ichigo enojado. ―Y cuelga la ropa. ―Quién se creía ese tipo para decirle que hacer.

―Ishida, no saques la ropa. ―mencionó Orihime alegre, asomándose por la puerta, asustando tanto a Ishida como a Ichigo por su repentina aparición.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Ishida extrañado, al igual que Ichigo.

―Renji se le declaró a Rukia. ―sonrió Orihime. ―Y quizás lo acepte.

―¿Y si ayudamos a Ichigo? ―preguntó Ishida arreglándose lo lentes. Él apoyaba a Ichigo.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó Ichigo desconcertado. Orihime lo dudó un poco, pero después se le ocurrió un maravilloso plan.

―Sí, te contaremos todo lo que le gusta o no le gusta a Rukia para que la reconquistes. ―sonrió Orihime. ―A cambio ayúdanos a poner un negocio. ―le dijo.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Ichigo molesto. ―¿Por qué debería hacer eso por ustedes?

―¿Qué por qué?, no deberías de decir eso. ―le contestó Orihime. ―Francamente yo pienso que Renji es mejor para Rukia, es apuesto, inteligente, rico y se preocupa mucho por ella. ―le dijo en tono severo. Ichigo la miró preocupado. ―¿Verdad Uryu?

―Orihime, yo creo que hay que ayudar a Ichigo. ―insistió el muchacho de lentes.

―Yo no les he pedido su ayuda. ―dijo Ichigo arrogante.

―Entonces le contaré todo a Renji. ―mencionó Orihime maliciosamente. ―A él si le va a interesar. ―dio media vuelta para salir.

―Espera. ―la llamó desesperado Ichigo. Orihime sonrió complacida y se dio la vuelta despacio. ―Ayúdenme por favor. ―pidió Ichigo tragándose su orgullo. Ishida sonrió feliz.

Uryu y Orihime se pusieron a escribir mientras Ichigo acomodaba la ropa que faltaba.

―Toma. ―le dijo la chica a Ichigo entregándole varias hojas. Él se puso a verlas. ―Su grupo sanguíneo, su color favorito, su comida favorita, lo que dijo de niña, todo está ahí. ―comentó con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunto intrigado a leer las últimas hojas.

―Es una guía para que la conquistes. ―explicó Ishida. ―Así que estúdiatelo y ponlo en práctica.

―¡Suerte! ―le dijeron Ishida y su esposa y luego bajaron para despedirse de Rukia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Esa tarde Ichigo se encerró en su cuarto para leer con detenimiento la guía de Ishida.

―¡Qué tontería! ―exclamó mientras leía los puntos. ―Lo que hacen esos dos por dinero. ―dijo aventando las hojas a la cama. Unos segundos después ya las había recogido y seguía leyendo. Esa noche aplicaría el primer paso.

Cuando bajó al baño se encontró a Rukia saliendo de su recámara.

―¿Qué tanto platicaste con Uryu y Orihime? ―preguntó intrigada pues no era común verlos juntos. ―Ellos se comportaron muy misteriosos.

―Ah…es que…―Se rascaba la nuca nervioso. ―me pidieron ayuda para un negocio, ya los conoces. ―dijo riendo.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó Rukia, no le fue difícil creerle, puesto que conocía de sobra a sus amigos.

―¡Ah! Rukia, hoy te llevaré a cenar fuera. ―le comentó Ichigo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó incrédula.

―Es que me acordé que te prometí llevarte a cenar y hoy quiero cumplir esa promesa. ―mencionó él.

―Está bien. ―le contestó sonriente. Por fin cortaría una flor de su jardín.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Esa noche los dos se alistaron y salieron a cenar a un restaurante del centro.

―("**Paso uno: cena en un restaurante romántico**"). ―Ichigo recordaba el paso que leyó en la guía de Ishida, mientras estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de una cena deliciosa. ―("Llega a su corazón en ese momento Jajajaja"). ―Ichigo se carcajeaba mentalmente del brillante plan.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―le preguntó Rukia al ver que sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

―Nada. ―dijo él apenado, ella no le dio mayor importancia y siguió comiendo. ―Rukia, es muy agradable verte disfrutar de la cena. ―comentó, pero ella no le contestó. ―¿Te cuento un chiste? ―preguntó emocionado, tal vez así se acercarían más.

―¿Un chiste?

―Había una vez un señor que maltrataba mucho a su burro hasta que un día el burro lo mira fijo y le dice: - ¡Estoy harto de golpes! ¡No me pegue más! El señor muy asustado sale corriendo, seguido por su perro. ―Rukia seguía comiendo mientras escuchaba a Ichigo sin mucho interés. ― Se para, mira de lejos al burro y exclama jadeando: -¡Dios mío! Y su perro lo mira y le dice: - ¡Sí, qué susto nos dio el burro. ―Ichigo se rio, pues el chiste le pareció muy gracioso. Pero Rukia lo miraba seria.

―Ichigo, contar chistes conocidos es una cosa, ¿pero por qué cuentas chistes mega conocidos?―le pregunto ella. Ichigo se enojó mucho, se había pasado mucho tiempo buscando y aprendiéndose ese chiste para que ella no lo tomara en cuenta, pero se contuvo para no arruinar la noche, todo tenía que salirle perfecto y así al final de la noche le confesaría a Rukia sus sentimientos.

―La cena está deliciosa ¿no?, hay un ambiente genial aquí ¿No crees? ―le preguntó alegre, viendo el elegante arreglo del restaurante.

―Ya conocía este lugar. ―respondió muy tranquila. ―Vine con Renji. ―A Ichigo se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. ―Ese día también pedí esto. Pero no importa cuántas veces lo pida, siempre está rico. ―A Ichigo le empezó a hervir la sangre.

―¡Hey!, si ya has terminado vámonos. ―ordenó Ichigo.

―Pero aún no he terminado.

―Párate y vámonos. ―le ordenó. Estaba muy enojado por saber que ya había estado ahí con Renji, tan celoso estaba que se le quitaron las ganas de seguir ahí.

Regresaron a casa y se fueron a dormir.

**Resultado del paso uno = fracaso.**

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

A la mañana siguiente decidió poner en práctica el paso dos. Los dos estaban en el patio trasero junto a un gran lavadero.

―En un día así es bueno lavar la ropa. ―comentó Ichigo con un cesto de ropa sucia en la mano. ―Es mejor hacer ejercicio que vaguear. ―le dijo con una sonrisa depositando el cesto de ropa en el suelo. ―¡Rápido!¡Rápido! pollo.

―Ayer salimos a cenar y hoy hacemos esto, que raro estás. ―comentó Rukia tallando la ropa en el lavadero. Esa mañana Ichigo le ordenó lavar la ropa porque había buen sol y le dijo que él la ayudaría, prohibiéndole utilizar la lavadora.

―(**"Paso dos: estimula a tu chica con roces"**). ―Recordó Ichigo sonriente. ―Rukia, hazlo con fuerza. ―le dijo al ver que no tallaba duro la ropa.

―Estoy muy cansada. ―reprochó ella.

―¿Así?, entonces te ayudaré. ―le dijo nervioso viendo la oportunidad perfecta para aplicar el paso dos.

Ichigo se le acercó por detrás y la rodeó con sus brazos, deslizó sus manos sobre sus suaves brazos y llegó hasta sus manos, las cuales agarró con fuerza. No aguantaba la risa, pues estaba alegre pensando en que su plan no tenía fallos. Rukia primero se extrañó por lo que hizo y luego se incomodó, así que le dio un pisotón para que se apartara.

―¡Ay! ―gritó Ichigo retrocediendo.

―¡Lo siento! ―dijo ella. ―¿Te duele mucho? ― Él la miro enojado y entró a la casa, luego subió a su cuarto, cojeando por el dolor. ―Te lo mereces por tonto. ―dijo Rukia riendo al verlo alejarse, luego siguió lavando.

**Resultado del paso dos = rotundo fracaso.**

.

.

Ichigo entró a su cuarto y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, luego sacó de su buró las hojas que le dio Ishida y con furia las arrojó al piso. Pero luego recapacitó y las levantó del suelo. Intentaría el paso tres.

―**Paso tres: Una cita romántica, confiésale tu amor y bésala cálidamente**. ―Leyó Ichigo, se quedó pensando que iba a hacer.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por la tarde y después de planear la cita, bajó las escaleras y encontró a Rukia sentada en el escritorio, trabajaba en un encargo de Renji sobre la película. Se quedó mirándola por un momento, sonrió pues estaba confiado en que esta vez sí resultarían bien las cosas.

―¿Cómo estás?, después de lavar la ropa te sientes mejor ¿No? ―le preguntó Ichigo cuando se acercó.

―¿Qué dices? No lo disfruto para nada. ―le dijo seria.

―¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche? ―le preguntó Ichigo.

―¿Por qué?

―Si no tienes nada que hacer, podríamos salir a algún sitio. ―sugirió él.

―Tengo que trabajar, tengo que entregar esto mañana. ―respondió.

―Termínalo pronto y vayamos a Chappylandia. ― Le dijo Ichigo.

―¿A Chappylandia? ―preguntó con interés y volteando a verlo.

―Sí, vamos.

―No puedo, estoy ocupada.

―Te esperaré en Chappylandia. ―le dijo autoritario. ―Si no vas ¡Te mataré!―Le dijo amenazante. Luego Ichigo sonrió feliz y salió de la casa.

.

.

Más tarde y aunque ya era de noche, Rukia seguía trabajando en su proyecto, pero se levantó para tomar agua. En la puerta del refrigerador encontró una nota de Ichigo.

―Te veo después en Chappylandia. Debes venir, si no…¡Morirás! ―Rukia leyó la nota de Ichigo. ―¡Qué tonto! ―dijo riendo. Regresó a trabajar en la computadora.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ichigo la esperaba en la pista de hielo de Chappylandia.

―Rukia, quédate conmigo. Te haré feliz lo sabes ¿no? ―Ichigo practicaba lo que le diría a Rukia con un ramo de rosas en la mano, meneó la cabeza, eso no lo convenció. ―Las flores son para ti, las únicas que te gustan y las que querías y… no eso no. ―dijo enojado. ―Rukia, mi corazón te pertenece… no eso no le gustaría. ―murmuró Ichigo, no sabía cómo declararse a Rukia. Siguió pensando en varias cosas pero nada le convencía.

.

.

Mientras tanto Rukia se levantó del escritorio para ir al baño a lavarse la cara, quería despejarse un poco. En el espejo del baño había otra nota.

―Rukia, morirás esta noche si no vas a Chappylandia. Te espero. ―Rukia se podía imaginar el tono amenazante de Ichigo. ―¡Qué loco! ―exclamóella.

.

.

Ya era tarde e Ichigo estaba desesperado porque Rukia no llegaba, además se estaba congelando pues no había llevado suéter. De pronto recibió una llamada, era Rukia.

―Rukia, ¿Dónde diablos estas? ―preguntó enojado. ―Olvídalo, no vengas.

―Estoy afuera, pero no puedo entrar. ―le dijo ella. Después de leer la última nota se decidió a ir con Ichigo.

―¿Estás en la entrada? ―Pregunto sorprendido. ―Estoy en la pista de patinaje, está todo listo para que puedas entrar. ―le dijo feliz.

Varios minutos después Rukia llegó a la pista de hielo.

―¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo? ―le preguntó Rukia cuando llegó al centro de la pista. Ichigo le habló al velador para que la dejara entrar.

―¿Qué hago?, pues aquí. ―le dijo sentido.

―¿Son para mí? ―le preguntó al ver el ramo de rosas. Ichigo se volteó de lado y le dio las rosas sin mirarla. ―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó sorprendida por el detalle. Ichigo no le dijo nada y caminó para salir de la pista, pero después de varios pasos resbaló en el hielo y cayó al suelo. ―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunto Rukia acercándose a él, pero no pudo evitar reírse porque se vio muy gracioso al caer. Le ayudó a levantarse. ―¡Alcánzame! ―le dijo sonriendo y comenzó a patinar.

Así los dos comenzaron a divertirse en el hielo tratando de alcanzarse mutuamente, no faltaron varias caídas para los dos, pero no les importó. Disfrutaban mucho compartir ese momento. Cuando por fin Ichigo alcanzó a Rukia, comenzaron a patinar tomados de la mano, Rukia no dejó de sonreírle al chico, lo cual lo hizo feliz, porque su sonrisa era tan cálida y reconfortante. Cuando se cansaron fueron a sentarse a una banca afuera de la pista de hielo.

―¿Ya no estás enfadado? ―preguntó Rukia.

―No estoy enfadado, ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

―Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas actuando raro?

―Me disculpo por eso. ―le dijo sincero. ―No volverá a pasar.

―¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? ―preguntó Rukia. No es que le disgustara, pero estaba extrañada.

―Creo que dijiste que querías venir. ―contestó Ichigo sonriendo.

―¿Pero por qué las flores? ―preguntó Rukia. ― Hoy no es miércoles.

―Rukia, para ser sincero. ―Ichigo estaba dispuesto a confesarse. ―Tengo algo que decirte.

―¿Qué?

―Rukia. ―le dijo mirándola a los ojos. ―Rukia, yo…―y cuando estaba por decirle que la quería la maquina pulidora de hielo entró haciendo ruido.

―¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ―preguntó la mujer de limpieza. ―Tenemos que limpiar.

―Parece que tendremos que irnos. ―comentó Rukia desconociendo lo importante que era ese momento.

―Señorita denos cinco minutos más por favor, es muy importante. ―le pidió Ichigo.

―No puedo, tenemos que hacerlo ahora, por favor váyanse. ―indicó la señora sin importarle el sufrimiento del chico de cabello naranja, que ansiaba declararse en ese momento.

―Vámonos que tienen que limpiar. ―señaló Rukia levantándose de la banca y jalando a Ichigo.

― Pero era importante. ―se quejó Ichigo mientras caminaba a la salida.

**Resultado del tercer paso = interferido.**

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Llegaron a la casa y el entró enfadado, fue a la cocina a servirse agua.

―¿Por qué me hiciste esperar? ―le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia. Si hubiera llegado a tiempo se hubiera podido confesar.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó de forma sincera. ―De todas formas, patinamos, nos divertimos y te disculpaste. Está todo bien ahora. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―¿Cómo que todo bien? ―preguntó enfadado. ―¿Te crees que esperaba ahí para disculparme?

―Entonces ¿Por qué esperabas? ―preguntó ella.

―Ah… olvídalo. ―le dijo resentido.

―Ya te dije que lo siento. ―se volvió a disculpar. ―Yo no sabía que estabas esperando tiritando de frío.

―¿Quién estaba tiritando de frío? ―gritó enojado. ―Yo soy un deportista, soy resistente al frío. Por eso debes hacer ejercicio como yo. ―en ese momento comenzó a estornudar. Rukia se comenzó a reír.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

La mañana siguiente a Rukia le extrañó que Ichigo no se hubiera levantado de la cama, a pesar que ya eran más de las diez. Él no se había levantado porque era víctima de una fuerte gripe, hasta ese momento estaba dormido en su cama, pero el timbre del celular lo despertó.

―¡Hola Ichigo!, soy Ishida. ―saludó alegremente. ―Quiero saber cómo te fue, ¿Tuviste éxito?

―¡Estafador de artistas! ―Ichigo se sentó de golpe. ―¿Éxito?¿Qué éxito? ―le gritó enojado. ―Tú plan fue un fracaso. ―le reprochó.

―Aunque Orihime me pidió que no te lo dijera, hay algo que debes saber. ―explicó Uryu. ―Hay un último paso que no falla.

―¿Un último paso? ―preguntó intrigado. ―¡Estás loco!―mencionó enojado cuando Ishida le contó el paso cuatro. ―¡Adiós! ―le dijo y le colgó el teléfono.

Después bajó para desayunar, pero como se sentía mal, comió muy poco.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―le preocupo Rukia preocupada, pues se veía pálido y tenía los labios resecos. ―Creo que estás enfermo.

―Claro que no. ―replicó él. ―jamás he estado enfermo.

―Como digas. ―dijo siguiéndole la corriente, ya lo conocía como era de terco y no quería pelear tan temprano.

―Rukia ¿Quieres ir de campamento?

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó sorprendida.

―Es que no has tenido vacaciones, así que pensé en ir a un sitio cercano. ―le dijo él. ―Acamparemos y nos divertiremos.

― Tengo una cita. ―informó ella.

―¿Qué? ¿Una cita?

―Tengo que ver a Renji para comentar lo del reparto y otras cosas.

―Pues cancélalo. ―indicó Ichigo autoritario.

―Claro que no. ―respondió Rukia. ―Mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

― Ni hablar, ¿sabes lo que te esperé en Chappylandia? ―preguntó molesto. ―Tu preparas la comida. ―dijo Ichigo y se levantó del comedor. Rukia se quedó irritada. ―Ah, también prepara la tienda. ―indicó mientras salía del comedor.

Rukia comenzó a preparar lo que llevaría para el campamento, no sabía porque siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le pedía Ichigo.

.

.

―Ichigo, ya está todo listo para el campamento. ―Le dijo a Ichigo que se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón.―Ichigo, Ichigo. ―le volvió a hablar pero él no se despertó. ―Tienes fiebre. ―murmuró después de tocarle la frente. ―Ichigo levántate.― le dijo meneándolo.

―¿Qué? ―Ichigo se despertó y se sentó en el sillón.

―No creo que debamos salir, tienes fiebre. ―comentó Rukia preocupada.

―No seas absurda. ―señaló molesto. ―Nunca me he enfermado, además antes de que veas a Renji tenemos que salir a acampar. ―dijo desesperado. ―Cámbiate de prisa, te espero en el coche. ―le dijo y salió de la casa con dificultad, pues todo le daba vueltas.

Cuando Rukia llegó al coche, se encontró con que Ichigo se había quedado dormido en el asiento.

―Ichigo, estás ardiendo. ―dijo angustiada, la fiebre le había aumentado.

Lo ayudó a bajar del coche y a pesar de que no quería, lo llevó hasta su cuarto.

.

.

―Descansa un poco, podemos irnos en una hora. ―le dijo dándole unas pastillas.

―Sí, dormiré media hora y luego nos iremos. ―susurró Ichigo. ―Rukia, no te vayas a ningún sitio, quédate conmigo. ―pidió Ichigo. ―No puedes irte con Renji, no puedes irte con Renji…―Dijo angustiado mientras se quedaba dormido.

Rukia sonrió al sentirse necesitada por él. Ahora fue su turno de cuidarlo, poniéndole compresas de agua fría y permaneciendo a su lado. Como estaba enfermo no quiso despertarlo, ya irían de campamento después.

**Resultado del paso cuatro: No completado.**

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Por otra parte, ese día había sido muy fructífero para una persona en particular: Hisagi Shunhei. El periodista, tras una exhaustiva investigación, logró enterarse de que las deudas de Rukia habían sido pagadas por Ichigo, además comprobó que ella no era la chica a la que se le iba a declarar en aquel restaurante. Y la noticia, sin que Ichigo o Rukia lo supieran, ya estaba circulando en los medios de comunicación.

―Así que estamos frente a una estafadora. ―exclamó Hisagi viendo una foto en la que aparecían Rukia e Ichigo. ―Me pregunto qué dirá el padre de Ichigo. ―dijo cerrando la carpeta con la información del caso.

Luego se fue a dormir, pues al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para viajar a Inuzuri a entrevistar a Isshin Kurosaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y comentar la historia, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	38. El enojo de la familia Kurosaki

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad: <strong>IchirukiLullaby, Chik-yinyang, Akemi227-chan, Haibara21, Darisu-chan, AlejandraSegovia, Gzn, Rukia-chan, Kureimy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Sunev31, Kinverlins, Ghosy, Gabriela Canales, Darkdan- sama, Karen Nicole Williams, Guest, FrikiHimechan, Arsarsursa.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 38.- EL ENOJO DE LA FAMILIA KUROSAKI.**

Rukia amaneció recostada en la orilla de la cama de Ichigo, se había quedado toda la noche cuidándolo. Cuando despertó, con cuidado tocó la frente del chico y para su alivio ya no tenía fiebre. Entonces bajó a la cocina para hacerle gachas de arroz, nada mejor que eso para recuperar energías después de una fuerte fiebre.

Ichigo se movió un poco y se acomodó de lado, pero se levantó de golpe cuando recordó que iba a ir de campamento. Agarró su celular y vio con enojo que ya era otro día, bajó corriendo a la cocina.

―¿Ya te levantaste? ―preguntó Rukia mientras movía la cacerola con gachas.

―Te dije que me despertaras después de media hora. ―le reprochó molesto.

―No podías ir en ese estado. ―dijo Rukia. ―anda, siéntate para que comas algo. ―le pidió poniendo el plato de gachas en el comedor.

―No voy a comer. ―respondió cruzándose de brazos.

―Come y en la tarde vamos a acampar. ―le comentó Rukia. ―Después de que vea a Renji para entregarle lo que me pidió. ―agregó

―Está bien. ―le contestó resignado. Sólo esperaba que Renji no le saliera con otra cosa para tratar de quitarle a Rukia.

Ichigo se sentó a comer, aunque seguía enojado porque nada de lo que le dijo Ishida le había funcionado hasta ahora.

―("Estúpido Ishida") ―pensó mientras comía las gachas.

Después de desayunar Rukia se puso a imprimir su proyecto e Ichigo, por órdenes de Rukia, se puso a limpiar la casa.

Minutos más tarde el timbre de la puerta sonó e Ichigo fue a abrir.

―¡Hola! ―saludaron Orihime e Ishida y se le quedaron viendo a Ichigo, pues traía un delantal rosa puesto.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Ichigo, que al ver la cara divertida de las visitas, se acordó que traía el delantal puesto y se lo quitó de inmediato. Se apenó por ello pero trató de disimular.

―Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. ―mencionó Ishida, reprimiendo sus ganas de reír, pensando que Ichigo ya había sido domesticado por Rukia.

―Si yo también tengo que hablar contigo. ―le respondió serio el actor. Tenía que ajustar cuentas con él.

Como la vez anterior, Orihime se quedó con Rukia en la sala e Ishida salió con Ichigo al jardín.

.

.

―Oye ¿Qué se dice en la oficina?¿Ya se va a estrenar la película de Ashido? ―preguntó Ichigo curioso, pues tenía días que no iba a la oficina. Prefirió dejar lo de la guía de Ishida a lo último.

―Todavía no se ha dicho nada de eso. ―le comentó él. ―Pero dicen que si puedes no aparezcas por allá. ―le dijo serio.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó alarmado Ichigo.

―Un periodista está investigando a Rukia a fondo.

―¿Qué?

―Como el matrimonio repentino fue raro está intentando averiguar qué pasa. Se pregunta si Rukia se casó por dinero.

―¿Por dinero? ―preguntó enojado, como podían pensar eso de Rukia.

―Como pagaste todas sus deudas. ―señaló Ishida.

―¿Deudas de Rukia?, si todo fue tu culpa. ―le reprochó enojado. Ishida bajó la mirada, sabía que tenía razón. ―No le cuentes nada de esto a Rukia, no quiero que se preocupe. ―le ordenó Ichigo.

―Sí, no se lo diré. ―respondió Ishida.

.

.

Pero era muy tarde, pues Orihime ya le había contado todo a la chica de cabello negro.

―¿Una estafadora? ―preguntó Rukia asombrada.

―Sí, te investigaron y descubrieron que Kurosaki- Kun pagó tus deudas. ―le contó Orihime.

―Pero le estoy pagando con mi trabajo. ―dijo angustiada.

―Claro que sí, pero si esto sale a la luz va a ser un gran problema ¿No?

―Me olvidaré del tema, yo sé que no es cierto. ―mencionó Rukia tratando de ser optimista.

―Sí, no hagas caso. ―le dijo Inoue.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Al mismo tiempo, en el hospital de Inuzuri, llegaba Hisagi buscando a Isshin, quien se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, acompañado de otro médico.

―Doctor Kurosaki. ―lo llamó la recepcionista. ―Lo busca este joven. ―le dijo cuándo se acercó.

―Buenos días. ―saludó el periodista. ―¿Es usted el doctor Isshin Kurosaki?

―Sí, soy yo. ¿Lo puedo ayudar? ―respondió Isshin amablemente.

―Soy el periodista Hisagi Shunhei. ―se presentó mostrando una tarjeta. ―Necesito una información. Usted es el padre del actor Ichigo Kurosaki ¿No? ―preguntó al ver la cara de confusión de Isshin.

―Sí, así es. Pero no tengo mucho que decir de él. ―respondió serio. ―creo que te has equivocado de persona. ―dijo y caminó unos pasos, no le gustaba hablar de Ichigo para los medios de comunicación.

―Pero tengo que decirle algo importante de su nuera, Rukia Kuchiki. ―dijo Hisagi. Isshin se interesó por lo que tenía que decirle sobre ella y lo pasó a su consultorio.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Después de que Orihime e Ishida se fueran, Rukia se quedó muy pensativa. Aunque le había dicho a ella que se olvidaría del asunto, la verdad era otra, estaba preocupada. Si sólo porque últimamente no le había ido bien a Ichigo las fans se le habían ido encima, le preocupaba que pasaría ahora que saliera la noticia que lo había estafado.

―¿Qué te pasa Rukia? ―le preguntó Ichigo cuando la vio sentada en el comedor muy pensativa.

―Nada, es solo que… ¿Dicen que soy una estafadora? ―le preguntó preocupada.

―Ese Ishida…―murmuró molesto.

―No te preocupes, que no le daré importancia. Por lo menos yo sé la verdad. ―dijo ella tratando de minimizar el asunto.

―Sí, no pasa nada. No te preocupes por lo que digan los demás. ―comentó Ichigo sonriendo, ocultando su preocupación.

―Tienes razón. ―le sonrió Rukia.

Volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

―¿Y ahora quién es? ―preguntó Ichigo y fue a abrir la puerta.

―¿Papá? ―exclamó asombrado al ver a Isshin parado afuera de la casa.

―¿No me invitas a pasar? ―preguntó serio Isshin.

―Sí, pasa. ―le indicó Ichigo. Estaba preocupado, pues su padre se notaba muy serio y enojado.

―¡Hola Isshin! ―Saludó Rukia alegre y trató de abrazarlo.

―Hola. ―saludó secamente dando un paso hacia atrás para esquivar el abrazo. Rukia e Ichigo supieron que algo andaba mal. ― Sentémonos por favor. ― indicó.

Se sentaron en la sala, Rukia junto a Ichigo e Isshin enfrente de ellos. ―¿De verdad están casados? Rukia tenía una gran deuda ¿Por eso se casó contigo? ―Preguntó Isshin sin rodeos. Ichigo mantenía la mirada en el suelo y Rukia lo veía angustiada. ―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―preguntó subiendo su tono de voz.

―Lo siento. Perdoname Ishhin. ―pidió Rukia afligida.

―¿Qué te perdone? ―le preguntó molesto, más bien sintiéndose traicionado por la persona a la que consideraba su hija. ―Esto es una locura. ―dijo Isshin con ira. ―¿Esto es lo que querías? ―le preguntó a Ichigo. ―¿Para esto abandonaste la carrera y te convertiste en actor? ¿Para esto te fuiste de casa? ¿Para vivir como querías? ―Isshin le hablaba con dureza, quería mucho a su hijo, pero se sentía enojado y decepcionado.

―Sí. ―le contestó Ichigo enojado. ―No te preocupes papá.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Isshin. Rukia miraba angustiada la escena entre padre e hijo, no le gustaba verlos discutir.

―Vivo como quiero y me cuido solo. No te preocupes papá. ―Le gritó Ichigo. ―no necesito de ti.

―¡Ingrato! ―exclamó Isshin enojado al momento que se paraba para darle una bofetada.

―Isshin, no le pegues. ―rogó Rukia interponiéndose entre ellos. ―No es su culpa, es mi culpa. ―dijo entre lágrimas.

Ichigo subió corriendo a su cuarto, era la primera vez que su padre le pegaba de esta forma, pudo sentir todo su coraje, decepción y dolor. Se acostó en su cama, estaba deprimido y arrepentido de haberle causado ese disgusto a su padre.

.

.

―Lo siento. ―se volvió a disculpar Rukia con Isshin. ―No pensaba provocarles tanto dolor a ti, a Masaki y a la abuela. Pero así ocurrieron las cosas. ―dijo con tristeza. ―Lo siento de verdad.

―Ya es suficiente. ―indicó Isshin, para él era difícil hablarle con esa rudeza. ―Tendrías tus propias razones, señorita. ―Rukia se sorprendió al oírle llamarla señorita con tanta frialdad. ―No obstante no importa la razón, hay cosas que se pueden hacer y otras que no. No debiste engañar a tu familia por dinero. ―le dijo serio. ―¡Ah!, no somos familia. ―dijo decepcionado.

―Isshin yo…

―No quiero alargar esto. ―la interrumpió Isshin. ―Es hora de que rompas con Ichigo. Sé que debería decírselo a él, pero te lo pido a ti. Vete. ―le dijo con dolor y tristeza, pero creyendo que era lo mejor para todos.

Luego se levantó del sillón y salió de la casa. Rukia se quedó muy triste y llorando, había perdido a la familia que tanto amaba.

.

.

Cuando Isshin salió, la máscara de fortaleza y determinación que se había impuesto, se quebró. Comenzó a llorar de dolor y tristeza por haberle pegado a Ichigo, pero en ese momento se sintió ofendido, pues su hijo no valoraba todo lo que lo quería y lo que se preocupaba por él. También porque Rukia le había causado una gran pena, y no sólo a él, también a Masaki y a la abuela que la querían tanto.

.

.

Rukia se limpió las lágrimas, tenía que ir con Ichigo y no deseaba que la viera así, tenía que ser fuerte para él.

―Ichigo ¿estás dormido? ―le preguntó al acercarse a su cama.

―Vete. ―contestó con desgano.

―Levántate y come. ―le dijo ella.

―No quiero comer. ―respondió. Aún estaba acostado en la cama. ―no estoy de humor.

―Pues yo tampoco voy a comer. ―declaró Rukia cruzándose de brazos. Ichigo se sentó enseguida.

―No, tú tienes que comer. ―indicó preocupado.

―No quiero.

―Está bien, comeré si tú comes. ―le dijo Ichigo. Aunque no tenía ganas de comer, no quería que Rukia se malpasara, pues podría enfermarse.

Así que los dos bajaron a comer.

.

.

―Rukia ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó preocupado mientras comían.

―¿Por qué?

―Ya te lo dije antes, no importa lo duro que sea, te compraré flores para el dolor. Que no se te olvide. ―le dijo Ichigo. Ella le sonrió.

―Ichigo, iré mañana a Inuzuri para explicarles. ― comentó sus planes.

―No vayas, sólo te harás daño. ―le pidió Ichigo. ―No vayas. ―le volvió a pedir antes de levantarse de la mesa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Aunque Ichigo le pidió que no fuera, al día siguiente Rukia salió temprano para ver a Masaki y su familia.

―Rukia. ―murmuró de forma seria Masaki, sorprendida por verla afuera de su casa.

―Hola. ―saludó apenada. ―¿puedo hablar contigo y la abuela?

―No creo que la abuela te quiera recibir. ―le dijo con rechazo, no característico de ella.

―Por favor. ―suplicó Rukia.

―Pasa. ―indicó y caminaron hacia el cuarto de la abuela. ―Abuela, Rukia quiere hablar contigo. ―le informó a través de la puerta del cuarto.

―No tengo nada que hablar con ella, dile que se vaya. ―le gritó la abuela desde adentro.

―Abuela, por favor perdóname. ―pidió Rukia llorando pegándose a la puerta. ―Perdóname.

―Que te vayas, no quiero escuchar tus palabras falsas. ―mencionó la abuela, también llorando. Aunque al principio se resistía, Rukia terminó ganándose su corazón.

―Vamos. ―le dijo Masaki a Rukia y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera de nuevo a la puerta principal.

―Masaki perdóname. ―le pidió Rukia, pues también sintió que Masaki estaba decepcionada de ella.

―¿Por qué te disculpas ahora? ―le preguntó seria. ―lo mejor es que te vayas a casa.

―Pero yo los quiero mucho y no fue mi intención lastimarlos.

―Eso lo hubieras pensado antes. ―comentó ella. ―Discúlpame pero no puedo perdonar que por tu culpa Isshin e Ichigo se han distanciado más. ―dijo Masaki reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. ―Así que vete por favor. ―le pidió abriéndole la puerta.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia regresó a Karakura, pero se quedó en una banca del parque llorando hasta entrada la noche. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, así que le habló a Renji, quien sin pensarlo fue a encontrarse con ella al parque.

―Al principio no me daba cuenta de que estaba tan equivocada, pero ahora sé que cometí un error. ―le platicó a Renji. ―Aunque nunca fue mi intención lastimar a Ichigo y su familia. ―dijo con tristeza, Renji la escuchaba atento. ―Y ahora me siento fatal y deprimida, porque sé que a pesar de todo Isshin, Masaki y la abuela me siguen queriendo mucho. ―platicó llorando, le dolía el corazón por hacerlos sufrir.

―Ahora mismo todo es un desastre. ―comentó Renji. ―Pero cuando pase un tiempo, todos lo comprenderán.

―¿De verdad pasará eso? ―preguntó angustiada.

―Por supuesto.

―No sé qué hacer. ―dijo con zozobra.

―Rukia no te sientas así, no es tu culpa. ―mencionó Renji, adivinando sus sentimientos.

Ella suspiró, deseaba poder hacer lo que Renji le decía, pero no podía dejar de sentirse miserable y culpable, por alejar a Ichigo de Senna, por enemistarlo con su padre, por lastimar a personas tan buenas y amorosas como Isshin y su familia. Se arrepintió de haber aceptado la propuesta de Ichigo, de haber firmado aquel contrato con el que comenzó todo.

.

.

Renji llevó a Rukia a su casa, cuando ya estuvo más tranquila.

―Perdóname por llamarte cuando te necesito. ―se disculpó con Renji cuando bajó del coche.

―No te preocupes, si me necesitas otra vez, llámame. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Gracias, cuando me necesites, tú también llámame. ―comentó Rukia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Ichigo estaba muy preocupado, esperando a Rukia en la sala. No sabía que había pasado con ella, no sabía si estaba con Renji.

―¿Dónde has estado todo el día? ―le preguntó al verla entrar, poniéndose de pie.

―Por ahí.

―¿Con Renji? ―preguntó acercándose a ella.

―Sí, he estado con él. ―Ichigo se molestó. ―¿Ya cenaste? o ¿Quieres que te haga algo? ―Rukia trató de actuar normal.

―¿Qué hicieron juntos? ―preguntó molesto.

―Teníamos cosas de qué hablar. ―dijo seria.

―¿De qué hablaron?

―¿Por qué preguntas?, son cosas entre él y yo. ―Rukia no quería contarle lo que pasó con su familia, ni como se sentía.

―¿Qué tenías que decirle que no puedes hablar conmigo? ―preguntó con enojo, por los celos.

―Hay cosas que no se pueden hablar contigo. ―dijo cansada.

―Así que lo que no me dices a mí… se lo dices a él. ― le reprochó. ―Dímelo, ¿Qué diablos es? ―le preguntó furioso por su silencio. Rukia se controló, pues no quería decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera después. ―¿Hablaron de pasear juntos o hablaron de besarse? ―Ichigo estaba cegado por los celos y no midió sus palabras.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto contrariada.

―Sé que se gustan mucho, pero lo siento, aún no te he dado el divorcio. ¿Qué podemos hacer? ―le dijo enojado. ―¿Por qué no dices nada? ―le gritó porque Rukia sólo lo veía incrédula.

―Quedé con él y le conté lo duro que es para mí estar contigo. ―Rukia ya no soportó más, le tenía que decir cómo se sentía en realidad. ―Lo mal que me siento siempre, y el dolor que siempre me causas. ―alzó la voz y evitó su mirada, Ichigo se quedó sorprendido. ―¿Sabes lo que he llorado desde que te conozco? ―le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. ―¿Sabes lo difícil y doloroso que ha sido estar contigo?

―Pero ahora puedo hacer que ese dolor desaparezca. ―le prometió él, arrepentido.

―¿No me vas a hacer daño? ―preguntó ella con desconfianza.

―No te haré daño y cuidaré de ti. ―dijo sincero.

―¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Sabes lo que es cuidar a alguien? ―le preguntó molesta. ―El comprar helado a alguien que llora no es cuidar a alguien. ―Ichigo se quedó callado, se sintió mal al escucharla hablar con esa dureza. ―estás equivocado, tú no sabes cómo cuidar a una persona, no sabes cómo querer, no sabes cómo demostrar tus sentimientos. ―Ichigo provocó que todos sus sentimientos salieran a flote, y ahora no sabía cómo detenerlos. ―No sabes cómo proteger a una persona e incluso has hecho daño sin darte cuenta. ―dijo entre lágrimas. Fue hasta ese momento que Ichigo comprendió todo el daño que le había hecho a Rukia. ―Y ya no quiero sentirme más así, por eso dejémoslo ahora. ―Rukia ya estaba cansada de esperarlo, de amarlo en silencio, de sufrir por no ser correspondida. ―Separémonos y vete con Senna.

―Rukia, ¿Tú crees que Renji no te lastimará? ¿Crees que no te hará daño? ―preguntó Ichigo, estaba sufriendo también. ―¿Él puede cuidarte? ―preguntó con los ojos llorosos. Tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta, tenía miedo de escuchar que Rukia se sintiera protegida por Renji.

―No lo sé. ―respondió ella. ―A lo mejor más que tú sí. ―dijo por el enojo del momento y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

Ichigo cayó de rodillas al suelo, y en la soledad de la sala desahogó todo su dolor a través de lágrimas amargas que recorrían sus mejillas.

―Perdóname Rukia, yo te amo, pero sólo te hago daño. ―dijo sollozando. Esa noche tomó una decisión, ahora si definitiva. La amaba tanto que no podía seguir arrastrándola al infierno que era vivir con él.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Rukia se despertó esa mañana con un amargo sabor de boca, sintiendo una gran tristeza. Estaba arrepentida de haberle hablado así a Ichigo. Aunque era lo que sentía realmente hubiera podido decírselo de otra manera. Además no fue muy sincera con él, porque si bien es cierto que había llorado mucho por su culpa, también gracias a él conoció el amor y tuvo muchos momentos felices.

Con pesar se levantó de la cama, se sentó frente al tocador y mecánicamente comenzó a cepillar su cabello mientras se veía al espejo. Su rostro lucia cansado y ojeroso, tal vez porque no había dormido bien últimamente. Aunque su cuerpo estaba en la habitación, su mente divagaba en aquella noche que se sinceró con Ichigo, dejó de cepillarse y se metió a bañar. Después bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina. Ahí vio la nota pegada al refrigerador.

― "Rukia, gracias por todo. Cuídate." ― Rukia leyó la nota, sintió una gran tristeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que fuera capaz de detenerlas. No importaba que hubiera pasado una semana desde su partida, cada vez que leía la nota se ponía triste, pero ahora también la acompañaban la soledad y la melancolía.

.

.

.

Aquella noche Ichigo decidió dejar a Rukia, no porque no la amara, sino porque la amaba tanto que no quería volver a dañarla, no quería ser el causante de que su rostro se mostrara triste y agobiado, quería que ella fuera feliz, que siempre tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque fuera con Renji.

En ese momento Ichigo se estaba arreglando para la conferencia que daría a los medios de comunicación para dar a conocer que se iba a divorciar, la misma que se trasmitiría en vivo por una cadena televisiva. Eso era lo mejor así, los medios de comunicación o su público, no le podrían hacer más daño a ella, así él tampoco la lastimaría más.

.

.

Rukia estaba sentada en el comedor viendo al jardín, recordaba los momentos que había pasado junto a Ichigo, el timbre de la puerta la hizo salir de sus recuerdos.

Al abrir se sorprendió al ver a Senna. La verdad no le era grata su presencia, pensaba que tal vez se iría a jactar de que al final se había quedado con Ichigo, pero aun así la invitó a pasar y se sentaron en la sala.

―Espera un momento, tengo que buscar algo. ―comentó Rukia recordando que tenía algo que le pertenecía. Subió a su cuarto y de un cajón de su cómoda sacó un anillo de oro, aquel que Ichigo había arrojado al jardín y ella había recogido. ―Esto es tuyo. ―le dijo a Senna depositando el anillo sobre la mesita de centro. Senna lo agarró y lo observó con cuidado.

―¿Mío? ―preguntó confundida, pues no lo reconoció.

―Es el anillo con el que Ichigo te iba a pedir que te casaras con él. ―reveló Rukia. Senna se sorprendió ―Creo que es hora de devolvértelo. ―Senna se quedó en silencio, pues la tomó por sorpresa el saber que Ichigo le iba a pedir matrimonio. ―Ichigo te quiere mucho, así que hazlo sonreír. ―le pidió Rukia.

―No creo que pueda. ―le contestó Senna con tristeza. ―Yo no puedo hacer a Ichigo feliz. ―dijo colocando el anillo sobre la mesa. ―La razón por la que vine es porque escuché que se separaron. ―A Senna le costaba trabajo hablar, le era difícil dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por Ichigo. ―Conozco a Ichigo desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso sé que él no sabe expresar bien sus sentimientos. ―le dijo Senna con una pequeña sonrisa, Rukia la escuchaba atenta y confundida.

―Eso lo sé bien. ―le contestó Rukia.

―Pues no pareces saber que él te ama. ―le dijo Senna, Rukia la vio con sorpresa.

―¿Qué dijiste?

―Que él te ama, desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero como es tan cabeza dura nunca se animó a decírtelo. ―explicó Senna. ―Por eso te pido que le des una oportunidad.

―Pero yo no puedo hacer nada por él. ―dijo con tristeza, pues aún se sentía culpable de que se hubiera distanciado con su familia.

―Estás equivocada. ―replicó Senna. ―Yo he visto lo feliz que es cuando está contigo, he visto como lo ayudaste a dejar la soledad en la que vivía. ―Senna comenzaba a llorar también. ―Tú fuiste la que lo ayudó a que se volviera a acercar a su familia. Tú has sido su luz en la oscuridad. Rukia ¿tú lo amas?

―Sí. ―le respondió Rukia sin titubear. ―Pero ya es muy tarde, está a punto de dar la conferencia.

―Rukia, si lo amas lucha por él. ―alentó Senna. ―ve a buscarlo. ―Rukia no le contestó, se quedó pensando un poco.

―Senna ¿Me llevas? ―le preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

―Claro. ―le respondió con una sonrisa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras tanto los periodistas ya se encontraban en la sala de prensa esperando a Ichigo, Yoruichi, Urahara e Ishida lo esperaban afuera de la sala.

―Yoruichi ¿está bien hacer esto? ―le preguntó preocupado Urahara. ―Podemos decir que lo ha estafado. ―él se preocupaba mucho por como esto afectaría a la carrera artística de Ichigo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ishida enojado. ―Eso es una tontería, Rukia no es ninguna estafadora.

―Pero se trata de Rukia, la gente terminara olvidándolo. Es más importante salvar la carrera de Ichigo. ―le argumentó Urahara.

―Pero…

―Ya paren. ―interrumpió Yoruichi. ―Esto lo empezaron ellos, así que hay que dejarlos que lo resuelvan a su modo. ―En ese momento llegó Ichigo. ―¿Estás preparado? ―le preguntó Yoruichi.

―Sí. ―le contestó.

Ichigo entró a la sala de conferencias, acompañado por Yoruichi y los demás. Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba lleno de periodistas, pues su divorcio era el escandalo más importante del momento. Ellos comenzaron a tomar fotos una vez que entró al lugar. Ichigo caminó serio y fue a sentarse a la mesa donde se encontraba el micrófono. La familia de Ichigo también veía la conferencia por la televisión, ya que un noticiero trasmitía en vivo.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo Rukia y Senna iban a toda velocidad en el coche, Rukia rogaba que llegara a tiempo para detenerlo.

.

.

―Gracias por venir. ―habló Urahara desde el estrado. ―En esta ocasión solamente Ichigo hablará y no responderá preguntas. ―dijo Urahara, cediéndole la palabra al actor.

―Buenos días, les agradezco que hayan venido. ―dijo Ichigo. ― La razón por lo que los he citado hoy aquí es porque quiero explicar algo sobre una chica. ―trataba de mantenerse sereno. ―Hay una chica a la que amo. ―sus palabras sorprendieron a los reporteros. ―la quiero de verdad. Es una mujer que ha llenado de esperanza y alegría mi vida. Cuando estoy con ella desaparece la tristeza y el dolor, gracias a ella se ha alejado la soledad. ―a Ichigo le costaba trabajo reprimir el llanto. ―Por eso, porque la amo tanto y porque la quiero proteger, es que me divorcio.

―¡Ah!, ¿Qué? ―los periodistas exclamaron con sorpresa, varios comenzaron a mandar las noticias por email o mensaje. El público que la veía en vivo también se sorprendió por la noticia.

―Sé que tienen curiosidad, pero no les diré quién es. ―mencionó Ichigo. ―Es una persona normal y corriente, pero es la persona más importante en mi vida. ―dijo con sinceridad. ―Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Gracias por venir. ―declaró Ichigo dando por terminada la rueda de prensa.

Se levantó de su asiento y en medio de los flashes de cámara y de los reporteros que se querían acercar a entrevistarlo caminó hacia la salida.

―¡Retrocedan por favor! ―Pedían Urahara e Ishida tratando de contener a los medios.

.

.

Rukia ya había llegado al edificio y corría desesperadamente por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de prensa, pero ignoraba que Ichigo estaba por irse.

* * *

><p>―Este capítulo estuvo plasmado de dolor y tristeza (o al menos eso intenté), pero me gustó, porque al fin Rukia se desahogó. Quizá no fue la manera correcta, pero finalmente Ichigo entendió que ha actuado mal. Ahora sólo hace falta que sean sinceros con el otro y expresen sus sentimientos.<p>

―Ya el próximo es el capítulo final.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y comentar la historia.<strong>

**Saludos.**


	39. Amor

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del dorama "Full House"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad en el capítulo 38: <strong>Haibara21, Darisu-chan, Sakurafer2, Doremi Ku, Kureimy, Akemi227-chan y oLy'z-Chan.<strong>

Gracias a quienes comentaron con anterioridad en el capítulo final: **Metsfan101, Mariposa-infernal, Dita34, Haibara21, Kureimy, Kiaru87, Yeckie, Akemi227-chan, Harumi, Migo, Rukia Kuchiki, IchirukiLullaby, Darisu-chan, Alejandra Segovia, Maye, Hina fire, nessie black 10 Frany H.Q, Rukiasicc, n.n, KisukeUrahara, Darkaizeer001, Shanafate, Jesiii, Adrii Kyouyama, Loreclay, Kia- chan, Akari Otonashi,**** Rukia 36, mafe, Ginekochan, Andrea Barboza.**

* * *

><p>Gracias: <strong>Lala:<strong> Gracias por leer la historia, espero el final te guste. **Kinverlins: **Sí, Senna dio ese empujón que necesitaba Rukia, ahora depende de ella el detener a Ichigo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a lo largo del fic.** Sunev31: **La verda no había considerado un epilogo, pero si lo quieren trataré de hacerlo. **Gabriela Canales: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. A mí también me dolió escribir esa parte, porque Rukia no tenía más familia. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia.** Arsarsursa: **Un poco retrasada pero te dejo el capítulo final, ojalá sea de tu agrado.** Vale: **En este capítulo se aclara tu duda, gracias por leer.** Karen Nicole Williams: **Mucha gracias, espero que el capítulo te guste.** Ghosy: **Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero te guste el final.** Metstli: J**ajaja, lo siento, a veces exagero con el drama. Espero te guste el final.** Kurosaki Skydark: **Sigo preguntándome por qué le metí tanto drama, mi consuelo es que el dorama tiene más. Gracias por leer y comentar la historia. Espero te guste el final.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTRATO DE AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 39.- AMOR**

Ichigo ya había terminado su conferencia de prensa y caminaba hacia la puerta entre empujones de los periodistas que querían una entrevista, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente e Ichigo y todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver entrar a Rukia agitada.

―¡Rukia! ―murmuró el actor sorprendido. Tallándose los ojos, en parte para comprobar que no estaba viendo visiones y en parte para limpiarse las pequeñas lagrimas que ya se empezaban a asomar.

―Ichigo. ―susurró jadeante, a causa del poco aire en sus pulmones. ―menos mal que llegué a tiempo. ―dijo llevándose las manos al pecho. Los periodistas no perdían detalle de lo ocurrido, y mucho menos la familia de Ichigo que veía atenta el televisor, pues todavía seguían transmitiendo en vivo.

Ichigo se le quedó viendo serio, no comprendía la causa de que ella estuviera ahí, su sola presencia le causaba mayor dolor, ahora le sería más difícil dejarla ir. Ichigo avanzó y pasó a su lado sin hablarle y con la cabeza agachada. Ya había tomado una decisión y no debía retractarse.

―¡No dejaré que te vayas! ―expuso Rukia decidida, tomando su mano cuando pasó junto a ella. Él se detuvo y volteó a verla sorprendido. Giraron para quedar frente a frente. Rukia tenía el corazón acelerado, estaba nerviosa pues tenía la mirada de todos sobre ella.

―Me voy para no lastimarte más. ―señaló Ichigo triste, pero no soltó su mano, pues quería sentirla cerca, aunque fuera un poco más. ―Ya no quiero que sufras y llores por mi culpa. Yo sólo quiero verte feliz. ―dijo Ichigo tratando de soltar su mano, pero Rukia lo agarró con más fuerza.

¿Por qué ella lo torturaba así? , ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaba ir? Él ya no quería hacerla llorar.

―Mi felicidad está a tu lado. ―confesó entre lágrimas, sorprendiendo a Ichigo. ―Yo te amo. ―ya no podía callar más ese sentimiento que le quemaba el alma. Ichigo abrió los ojos por la impresión.

―¡Ahh! ― se escuchó el grito de los demás. Isshin lloraba a mares desde su asiento y Masaki y la abuela, se veían sonrientes.

― Yo también te amo Rukia. ― Por fin Ichigo se armó de valor y dejó el orgullo a un lado. A Rukia le brillaron los ojos de alegría. ―Gracias a ti ha cambiado mi mundo, gracias a ti ha dejado de llover. ―en ese momento Ichigo se olvidó de los demás y sólo se concentró en mirarla a ella. Le acarició suavemente una mejilla. ―Tú has sido mi rayo de luna en la oscura noche. ―Ichigo se acercó a ella dispuesto a besarla. Pero los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, pues todos querían captar el romántico momento del actor y su esposa. Rukia e Ichigo volvieron a la realidad y se sonrojaron por la vergüenza. Ni modo, el beso tendría que esperar.

―Pero si se aman ¿Por qué se iban a separar? ¿Y que hay con las deudas que le pagaste a Rukia? ―preguntó Hisagi, quien quería saber más información.

―Nosotros tuvimos problemas, como todas las parejas. ―contestó Ichigo sin soltar la mano de Rukia. ―Tuvimos malentendidos por no saber expresarnos coreectamente, pero ya todo está resuelto. ―dijo sonriente. ―Lo del dinero es una confusión. ―aclaró. ―Pero que les baste saber que Rukia y yo nos queremos. Miento. ―se corrigió al instante. ―Rukia y yo nos amamos.―dijo sonriente y caminó con Rukia hasta la salida.

―Con calma por favor. ―pedía Urahara a los medios que se amontonaban para seguir tomando fotos. ―Más adelante se les enviará un comunicado para aclarar todo. ―informó Urahara para calmar a los medios.

Ichigo y Rukia salieron por la puerta que daba al pasillo del edificio y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Los reporteros ya no pudieron seguirlos.

―Creo que todo salió bien después de todo. ―comentó Urahara sonriente. Ishida asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí, gracias a ella. ―dijo Yoruichi sonriendo. A los tres les daba gusto que por fin fueran felices y que la carrera de Ichigo no se hubiera ido en picada.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron al estacionamiento, donde estaba el coche de Ichigo.

―Vamos a casa. ―comentó Ichigo feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado.

―Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien antes. ―reveló ella. ―Y creo que tú también.

―De acuerdo, te llevo. ―accedió comprendiendo a quien se refería. Rukia dio media vuelta para subirse al coche, pero Ichigo la detuvo del brazo y la hizo girar hacía él. La aprisionó contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella se removió inquieta al principio, pero enseguida se acostumbró al calor que desprendía él y también lo abrazó.

Ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, estás eran sus primeras demostraciones de su amor declarado.

―Yo…yo pensé que te perdería. ―susurró Rukia contra su pecho. Él se separó de ella para verla a la cara. ―me dolió mucho.

―No volveré a separarme de ti. ―prometió él con sinceridad. ―¿quién me haría de comer entonces? ―preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

―Tonto. ―murmuró Rukia dándole un golpe en el brazo. Pero también sonrió.

Entonces, tomándola desprevenida, Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella y le robó un beso. Ella correspondió gustosa.

.

.

Mas tarde Ichigo dejó a Rukia afuera del edificio donde trabajaba Renji. La vio caminar hacia la puerta. Pero esta vez los celos ya no se apoderaron de él, pues tenía la seguridad de que Rukia lo amaba a él y de que ya nada los iba a separar.

Ichigo arrancó su coche y se dirigió a Inuzuri, tenía que hablar con su padre.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Renji estaba reclinado en respaldo de la silla de cuero, viendo hacía el techo. Su rostro estaba sereno.

Siempre supo que esto pasaría, era evidente. Pero él quiso aferrarse a ese imposible.

Rukia era una mujer maravillosa, no se dio cuenta cuando se enamoró de ella. Muchas veces actuó mal, lo reconocia. Pero también reconocía ahora que había perdido. Había perdido contra su amigo.

Se alegraba por él. Rukia logró cambiarlo, ahora se había vuelto más decidido, menos arrogante y egoísta.

La puerta de su oficina sonó obligándolo a bajar la vista.

Parada en la puerta estaba Rukia sonriéndole con pena.

―Hola Renji. ―Saludó ella.

―Pasa. ―le indicó él poniéndose de pie. La invitó a sentarse en los sillones de un costado. ―Me da gusto verte feliz. ―le comentó Renji.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

―Hoy Ichigo iba a anunciar nuestro divorcio. ―le platicó Rukia, no quería dar mucho rodeo.

―Lo sé.

―Pero fui a la conferencia y no dejé que se marchara. ―Le dijo. No quería hacerlo sufrir, pero él se había portado muy bien con ella y se merecía que le hablaran con la verdad. ―Es que cuando no estoy con él, no soy feliz. ―Sus palabras le causaron dolor a Renji. ―Al principio sólo era alguien molesto, irritable y fastidioso, pero me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta.

―También lo sé. ―le dijo triste. Los había visto actuar, dirigirse miradas, discutir sin prestarle atención a su alrededor.

―Renji, lo siento, debería haberte dicho que no me esperaras desde el principio. ―comentó viéndolo a los ojos. ―Y no venir a decírtelo hasta ahora, en verdad lo siento. ―se disculpó Rukia, se sentía mal por haberle dado esperanzas de algo que nunca iba a ocurrir, pues jamás dejaría de amar a Ichigo.

―Todo está bien. ―señaló él. ―Seguiremos como amigos ¿No? ―Renji la quería, pero si su felicidad estaba con Ichigo, él lo aceptaba. Sólo quería verla sonreír.

Y también aceptaba su culpa por no retirarse a tiempo.

―Claro. ―le sonrió ella. ―Tu eres un amigo muy preciado para mí y no me gustaría perderte.

―Siempre seré tu amigo. ―le sonrió él.

Después de que se fue Rukia, Renji se quedó triste. Esta era la primera vez que sufría por amor, pero no se arrepentía de nada, todo valió la pena por conocerla a ella. Se rio al recordar su primer encuentro. Tampoco estaba enojado ni con ella ni con Ichigo, pues entre ellos nunca hubo mentiras. Sólo esperaba que de nuevo el amor tocara a su puerta, pero esta vez si fuera correspondido.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Mientras tanto Ichigo llegó a casa de sus padres. Quienes estaban muy contentos por lo que vieron en la televisión.

―Ichigo entra. ―indicó Masaki sonriente al verlo parado en la puerta. ―Tu papá te espera.

Ichigo pasó al comedor para hablar con Isshin. Masaki y la abuela los dejaron solos.

―Tenemos que hablar papá. ―comentó Ichigo serio. ―siento haberte ofendido la última vez. ―dijo con la cabeza agachada. ―Pero no me arrepiento de mis acciones. ―agregó viéndolo a la cara. ―No me arrepiento de haber dejado medicina ni de ser actor, y mucho menos de haberme casado con Rukia. ―declaró con firmeza. Isshin sonrió satisfecho.

―Creo que has madurado mucho últimamente. ―señaló él. ―Así que ahora podrás entenderme mejor. ―dijo recordando el pasado. ―Sé que piensas que no amaba a tus hermanas porque no lloré frente a ellas. ―Ichigo se incomodó, pues ese no era un tema del que le agradara hablar, pero ya era tiempo de enfrentarlo. ―Pero ellas eran mis niñas. ―mencionó Isshin con tristeza en sus ojos. ―Las amaba inmensamente, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ellas y por ustedes. No podía derrumbarme frente a ustedes, así que cada noche lloré encerrado en mi cuarto. ―reveló para sorpresa de Ichigo. ―Aún lloro por ellas. Tal vez el pedirle que no lloraran fue un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero no quería verlas tristes, quise que tuvieran fortaleza y esperanza hasta el último día.

―Ya es suficiente. ―mencionó Ichigo visiblemente conmovido. ― Ahora comprendo porque hiciste las cosas, sé que lo único que querías es que te viéramos como nuestro apoyo, por eso tenías que ser fuerte. Pero sabes, creo que tú también pudiste apoyarte en nosotros, juntos, como una familia, hubiéramos superado la tristeza. ―comentó Ichigo.

―Tienes razón, debí confiar más en ustedes, y no tener miedo de mostrar mis sentimientos. ―reconoció Isshin levantándose. ―Pero aún estamos a tiempo de rectificar. ―mencionó y fue a abrazar a Ichigo.

Ichigo también lo abrazó con fuerza. Por años fingió fortaleza, pero en realidad amaba a su padre.

―Y ahora que estamos bien, cuéntame que pasó con Rukia. ―pidió Isshin cuando el abrazo se deshizo.

Ichigo le contó a su papá toda la verdad sobre el contrato y que ella trabajaba para él para pagarle el dinero.

―¿Y de verdad amas a Rukia? ―preguntó Isshin después de escuchar a Ichigo.

―Sí, mucho.

―Entonces ¿por qué ese matrimonio ridículo? ―preguntó Isshin, pues para él ese matrimonio no tenía validez, pues no había sido por amor.

―Es que en ese momento no sabía cuánto la amaba. ―respondió Ichigo apenado. Isshin se le quedó viendo de brazos cruzados.

―Pues entonces tienes que hacer válido tu matrimonio. ―indicó Isshin. ―¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

―Sí. ―respondió Ichigo. Isshin sonrió. Él se encargaría de todo.

Después Masaki y la abuela entraron a la habitación. Al ver a los dos hombres interactuando felices y sabiendo que limaron asperezas, se sintieron felices y conmovidas.

En silencio agradecieron la llegada de Rukia a sus vidas, porque sabían que fue gracias a ella que Ichigo había cambiado, y que ella fue el lazo que unió de nuevo a la familia.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Después Ichigo regresó a la casa, en donde ya lo esperaba Rukia. Llegó nervioso pues tenía que pedirle algo importante.

―¿Ya comiste? ―preguntó ella cuando él entró en la cocina.

―No. ―respondió él.

Así que Rukia le sirvió de comer y los dos se sentaron a la mesa.

―¿Cómo te fue con Renji? ―preguntó mientras comían.

―Bien, quedamos como amigos. ―respondió ella. Ichigo sonrió satisfecho. ―¿Y cómo te fue a ti? ―preguntó interesada.

―Mi padre y yo ya hicimos las paces. ―reveló él. ―Y mi familia te quiere ver. ―le sonrió. Ella se alegró al escucharlo. Después se puso serio. ―Rukia, quiero disculparme por hacerte esperar, por decirte tazón de arroz y pollo. ―dijo Ichigo sinceramente. ―Por hacerte enojar y sobre todo por hacerte llorar. Espero que me perdones. ―le pidió.

―Te perdono con dos condiciones. ―le respondió sonriendo. Él la miró preocupado.―Tienes que participar en mi película.

―Voy a necesitar leer el guion. ―dijo un poco orgulloso. ―a ver si me gusta.

―Vas a leer el guion y lo disfrutarás. ―mencionó ella. ―Ya verás.

―Está bien, participaré en tu película. ―accedió sonriendo, pues desde ahora no había nada que no hiciera por ella. Ella también sonrió complacida. ―¿Y cual es la otra condición?

Rukia amplió la sonrisa.

―Que me cantes y bailes. ―reveló.

―¡Rukia! ―se quejó el chico. Seguía siendo vergonzoso.

―Anda, hazlo. ―pidió ella.

.

.

.

―Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita. ―cantó Ichigo mientras brincaba hacía adelante. ― Muy lejos… muy lejos. ―dio dos pasos hacía atrás. ― Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos. Salta Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va. Salta Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va. —Ichigo dio una vuelta mientras hacia una seña de despedida con la mano.

Rukia estalló en carcajadas, sosteniendo su estomago con las manos. Él se veía adorable, pero le daba gracia.

―Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos. Cerquita, cerquita, cerquita, muy lejos, muy lejos. Come zanahoria. ―hizo la mímica de comer zanahoria. ―Chappy frente al espejo, da una vuelta y se va, da una vuelta y se va.

Rukia siguió riendo y él se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara para que no viera su sonrojo.

―Gracias. ―dijo ella. Él la volteó a ver y le sonrió. Por ella haría cualquier cosa, aunque fuera lo más ridículo del mundo.

Él se fue a sentar a su lado.

―El violeta es tu color favorito ¿Verdad? ―preguntó de repente el chico.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó extrañada.

―También te gustan las bolas de arroz. ―mencionó Ichigo, quien estaba haciendo uso de la información que le dio Ishida. ―También te gustan las rosas y cuando tenías 15 te enamoraste de tu profesor, Kaien Shiba. ―Dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a Rukia.

―¿Te lo contó Uryu?

―Claro que no. ―respondió sonriendo. ―como decías que no te conocía bien, pues pregunté.

―Cuando quieras saber algo, pregúntame. ―señaló ella. ―Te lo contaré todo, tonto. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―De hecho hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ―reveló él. Tomó aire. ―Rukia ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

―¿Qué? ―exclamó Rukia.

―Contéstame ahora, no quiero que mañana peleemos y me digas que no.

―¿Eres tonto? ―preguntó ella. ― ya estamos casados.

―Bueno si, pero esta vez sería una renovación de votos. ―explicó él. ―Lo haríamos por amor y no por un contrato. ―Ichigo se paró frente a ella, la tomó de la mano y la puso de pie. ―¿Rukia te quieres quedar a mi lado para siempre? ―le preguntó viéndola a los ojos . ―Yo te amo y quiero cuidar de ti siempre. ―Rukia lo veía emocionada y a punto de llorar. ―Quiero despertar junto a ti todos los días y verte sonreír. Quiero que tú seas lo último que vea por la noche.

―Ichigo, yo te amo. ―le sonrió. ― Y sí, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre. ―le dijo entre lágrimas.

Ella, alzándose de puntas colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajó hacia ella. Él la ayudó inlcinandose. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

―Iré a abrir. ―mencionó Rukia un poco decepcionada por separarse de él. Hizo el intento de caminar, pero Ichigo la detuvo de la mano.

―El timbre puede esperar. ―indicó Ichigo jalándola hacia él por la cintura, no estaba dispuesto a postergar este momento, así que ahora si acercó su cara a la de ella y la besó. Los dos se fundieron en un cálido beso. Cuando se separaron, Ichigo le acarició el cabello, y ante la sorpresa de Rukia, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, no importándole que el timbre siguiera sonando.

Ya los besos no eran suficientes, deseaba tanto besar sus labios, su cuello, su piel, deseaba tenerla.

.

.

―Orihime, te dije que era mala idea que viniéramos. ―le reprochó Uryu a su esposa afuera de la puerta. ―No están, de seguro se fueron a festejar a algún sitio.

―Pero yo quería felicitarlos. ―mencionó Orihime con un puchero. ―Hasta les traje una sandía. ―señaló enseñándole una pequeña sandia que llevaba en una bolsa.

―Sera mejor que nos vayamos. ―Indicó Uryu y los dos salieron de la propiedad.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ichigo había depositado suavemente a Rukia en la cama, ahí se acostó junto a ella y de nuevo buscó sus labios, después de besarse por un buen rato, Ichigo deslizó sus manos sobre las curvas de ella proporcionándole un cosquilleo de placer. Dejaron de besarse, lo suficiente para poder quitarse la ropa y así esa tarde por fin consumaron su amor.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

**Dos semanas después.**

Ichigo se encontraba nervioso frente a un gran espejo. Se estaba arreglando la corbata negra en forma de moño.

―Estás muy guapo hijo. ―mencionó Masaki que lo veía divertida desde la puerta de la habitación. ―Pero ya tenemos que irnos o si no la novia va a ser la que espere al novio.

Y es que esa tarde de sábado, Rukia e Ichigo renovarían sus votos matrimoniales. Todo estaba listo tan rápido, gracias a Isshin, Masaki y la abuela que movieron sus influencias para conseguir todo. Y aunque algunas cosas eran exageradas para el gusto de Ichigo y Rukia, ellos disfrutaban ese día tan especial.

―¿Rukia ya estará lista? ―preguntó Ichigo preocupado. ― A veces se tarda mucho en arreglarse o ¿Qué tal si se pierde?

―Tranquilo, que tu papá la va a llevar. ―lo tranquilizó Masaki. ―Y ya hablé con tu abuela y me dijo que ya está lista. ―agregó.

―Nunca pensé que esto de casarse provocara tantos nervios. ―confesó Ichigo, pues la primera vez estaba más ocupado pensando en otras cosas, que en su propia boda. Masaki y él se dirigieron hacia la iglesia donde sería la boda abordo de un lujoso carro blanco.

Cuando su padre habló de una renovación de votos, pensó en algo sencillo, sólo con su familia.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta sus padres y abuela habían organizado una enorme fiesta.

.

.

La iglesia se encontraba en medio de un parque, la entrada estaba adornada con rosas y listones blancos. Adentro también estaba adornada con arreglos de rosas en cada hilera de bancas. Para ese día Isshin había contratado a un pianista para que tocara la marcha nupcial.

Afuera de la iglesia ya se encontraban los amigos más cercanos como Yoruichi, Urahara, Ishida, Orihime , Renji y Senna. También había varios invitados del medio artístico y por supuesto, los periodistas.

Antes de entrar a la iglesia, Ichigo se acercó para saludar a Renji y Senna.

―¡Felicidades! ―Renji y Senna lo felicitaron y lo abrazaron efusivamente.

―Gracias por venir. ―les dijo Ichigo. Sabía que no era nada fácil para ninguno de los dos estar ahí, por eso los apreciaba más.

―No me perdería la boda de mi mejor amigo. ―comentó Senna sonriendo, a la vez que le acomodaba el cuello de su traje negro.

―Ni yo tampoco. ―intervino Renji.

Ichigo y Renji tuvieron oportunidad para aclarar su situación y quedaron en buenos términos, ellos no querían que su amistad de años terminara. Es más, ahora esa amistad se había hecho más fuerte.

―Quiero aprovechar para decirles algo. ―mencionó Senna seria.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntaron preocupados.

―Decidí irme a estudiar a Nueva York, mi vuelo sale mañana. ―los dos la miraron sorprendidos. ―Pero no es por tu culpa. ―le dijo a Ichigo adivinando sus pensamientos. ―Esta vez, es por mí. Quiero superarme y ser mejor diseñadora. ―sonrió. Esta vez era cierto, quería dedicarse más a ella.

Primero toda su vida giró alrededor de Renji, luego en la de Ichigo. Ahora quería hacerse más fuerte, no depender de alguien para ser feliz.

―En ese caso, me alegra. ― expresó Renji. ―Cuando pueda iré a visitarte. ―Senna asintió con una sonrisa.

―Creo que ya deberías entrar. ―sugirió Senna a Ichigo. ―Rukia no tarda en llegar.

―Eso espero. ―dijo el actor mirando su reloj. ―Si llega tarde, está muerta. ―murmuró enojado y caminó hacia adentro de la iglesia. Senna dejó solo a Renji y fue a platicar un rato con Yoruichi y Urahara.

.

Renji estaba contemplando la iglesia cuando alguien chocó por detrás con él y lo empujó unos pasos hacia adelante.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó una chica rubia y de ojos azules. ―Es que como se me hacía tarde venia corriendo y se me dobló el pie. ―dijo sonriendo con pena. ―Es que soy madrina de la novia. ―Hablaba nerviosa.

―No te preocupes. ―mencionó Renji como todo un caballero. Al verla la reconoció de inmediato, era la misma chica que vio en el suelo en la fiesta de Ukitake. ― ¿Tu eres amiga de Ichigo y Rukia? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―¿Ichigo y Rukia?

―Sí, son los que se casan hoy.

―No, mis amigos son Molly y Kevin. ―comentó la chica mostrándole la invitación.

―Pero su boda es en domingo. ―comentó Renji sonriendo. ―Y hoy es sábado.

―¡Ahh! ¡Me equivoqué! ―exclamó apenada. ―No sé porque sólo me pasan estás cosas a mi.

La rubia suspiró derrotada y miró al suelo. Renji la vio por un momento antes d decidirse a hablar.

―Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no te quedas?, no tengo con quien ir a la fiesta. ― La chica lo miró un buen rato antes de contestar.

―No estarás tratando de seducirme ¿Verdad? ―preguntó desconfiada. Aunque ese chico era guapo, acababa de pasar por una decepción amorosa.

―Claro que no. ―se defendió Renji. ―En este momento sólo busco una relación de amistad. ―dijo sincero, la época de casanova ya había muerto para él.

―En ese caso aceptó sólo si me acompañas mañana a la boda de mis amigos. ―mencionó sonriente. ―¿Aceptas?

―Es un trato. ―dijo Renji estrechando su mano. ―Soy Renji.

―Soy Mina. ―se presentó con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que ese era el principio de una bella relación.

―¡Ya llegó la novia! ―se escuchó el grito de un invitado. Los dos voltearon a ver.

Rukia llegó en un elegante carro blanco adornado con rosas blancas y rojas. Los invitados se apresuraron a tomar sus lugares. Isshin la ayudó a bajar y ella entró de su brazo a la iglesia.

Mientras caminaba al altar, se acordó de sus padres y les agradeció por siempre cuidar de ella. Le hubiera encantado que su padre estuviera ese día con ella. Pero afortunadamente tenía a alguien que la quería y al que ahora podía llamar papá.

Rukia volteó a ver a Isshin. Él le sonrió cálidamente y la miró con orgullo. Apretó con amor la mano con la que ella agarraba su brazo.

Ichigo no dejaba de sonreír mientras la veía caminar hacia él. El vestido que uso Rukia ese día era un diseño de Senna, era blanco con un corpiño ceñido y con escote strapless con bordados en color dorado.

―Te entrego a Rukia. ―mencionó Isshin depositando la mano de ella sobre la de su hijo. ―Esta vez cuídala y respétala.

―Así lo haré. ―prometió Ichigo.

La ceremonia trascurrió normalmente, el momento más emotivo fue cuando se pusieron los anillos, los que ya tenían, e hicieron sus promesas, esta vez de forma sincera.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Más tarde, cuando estaban en la fiesta, Ukitake pidió hablar con Ichigo. Así que se alejaron un poco de la mesa de honor. Rukia aprovechó para saludar a los invitados.

―Primero déjame felicitarte. ―dijo Ukitake dándole un fuerte abrazo.

―Gracias, ¿que querías decirme? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Quiero que recapacites sobre la película que quería producir y que abandonaste. ―le dijo confundiendo al muchacho. ―sé que estás haciendo otra en este momento, pero me gustaría que cuando termines con esta, trabajes conmigo.

―¿Y Ashido? ―preguntó confundido.

―¿Qué no te enteraste? ―le preguntó Ukitake. ―Ashido sufrió un accidente mientras rodaba la película y tuvo que dejar las pantallas por un buen rato. ―agregó al ver la cara de confusión de Ichigo.

―Así es. ―dijo Ashido a sus espaldas. Aunque no lo habían invitado había logrado colarse a la fiesta. Ichigo volteó para verlo y se sorprendió al verlo en una silla de ruedas, con una pierna y un brazo enyesado.

―No lo sabía, lo siento de verdad. ―comentó sinceramente, pues aunque eran enemigos profesionales, nunca le deseó algo así.

―Sólo vine a sugerirte que aceptes hacer la película de Ukitake. ―dijo Ashido. ―El destino, karma o como lo quieras llamar me demostró que esa película es tuya. Además creo que la información que tenía ya no sirve para nada. ―mencionó sonriendo y luego de estrecharse las manos, se fue de ahí. Ahora el que quedó confundido fue Ukitake pues no supo de qué hablaban.

Así que al final, después de no tener contratos, Ichigo volvió a tener una carrera exitosa, aunque eso era lo menos que le importaba ahora.

.

.

Llegó el momento del baile de los novios, a diferencia de la primera boda, ahora lucían radiantes de felicidad. Caminaron al centro de la pista en medio de aplausos y flashes.

―No me vayas a pisar tazón de arroz. ―le dijo Ichigo divertido, acomodándose para bailar.

―Claro que no. ―se quejó Rukia. ―rey de los psicópatas. ―agregó en tono bromista. Los dos se rieron. Comenzaron a bailar y a recordar todos los momentos divertidos que pasaron juntos.

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eres tú, no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz. No sabía que existía un mundo así, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz. Y la vida pasaba de largo, vacía, sin emoción, no había nada flotando en el aire, flotando en mi corazón. Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó, y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró. Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor. Y llegaste tú, una bendición. Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió.*_

Se escuchaba la canción de fondo mientras los invitados veían bailar a Rukia e Ichigo.

―Me alegra que por fin hayan aceptado sus sentimientos. ―comentó Ishida viendo a la feliz pareja. ―Y más porque fue gracias a mí. ―dijo orgulloso. Ya hasta estaba pensando publicar un libro con sus consejos para conseguir pareja.

―A mí también. ―dijo Orihime. ―Por cierto me dijo la doctora que será niña. ―le soltó de golpe.

―Ah. ―dijo por inercia. ―¡Ah! ―exclamó emocionado cuando su cerebro proceso la información, por la emoción hasta se cayó de la silla, pero de inmediato se levantó y abrazó y besó a su mujer, pues él ansiaba tener una hija.

―Ahora que Kurosaki-kun nos ayudó a poner nuestro restaurante, yo también trabajaré muy duro por nuestra pequeña. ―comentó Orihime alegre mientras la seguía abrazando Uryu.

―Espero que se apuren a darnos nietos. ―comentó la abuela alegre viendo como Ichigo besaba a Rukia, después que escuchó a Ishida y Orihime.

―Ahora si hay que comprarles muchas bolsitas de medicina, mamá. ―indicó Isshin. La abuela asintió con la cabeza y Masaki sólo se rio por las locuras de su esposo y suegra. Aunque ella ya empezaría a tejer chambritas.

_Y ahora que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad. Y me rio pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar. Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó, y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró. Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor. Y llegaste tú, una bendición. Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió.*_

Renji, Mina y Senna, veían desde su mesa bailar a la feliz pareja, que no dejaba de demostrarse su amor con caricias o besos.

―Por lo que me cuentas han sufrido mucho, así que se merecen ser felices. ―comentó Mina con una sonrisa. ―Y tú también. ―le dijo mirándolo, Renji le había platicado a grandes rasgos su historia y ahora lo admiraba por ser tan buen amigo.

―Tengo el presentimiento que lo seré. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Por cierto, creo que esto es tuyo. ―comentó entregándole una pulsera que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos. Mina sonrió al reconocer que era la que había perdido en la fiesta de Ukitake. ―La recogí ese día y por alguna extraña razón, quise traerla hoy.

―Tal vez es el destino. ―mencionó sonriendo.

―Tal vez. ―contestó él.

Los novios terminaron el baile entre aplausos, y luego todo trascurrió en alegría. Esta vez no hubo luna de miel, pues Ichigo tenía que trabajar en la película, que desde luego fue todo un éxito, logrando que Rukia se posicionara como una guionista profesional.

También resultó que la protagonista femenina de Ichigo, sería Mina, pues era cantante y actriz, así que ella y Renji tuvieron más tiempo para verse.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Esa noche Rukia e Ichigo salieron a la orilla de la playa.

―Creo que esto ya no es necesario. ―comentó Ichigo rompiendo el contrato en varios pedacitos que arrojó al mar.

―Pero nuestras promesas siguen en pie. ―reafirmó Rukia, quien cargaba una vela sobre una pequeña balsa de madera. ―Siempre estaré a tu lado, apoyándote, cuidándote y haciéndote feliz.

―También te protegeré y me dedicaré todos los días a hacerte feliz. ―dijo Ichigo encendiendo la vela. ―Este es nuestro contrato.

―Nuestro contrato de amor. ―comentó Rukia mientras dejaban la balsa sobre las olas del mar.

Después de besar a Rukia, Ichigo la abrazó y juntos se quedaron frente al mar, viendo como la vela se perdía en el horizonte.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la tardanza en publicar, pero estuve debatiendo entre reescribir el capítulo o no, pero al final opté por dejarlo igual y sólo aumentarle unas pequeñas escenas.<strong>

*** La canción se llama "Y llegaste tú" del desaparecido grupo Sin Bandera.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo para esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. De verdad aprecio cada uno de ellos.**

**Ojalá puedan leer otras de mis historias, les recomiendo en especial El amor no tiene color y Because of you. Ya están terminadas y en ellas Ichigo es muy diferente aquí.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
